Linked By Friendship
by Crystal Fissure
Summary: .:Sequel to Forgotten:. Sora and Akyra continue their journey, the threat of Organization XIII constantly at their heels. They'll meet new and old friends, visit enchanting new worlds... and Akyra has a secret. A secret that could get her in lots of trouble.
1. Hiding For A Year

KHA: Ehehehehe...  
Audience: Help us, please...  
Roxas: I'M IN THIS FICCY!  
Akyra: Duh.  
KHA: Welcome, dearest readers, to the sequel of "Forgotten" and the third ficcy in this trilogy... "Linked By Friendship"!  
Audience: Linked by what? O.o  
KHA: Okay, the title's kinda lame but if we come up with a better one, I can always change it, right? So for now, we're sticking with this cheesy one...  
Akyra: Did somebody say CHEESE?  
Everybody: CHEESE?

Disclaimer: Boy, I didn't miss you. I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of its affiliates. If I did, then I'd be laughing like a maniac at this very moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naminé gently placed her sketchbook on the table beside her. Today was the day. The day she hadn't really expected would come so soon. Not after everything that had happened in Castle Oblivion just a couple of days ago… Yet, she had to admit she was surprised when she had that conversation with her. The one chance she had to erase the worst memories of her life yet she still turned down the offer. Who would've thought? It had only been two days, and their exact words were still clear in her memory…

-_flashback_-

"How much longer will they be in there?" Akyra sighed, sitting cross-legged in front of Sora's pod as Naminé entered the room.

"I'm not sure," she answered, "But it will still be awhile…"

Akyra stretched her arms and lay down on the floor. She had only been waiting in that room for three hours and already she complained to Naminé that her white chair hurt her behind and that she would rather lie on the floor. But Naminé didn't care too much about it. She knew she didn't really mean it…

"Is it okay to say that I miss them already?" she asked softly.

Naminé nodded. "Yes."

"Is it okay to say that I miss King Mickey and Riku as well?"

She chuckled. "Yes, Akyra. That's perfectly fine."

Akyra kept her eyes glued to Sora's pod. She seemed to be thinking about something…

Naminé lowered her head and began drawing in her sketchbook. That picture of Hollow Bastion she began yesterday was really turning out nice…

Naminé jerked her head up suddenly. She forgot to do something very important…

"What is it?" Akyra asked.

"Do you remember a place called Hollow Bastion?" Naminé asked curiously, her eyes narrowing. Akyra stared back blankly. Her eyes widened and she pursed her lips together. Usually, when people did that gesture, it meant that they had no idea what the other person was talking about…

"I guess you're still missing some memories…" Naminé concluded, shaking her head as she placed her sketchbook on the table.

"Missing memories?" Akyra panicked, "You're telling me that there are still some things I have to remember?"

Naminé nodded as she stood up and walked over to her. "Don't worry. I can put them back easily."

"Really?" she asked, stunned.

"Of course. Unlike Sora, I didn't undo the links of the chains in your memory. All I did was drown them in the darkest depths of your heart. I don't have to rewrite them. They're just lost."

"Oh…" she sighed. Naminé could tell that she didn't fully understand.

"But, you have a choice to make, Akyra…"

"More choices?" Akyra moaned as she picked herself up, "Give me a break…"

"I could just help you find the lost links in your heart and leave you at that. Or, if you wish, I could also take apart the links of the memories you have of this castle. Make you forget all the horrible things that happened here. Kind of like what I'm doing to Sora…"

Akyra's eyes narrowed as she placed her index finger on her lips, deep in thought. Although Naminé was a very quiet and patient girl at heart, she was dying to know Akyra's exact thoughts at the moment. Even though, somewhere deep down, she already knew the answer…

"Don't erase anything…" Akyra said after many stiff minutes of silence, "Just bring back everything I've lost."

"Of course. I understand. Who would want to keep horrible memories like… huh?"

Naminé gasped, completely stunned. She didn't understand. Who would want to keep memories as bad as these? Who would want to look back and think about a time when they had lost absolutely everything?

"You heard me…" Akyra sighed as she approached an empty pod beside Donald, "Don't erase anything…"

"Alright, but please tell me why?" Naminé asked firmly as she helped Akyra mount into the contraption. Her face was filled with worry. Had she gone nuts in Castle Oblivion? Had she become so crazy that she had no idea what words came out of her mouth?

Akyra held on to the opening of the contraption for balance and turned to face Naminé. Gosh, did she really want to know why? Akyra was surprised that she didn't figure it out yet. Maybe she really had been lonely for a long time…

"Castle Oblivion has been horrible to me," she began, "But… I still managed to meet a new friend. I'm done forgetting about my friends. I don't want to forget you, Naminé, even if it means keeping these awful memories."

She secured herself into the contraption, smiling brightly. Sora, Donald and Goofy would have no idea who Naminé is when they wake up. She doesn't deserve to be lonely anymore. Somebody's got to remember her.

"Thank you…" Naminé said cheerfully as the contraption snapped shut. She watched intently as Akyra mouthed the words 'Good Night' and slowly shut her eyes. Nobody had ever done something like that for Naminé. She serenely trotted off towards her sketchbook near the table, smiling happily. Having a friend was a pretty nice thing…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The contraption snapped. Naminé was suddenly knocked out of her dreamlike state, causing her to drop her sketchbook. She watched as it crashed to the floor and flew open on drawing she made of Destiny Islands. Quickly, she picked it up and secured it under her arm, reverting her eyes towards the pod. The thin layers of glass that adorned the sides slid apart, releasing the contraption's lock. Naminé held out her hand as the glass crept open. Knowing Akyra, she'd probably fall out of it and smash it to pieces…

She watched as the light smoke dissipated, revealing a sleeping figure. Akyra lazily opened her eyes and stretched out her arms as she took a step forward.

_CRASH!_

Naminé jumped back in surprise. Akyra had tumbled magnificently out of the contraption, miles away from Naminé's helping hand. It was a miracle she hadn't broken the pod…

"Are you alright?" Naminé asked softly as she helped Akyra to her feet.

"Yeah… I guess…" Akyra murmured, rubbing her forehead.

"So, what do you remember?" she asked playfully.

"I remember my home, my adventure, the evil Maleficent, you, those freaks in black robes and…"

"Well, I guess you're back to normal!" Naminé squealed with delight.

"Thank you, Naminé," she said politely. Her face suddenly changed into a suspicious look as she thought. "I remember something. There's still one thing that needs to be done…"

She whirled around and paced towards the doorway, summoning her staff as she smiled evilly.

"I'd like it if you came too… If you want, of course…"

Naminé watched as she twirled her staff between her fingers. What was she plotting?

"Okay, but where are we going?" she asked as she ran up to her. Akyra slowly turned to face the unsuspecting Naminé. She smiled playfully.

"There's a certain stair near the entrance that needs to be annihilated…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six days had passed. Six long days. Sora was still asleep and Akyra spent her days sitting cross-legged in front of his pod, staring at him as she thought about things. Naminé was becoming slightly worried about her. Was it healthy for a girl as lively as Akyra to just sit in front of something for days and days? Also, if Naminé didn't speak to her, she would go hours without making a sound. Was it normal for someone to think and think for hours without speaking? Who knew what she was thinking about?

"Hey, Naminé…"

Naminé's head jerked up as soon as she heard her name. Akyra was actually speaking for the first time in several days.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to play something? Pretty please?"

Her eyes widened as she watched her grovel. She was… asking her to play? This was certainly out of the ordinary… Nevertheless, she closed her sketchbook and nodded, smiling brightly. For a minute there, she could have sworn Akyra was a completely different person. It was nice to know that she was happy.

"Okay. What would you like to –"

Three consecutive, ear-splitting pounds suddenly filled the air. Akyra and Naminé gasped at the exact same time. It sounded as if somebody was knocking on the door…

"Who's at the door?" Akyra whispered as she ran to the window, hoping to see the visitor from the top, "Who even knows about this place?"

"I don't know…" Naminé said softly, "I'll answer it."

"Be careful…" Akyra gulped, still trying to take a peek at the visitor from the window.

Naminé felt her heart skip a beat as she softly descended the stairs. Nobody knew they were there. Nobody even knew that Castle Oblivion actually existed, other than Riku and Mickey. Yes, that's it. Riku or the King may have forgotten something here and returned to claim it. That must be it.

Naminé held her breath as she placed her hands on the wide bronze handles. This was it. Gathering up all the strength she had, she shut her eyes and pulled the handles. The door screeched open. Naminé reopened her eyes, half expecting to see Riku at the door…

She could have sworn her heart had stopped. Neither Riku nor His Majesty stood at the doorway. Naminé stood up straight but her hands were shaking violently behind her back as the guest's tall shadow darkened her silhouette. The stranger seemed vaguely familiar yet looked very intimidating. He was draped completely in red and crimson bandages were sheathed around his head, covering everything except for his right eye. He looked down on the shaking girl intently, grinning broadly. Naminé didn't know if she should stay put or run off… but she knew better than to attempt an escape. Riku was gone now. What more did he need her for?

"Hello, Naminé," DiZ said quietly as he casually paced through the doorway, his cape brushing against Naminé's cold shoulder as he passed. She shivered. Slowly, she hung her head and said nothing, looking as if she were an obedient puppy. Obedient, but defeated.

"You may wonder what brings me back here, hmm?" he asked in a gruff voice as he turned to face her. She continued to keep her mouth shut and slowly nodded. She wouldn't speak at all, even if it meant bottling up everything she wanted to scream out. Naminé was good at this. She was able to shut her mouth and obey even if it was for the worst.

"I'll need your help once more," DiZ continued, "There's a certain… item… I need to hide. You can assist me to find it a place where not a soul would dare look."

She slowly raised her head, making sure that her face was always still covered by her long, golden bangs. She was confused. What did he need her to make? What did he possible need to hide?

"I don't follow…" she said softly.

"It's not difficult or complicated," he said softly as paced around the shivering girl, his footsteps echoing off the marble walls, "I just need you to make a simulation of our dear Twilight Town. And hide Sora and ourselves within it."

Naminé slightly raised her head. What the heck did he want that for? She raised an eyebrow and kept her head low. But DiZ felt her uncertainty and continued.

"I apologize for not coming sooner, Naminé…" he said sweetly as he paced towards her. Now, he was no more than a couple of inches away from her, causing her to shudder as he approached her.

"To think I left you by yourself for eight long days… You must have been so lonely."

Naminé held her breath as DiZ slowly paced away from her. Gosh, he loved walking around… Yet, she kept her eyes fixated on the back of his head and kept hers low. He mustn't have been aware that she wasn't alone…

DiZ suddenly stopped, causing her heart to skip. Okay, a guy who loved walking around just stopped dead in his tracks. Naminé thought for a second. Was this a good sign?

"Hang on… you were not alone, were you?"

Her eyes widened. Why wasn't he making any sense? Why? Why? Why? It killed her not to know what he was thinking. She shook her head softly, hoping he wasn't watching her.

"That's right… You were here with Akyra."

Naminé's head was spinning. Should she answer? Should she not answer?

"Naminé."

All right then, that was her cue to answer him. She swallowed hard. Why was it so hard to find words when you wished to speak? Instead, she nodded her head.

"Not a problem," DiZ sighed, "We will just opt to locking her up in a room when we leave."

"What…?" Naminé said. DiZ jumped. He hadn't heard her speak in such a long time that hearing the sound of her voice surprised him.

"Why, Naminé, we can't possibly bring her with us. You of all people should know why!"

"So we let her rot and die in Castle Oblivion?" she said loudly.

"She must be disposed of!"

"She will help us stop the Heartless threat!"

"I am aware of that and it pains me to do this."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING IT? Why do you want her gone? Why?" she screamed.

Naminé was boiling. Basically, it was the first time she ever did get angry. But she couldn't help herself. She had to scream out her emotions. Scream, shriek, cry… Anything to prove her point. DiZ wasn't making any sense. He knew very well that Akyra was on light's side and he knew very well she was a trusted ally… so how will locking her up in the castle help them? Naminé didn't understand, and not being able to understand upset her greatly.

"You already know why, Naminé, but I will still tell you why… someday… Not now."

Naminé felt hurt. Of course she knew why… But that didn't give him the right to lock her away forever.

"You also know…" he continued, "That disposing of Akyra is the very last thing I ever wanted to do."

He sounded sincere as he spoke. She knew better. She knew he was telling the truth.

"But it must be done. And I feel extreme remorse."

She fiddled with her fingers, listening closely. What hurt the most was the fact that he had a reason to get rid of Akyra. A good reason… And she had no reason to argument why Akyra should be saved.

Naminé slowly lowered her head and trotted off, gradually mounting the stairs as she pondered. She thought she muttered something that sounded like "I'll go get Sora ready" or "I'll go pack things"… She couldn't exactly remember. All she thought about was what she can do to reverse this situation…

"I'll give you ten minutes to get everything prepared," DiZ sighed. With one last look, he tossed his cape over his shoulders and walked out the front door, leaving Naminé to climb the staircases with misery.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naminé felt sick. Her head was spinning so much, she thought she would faint right then and there. He wanted her to lock up Akyra and leave her there forever… But… what about Sora? He will wake up one day and realize his best friend is gone.

His friend… Naminé finally knew what it meant to have a friend. And friends always stick up for each other, no matter what…

She scowled as she dashed up the remaining stairs that separated her from her friends. DiZ was going to learn a lesson. A lesson in friendship, mind you. And Naminé was going to be the teacher. She darted past the doorway, past the pods, past Akyra and skidded to a halt in front of her sketchbook. Yes, that was definitely going with her.

"Erm… Naminé?" Akyra asked curiously, waving her hand.

"Get close to Sora's pod," she ordered, "Hurry!"

"Naminé, what's going on?"

"Akyra, I'll explain later. Now just listen to me!"

Naminé had that crazy, angered look in her eye. Something that Akyra was not used to seeing. She obeyed frankly and sat herself next to Sora's pod, watching with confusion as Naminé flung the very few items she owned in a bag.

"DiZ was at the door," she said in between breaths, "And he wants me to lock you up and leave you for dead while we leave for Twilight Town."

Her bag was ready. Perfect. Now she had to reunite Donald and Goofy's pods with Sora's.

"But I won't let that happen…" she grunted as she pushed Goofy's pod across the room, "I won't leave you here. You're coming with us."

"How?" Akyra asked. Sheesh, why did everybody want her dead?

"I'll hide you somewhere. And he won't find you. I promise."

These words hit Akyra hard. She promised… Just hearing her say that word made her feel more confident. DiZ won't find them. And if he did, well… Akyra will think of something.

"Hang on to Sora's pod and DON'T LET GO! I'll be back soon."

Naminé sprinted out the door and ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. Meanwhile, Akyra stood in the white room, her face covered in shock. Wasn't DiZ a good guy? Or something like that…

Her mind raced as she placed a gloved hand on Sora's pod. This was all so confusing. She hoped that Naminé would explain everything after all this is over but she remembered the look on her face. She didn't look like she knew much about what was going on either…

So, her hands tightly placed around Sora's device, she hugged it hard and closed her eyes, waiting to see where destiny would bring her…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They say the old mansion at the end of the wood is haunted. Probably because nobody had lived in it for years… Maybe that's where the stories come from, I don't know… All that can be said is that no one ever dared venture that far, no one dared to take a step through the gold gates that surrounded it. And looks can be deceiving. Just because an old yet magnificent mansion looks abandoned doesn't mean it really is…

Naminé gently pulled the curtains away as she peered out the large window of her new room. It had a nice view of the front but it made no difference. The front of the mansion, as well as the back, reeked of loneliness. She longed to venture out of the mansion and visit the bustling city of Twilight Town but she knew better. She would have to wait until DiZ leaves them for a while before it is safe to depart for the city.

"Ow!" Akyra hissed as she shut her eyes, "My eyes! My eyes! I'm blind! They burn…"

"Aw, stop kidding around…" Naminé chuckled. Okay, Akyra had proved her point. Naminé's room was very… bright. It was completely white. The walls, the table, the chairs… even the flower and its vase were of a matching white.

"How are you supposed to see in here?" Akyra continued, keeping her eyes shut as she felt her way across the room.

"You think this is bright? Wait until you see the room Sora's in…"

"Naminé!" called a deep voice.

Akyra and Naminé's smiles fell as the blood rushed out of their faces. It was DiZ. DiZ wanted to speak with Naminé. And his footsteps rang clearly through the air as he approached her new room. She panicked. Her eyes were zooming across the room as Akyra mouthed the words 'What do I do'.

Suddenly, she spotted it. The dresser. It wasn't the best of hiding places but it will have to do. She yanked at Akyra's arm and sat her down beside the large piece of furniture, opening the dresser's tiny doors to further hide her from view.

"Naminé!" DiZ yelled as the door flew open. Naminé gasped. Her heart was beating at lightning speed as she tried to look as if she had nothing to hide. She straightened her face and leaned on the dresser, pretending to be putting stuff away.

"Naminé, I must express my gratitude to you. The work you have done is magnificent," he said gratefully, "And to properly thank you, I swear never to set foot in Sora's pod room."

"Y-Y-You won't?" Naminé stuttered softly.

"I give you my word. Sora is all yours."

"Thank you…" she whispered, gently placing a lock of her shining hair behind her ear. DiZ smiled at her and trotted off towards the library down the hall. So he will never set foot in Sora's pod room, eh? For once, luck was on Naminé's side.

"Come on! We don't have much time," she whispered, tugging at Akyra.

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously, picking herself up. She was always taking Naminé's word for it but now she grew suspicious. Why was all this happening? What is with all the hiding? These questions zoomed through her mind as Naminé firmly placed her hand on the wall. She lightly pushed her hand and slid open a trick door, revealing a narrow, spiral staircase. Akyra's eyes widened. This mansion was always full of surprises.

"I created this staircase for easy access to Sora's pod room," she explained as they swiftly descended the stairs, "I didn't think they would be this useful…"

They reached the bottom in less than thirty seconds. Naminé released her grip on Akyra's wrist and slid open another trick door, revealing a room that was as bright as Naminé's. Akyra paced through the doorway, twirling softly as she admired the surroundings. The circular room was completely white, the only source of colour being two large, aqua rings which adorned the middle of the room. Sora's pod was placed at the center of the room with a tiny machine and chair leaning at its side. Other than that, the room was completely empty.

"DiZ promised never to come in here…" Naminé sighed, "It's the only place where you can hide…"

"Naminé…" she said softly, "Please… Tell me… Why is all this happening? Why does DiZ want me dead? Why do I have to hide?"

Naminé fixed her eyes on her saddened friend. There was nothing she could do. There was nothing she could say.

"I don't know Akyra…" she whispered, "All I know is that you will be safe in here. This is your room now. And, you don't have to worry! I'll bring food whenever I can, I'll come see you, of course, but you MUST promise me this."

"And what is that?"

"Promise to never, ever, leave this room."

Akyra frowned miserably. Her eyes sparkled, as if she were about to cry. Slowly, she paced across her new room, her head hanging low as she circled Sora's pod.

It pained Naminé to see her like this. Akyra had always been lively and hyper. And now, locking her up in this room, Naminé felt like she was a bird trapped in a cage she couldn't escape from. She sighed.

"Akyra… I'm so sorry…" she said softly as she approached her.

"Don't apologize," she answered, "You saved my life. That's more than I can ever ask for. Don't you worry. I'll live."

Naminé smiled and nodded.

"Now go fix up Sora. And don't leave anything out, 'kay?" she laughed.

Naminé chuckled as well as she made her way across the room. She took one last look at Akyra before shutting the door behind her. She smiled and waved goodbye. Naminé smiled as well but she was no fool. She knew that smile was fake. But Akyra always smiled when others were down, even if she was sad as well. Hey, it's worth a try, right?

Naminé quickly reached her room. She quietly shut the door behind her and approached her wide window, pulling the curtains away to get a better view. Poking her gaze through the yard, she smiled gently.

This was going to be a long year.

At least the both of them were safe…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KHA: If anything in this chappie makes no sense, don't hesitate to ask questions.  
Akyra: I have a question. Where's the cheese?  
KHA: Cheese? O.o  
Everybody: (are carrying sporks and torches) CHEESE! CHEESE! CHEESE!  
KHA: O.o  
Roxas: (sob) When do I come in?  
KHA: Next chappie.  
Roxas: NO ICE CREAM FOR YOU! (steals ice cream)


	2. The 1st Day

KHA: Whoo... this chappie was a doozy... Anyways, I'm moving into a new house soon so I probably won't be able to type much. Hopefully, this chappie will tide you over till then.  
Akyra: BEN AND JERRY'S!  
KHA: WHERE?  
Roxas: It's Mine!!!  
Everyone: (attacks ice cream)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or Ben and Jerry's. Man... I wish I had a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough... (mouth waters)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screen was completely covered in static. If he hadn't been blinking so much, he might've gotten a seizure. But the picture cleared abruptly and it was soon safe to open his eyes again. Though, he couldn't help asking himself why. Why did it look as if he was watching through a television screen? And why were his dreams always about him?

-----

"Sora," she said loudly.

A short boy, looking slightly younger than him, lazily opened his sky blue eyes as the soft ocean breeze ruffled his spiky brown hair. He stretched out his arms and yawned. Something was blocking the sun.

"Whoa!" he screeched once he figured out whom the shadow belonged to. He sat upright and flipped over in a matter of seconds. The girl merely giggled at his silliness.

"Give me a break, Kai–"

-----

"Do you think we'll find my hometown?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Sora said casually as he watched her walk up to the ocean,

"We'll see all the worlds out there. One of them is bound to be your home."

"Hey, Sora!" she said suddenly as she jumped into the air, "What if… at my hometown… I'm a princess? A princess who was lost to her people for years and has finally returned to rid them of a terrible curse that ravages their lives?"

Sora's eyes widened so much, he could have sworn they were able to roll out of their sockets.

"Wow, that story is very… erm…… detailed."

The girl flicked her pinkish purple hair as she turned to face him. She sniggered at his comment.

"Seriously, Akyra, you've wanted to be a princess since you were six years old…" Sora sighed.

Akyra watched him carefully. "Y-You still remember that?"

-----

Sora and Riku raced down the beach, kicking sand behind them as they ran.

"Giving up already?" Riku called.

-----

The four of them were overlooking the ocean as the sun set. Three of them were sitting on the paopu tree as Riku leaned on its trunk.

"If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" he asked.

-----

Sora gazed softly at the chalk drawings that adorned the walls in the secret place. They meant so much to him…

"This world has been connected." Sora jumped back in surprise. He could have sworn he was alone.

"Wh-who's there?" he called.

"Tied to the darkness…"

-----

Sora sat lazily on the dock as Kairi stood up beside him. They watched the sunset.

"Sora, don't ever change."

-----

"The door has opened…"

Riku wore a worried yet sinister smile on his face. Long strips of darkness engulfed the smiling teen as he offered his outstretched hand to Sora.

"What?" Sora whirled around. Pieces of the island shot through the air around him. All that was left of his precious home was being covered by a huge shadow. His shadow.

"You understand nothing."

-----

The door in the secret place shot open, releasing a blast of wind that knocked Kairi off her feet. Sora stretched out his arms, preparing to catch her.

"So…ra…"

She vanished the moment she touched his skin. The powerful wind picked him up and carried him through the air against his will as he was blown out of the tunnel.

"Sora, where are you?" she called. She called…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa!"

His eyes fluttered open as he sat upright on his bed. His clothes and pillows were scattered all over the floor and the sheets only covered him partially. Sighing, Roxas ran his fingers through his short yet spiky blonde hair and turned to face the window.

"Another dream about him…" he said to himself.

His gaze wandered around his room as he thought about his dream. A dirty sock hung from a star shaped lamp and a large pile clothes and trinkets were hanging from every inch of his room; he didn't really enjoy waking up to a clean room every morning. Roxas could have sworn he heard chirping coming from his window. Tossing what remained of the sheets onto the floor, he unhooked the latch on his window and pushed them open. The startled white birds that stood on the windowsill squawked and flew away, leaving a trail of feathers as they ran for cover. The train station bells rang in the morning air, creating a sweet melody with the soft whistle of a nearby train. Roxas gazed upon the bustling yet serene city he called home, watching the passer-bys as they greeted each other and scurried to work. The sun had risen completely, its strange glow showering the city with twilight, as it always did every day.

Twilight Town.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tip of her pencil snapped. Great. Just when she was about to color Sora's hair… Naminé placed her sketchbook on the table and reached for her pencil sharpener. The brown pencil she owned was pretty cheap. It never coloured well, not to mention its frequent breaking…

As she sharpened, Naminé rose from her chair and strolled towards the window, taking in the lovely view of morning in Twilight Town. She had done this every morning for almost a year now and she had no intentions of stopping anytime soon. Maybe someday, she would sit in front of her window and sketch this beautiful scenery… Hang on. Something was wrong with this picture…

Naminé narrowed her eyes to have a better look. Something was lurking at the gates. Something dressed entirely in red. She watched intently as her smile broadened. DiZ took a couple of looks left and right before shutting the golden gates that adorned the sides of the mansion. He took one last glance at the mansion and flicked his cape behind him before disappearing into the small wood.

Naminé squealed with joy and tossed her sharpener onto the table. She missed however, and it clattered to the floor. But she paid no attention to it. When an opportunity comes along, you should take it. She slid the hidden door and dashed down the stairs, panting heavily as she continued to squeal.

It was like this all the time. Every time DiZ left the mansion for a while, Naminé would secretly let Akyra out of her hiding place and bring her to Twilight Town. Poor Akyra had to stay locked up in the same room for a year. It made Naminé feel better to know that she can occasionally leave her prison and be free for a few hours.

"Akyra, guess what?" she called as she shut the sliding door behind her. Akyra was lying next to Sora's pod, her eyes tightly shut as she slept. Naminé scurried towards her and bent down, poking her arm as she called her name.

"Come on, Akyra, it's morning. Shouldn't you be… huh?"

Naminé noticed a rip at the hem of her yellow halter top. Again… Akyra had grown a bit in the year that passed but, unlike Naminé, she didn't have any new clothes. Naminé tried to lend her one of her own but Akyra refused. Something about them being too white…

"Akyra, wake up!" she said loudly, nudging her shoulder briskly.

"No, dad, I want ice cream…" she mumbled in her sleep.

"WAKE UP!"

"Whoa!" Akyra spastically jumped up, her eyes wide open as she sat up straight.

Naminé laughed at her goofy expression. "Well, it's about time…"

Akyra stretched out her right arm and yawned, still processing the fact that Naminé was standing right beside her. Gosh, the things sleep can do to you…

"Guess what?" Naminé said, grinning, "DiZ left the mansion."

"Ooh!" Akyra cheered, "Can we go to Twilight Town?"

"You bet we are," she chuckled, "Go get yourself ready. And by ready, I mean fully awake. Meet you in ten minutes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the train crashing onto the tracks bothered Roxas. But, with time, he learned to get used to it. He used to always hang out with his three friends in this secluded little spot hidden in the back alley. Sure, it got a little noisy when the train passed overhead. But, as long as he spent time with his friends, he couldn't care less where he was. He took a lick at his ice cream bar and fixed his gaze on the three special people that sat around him.

Hayner was the leader of the gang. He was pretty impulsive and a little hotheaded but had no difficulty cooling off after a heated dispute. His short blonde hair stood on end though it wilted at the tips. He wore a green vest and green camouflage pants yet he also wore a light, tan shirt. Hayner always did two very different things at once.

Unlike Hayner, Pence was outgoing and a bit of a goof. He was very calm, laid-back and had a heart of gold. He loved to tie his messy black hair with a light colored bandana that matched his favorite 'Dog Street' shirt.

Olette was the sensible one. She was cute and innocent but wasn't afraid to scold the boys when they neglected to do their homework. She was the peacemaker of the group and broke up most of their disputes. In exchange for her kindness, the boys were usually the ones to be dragged to go shopping with her. Her dark hair flowed freely down her shoulders and rested easily over the top of her orange tank top. Her green eyes matched beautifully with her beige Capri pants.

Roxas was the slightly… bizarre one in the group. He didn't have any feature or talent that was different from the others. He was a sort of mix between his friends. He was quiet yet friendly, sensible yet reckless. But one thing was for certain with Roxas… he LOVED that salty sweet sea-salt ice cream. He wore a light jacket over a black shirt with matching light pants that hung loosely over his shoes and dragged on the ground when he walked. His light blonde hair stood up, creating a spiky figure around his head.

"Man, doesn't that tick you off?" Hayner said suddenly. He was in a huff today. Roxas wondered what could have possibly happened to make him angry.

"Yeah, that's just wrong…" Pence agreed.

"Seifer's gone too far this time," Olette added. Roxas nodded in agreement. He now remembered why Hayner was so upset. Hayner hopped off his chair and paced around the room, dripping ice cream as he vented out his emotions.

"I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him," he explained, "See...that's not what really bugs me. What really bugs me is that he's goin' around telling everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? Because I haven't! Nuh-uh, never. Now… what to do."

Olette, not knowing what to say, looked over at Roxas, hoping he had an answer. Roxas shrugged.

"Uh… well… we could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight," he suggested.

"Hey! That sounds fun!" Pence cheered.

"What about Seifer?" Hayner asked. Roxas crossed his arms and thought. They had no time to waste on Seifer.

"First, we got to clear our names," Roxas explained, "Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs."

"Oh no! They're gone!" Pence cried.

Hayner, Roxas and Olette whirled around to face their distraught friend. Pence held his camera, the contraption on the side that held the film wide open. He panted softly as he checked the inside of the camera. It was useless. They were gone…

"Our ------- are gone!" Pence gasped. He put his hands to his throat and gulped hard. He tried to say a certain word but the sound refused to come out.

"All our ------- are gone?" Hayner cried. He threw his hands to his throat as well. He too wasn't able to utter that word.

"Huh?" Olette asked, distressed, "You can't say -------? Why not?"

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right?" Pence asked, "Our ------- are gone!"

"Stolen…" Roxas continued, "And not just the -------. The word -------! They stole it too!"

"What kind of a thief is that?" Hayner asked coarsely, "Seifer could never have pulled that off… All right, then, time for some recon!"

Pence and Olette nodded, closely following Hayner as he darted out of their hideout. Roxas wiped off the sugar from his hands and sat up to follow them. How is it possible for someone to steal a word?

"Huh?"

He suddenly felt dizzy. The colors swirled around in his mind as he fell to the ground. He couldn't keep himself up another second. He let himself fall as he blacked out completely.

"His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon."

Roxas' eyes shot open as he came to his senses. What was that all about, he thought as he dusted himself off. He felt perfectly fine now. Wonder what happened before?

"Roxas, come on!" Olette urged. Taking one last stroke through his hair, he nodded and followed her out of the hideout, taking care to hide it from view as he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, Akyra, what will you do in Twilight Town?" Naminé asked. She was testing Akyra. She wanted to see if she remembered.

"Aw, Naminé, it's been a year! I know…"

"Akyra, please!" Naminé urged.

Akyra rolled her eyes. "I am allowed to have as much fun as I wish as long as…and I emphasize… as long as I am not seen by Roxas."

"Akyra…" Naminé said in a disappointed tone.

Akyra gazed at her for a moment. Since the first day she was allowed to leave for Twilight Town, Naminé made her promise the same thing with each visit; a promise not to be seen by Roxas. She understood and she obeyed. Every time she saw him she would hide or run the other way to avoid him. But she just didn't understand _why_… Why did she have to do this? Why wasn't Roxas allowed to see her? She had never even met him before!

"Don't worry," she assured her, "I won't let him see me."

Naminé smiled. "Okay then."

"Now, will you ever tell me why I'm not allowed to be seen by him?"

Naminé scratched her head skeptically. "Not today…"

Akyra shook her head and continued to trek through the woods. It wasn't long before they reached the Tram Common, the heart of the bustling town. The sun was shining brightly on that beautiful warm day of summer and a slight breeze could be felt. It was perfect.

"Erm… Naminé?" Akyra asked sweetly, batting her eyes quickly.

Naminé sighed. "Already? Akyra, I gave you munny for ice cream yesterday! How many cones did you have? Five?"

Akyra's eyes widened as she pursed her lips. Naminé meant that comment as a joke. She didn't really think Akyra ate five ice cream cones. Yet, her expression proved how wrong she was. Knowing Akyra, she'd eat a jug of sea-salt ice cream in twenty minutes, given the chance.

"Oh, all right…" she sighed. She pulled out a couple of gold pieces from her pocket and handed them to the eager girl.

"Wowyou'resonicethankyoubebackinaflash!" Akyra said quickly before speeding off towards the Tram Common, searching for the nearest ice cream shop.

"Don't forget to buy me one too!" Naminé called after her. She sighed softly. She wasn't even sure if Akyra had heard her. Yet, if she were locked up in a basement for a year, even the quiet, patient Naminé would go nuts when she was released.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like the culprit is going around stealing -----. And not just the -------, the word ------- too!" Hayner concluded. The four of them had just finished asking around the Tram Common and were now sorting out all the information they had. From the looks of it, they weren't about to find the culprit any time soon…

"This isn't your average thief…" Pence said, scratching his head.

"What do you think, Roxas?" asked Olette as she turned to face him.

"Well… I – huh?" Roxas turned away to face the ice cream shop. There was something… peculiar there…

"Erm… Roxas? You still listening?" Olette asked.

Roxas was too preoccupied to listen. There was something special at the ice cream shop. Something, or someone was waiting for him… Even though he couldn't hear it, he could swear it was calling his name. It called him softly, as if it were the voice of a long lost friend just waiting to reunite with him. He saw past the armor shop, past the accessory shop and even past the candy store. He kept his eyes glued on the scene at the ice cream store. He saw a pair of gentle hands; one hand was holding two ice cream bars and the other was stretched open as if it were waiting to receive munny. They were the shopkeeper's hands, no doubt.

But the other pair of hands is what caught his attention. They were entirely covered by a pair of purple gloves with the fingertips removed. He stayed fixated on them as they dropped a couple of pieces of gold into the shopkeeper's hands.

Wait, what was he thinking? They were two pairs of hands, for crying out loud! But the gloved ones seemed so familiar. He knew someone… a close friend… who always wore gloves like those…

"ROXAS! Snap out of it!" Hayner boomed. He blinked. He was so caught up by that weird sight that he had completely forgotten about where he stood. And whom he was speaking with.

"Sorry…" he apologized softly. Remembering what was asked of him, he quickly thought up an answer. The first one that popped into his mind.

"I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this."

"We have got to talk to him!" Hayner said swiftly, hitting his outstretched hand with a fist, "Come on! To the Sandlot!"

Pence, Olette and Roxas nodded in agreement. They casually followed Hayner out of the Tram Common and took a short turn at the Station Heights, making their way towards the place where Seifer and his gang practice their training. The Sandlot, a place no coward would dare enter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to go fix something," Naminé said sadly. Akyra took a lick from her second ice cream cone, showing no signs of having heard what she just said.

She sighed. "I guess you like that ice cream…"

"Yup!" Akyra said cheerfully, licking a piece of ice cream that trickled down her lip, "Where are you going?"

"There's a mistake in the simulation," Naminé explained, "I should fix it before anyone notices. I won't take too long."

"Whoop…" Akyra cheered sarcastically, "Another afternoon on my own…"

"It won't take long. Besides, you can use this time to go explore the rest of Twilight Town! Just make sure Roxas doesn't see you."

"Alright, I get it," she said.

Naminé smiled and scurried off, waving goodbye as she did so. Akyra got to her feet and threw her ice cream stick in a nearby garbage can. She didn't mind being alone. Besides, she completely understood why Naminé had to leave. Glitches happen all the time…

Throughout the year she spent in this town, Naminé had told her many things. She told her that DiZ wanted a simulation; she told her that it had to be perfect. But she always took care never to tell her why he wanted her dead or what he wished to hide. To sum up, perhaps Akyra knew very little. She knew that Naminé made a simulation of the town to hide something. But what? She can never be sure. She can hardly understand why Roxas wasn't allowed to see her…

Speaking of Roxas, Akyra stared fixedly as he and his friends scampered towards the Sandlot. She could just secretly follow him and spy on him, like she always did… Without wasting another second, she hopped towards the Sandlot, hiding from Roxas and spying on him at every opportunity.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer wasn't at the Sandlot. But his lackeys, henchmen, minions, whatever you wish to call them were present. Raijin, Fujin and Vivi. Three very colourful people with very apparent differences…

Raijin, or Rai for short, was all brawn and no brain. Seriously. A flamingo would be smarter than him. But no one dared provoke him. He may be dumb but he can pack a mean punch. He also had the bad habit of ending his sentences with 'y'know?'

Fujin, or Fuu for short, was pretty plain. She was calm and collected and didn't move around much. She didn't believe in wasting her breaths, so she kept her dialogues short and simple.

Vivi was a black mage and of a very timid nature. He rarely spoke and would rather follow someone else than do as he pleased. Seifer would sometimes take advantage of him and push him around. But Vivi never defended himself…

"Thieves," said Fuu as the four friends darted through the Sandlot.

"That was low, y'know?" Rai added.

"Oh yeah?" Hayner said heroically, giving Rai a menacing glare.

"Nice comeback there, blondie…"

To our gang's dismay, Seifer had just entered the Sandlot, his short blonde hair covered by a black hat. He looked like any leader should look: brave. And daring. And showing the love of leading others. Sadly, he also enjoyed bossing people around, making him not a very good leader.

"What did you say?" Hayner fumed.

"You can give us back the ------- now."

"Yeah, you're the only ones who would take it, y'know?"

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers," Seifer added, "So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some ------- to prove that you're losers!"

"Replay!" Fuu shouted. Seifer nodded in agreement as he and his gang prepared themselves to fight. Both Hayner and Roxas switched to their battle stances as well, provoked by Seifer's nasty comments.

Seifer crossed his arms. "I guess if you get on your knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide…"

"Sissy!" Akyra hissed angrily at the boastful blonde. She was hiding behind a large wall and stared fixedly at the scene. She didn't like Seifer too much either.

Meanwhile, Roxas, hanging his head low, slowly approached the group of bullies. He never understood why they were called the 'Disciplinary Committee'. They were just a group of jerks. The four members guffawed as Roxas moved to kneel before them.

"Roxas!" Hayner called. But Hayner didn't know. He wasn't prepared for what Roxas had in mind. In the blink of an eye, he dashed past the group, skidded to a halt behind them and grabbed a large, blue Struggle bat. He quickly hopped to his battle stance, giving the group a scowl. They weren't about to make him beg. Not in a million years.

"You really think you can take on me?" Seifer called, whipping out a Struggle bat from behind him. Where did he get the weapon, we'll never know. But he whacked Roxas hard, who deflected it. The fight was on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seifer's not feeling so hot today, y'know?" Rai stammered.

Roxas had creamed Seifer in the combat zone and Rai was looking for a good excuse to explain his defeat. Rai having no brain, he wasn't exactly able to find an excuse. So, as he, Fuu and Vivi picked up the unconscious Seifer from the ground, they quickly scampered towards Station Heights, muttering angrily.

"Roxas, smile!" said Pence. He took out his camera and zoomed in on Roxas. He wasn't about to let this memorable moment go to waste. Roxas flicked his hair, smiled and gave the thumbs up.

No sooner had they heard the sound of the camera shutter clicking when a white flash appeared beside them and yanked the camera out of Pence's hands. It quickly hopped towards the Tram Common, looking like a rubbery substance as it bounced off the buildings.

"What was that?" Hayner asked, bewildered.

"The thief!" Olette shouted. Roxas watched the rubbery white and scowled. It was that thing that was causing all his problems. He ran after it, not letting it escape from his gaze. Akyra clenched onto the wall as Roxas passed her. Thankfully, he didn't see her. But that white thing intrigued her.

"Where have I seen that before?" she asked herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas had been following that white substance for many minutes now and was beginning to grow weary. It had led him through the Tram Common, through the woods and finally made a stop in front of the crooked old mansion beyond the woods. Roxas examined the thing closely. To be brief, it looked like someone wearing a white jumpsuit. But there was something different about it. It was rubbery and stretchy and danced on the spot. It didn't look like a human at all. Yet, whatever it was, it was holding a pack of photographs in one of its hands.

"Huh?" Roxas said.

The white monster began to prance towards him, the zipper at the top of its suit slowly opening as it hissed. It wanted to attack him. Roxas ran for cover. He darted behind the monster and clubbed it with everything he had. But to his dismay, his Struggle bat passed right through it.

"It's no use…" he sighed to himself. There was nothing he could do to defend himself. Until…

"What?"

His Struggle bat began swirling with data as it took on a new shape. Roxas was freaked out. He didn't do anything wrong… did he? The data disappeared and revealed a long, silver, key shaped weapon. It glistened in the sun as Roxas admired its gold handle. A key chain bounced from the handle. A key chain that looked strangely like a mouse's head… Maybe this would help him stop the thief. Without wasting another breath, he slashed at the monster, which immediately vanished the moment the weapon touched its skin. As it vanished, it dropped a set of photographs as well as Pence's camera. But… where did it go?

"Whoa… this is weird…" he sighed. The key quickly disappeared from his hand, leaving a trail of sparkling lights as it vanished.

"And it just got weirder…" he added.

What was that thing? What was that monster? And what did it want with Pence's camera? Roxas picked up the goods and slowly walked back where he came from. He decided not to tell his friends about it. They would never believe him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this?" Hayner asked, picking up one of the photos showing Roxas with another man. He had finally arrived at their usual spot and shared the photos with his friends.

"I was his first customer after he took over the shop," he explained, "So we took a picture together."

"It's a really nice photo," Olette said happily. Hang on…

"Olette! You just said 'photo'!" Pence exclaimed. The mystery word was finally revealed.

"So, Roxas, tell us more about the picture thief," Hayner said.

"Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there," he lied.

"Then how do we prove we weren't' the ones who took them?" Hayner raged.

"So, like, anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Roxas?" Pence asked, changing the subject to let Hayner cool off.

"Oh! So that's why everyone thought it was us!" Olette cried happily.

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" Hayner asked in disbelief. He could hardly believe all the bad luck he was enduring.

"Are they really all of me?" Roxas asked.

"See?" said Pence as he handed Roxas the picture he was holding, "Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?"

"Come on, Pence, get serious!" Hayner yelled, "Why would anyone want to steal a bonehead like Roxas?"

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas said sarcastically.

The four of them laughed heartily as the train bell rang. Usually, that was the bell that signalled the end of the day. Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas picked up their belongings and marched out of their usual spot, making sure to cover it up so nobody perceives it. Roxas squinted as he watched the golden sun set in the distance. It was almost time for him to go home.

"Where…am I?"

"Who's there?" Roxas gasped, surprised by the voice.

"Who are you?"

_Restoration at 12 percent_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

KHA: A quick note: Due to my email address being weird, I've been forced to disable all author alerts, story alerts and private messaging. If you have a question, please leave it in a review and I'll answer it as soon as I can.  
Akyra: You mean... eventually.  
KHA: O.o Yep... Eventually.  
Roxas: BEN AND JERRY'S!  
KHA: Nope, not falling for that again...  
Roxas: No, I'm serious. (holds up a pint of Cherry Garcia)  
KHA: O.O I cannot be held responsible for what I'm about to do... GAH! (tackles Roxas)


	3. Lazy Afternoons

KHA: WHOO! The move was successful and my Internet has been fixed. Thanks for being so patient, dear readers!  
Audience: Where WERE YOU?  
KHA: (sigh) You ask the same thing at the beginning of every chappie...  
Roxas: So... it's great that you're back and all... and, erm... I'm real happy and um...  
KHA: -.- Ice ceam's in the freezer...  
Roxas: WOOP! (raids freezer)  
Akyra: (ish playing KH2)  
KHA: Has nothing changed while I was gone? O.o (eats cookie)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or any of its affiliates. Yes, that includes the ninja penguins of doom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DiZ rubbed his eyes. The glow from the various computer screens before him wore his eyes out. Not to mention all the problems they were having. Gosh, why do problems have a knack of happening at the wrong moment?

He slowly rocked in his chair, resting an elbow on his desk. He felt a presence behind him… someone draped entirely in a black robe was approaching him. But he was too lazy to turn around.

"Organization miscreants… They've found us," he grunted.

"But… why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" asked the cloaked stranger.

"Both are nothing but data to them," DiZ sighed, "The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Naminé must make haste."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A thin, yellow dog playfully licked Sora's cheek. He lazily opened his eyes and wiped the slobber off his face.

"Oh… where am I?"

-------

Sora ran through the Second District, his arms flailing wildly.

"What happened to my home? My island?"

-------

Shadow Heartless began materializing around him, eyeing him closely. He whipped out his Keyblade.

"Riku? Akyra! Kai--!"

-------

The Heartless pounced. He was drowning in a sea of Shadows, each one fighting over who would snatch his heart first…

"Sora!"

-------

The Heartless disappeared. A young teenage girl with pinkish, purple hair, gripping a long silver weapon adorned with a heart replaced them.

"Akyra!" Sora yelled, "It's really you! Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming!" Akyra cried happily, "You're awake, and I'm very real!"

-------

"Who are you?" Sora barked. Leon confronted both of them in front of the accessory shop, his Gunblade hanging loosely from his waist.

"They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."

-------

Donald and Goofy tumbled out of the sky and landed squarely atop Sora and Akyra.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Goofy asked, "We'll go to other worlds on our vessel!"

-------

"Donald Duck."

Donald placed a hand between them.

"Name's Goofy."

Goofy placed a hand above Donald's.

"My name's Akyra."

Akyra jerked out her hand in the circle.

"I'm Sora," he said, placing his hand above Akyra's, "I'll go with you guys."

-------

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Leon explained.

"The Staffblade is the protector of the Keyblade," Yuffie said happily, "It never leaves the Keyblade's side. No matter what."

"That's right. The Keyblade," Aerith said softly.

"So… this is the key?" Sora asked.

-------

"But the boy is a problem," Jafar said in a sinister voice, "He found one of the Keyholes."

-------

Sora softly whipped out his Keyblade and pointed it towards the keyhole, a bight beam of light locking the world from danger forever…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas opened his eyes at a leisurely pace. Once again, his nights were filled with images of a boy he'd never met before. He sat upright and scratched his head. Now it wasn't just Sora that was bothering him…

"A key…blade?" he hummed softly, watching the pigeons as they soared through the bright, morning sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A Keyblade…" he repeated as he approached the Usual Spot. Hayner, Pence and Olette were surely waiting for him in there. Maybe they would know something about a Keyblade?

_Nah,_ he thought, _they'd only think I'm crazy… again._

He sighed and stretched his arms. Something beside the corner of the wall caught his eye. He approached it and picked it off the ground. It was a short, wooden stick…. It surely must have fallen off a tree. You know, the way it's shaped, it kind of looked like the handle of that Keyblade Sora owns… Checking left and right for any sign of passer-bys, he began swinging the stick around, imitating Sora's battle moves. You know, maybe he wasn't such a poor second to Sora…

He stopped. His eyes reverted to the stick he held. What was he doing? He must've looked like an idiot. Swinging a stick around… what a lame pastime.

"What was that about?" he said in a cocky voice before tossing the stick away. To his dismay, the stick darted through the air and hit a stranger draped in a black coat squarely in the chest.

"Oh!" Roxas cried. He didn't mean to hit someone. But the person showed no signs of anger. They merely descended the steps to the Sandlot, acting as if they hadn't even seen Roxas.

"Sorry…" he called, "about that…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What a weirdo…_ Roxas thought to himself as he took a seat on his favorite couch next to Olette. He graciously accepted a stick of sea-salt ice cream from Hayner and joined in on their conversation.

"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" asked Pence.

"I sure hope so," Olette responded, licking her ice cream.

"Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up is all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?" Hayner answered.

Pence laughed. "Get that off a fortune cookie?"

"That's it! No more ice cream for you!" Hayner growled, "Man, today's turning out to be a real drag…"

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief?" Olette suggested.

"Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this? We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and go!"

The area fell silent. Nobody knew what to say.

"No? Aw, c'mon!"

"Maybe you forgot, but we're broke," Roxas answered.

"Maybe you forgot I'm smart!" Hayner responded, "We're going to Market Street. I have an idea."

Olette shrugged. When Hayner's mind was made up, there was no turning back and there was nothing they could do to change his mind. They skipped out of their spot and followed Hayner to Market Street, eager to see what 'bright idea' he was cooking up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naminé! I'm going to Twilight Town!" Akyra squealed as she darted out of Naminé's room.

"Alright, have fun! And make sure Roxas doesn't see you!" she answered. Akyra poked her head through her doorway, a suspicious look on her face.

"Is this the day you tell me why he can't see me?" she asked innocently.

Naminé smiled and shook her head. "Nope."

Akyra sighed and dragged her feet down the hallway. "Don't worry, I'll be careful…" she grumbled.

Almost 365 days have passed and she still had no clue why Roxas shouldn't see her. What? Will he implode at the sight of her? You know… Naminé said he shouldn't see her… but she said nothing about spying on him, right? She shifted her eyes and descended the stairs quietly. With a sneaky look on her face, she shut the door behind her, tucking her staff away and skipping through the forest, eager to get her ice cream and sneak a peek at a day in the life of Roxas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just two days to go…" Hayner sighed.

The gang had stopped in front of large wall adorned with posters announcing the upcoming Struggle tournament. Some posters were neatly placed, gleaming as the sun's rays bounced off them while others stood crooked, large heaps of glue dangling from every corner. The four of them stared at one of the posters with hungry eyes, imagining the wonderful time they will have when the competition is finally upon them.

"You and I have to make the finals!" Hayner said to Roxas, "That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize!"

"Okay, you're on!" Roxas answered happily.

"You two are gonna clean up!" Pence encouraged.

"Go get 'em!" Olette added.

Both Hayner and Roxas shifted their lower arms and made a sign of friendship. They smiled widely.

"It's a promise!" Hayner said, "Now, let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is 900 munny. How much for four of us?"

"3600 munny," Olette said instantly. Olette was the human calculator of the gang. She never got a mathematical problem wrong.

"And 300 each to spend there," said Hayner as he turned to Olette, "How much does that make?"

"1200 munny. A total of 4800 munny."

"I've only got 800 munny…" Pence sighed.

"…650," Olette said in a low voice.

"150. Sorry," Roxas said.

"That's 1600 munny! We need another 3200. Let's find us some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'til the train leaves to earn 800 munny each!" Hayner declared before running off, "Meet at the station with cash in hand!"

The three remaining friends were about to go their separate ways until they heard Pence heave a heavy sigh.

"Didn't he say he had it covered?" he asked slyly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That did it, sir. Twenty posters have been stuck all around Market Street," Roxas concluded after a long chore. He handed the remaining posters, glue and scotch tape over to the shopkeeper with a bright smile. He was certainly proud of his work.

"Wonderful job, Roxas. Not like that sloppy job Seifer did the other day. You deserve a good pay."

The shopkeeper gently placed the supplies over the counter and reached for a small amount of gold. "100 munny. No less. Thank you, Roxas."

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day!" Roxas called as he ran off. Other than that horrible job he did of disposing all of the junk from the alley, Roxas was doing pretty well. Maybe one more job would bring his profit up to 800 munny. There was only one job left: mail delivery.

"Deliver ten messages within one minute," the shopkeeper said, "You may use your skateboard to speed things up."

"All right!" Roxas cheered. Finally, a job where he could put his favorite hobby into play. He tucked the envelopes under his arm and gave his skateboard a good push. As he rolled down the hill, Roxas yelled with joy, pushing his skateboard even farther and tossing envelopes to their owners. Once the envelopes were delivered, though, Roxas didn't feel like joining the gang back at the train station. Maybe he would ride down the back alley, just for a bit of time, of course…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akyra skipped merely down the back alley. She knew nobody would be here at a time like this. They were all either working or at the beach. It certainly was a nice day for the beach. It kind of made Akyra reminisce about home, where they played on the beach every single day…

The sound of a rolling skateboard snapped her out of her trance. Her eyes widened.

"There's only one person who would be skateboarding that fast at this time…"

She knew Roxas was right behind her. She sprinted upwards and darted down the alley before settling on a narrow passage between two walls as an adequate hiding place. Roxas whistled as he sailed through the alley. Nobody was there, just the way he liked it…

He abruptly turned his head. There it was again! He tripped over his feet and stumbled off his skateboard, hitting the ground hard as he fell to the floor.

"Ow…" he muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. Akyra's breath stopped. She could have sworn he turned his head the exact moment he passed by the passage she was hiding in. She quietly felt her way through the walls and quickly retreated towards the other side of the passage, hoping that Roxas hadn't seen her.

"What was that?" Roxas asked as he got up. Right there, right as he passed that opening, he felt it again. That feeling… that presence. The presence of someone close to him, someone whom he hadn't seen in a long time. He picked up his skateboard and decided to investigate. He peeked through the opening. Someone had just made their way through that passage.

"Hey!" he called as the person exited the opening and ran off, "Hey, wait up!"

He rushed through the alley and through the Sandlot, almost tripping over a stray bench. But he didn't give it any thought whatsoever. He couldn't let them get away. He searched through Station Heights and through the Market Place, checking every spot twice. But he had lost them.

"Where could they be?" he asked, "And who are they?"

The clock chimed three times. Roxas directed his regard to the clock tower. It was already three o'clock. The next train leaves in ten minutes. His thoughts about this stranger and their whereabouts would have to wait. Money at hand, he gave his skateboard a light push and carefully made his way towards the train station, his mind filled with thoughts about the events that had just taken place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All present and accounted for?" Hayner asked when Roxas had finally caught up with them at the train station.

"What've we got?" Pence asked eagerly as he peered at the gold they had gathered.

"Just this," Roxas said, pulling out some money from his back pocket.

"Good job!" said Hayner.

"Nice work, everyone," said Olette, "Added to what we started with, we now have…"

She slid Roxas' share into the hand made munny pouch she prepared and counted the money it held. With a smile on her face, she raised the pouch for all to see.

"Tada! 5000 munny!"

"Sweet!" Pence laughed.

"Let's get tickets," Olette said as she handed the bag to Roxas and scampered off towards the ticket booth, Pence right at her heels.

"We can't be together forever…" Hayner said in a dramatic tone as he stood next to Roxas, "So we'd better make the time we do have something to remember."

"Huh?" Roxas asked meekly.

"Gotcha!" Hayner playfully punched Roxas' arm and ran off to join the others. Roxas chuckled. What a goof…

"Whoa!" Roxas made a false step and was sent tumbling to the ground. No, he hadn't stumbled over his own feet. Something made him trip. Yet… nobody and nothing was near him when he made the fall. But he tripped on something, that's for sure…

Hayner, Pence and Olette stopped, watching Roxas with worried looks. Was he hurt? They stared intently as Roxas came to his knees. He touched his lip. If this was Seifer's doing, he was going to pay…

"Huh?"

A stranger clothed entirely in a black, hooded robe stood beside him. Hang on, that was the guy Roxas had accidentally hit with a stick earlier that day! Had he come to get revenge by tripping him? Or did he have another goal in mind? Nevertheless, he frightened Roxas. What if he pressed charges against him? He didn't mean to hurt him… The stranger grabbed Roxas' arm and jerked him upwards, forcing him to stand up. He slowly approached him and mumbled something in his ear.

"What?" Roxas whispered, trying to make sense of what the stranger had told him.

"Roxas! Three minutes!" Hayner called.

"Okay!" Roxas said. He quickly whirled around to face the stranger. But they were gone. How did this keep happening? Strangers approaching him and disappearing in an instant. If Roxas had the secret to their disappearance, man… he would have some fun playing a couple of practical jokes on Hayner. He gently opened the glass door and stepped into the train station. The gang was huddled around the ticket booth, Hayner holding up four fingers at the cashier.

"Four students!" he said.

"Roxas! The money!" Pence called.

"Wait—"

Roxas searched his front pockets, back pockets and side pockets. Twice. Where the heck did he put that money pouch? He was so sure he had it when he entered the train station. Unless…

"No!" he called.

"What's wrong?" Hayner asked.

"He took it!" Roxas hollered as he darted through the entrance and out onto the brick steps.

"Where are you going?" Olette asked as they caught up with him.

"Remember when I fell?" he asked, scanning the area wildly, "I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it! He couldn't have gotten too far!" Roxas descended the steps and ran over to the balcony, hoping to get a better view.

"What are you talking about? There was no guy…" Hayner answered.

"Huh?" Roxas asked instantly, "But he… There wasn't… Really?"

The station bell rang, announcing the departure of the last train going to the beach. The whistle blew as the train disappeared in the distance. That was it. They had missed it.

"Oh boy…" Pence sighed. Roxas continued to spy through Twilight Town, hoping to catch a glimpse of the thief. But he was gone. Gone with their money, gone with their day. Hayner, Pence and Olette began to make their way towards the clock tower while Roxas stayed behind, still eyeing the streets closely.

"There wasn't anyone… there?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akyra strolled around Sora's pod for the fiftieth time. Gosh, there was really nothing to do in that room… Maybe she'll go investigate the mysterious stain that had appeared on his sock…

The back door to the pod room slid open. Akyra stopped. There's only one person who knew about that entrance.

"Hi, Naminé," she said.

"Hello, Akyra. Have fun in Twilight Town today?" she asked as she slid the door shut.

"Erm… yeah…" she answered timidly. Maybe it was better to keep that encounter with Roxas a secret…

"So… What was ROXAS up to today?" she asked firmly.

Akyra gulped. Okay… she knew.

"I try, Naminé, I try! I always find myself a safe spot to hide in and I get away whenever he comes too close and he hasn't seen me and… and… Aw, I'm sorry!" she sighed.

Naminé chuckled. "It's okay. I don't mind you spying on him."

Akyra watched her, confused. There's got to be some catch to this. "Y-You don't?"

"No. I know you hide with caution and I know you try your hardest not to be seen. That's… not the reason why I'm here."

"Uh…" Akyra said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Why do you spy on Roxas? Why Roxas, and not anyone else?"

Akyra looked away. Why did she spy on him? Was it because she knew he was off limits and the thrill of danger reminded her of how much fun she used to have before she was held prisoner in a basement? No, that wasn't it…

"I… I don't know," she replied softly. She turned to face Sora's pod, watching him as he slept. Naminé placed her hands behind her back and approached her friend.

"You really miss him, don't you?"

Akyra chuckled. "You have no idea…"

She placed a gloved hand on the cold glass surface and sighed.

"I see him. He's right here! No more than a few feet away. But… he's gone. Miles and miles away. I can hardly see him anymore…"

Naminé turned away. She felt guilty about something… something she had done.

"It's starting to feel like… like I'll never see him again…" Akyra finished.

"It won't stay like this forever, you know," Naminé said.

"Of course I know," she replied happily, "I know you're doing your job, Naminé. I just have to be patient."

"Ha!" Naminé laughed.

"Ha, you say?"

"I say ha!"

"Yeah, well…" Akyra rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Okay, you're right. I'm not patient at all."

Naminé laughed. "I'd better be going then."

"Alright. Good night."

"Oh, I almost forgot. DiZ will be here all day tomorrow. Which means, no going out to Twilight Town for you!"

"Killjoy…" Akyra spat at the door to the pod room, the place where she supposed DiZ had his laboratory. Naminé giggled as she bid her friend goodnight. She kept a wide smile on her face as she exited the room, keeping the happy radiance locked up inside the room. But, her face fell the moment she slid the door shut. She had done it for her own good. Akyra and Sora's as well…

Naminé remembered the day she made that decision. Sora and Akyra were both fast asleep, their memories being reconstructed as they napped. Naminé did her best to restore the memories they had lost. With every memory, she made sure to fix any flaw and assured that every chain was well placed, without any scattered memories floating around. That is… except one… The last memory they had right before entering Castle Oblivion. The moment Sora had kissed Akyra…

Naminé bit her lip. Akyra chose to remember what had happened in Castle Oblivion. What will she do when she thinks about how Sora had kissed her and broken her heart all at the same time? She'd collapse… She'd sob and cry and be miserable. Naminé couldn't bear seeing her suffer like that. But what could she do? If only that kiss hadn't happened at all…

Hadn't happened at all…

It wasn't exactly linked with anything else… The memory was part of a chain that otherwise didn't mean anything. If she would just remove that one memory, it wouldn't affect any other memories they had… And both Sora and Akyra will still be the best of friends and Akyra will be happy as a clam…

Naminé entered her room and slid the door shut behind her. At this present moment, Akyra had no idea about that memory, nor will she ever discover it. She just believes that Sora's a close friend, nothing more… And Naminé was currently working on Sora, making sure that he will never be able to recall that memory either. Tomorrow, she will check Donald and Goofy's memories, in case any of them have that memory as well. She must erase any evidence, every little speck of proof there was… Until only she knew about that memory. She approached her window, her heart filling with guilt. She did something pretty awful… but she had done it for a good reason, right? She smiled as she pulled her curtains away.

"It may happen again, anyways," she told herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas sat beside Olette, his head resting on the back of his hand as he thought. The train moved underneath them as large drops of sugary sweetness dripped from his ice cream. He was too lost in his thoughts to notice the loss of his precious ice cream.

"It's melting," Olette warned.

"Sorry," Roxas sighed miserably.

"Cheer up already!" Hayner ordered.

"That was definitely weird though…" Roxas continued.

"You said it," said Hayner.

Roxas looked up at the setting sun, his mind racing through the events that had just unfolded. He remembered clearly what the mysterious man had whispered to him.

"Can you feel Sora?"

_Restoration at 28 percent._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Akyra: O.O So, let me get this straight... I have to win Sora's heart all over again? Restart from scratch?  
KHA: Technically, yeah.  
Akyra: O.O  
Roxas: O.o Want a cookie, Akyra?  
Akyra: O.O  
Roxas: Erm... yeah... Let's go with that...  
KHA: Anyways, during my absence I have written chapters four and five. So, I'll give you guys a week to read this one before uploading the next because I LUFF YOU!  
Audience: If you really loved us, YOU'D BRING GARLIC! (readies sporks)  
KHA: O.o (hides in spork foretress of doom)


	4. Dive Into The Heart

KHA: Whoa... I got a lot of angry reviews for the last chapter... It seems that a lot of people are mad at me for making Naminé erase Sora and Akyra's memory of that kiss.  
Akyra: Can you BLAME THEM?  
KHA: Aw, it killed me to do that! But I swear this ficcy will get better! I swear...  
Roxas: Swear on what?  
KHA: Erm... O.o  
Audience: She didn't swear on something. Which means she's lying. Which makes her ebil... CHARGE!  
KHA: O.o (hides in the linen closet)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to Kingdom Hearts. Except for this Sora action figure I bought the other day. IT'S MINE, YOU HEAR?

* * *

The sound of jingling coins annoyed DiZ. They interfered with his work. But they also alerted him of the presence of someone else. If it isn't DiZ making that noise, it must be another person, right? 

The cloaked man stood behind the computer chair, juggling the munny pouch he had stolen from Roxas.

"Is it really that hard to make a beach?" he asked lazily.

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point," DiZ replied.

"And this?"

The stranger held out the munny pouch as DiZ spinned in his computer chair. He gave a weak smile to the stranger.

"We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream." DiZ laughed. The stranger didn't exactly find it amusing and began juggling the pouch again out of boredom. DiZ frowned at his attitude.

"Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that."

* * *

The king of the sea pointed his trident menacingly at Sora. 

"As the Key bearer, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds!" King Triton boomed.

-------

"So many places I want to see… I know I'll get there someday…" Ariel sighed, keeping her eyes glued at the opening of her grotto, her head floating in the clouds.

-------

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes," said Phil the satyr as he sat atop a pedestal.

"Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" Donald quacked.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."

-------

"I… I wish…" Aladdin stuttered, "…for your freedom, Genie!"

"Al! Genie gasped with joy as he is granted legs, his lamp becoming nothing more that a worthless piece of junk.

-------

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together."

-------

Akyra tripped. She shrieked at the top of her lungs as she fell off the manor.

"Akyra!" Sora called as he watched her fall. He grabbed her wrist as she passed him, hanging onto the manor with one hand and holding her hand with the other.

"Don't let go!" she cried.

-------

"I promise," Sora began, "that nothing bad will ever happen to you again. I will always be there for you."

"I promise the same to you," Akyra responded.

-------

"Power!" Sora called, the room becoming engulfed with light as he summoned a friend to his aid.

"I am Mushu!" Mushu cried bravely, skipping onto Sora's head.

-------

"Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" Riku asked cynically.

"Riku! What are you doing here?" Sora gasped, "Did you find her?"

-------

Sora hung his head over the deck of Captain Hook's ship. "I still can't believe it! I really flew! Wait till I tell Kai-"

A fuzzy image of a young girl with short red hair flashed.

"I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not…"

-------

"I'm searching too…" Sora sighed as Cloud passed the group.

"For your light? Don't lose sight of it."

-------

"Sora, where are you going?" asked Piglet.

"I'm gonna go look for my friends. They're waiting for me."

-------

"Where are Akyra, Donald and Goofy?" Sora barked at Riku.

"Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her."

-------

Sora flicked out his Keyblade and locked Neverland's Keyhole.

-------

Sora squinted as he watched them in the white room. Riku flicking his hair, Akyra smiling brightly beside him and Kairi giggling at the way end of the room… Was it Kairi? Roxas couldn't be sure. All he saw was a young, blonde-haired girl standing in front of a capsule, the darkness of the room creating a glow around her.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked. The girl turned around and slowly smiled.

* * *

"Huh?" Roxas lazily opened his eyes and sat up. He was once again in his room, the covers of his bed strewn all over the floor. 

"What was that?" he asked as he turned to look out his window, the light from the sunrise filling his room with a golden aura.

* * *

Once he got up and dressed, Roxas left for the Usual Spot. He suspected Hayner and the gang would be there waiting for him. So you can imagine the surprise he had when he realized the room was empty. He picked up a message that lay on the coach, clearly written in Hayner's handwriting. 

_Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach—and don't sweat about the money! Hayner. _

Roxas bit his lip as he rode his skateboard up Station Heights. Maybe he was still a little nervous about confronting Hayner after what happened yesterday. He lifted his head and noticed Pence and Olette strolling towards him. Perhaps he could explain himself about yesterday… "Hey!" Roxas greeted.

"Morning," Olette replied.

"So… You know, about yesterday, I'm—Huh?"

Pence and Olette weren't listening to him. No, not because he wasn't interesting. They had completely frozen in midwalk! In fact, the whole town had frozen in time like statues.

"What's going on?" Roxas gasped, running towards his friends and flailing his arms wildly, "Guys? Guys!"

"Hello, Roxas."

Roxas stopped. How did she get there? He was so sure that no one stood between him and his friends a couple of seconds ago! And why wasn't she frozen in time like the rest? And why did her blonde hair and white dress remind him of someone?

"Uh… Hi…" he stammered, "And you are…?"

The girl held up a hand to quiet him. "I wanted to meet you at least once."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

Roxas scratched his head as the girl headed towards the Tram Common. Why did she want to meet him? And why did he feel like he'd seen her before?

"Olette dragged me along to go shopping," Pence sighed. Roxas gasped and whirled around. The town, the people… everyone was moving freely, acting as if nothing had happened. But he knew. He knew they had been frozen for a couple of seconds. And this time, he was sure he hadn't gone crazy!

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" Olette offered. Roxas didn't know what to say.

"Um, uhh, wait… did you see that…"

"He's stalling," Pence whispered loudly.

"Very well, then we'll see you later, Roxas, okay?" Olette said politely as she and Pence left the other way.

"Y-yeah…" he sighed as he turned to face the direction the girl left. Where could she have gone? He practically knew everyone in Twilight Town but never had he seen her around before. Did she just move here? If she did, there was only one vacant house she could be living in.

"Did she go to that haunted mansion?" he asked himself as he ran towards the Tram Common. No, she wasn't here. Maybe she really did go to that haunted mansion… Roxas leapt over a ledge and skidded towards the hole in the wall that led to the woods. Only a couple of more steps and he'd be there…

"Huh?"

He had seen those things before. Those are the things that stole the photographs! They hopped and twitched as they closed in on him. They seemed to be coming from a large dark orb that hung in the air above him.

"What is that thing?" Roxas panicked. The things in white jumpsuits multiplied as they hoped out of that orb, grabbing his arm and forcing him to come with them.

"Lemme go!" Roxas growled as he pulled himself free. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't care where he went. As long as it was away from those creatures. Panting, he shifted his head. They followed him relentlessly, bouncing off walls and bridges as they tried to catch up with him. He bolted through the Sandlot but tripped over a stray bench. He was sent crashing to the ground, catching Seifer, Fuu, Rai and Vivi's attention as he did so.

"Hey, chicken wuss…" Seifer taunted. Roxas had no time to be angry with Seifer. The creatures were coming and he had to escape.

"Who's that?" Fuu screeched as Roxas picked himself up. Six or seven white creatures bounced into the Sandlot, making threatening gestures with their rubbery arms.

"I don't know," Seifer said boldly as he adjusted his cap, "but they've already crossed the line! Find a weapon!"

Roxas rolled and grabbed the closest battling sword he could find. He took a few quick swings at them but only ended up being knocked down. His weapon had no effect on them whatsoever… And they hurt him real bad…

Roxas stood up and put his battle stance in effect as they danced around him. Seifer, Fuu, Rai and Vivi were glued on their spots, frozen in time.

"Not good…" Roxas muttered as he noticed the Disciplinary Committee wasn't moving. The creatures advanced on him, preparing to attack the frightened teen. Roxas cowered. This wasn't exactly how he planned to spend the day…

"Roxas! Use the Keyblade!" Roxas gasped.

He shifted his gaze to the top of a building. The girl, the same girl he had seen before, was overlooking the Sandlot with worry. Roxas nodded. Okay, use the Keyblade… How exactly does he get the Keyblade? A white shadow bounced in the air and attacked. Roxas blocked it by placing his arms before him and shut his eyes. All he could see was a flash of a white jumpsuit…

Or was it a flash of white light?

Roxas opened his eyes. Okay… wherever he was, he was definitely not in Twilight Town anymore. All around him darkness sprouted and swirled, making it hard for him to see beyond the platform he was standing on. Roxas shifted his gaze to the platform. It was a large, round platform emitting a bright blue light. The photo of Sora adorned the stained-glass platform along with smaller photos of Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Riku and Akyra. Roxas gazed in awe. It was a really pretty platform… but he didn't belong there. He belonged back in Twilight Town, on the beach with his friends.

A sword, a shield and a staff floated in the air, three spotlights illuminating each weapon. Roxas didn't have the slightest clue about what was going on but he felt as if he needed to choose one of the weapons. And so he did. I'll leave it to you to guess which weapon he chose. Just know that the moment he clutched his weapon of choice, it quickly disappeared and was replaced by the glowing silver Keyblade. Along with the Keyblade came a door that materialized on the other edge of the platform. It was a lovely magenta door with green stems that adorned the sides and two golden handles that sparkled when the light bounced off them. Roxas could have stared at it forever.

"Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid."

Roxas placed his hands on the cold handles. He paid no attention to the voice. His curiosity grew as he pulled it open and stepped into the light that it radiated.

"Don't stop walking…"

He ended up on another platform identical to the one he'd been on before. The only difference was the row of stained-glass stairs that ascended from it, leading to another platform. Roxas wasted no time. He needed to get out of here and find his friends. He darted up the stairs, fighting off any white creature that would dare stand in his way. You can imagine the joy he felt when he approached a second door identical to the first. He was positive this one would bring him home… Or so he thought…

"Again?" He sighed.

Once again, he was atop a blue platform. But the door had disappeared. There were no stained-glass stairs he could climb or weapons he could choose. He was literally alone.

The ground suddenly began to rumble. Roxas planted the Keyblade into the platform and held onto it for dear life as a great, white… something came crashing onto the platform. Roxas gasped. It looked similar to the other white creatures. The only difference was its menacing arms, it's navy scarf that flailed wildly through the air and the fact that it was at least twenty times Roxas' size. He gulped. He felt unusually small right about now…

Without warning, the monster grabbed Roxas and stuck him in the air. Roxas panted heavily. The monster had imprisoned him in the air. He tried to struggle free but he was unable to move. He watched with fear as the monster came crashing onto the floor, releasing him from his prison. Roxas landed onto the platform with a thud. The monster was nowhere to be seen. He flicked his Keyblade and boldly darted towards the edge of the platform. He heard a menacing roar come from below him. Without wasting another second, he planted his weapon into the platform and held it tight. The platform swung from side to side and tipped over, trying to rid itself from Roxas. He kept his hands clutched tightly around the Keyblade as he dangled off the edge. Roughly twenty feet below him, the monster had conjured a giant, dark ball of energy and it was swiftly growing. The monster watched with hungry eyes as the Keyblade slipped through the platform. Roxas frowned. What if he struck the center of the orb, right where the monster lay? He could do some serious damage…

Gathering up his strength, he pulled the Keyblade out of its tight spot and let himself fall. While in the air, he shifted his position and flicked the Keyblade, ready to attack. He sliced the monster roughly and jumped away to avoid the blast. The platform flipped over and was put right side up as the monster crashed onto it. Roxas landed safely and began bashing its head, taking advantage of it while it was unconscious.

* * *

The monster never did try that last move again but it did put up quite a fight. Every time Roxas got close enough to attack it, it would step aside, leaving Roxas to fall onto the floor once again. But he wouldn't worry. He knew the monster was slick but dumb. Eventually, it would lower its head and flail its arms. Roxas could easily dodge its flailing arms while hitting the head a couple of times. With this technique, the battle ended quickly and Roxas emerged the victor. 

"Ha!" he laughed boldly, failing to notice the monster as it swayed. It quickly stumbled and fell on top of Roxas, pulling him into the darkness along with it. He struggled to free himself but to no avail. Even if he had won the battle, he still ended up losing it. He shut his eyes and awaited his fate as a gentle hand reached out to him and pulled him to safety…

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes. The light of the room was blinding but he still managed to keep them open. Sitting atop a low platform was the girl he had followed. The one who had told him to use the Keyblade… There were so many things he wanted to ask her. But, as he did, she placed a finger to her lips as if to quiet him. 

"My name is Naminé," she said softly, "Roxas… Do you remember your true name?"

"Say no more, Naminé!"

Roxas and Naminé shifted their gaze in horror. A cloaked stranger had placed his hand on Naminé's shoulder, forcing her to stand up.

"But, if no one tells him, Roxas will…"

"It's best he doesn't know the truth."

Roxas scowled at the stranger. He remembered him! He's the one who walked off when he had smacked him with a stick. And he's the one who had stolen all of his hard earned money.

"Hey! You're that pickpocket!" he cried.

The stranger didn't seem to keen on letting him stick around much longer. With a wave of his hand, he conjured a tall portal of darkness and pushed Roxas into it. Roxas yelled all sorts of things as he tumbled into the portal, like how he would get him back one day and ordering him to release Naminé. But his voice never reached him for the moment he stepped into the portal, he was back in Twilight Town, lying on his back in the Sandlot.

"Seifer, strike a pose, y'know?" he heard Rai say. Roxas stood up. Seifer was posing for Fuu, who took several pictures of him with Pence's camera.

"How about one more, y'know?"

"What's that for?" Roxas screeched.

"Keepsake," Fuu said simply.

"Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know?" Rai said.

"What were those things?" Roxas mumbled.

"Outsiders, that's what!" Seifer growled, "And if they don't wise up to the rules here, I might have to take disciplinary mesure!"

Roxas sighed and shifted his gaze. He might as well get out of here…

He gasped. Hayner, Pence and Olette had arrived, watching Roxas with saddened looks. Hayner grumbled and stormed away.

"Wait!" Roxas called as he tried to catch up with them. He missed the beach again… and he felt mighty horrible about it.

* * *

Roxas stepped into the Usual Spot. Hayner, Pence and Olette were calmly licking their ice cream cones with Hayner acting as if he hadn't seen anyone walk in. 

"So… you hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Pence asked sadly.

"N-no… it's not like that…" Roxas sighed, "So, how was the beach? Wasn't that today?"

"We didn't go," Olette said blankly, "It wouldn't be the same without you, right?"

"…Sorry… Hey… How about we go tomorrow? We could get those pretzels and…"

"I promised I'd be somewhere," Hayner said firmly.

"Ohh… Oh!"

Now he remembered. The Struggle tournament… that was tomorrow… He remembered how he and Hayner promised to enter together and split the prize when one of them won. He could just hear Hayner's words again… _It's a promise._ Roxas watched Hayner intently, waiting for an answer. Hayner glared as he got off the couch, threw away his ice cream stick and left their spot in a huff.

"I'm outta here."

_Restoration at 48 percent._

* * *

KHA: Eheheheh... Roxas follows Naminé and ends up in TEH DEEPEST, DARKEST DEPTHS OF DARKNESS!  
Sora: Ha! Alliteration...  
KHA/Akyra: (eye twitch) SORA! (tackle Sora)  
Sora: O.o Oww...  
Audience: And the lesson for today... Naminé will always lead you into oblivion.  
Naminé: Will not!  
Roxas: Hi, Naminé...  
Naminé: Hi Roxas! Want to go into oblivion with me?  
Roxas: Sure!  
Everyone: O.o 


	5. Roxas Is My Business

KHA: Shiny new chappie. I know it came a little later than promised but I had a lot of projects to give in. Sorry!  
Audience: Pathetic... Nothing you do can prove it otherwise...  
KHA: Is it pathetic to say that I cried at the end of Cinderella 3?  
Audience: O.O So much patheticness... (faints)  
Roxas: THERE'S ICE CREAM IN THIS CHAPTER!  
Akyra: And ice cream sticks! Don't forget the ice cream sticks!  
Audience: You're all mental!  
Akyra: (holds up pasta dish)  
Audience: (gasp) The pasta dish... HAS RETURNED FOR MY FLESH! (faints)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, COM, Kingdom Hearts 2, Disney, Buena Vista games, Disney Interactive, Square - Enix, Final Fantsy... Gosh, I don't own ANYTHING! (sobsies)

* * *

"Was that Naminé made of data?" asked the cloaked stranger. 

DiZ ignored him and continued tapping the keys of the keyboard. The man had tried to break the silence between them for the longest time but to no avail. DiZ was still a little angry with Naminé.

"No," he said quietly but filled with rage, "Naminé hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now. She's totally beyond my control!"

DiZ slammed the desk with a fist, causing a couple of computer screens to rattle from the impact.

"Calm down," the stranger said sternly.

"It doesn't matter," DiZ sighed, "As long as Naminé accomplishes her goal, we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas."

* * *

Sora floated through the light, looking as if he was trying to reach for something. Someone important… 

-------

"It's up to me! Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world!" Riku boomed.

The Keyblade disappeared from Sora's hands in a flash of light and materialized beside Riku, the one it was meant for.

-------

"If wielding the Staffblade means protecting you, then I want nothing to do with it!" Akyra cried as she tossed her weapon to the floor.

-------

"My heart will stay with my friends. It will never die!" Sora cried at an angered Riku.

-------

"Stop!" Akyra yelled, stopping two dark balls of energy in their track while protecting Sora. "A true friend he will stay forever in my heart!" she continued.

"I'm not gonna betray Sora, either!" Goofy called, placing himself beside the two teenagers.

"All for one and one for all," Donald exclaimed.

"My friends are my power," Sora said softly.

The Keyblade jerked itself out of Riku's hands and appeared in Sora's, its true owner.

-------

"So, your heart won this battle," the beast grunted.

-------

A muffled scream spread through the library.

"Akyra!" Sora screeched, realizing she was gone, "No!"

-------

"Help me, Sora, please!" Kairi cried, running away from Riku.

-------

"Quiet, you little insect!" Heartless Akyra spat, "Though I can allow you to say goodbye to a soon-to-be gone friend of yours. Now, let's see what you've got Keyblade Master!"

-------

"I thought I lost you!" Sora cried happily.

"You came back for me! You didn't break your promise. You kept it all the same!" Akyra laughed.

-------

Sora had some difficulty dodging a wave of blue energy sent by a cloaked man. Finally, he sent it flying into the castle's stone wall.

-------

"It is I, Ansem, lead me into everlasting darkness!" Riku cried.

"Sora!" Kairi called.

Sora deflected Riku's attack, grinding his teeth in fury.

"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"

-------

Sora thrust the Dark Keyblade into his heart and released Kairi's heart.

-------

"Who are you?" Akyra muttered softly, stroking the Shadow Heartless' head.

-------

Kairi clutched the Heartless tightly, protecting it from the creatures that approached her. A bright light filled the room.

"Kairi… Thank you…" said Sora.

-------

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other," Leon said firmly.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again," Aerith responded.

-------

Kairi dug into her pocket and gave Sora her precious keychain. "Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me!" she said playfully.

"Don't worry. I will," Sora assured her.

"Promise," she said.

-------

Sora lifted his Keyblade and sealed the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion.

"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."

* * *

Roxas woke up abruptly. There was something different about this dream. Something he should remember. But what? He sat upright and peered out the window as the sun rose. 

"Right…" he sighed, realizing what it was, "Promise…"

You know, Kairi never did see him fight with the Keyblade. If only she could just see him, fighting off those creatures who took over his island. Revenge was sweet. Roxas shifted his arms and moved as if he were striking a Keyblade.

"Huh?"

What the heck was he doing? Striking a Keyblade… that was just a weird memory. Besides, he had to hurry up and dress himself. He had somewhere to be right about now. He made his way towards the door and took one last look at his room.

"What a mess…" he muttered, scratching his head as he exited his room.

* * *

Roxas skidded into the Sandlot. This time, instead of almost tripping over a stray bench, he almost tripped over an actual person. Then again, if he did trip, he wouldn't make it to the ground. Someone would have surely stopped his fall, judging by the number of people who were there. 

It was pandemonium. People scurried left and right, trying to buy a last minute drink before the matches and shopkeepers were working thrice as fast, dropping coins into the cash register and running around like crazy, trying to meet the customers' demands. There is no need to tell you how much chaos was at the ice cream booth…

Roxas pushed his way through the crowd towards the end of the arena, where the contestants were gathered.

"Who you gonna root for?" Pence asked.

"Both of them, silly!" Olette replied.

Suddenly, fireworks shout out in the distance and the crowd erupted in cheers. The producer stepped out on stage, trying to quiet down the crowd as he blew into his microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer? And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion?"

"Seifer, y'know?" Rai cried.

"Hayner! Roxas!" Pence and Olette hollered over the roar of the audience.

"Setzerrrrrr!" cried a sea of fangirls, giggling at the thought of seeing Setzer up close.

"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's…"

"STRUGGLE!"

The producer stepped off the stage and handed the microphone to the announcer, who happened to be one of the shopkeepers.

"Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Completely out of nowhere--who knew he'd make it so far this year? Vivi! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals! And Struggler number 4, who happens to be my absolute favorite customer: Roxas! So—who will win this sweltering summer Struggle? Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle--- the Four Crystal Trophy! AND… a chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer!"

The crowd went wild.

"It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official Struggle Rules before we begin!"

After a quick refresher of the rules, the tournament producer handed each fighter a Struggle bat and wished each one the best of luck. Roxas slowly trudged towards Hayner, hanging his head in shame.

"Hey… Sorry about yesterday," he said calmly.

Hayner smirked. "What, you still worried about that? You gotta learn to let that stuff go."

Roxas scratched his head. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Sorry, man." Hayner looked away as Roxas shook his head. Until…

"Wait! What am I sorry for?" he asked sarcastically. He and Roxas exchanged smiles. He really was a true friend…

"Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend, Hayner!" the announcer said.

"Sorry! Sorry! Excuse me!" she called as she shoved her way through the people. She made it to the front of the crowd and stood next to Olette just as the announcer finished introducing the first match.

"Right on time! Did I miss anything?" Akyra asked Olette.

"No, it's just starting!" she answered without looking at her. Pence lifted an eyebrow. He had never seen her around town before.

"Who's that?" He whispered in Olette's ear. Olette shrugged her shoulders and kept her eyes glued on the match. Pence did the same and in a matter of seconds, Akyra's identity was the last thing on his mind. They watched intently as Hayner and Roxas battled for orbs. In the end, Hayner may have been the last to hit Roxas but Roxas still was the one with the most orbs.

"And the winner is, Roxas!" the announcer shouted as the crowd erupted in a frenzy of cheers. He lifted Roxas' arm as this one waved to the crowd.

"Not even friendship will slow this kid down. And Hayner put up a great fight too!"

Roxas ran over to Hayner, panting as he skidded to a halt before his friend.

"I lost! Aww, I can't believe it!" he spat as he picked himself up, "I guess I taught you well."

"I had a lot of fun fighting you," Roxas said with a smile. Hayner frowned, crossed his arms playfully and glared at Roxas.

"Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy!" he said sarcastically. They laughed as Hayner lightly punched Roxas' hand. Hayner was just about to turn around and leave before being confronted by Seifer. He sure looked like he was in a bad mood.

"Out of the way!" he fumed.

"You in a rush to lose?" Roxas sniggered and turned his head. He suddenly gasped. Vivi stood right beside him, his sudden appearance startling Roxas. He wasn't there a second ago! And his constant giggling was starting to freak him out. He stepped back and rushed off the stage, meeting up with Hayner as he kept his eyes glued on Vivi. Something seemed strange…

"Don't mess with your elders!" Seifer spat.

"Whew, just look at those sparks fly!" the announcer exclaimed, "I guess Seifer didn't expect to fight one of his own boys!"

Seifer glared at Vivi. Although Vivi was intimidated by Seifer and would do anything to stay on his good side, he was putting up quite a fight. It was a close battle between them, each competitor owning 100 orbs apiece.

"When did Vivi get so tough?" Hayner asked. Roxas shrugged. He knew something suspicious was going on. Suddenly, Vivi dropped one of his orbs.

"You're mine!" Seifer cried. He dived for the orb. Vivi bounced in the air and landed between Seifer and the orb, picking it up as he stopped Seifer in his tracks. He hurled his Struggle bat at Seifer's back and knocked him down, watching him slide through the arena with a happy smile. The crowd gasped. Akyra gulped as Olette stood shaking beside her.

"I-I'm not sure what just happened... Um...but...the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback!" the announcer hollered.

Seifer sat up and gritted his teeth. Roxas was positive that fumes were sprouting from his ears as he passed by him.

"That's not Vivi," he growled at Roxas, "Thrash him!"

Roxas cocked an eyebrow as Seifer, Fuu and Rai left the Sandlot. Seifer… rooting for Roxas? Since when? Now he was sure that he was going insane. And not only because some weirdoes in white jumpsuits hunt him down…

"It looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place!" the announcer gulped.

"So, I'm in third now?" Hayner gasped happily, "Aw, baby!"

"Keep it clean, fellas," the producer warned them as he handed Roxas and Vivi a Struggle bat. They cleared the stage and the two fighters took their positions. They stared each other down, Vivi smiling like mad. Roxas gulped. Something told him that he might not be able to beat him…

"And now, the match you've been waiting for: Roxas vs. Vivi!"

Roxas positioned himself and waited for the whistle that would commence the match. Vivi did the same, giggling like mad the entire time. Roxas frowned. That was one weird kid… The whistle blew and Roxas lunged at Vivi. This one merely stepped back and placed his hands before him. Roxas tripped. Something stopped him from hitting Vivi.

And something stopped the crowd from cheering.

He rubbed his head and picked himself up. Every last person in the audience, even the pigeon that flew high up, was frozen in time. The only ones moving were Roxas and Vivi, who bounced on his spot and never quit giggling. Okay, now Roxas was real scared…

"Hello?" Akyra called to Olette, waving her hand in front of her face. Olette didn't budge. Neither did Pence. Neither did anyone else, for that matter, except for Roxas and Vivi. Akyra sensed danger. She placed her right hand behind her back, prepared to summon her weapon in case anything went wrong. But what about Roxas? She wasn't supposed to let him see her. She cowered behind Pence, hoping that he wouldn't notice her movements.

Vivi twitched. Roxas stepped back in fear as he watched Vivi slowly turn white and skinnier, kind of like those creatures in white jumpsuits. To his dismay, that's exactly what Vivi had turned into. Roxas gasped. Many more of those monsters began to materialize around him, advancing on him with hungry eyes.

Akyra's eyes widened. Roxas was in trouble.

"Are those… Heartless?" she asked herself. White Heartless… definitely something she had never seen before. She summoned her staff and stood up, prepared to fight. As if they sensed the presence of her staff, half the white creatures turned their heads towards her, the zippers around their faces slowly unzipping as they watched her.

"Uh… I'm in trouble…" she muttered. She jumped over a bench and darted towards the exit of the Sandlot, turning a corner so that she would be well hidden from Roxas. Hopefully, they would follow her and leave Roxas alone. She could take them, she knew she could. Just not in front of Roxas…

The white creatures bounced around the corner, circling the Staff bearer as she flicked it high in the air. Now they were going to get it… Without her noticing, a creature scratched her arm, leaving a mark where it had attacked her. Akyra felt pain sear through her arm. It wasn't a serious wound. But it did make Akyra angry. She summoned a fire spell, her eyes flickering as she prepared to release it.

"Come and get it, you stupid Heartless!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxas had been cowering from the couple of creatures that hadn't hopped away. 

"Again?" he cried, shielding himself with his arms. A swirl of data had materialized around his right hand, the sun's rays reflecting off its smooth, metallic surface.

"Again…" he muttered as he peered at the Keyblade. He picked himself up and lashed out at the creatures, smacking them with everything he had. How dare they do this again! How dare they interrupt the Struggle tournament! How dare they take control of Vivi and of other innocent people just to get to him! He struck the last creature and watched with fury as it disappeared.

He heard... clapping… Roxas felt relieved. Finally, time had unfrozen.

"Huh?"

The clapping sound was weak. As if only one person was clapping their hands. He gazed at his surroundings. No, time was still frozen. Then, where was the sound coming from?

* * *

Akyra slashed the creatures one final time. Finally, they were disposed of… But what was that annoying clapping sound? She turned the corner, hiding herself from view as she stepped into the Sandlot. She gasped at the same moment Roxas had. Maybe they both noticed where the sound was coming from at the exact same time. Roxas tightened his grip. The cloaked stranger who had stolen his money was back… or was it another guy wearing the same cloak? 

"Roxas! All right! Fight fight fight."

Roxas glared at him as he ceased his clapping. Somehow, he knew that this person wasn't the pickpocket… but they still felt like an enemy.

"You really don't remember? It's me. You know," he continued, removing his hood and revealing his spiky yet flaming red hair, "Axel."

Akyra's eyes widened as she tried to prevent herself from gasping. Axel… She remembered Axel! Probably the only one who did… She hid herself behind him, hoping to listen in on their conversation. She couldn't see Roxas, though.

Roxas gazed at him. Flaming red hair? Emerald green eyes? A surf dude attitude? Nah, he didn't ring a bell…

"Axel?" he asked, confused.

Axel shook his head. "Talk about blank with a capital 'B'. Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one…"

A portal of fire appeared behind him as he reached into it and pulled out a flaming red chakram. Okay, this guy was weird…

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!" Roxas ordered.

"This town is his creation, right?" Axel said, looking around, "Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story."

A strange swirl of data flashed through the air. Roxas was just as confused as ever but Axel grew uneasy. It seems like he felt some sort of presence.

"Uh-oh," he said quickly.

Roxas gazed at his Keyblade and sighed. Axel seemed like he knew what was happening. And he wasn't too keen on telling Roxas. Well, he wasn't going anywhere, not without an explanation! He tossed it across the arena in frustration, watching it swirl to a halt beside Axel.

"What's going ON?" he screeched.

Akyra blocked her ears. She couldn't stand to hear them yell. The Keyblade disappeared and re-appeared in Roxas' hands in an instant. As if it were tied to him. Axel stepped forward.

"Number 13. Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one."

Roxas grinded his teeth. He readied his weapon and frowned, challenging Axel to a fight. "Okay, fine! You asked for it!"

"That's more like it!" Axel yelled with interest.

* * *

Roxas knocked Axel down with another blow. Again. Golly, this guy was a pushover. Akyra watched from the sidelines as this battle unfolded. She wasn't really rooting for anyone. But she did wonder what Axel wanted with Roxas… 

A final swirl of data stopped their battle, probably before Roxas could grind Axel to a pulp. A man dressed entirely in red clothing and revealing naught but his left eye stepped out of the swirl, leisurely making his way towards the enemies.

"DiZ…" Akyra whispered.

"So it was you," Axel spat. He lifted his flaming chakram in the air and sent it flying towards DiZ but it had no impact. It simply passed right through him. Axel sighed in disbelief.

"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!" DiZ said firmly.

"Roxas! Don't let him deceive you!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

Roxas grabbed his head and fell to his knees. He was caught in the middle of something he didn't understand. Should he listen to one or the other? He didn't know… What would he give just to get himself out of that mess?

"Roxas, follow your heart!" Akyra cried from her hiding spot, hoping that no one would perceive her.

Roxas looked up. Okay, follow his heart… What did his heart want? He didn't know, he didn't care. He just wanted to go home. He just wanted his friends. He just wanted his friends…

"Hayner… Pence… Olette…" he yelled, "Hayner! Pence! Olette!"

The crowd went wild. The sound of frantic cheers and insane clapping filled the afternoon air as Roxas stared wide-eyed at the crowd. They had completely defrosted. Axel and the other man had disappeared into thin air. And Vivi lay crouched on the podium, shaking his head as he came to his senses. The Struggle battle was over. And Roxas had won.

"What? What just happened?" the announcer asked ecstatically.

"How did I get here?" Vivi asked as he rubbed his forehead and got to his feet. Nobody seemed to remember what had just happened. Nobody but Roxas.

"Roxas!" Olette called as she, Hayner and Pence rushed on stage. The crowd cheered wildly as streamers were thrown in the air and Roxas was showered with hugs from his three best friends in the entire world. He grinned. Nothing could ruin this moment…

"Ladies and gentlemen…" the announcer boomed, "Roxas—our new top Struggler!"

Akyra smiled from her corner as an army of people surrounded her. She was happy for his victory…

"Enjoy it."

Akyra turned around to face the one who had hissed these words. She recognized their voice all too well.

"Axel…" she muttered with a blank stare. He burned her with his emerald eyes. They didn't show too much happiness. Although they hadn't seen each other in months, Axel and Akyra weren't too happy with the other's presence. The reason why? Akyra wasn't sure. She scowled at him.

"What do YOU want here?" she spat.

"Doesn't matter," Axel responded bitterly, "You may have gotten away with it this time but next time I visit, you won't have it so easy."

"Whatever," she said cynically, rolling her eyes in the process, "Just stay away from Roxas."

"Roxas is _my_ business!" he growled.

"Well…" Akyra started, searching for something witty to reply, "What has he got to do with you and you're crazy cult of mass-murdering cloak wearers?"

Axel smiled and laughed softly. Akyra didn't feel so tough anymore right about now. She just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. And Axel found it funny… Boy, what a way to crush your pride…

Axel softly patted her head like a parent would do to their child. "Akyra, go back to waiting for Sora. And don't get mixed up in things that don't involve you."

He continued to cackle as he stepped into a portal of darkness that had so suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Like most dark portals, for that matter. Akyra couldn't help but stare blankly at the empty place where Axel once stood. The moment she saw him, so many memories came flooding into her mind. Not to mention a memory where he had helped her fight through the horde of Heartless in Castle Oblivion. But what was he doing here, practically a year later, in Twilight Town?

And most of all, what could he possibly want from Roxas?

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, Pence, I get it! Carbs are good for you…" Roxas sighed. Hayner and Pence had been trying to pump him up for his match against Setzer by explaining the importance of carbohydrates. 

"They give you LOTS of energy not to mention they'd go straight to your thighs if you eat too many…"

Roxas gazed blankly at Pence. How did he know all this stuff? He was probably repeating something Olette had said a long time ago…

"SETZER!" shrieked the fangirls as Setzer leisurely made his way on stage, waving proudly and drinking up the attention.

"Hey, Rucksack!" he called. Roxas whirled around. Did he call him that on purpose? If he did, he was going DOWN!

"How about you throw the match for me?" he asked with a bright, cocky smile. It was one of those smiles where a little glint of light would shine from the corner of someone's mouth. The kind of smiles that drove Roxas nuts.

"Let me win and I'll make it worth your while…" he continued.

Roxas tightened his grip on his bat and grinded his teeth in fury. "Get real!"

* * *

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" the crowd chanted in harmony. Roxas had beaten Setzer by a landslide, possessing 200 orbs to his none. Streamers flew through the air, balloons mounted towards the sky and they were all in Roxas' honor. He was the new top Struggler. And everyone was cheering for him. 

"Roxas!" Hayner called.

"You did it!" Olette cried.

"That was awesome, Roxas!" Pence screeched as the three of them showered their friend with hugs.

Roxas smiled brightly. For a moment, he felt on top of the world. The cheers from the crowds, the smiles of his friends… There was not a better sight to see. So, as the producer presented him the Four Crystal Trophy and as he held it up to the crowd, he truly did feel invincible.

* * *

Later, after the crowds had dissipated and the garbage in the Sandlot had been cleaned, Roxas and his friends climbed to the top of the station tower, right underneath the clock, and sat together on the ledge. The sunset felt warm and soothing as the sunrays reflected off the four crystals from the trophy. Which reminded Roxas… 

He took off the yellow crystal and tossed it to Olette, who caught it effortlessly. He did the same with the red and green crystals, tossing them to Hayner and Pence (Pence almost dropped his, of course). Roxas finally removed his own blue crystal and held it to the sun as the breeze slightly ruffled his hair.

"As promised," he said softly.

"Thanks a ton, Roxas!" Pence exclaimed as he held his crystal to the sun as well. Hayner and Olette followed suit.

"One more treasure for us to share…" Hayner sighed.

A couple of stories below, Akyra laughed quietly as she watched them hold their gems out to the sunset. It was such a pretty picture. Friendship at its best. She's seen it before…

Sunset? SUNSET! She scrambled to her feet and quickly scurried under the nearest bridge, hoping that the sudden disturbance didn't cause Roxas to look in her direction. Naminé must be so worried! And DiZ will most likely have returned. So, darting through the Tram Common, she panted heavily, trying to think of a way to enter the mansion without using the front door. Those sliding doors in the back would do nicely…

"I've got a present too… for all of us," Olette said happily as she turned around and pulled out… four huge sticks of sweet, drippy ice cream! Praise to Olette! Roxas, at the sight of the ice cream, hopped to his feet. Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream…

He slipped. He was so preoccupied with the ice cream that he had completely forgotten where he was standing.

"Whoa!" he called as he wobbled back and forth. He attempted to bring his shaking leg beside him but in vain. He lost his balance and fell off the ledge, screaming at the top of his lungs. This isn't how he wanted to end his summer vacation. His heart raced at top speed as the ground below him came more and more into view. His vision flickered. It was sort of like what he saw in his dreams every night. The flickering of a static filled television set…

* * *

The afternoon sun beat down on her red hair as she walked down a dirt road. School had just finished and she wanted to go to the beach… only for a few minutes. She clutched her school bag tightly as her blue plaid skirt swayed in the wind. She had a lot on her mind. Wonder what she was going to do at the beach? 

"Kairi! Wait up!"

Kairi slowed to a stop and turned. Selphie was running like mad, waving her arms as she tried to catch up with her. She stumbled over her feet but still continued running. Kairi chuckled. Her friend was so hyperactive… But she was just a friend.

_Not a best friend or anything_, she thought to herself. She already had three. Even if it had been a long time… Kairi's smile faded as she sank back into her gloomy ideas.

"Hey, do you feel like going out to the island?" Selphie offered, " Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me."

"Not today, sorry," she sighed.

"Aw, why not?"

Selphie put on her most innocent face and watched her miserable friend. There's got to be a reason why she's sad, right? And she's determined to make her feel better. Kairi smiled again as she saw Selphie's goofy expression.

"Do you remember two boys and a girl who used to hang out with us?"

"Riku?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder whatever happened to him. I sure miss him."

"He's far away. But I know we'll see him again."

"Sure, of course we will," Selphie said happily, "Just like we'll see that other girl too. Erm… what's her name again? Kyra? Akria…"

"Akyra," Kairi said firmly, "That was her name."

"Yeah, that's it! You two were always together! Practically inseparable."

"Yes, that's right…" she said softly, "And the other boy?"

"What other boy?"

"The one who was with Riku, Akyra and me all the time---we played together on that island. His voice always used to be there...but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself--I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him."

Selphie cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure you didn't make him up?"

"Naminé?"

Kairi suddenly felt dizzy. What did Selphie just ask her? Or was it Selphie who had spoken to her?

* * *

Roxas shut his eyes as he continued to fall to the ground. He heard someone speaking. A girl… Was it Naminé again? Perhaps she can answer a few of his questions… 

"Naminé…" he said softly, "What's happening to me?"

"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi."

"Kairi… I know you. You're that girl he's searching for."

"Who? Please, a name!" Kairi called desperately.

"I'm Roxas."

"Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me HIS name?"

Roxas didn't answer. Someone had answered for him. 'Who' was out of the question. Not even Kairi was sure who had answered. Perhaps Akyra had an idea, for she was right next to the one who had answered, even though she could have sworn she imagined the whole conversation when she heard it. But she was left completely clueless as well.

"You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi! Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an "S"!"

* * *

Kairi's eyes fluttered open. She hadn't even realized she had fallen to the ground. Selphie helped her to her feet as she dusted the dirt out of her hair. 

"Are you okay?" Selphie asked. Kairi nodded as she watched the island across the water. So many memories were there… She turned to face Selphie and smiled widely. She knew what she had to do.

"Kairi…?" Selphie enquired. Kairi had broken into a run towards the beach, fiddling with a bottle in her hands as she ran. Selphie sighed and attempted to catch up with her.

Once at the beach, Kairi placed her bag down and fell to her knees. She set a green bottle bearing a message in the water and watched as the waves carried it further and further into the ocean.

"What's that?" Selphie asked.

"A letter..." she sighed, "I wrote it yesterday, to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is... I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it."

"Wow…" Selphie said, pausing for a bit to enjoy the beautiful view, "I hope he gets it."

"He will," Kairi answered, "Starts with an "S". Right, Sora?"

* * *

"Whoa!" Akyra screeched. She woke with a start and sat up as she rubbed her eyes. The room's brightness made them sore. Why was Sora's pod room so bright? 

"What a weird dream…" she sighed as she began to think about it. It seemed completely absurd. How could such a thing ever happen, right?

"Starts with an "S"…" she said, repeating what Kairi had said in her dream, "You forgot Sora's name? Geez, Kairi, you can be really weird sometimes…"

_Restoration at 79 percent._

* * *

KHA: Praise to Olette! I don't know if anybody noticed but I sometimes name the chapters after the titles of the songs in the KH2 soundtrack. I got the idea from Newin and I thought it was better than racking my brain for a good chappie title. Yes, I am lazy. (hugs KH2 sountrack) Luff...  
Akyra: It's in... Japanese...  
KHA: I don't care! (listens to Swim This Way in Japanese)... O.o Okay, maybe I do care... just a little...  
Roxas: O.o  
Naminé: O.o  
Ansem: O.o  
Ansem Fangirls: ANSEM! (tackle Ansem) 


	6. Never Meant To Exist

KHA: Early updatage!  
Akyra: This chappie... was supposed to come this morning...  
KHA: ... It's not my fault, YOU HEAR? It was the TV...  
Audience: You watch too much TV.  
KHA: DO NOT!  
Akyra: We have proof.  
Audience: O.o Really?  
Akyra: Watch... Hey, KHA!  
KHA: Yes?  
Akyra: ...Heroes...  
KHA: (gasp) H-h-h-h-heroes? (gasp gaspity gasp) PETER PETRELLI! (faints)  
Audience: You've got to stop watching Heroes...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it whatsoever. But I do own an addiction for TV and the TV show, Heroes. I don't own TV or Heroes. O.o

* * *

DiZ never opened any lamps. Some may want to warn him about the serious consequences of watching too many computer screens in the dark for a long time. The cloaked stranger was fighting the urge to do so. His eyes were growing tired from the glow of the computer screens and he was ready to blast the first thing that made the slightest move. It was hard for him to keep his cool. 

"His progress is astounding…" DiZ muttered, not turning away from the screens.

"So what happened?" he asked sarcastically.

"Naminé's encounter with Roxas put his heart in contact with Kairi's. And that, in turn, affected Sora. You see?"

"Naminé…" the stranger sighed, "She's a wonder."

"She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him."

"But whose Nobody is she?"

DiZ flipped his chair around. His head was lowered as to hide his smirk from the stranger. He lifted his head once again at a leisure pace.

"I could tell you… But first, perhaps you could tell me your true name?"

The stranger nodded. He placed both gloved hands on each side of his hood and carefully pulled it back, as if to preserve the suspense of it all. The glow from the computer screens created a light blue aura around his long silver hair as his bright orange eyes burned with a wicked intensity. We thought he was gone forever… and we were wrong.

"It's Ansem," he said firmly. DiZ kicked back in his chair and grinned widely as if he found the whole situation amusing. He laughed loudly as he spread out his arms to welcome him.

"It's an honor, Ansem!"

* * *

Roxas' eyes were wide open yet he couldn't see. Was he blind? Or were his surrounding so dark that it only seemed he was blind? Nevertheless, it didn't change anything. He still didn't know where he was. He reluctantly raised his hand and waved it gently. No, he didn't feel like he was in anything thick. He was just…floating… 

His eyes fluttered open as the light came pouring in. He jumped to a start, scanning his surroundings very closely. Old mangas scattered on the floor, a pile of unwashed clothes in a corner and… a lonesome dirty sock that hung squarely from his lamp. He was in his room once again, the light of the morning sunrise flowing through his window. So the darkness, the vast wasteland of nothingness… was naught but a dream.

"I'm dreaming…" he said quietly as he scratched his head, "But which parts… were the dream?"

* * *

Hayner, Pence and Roxas licked their ice cream cones quietly as the train passed over their usual spot. Something was bothering Olette. They knew exactly what was making her angry. And they didn't want to be confronted about it. She approached Roxas with a threatening glare and placed her hands on her hips. 

"Only three days left of summer vacation—so don't even mention that assignment!" Hayner groaned.

"But we agreed we'd get it finished today!" Olette retorted.

"Yesterday… I fell off the station tower, didn't I?" Roxas asked.

"You wouldn't be here if you did!" Hayner said loudly.

"But man…" Pence sighed, "That was a close one…"

"Stop changing the subject!" Olette yelled, causing the three boys to jump in surprise.

"Okay already! You win. We'll do the homework…" Hayner mumbled in disgust, "Stupid independent study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic?"

"Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me. You know, the dreams--- and the guys in white..." Roxas suggested.

"Forget it," Hayner said simply.

"Why?" Roxas said as he jumped. Why wouldn't they want to study that?

"You know, things have been weird with you and the town since the pictures were stolen, right?" Hayner asked.

"Well, tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been goin' on!" Pence said happily.

"Lots of people are helping out," Olette added.

"All that for me?" Roxas said gleefully. He suddenly felt much happier. It was nice to know that many people care about you.

"I'll go get some ice cream!" he exclaimed. Before the rest could argue, Roxas darted through the front door, grabbing his skateboard and a munny pouch before leaving for the Tram Common.

* * *

As the four of them licked their second ice cream stick (or maybe third, who knows?), an idea suddenly found its way into Pence's mind. It may be a corny one but it was an idea nonetheless. 

"There's this strange rumor going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at Sunset Station? We use 'em all the time, without even thinking about it. But---and this is the weird part---the steps count different going up and down!" The others gasped.

"Seriously?" Hayner exclaimed.

"And there are six other weird stories like that," Pence added, "It's like… the seven wonders of Twilight Town!"

"We should investigate those for our school project! Pence, you're a genius!" Hayner cried.

"There might be other rumors going around, too. Let's split up!" Pence suggested, "I'm gonna look for the seven wonders..."

"Olette and I will go find some new rumors! C'mon!"

Hayner made a hand gesture to Olette and sped off towards who knows where. Olette followed him closely and soon enough, they were completely out of sight, searching the town from top to bottom for new rumors. Pence turned to Roxas.

"That leaves you and me, Roxas. Let's try the train first. To the station!"

* * *

They had made their way towards the train station but were told by the ticket seller that they would have to wait a couple of minutes before the next train arrives. In the meantime, they were just goofing off in front of the station's entrance. 

"The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonders begins!" Pence said in an overly emphatic tone as Hayner and Olette leisurely walked towards them. Hang on; they've only been gone for a couple of minutes!

"Whoa! Find new rumors already?" Pence asked in awe.

"Nothing on Market Street," said Olette.

"You twerps aren't going to scoop us," Hayner said boldly, pointing a thumb to himself, "We're going to the terrace with you."

"Hayner, it's not a race!" Olette scolded, not happy by the fact that Hayner wasn't taking their homework seriously.

"Well, it is now!" he argued.

"C'mon, we can all go," Roxas offered.

They nodded in agreement and sped off towards the station for the train would arrive in a few minutes. Roxas did start to make his way towards the glass doors but something stopped him. The sun… was it the sun? He couldn't be exactly sure. But something seemed to be calling for him. No, it wasn't the sun. It was… a person. As he watched the horizon intently, little did he knew that far underground, in a basement of a said haunted mansion, Akyra was pacing towards her best friend's pod, wishing she could speak to him again. It has been so long…

"Sora," she sighed as she placed one hand on the pod's smooth, cold surface.

Roxas jerked his head up. Someone spoke to him. But they didn't call him by his name.

"No, not Sora," he said, "My name is Roxas."

"Roxas?" Akyra asked with a slight gasp. Frankly, she didn't expect anyone to answer.

Roxas shook his head. He was speaking to someone, he was sure of it. Even if the voice he heard had no body. He had spoken to Kairi before without actually seeing her. Perhaps it was she who was speaking to him again.

"Naminé? Is that you? Or Kairi?" he asked intently.

The girl's voice giggled like mad. "No, not Naminé. Not Kairi, either. My name is Akyra."

Roxas gasped. "Akyra…I know you! You're the girl who joins him on his journey with Donald and Goofy. You've been friends since anyone can remember and you wield a Staffblade, a symbol of loyalty and friendship."

"Wow, Roxas, you know more about me than I do!"

"Yeah…" Roxas sighed, placing a hand behind his head before clearing his throat, "Yeah."

"Wait a minute… Are you stalking me?" she asked.

"What?" he cried, snapping out of his trance, "Me? No! Never. I hardly even know where you are."

She laughed. "I believe you. I've seen you around town," she said, not daring to tell him how she spied on him.

"Really?" he asked. When did she see him?

"Sure. Naminé's been so nice. She occasionally lets me out in Twilight Town. But all this time…" she paused for a second, "I didn't know you actually knew I existed."

"It's not me," he sighed, "It's the dreams I've been having… Wait! You said you're with Naminé?"

"Yes. She isn't beside me now but yes. I've been living with her for almost a year now."

Roxas smiled in excitement. If Akyra has been living with Naminé, she should know some secrets, right? Perhaps she can answer some questions for him.

"Maybe you can help me out," he said.

"Sure!" she said joyfully, "Ask me anything."

"Akyra…" he started. Boy, why was this so tough? "What's been happening to me? I've been dreaming about Sora and you guys and your adventures every night even though I've never met any of you. Not to mention, there are some things in white jumpsuits that are after me…"

So that's how he knew about her! He'd been dreaming… But, Akyra didn't know what to answer. Honestly, she couldn't answer. He was just as lost as she was.

"I know about the creatures in white jumpsuits. I've fought a couple of them but I don't know what they want with you. And… I'm sorry. I didn't know about the dreams you've been having. Naminé's been keeping some things secret from me as well. Half the time, I don't know what's going on."

Roxas sighed and chuckled. "So… I guess we're both lost."

"My thoughts exactly," she said with a smile, "Sorry I couldn't answer."

"It's okay. At least you tried. That was nice of you."

"Hmm… Somehow I don't want you to leave without answers," she said, pondering. Okay, she didn't know what was going on. But she could tell him about the dreams he's been having. After all, she did live them!

"I know! I could tell you anything you need to know about our adventures," she offered. Roxas thought for a moment. There wasn't really much he wanted to know. But there was one thing.

"Can you tell me about Sora?" he asked.

Akyra stopped. She didn't know why. Just… something about that question bothered her. She looked up at Sora as he napped, wondering. It was only a normal question. Why did it trouble her that much?

"He's right in front of me," she said, "What would you like to know?"

"Anything!" Roxas exclaimed, "Anything at all."

Akyra continued to watch Sora as she let her mind wander. Truth is, she wasn't even sure about what she said next.

"He looks… a lot like you."

"Roxas! Hurry! The train's here," Pence called from the entrance. Roxas shifted his gaze towards Pence, who was flailing his arms madly. He turned his head to face the other way.

"Akyra? Akyra?" he asked. There was no answer.

"ROXAS!" Pence called. Roxas was snapped out of his daydream and bolted towards the train station, his mind filled with the words he had shared with Akyra.

_He looks like me…_he thought, _What could she mean?_

* * *

The ride to Sunset Station was a quiet one. Nobody had anything to say so no one spoke. But actions speak louder than words. Although no one spoke, that didn't mean they weren't communicating. 

Olette dug into her pocket and pulled out the yellow crystal she had acquired yesterday. She gently held it up to the sun and watched the glimmer of light reflect off its smooth surface. Soon enough, Hayner pulled out his red crystal, Pence reached for his green crystal and they followed suit. Roxas immediately began searching for his own blue crystal in his back pocket. He clearly remembered putting it there this morning…

His eyes widened as he felt around his pocket. It wasn't there. Nor was it in the other back pocket, let alone the front pockets. He searched everywhere, even in the little zipped compartments that were too small to hold his crystal anyway. After checking through his pockets five more times, he had to face the truth. He had lost it.

Hayner, Pence and Olette continued to watch as their keepsakes glistened in the sun, making an unspoken promise to be friends forever. Roxas looked away sadly, a feeling of unhappiness settling into his heart.

They made a promise to be friends forever.

And he wasn't part of it.

* * *

The train came to a screeching halt when it arrived at Sunset Station. Hayner eagerly waited at the door, counting the seconds until the door would slide open. 

"Olette! Hurry!" he called as he bounded out of the train once the doors were open to a sliver. Olette darted off towards Sunset Terrace, panting as she attempted to catch up with Hayner. Pence and Roxas were the last to exit the train for they were in no hurry to do homework.

"Huh. Aren't these the steps you talked about? The ones that count different going up and down?" Roxas said, pointing to the stairs that led to the terrace.

"Umm...actually," Pence shrugged, "it's the stupidest thing ever, but..."

"What?"

"Rai's the one who counted. He's like, 'Every time I count, it's different, Y'KNOW?' Ha ha ha ha!"

"So, he just counted wrong?" Roxas assumed. Pence nodded as Roxas sighed. He walked up to his blonde friend and patted him on the back.

"Hey, no worries!" he said with a smile, "C'mon, let's go check out those mysteries…"

* * *

Naminé dusted off any speck of eraser that dared soil her drawing. It was a cute photo of the grand staircase in the castle of Hollow Bastion. She tore the page out of her sketchbook and walked over to a thumbtack in the wall next to her door. She had just finished hanging her masterpiece when the sliding door beside her opened. She wasn't afraid when the door opened. She knew who it was. After all, only she and Akyra knew of the sliding door's secret. 

"Hey, Naminé," Akyra greeted.

"Hello. I just finished sketching. Here, have a seat."

She quietly sat herself down on a chair opposite to where Akyra would sit. Akyra, on the other hand, sat down sideways and placed her legs over one armrest as her back rested on the other. Naminé smiled and shook her head.

"So, anything new?" she asked. Something must have happened for Akyra to come upstairs while DiZ was still in the house. She had something she wanted to talk about.

"Naminé…" she started as she searched for the words in her head.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Why… Why do I keep stalking Roxas? Okay, it's not exactly stalking but every time I visit Twilight Town, he's the only person I want to see. I don't care about the ice cream anymore. I don't care about the sights and people like I did before," she explained as she shifted her position to sit normally on the chair, "I just want to see Roxas. There's got to be a reason why, though… Right?"

Naminé's expression went neutral. It made sense… And she would be lying if she said that she didn't see it coming. Still… she couldn't tell her anything. Akyra would have to figure it out for herself later on.

"Have you noticed that Roxas looks very much like Sora?" Naminé asked.

Akyra cocked an eyebrow. "Of course he does! So, how does that answer anything?"

Naminé smiled. "You've been away from Sora for so long that your heart believes he's gone, even though you see him every day. So, since Roxas looks so much like Sora, you unconsciously associate him with Sora. And your heart tends to believe that Roxas is the real Sora."

Akyra stared at Naminé blankly. Okay, that makes sense… or does it?

"I understand," she answered, "But why do I want to see him every day? Why do I put him before Twilight Town or ice cream or anything else? Tell me, Naminé!"

Naminé laughed at the goofy expression Akyra made. She really wanted to know, didn't she? Even if the answer would annoy her to no end.

"Because you still have feelings for Sora."

"What? Me? No… Never! What could possibly make you think that? Me? W-What? NO! I……… okay, maybe I do…" she sighed as she banged her forehead on the table. Naminé cleared her throat and smiled as she watched her friend raise her head.

"But… I don't know if I should," Akyra continued, "Not after everything that happened…"

"That's my doing. You know it!" Naminé said softly, hoping to lift Akyra's spirits, "It's almost over now. Soon, he won't remember a thing about me or the replica or even Castle Oblivion."

"I know…" Akyra sighed, "I know it wasn't his fault. And I can't thank you enough for fixing everything. But… I can't stay mad at him forever. I have to forgive him, no matter what he does. I can't do otherwise," she said with a smile. Naminé grinned brightly and nodded.

"Thanks for listening, Naminé," she said as she rose from her chair and pushed it back in its spot,

"Oh, and… please don't tell anyone about this… erm… conversation?"

"My lips are sealed," she said firmly.

"Thanks!" Akyra said joyfully as she trotted towards the wall and slid the secret door.

"You'll have to tell him yourself one day," Naminé called. Akyra stopped and looked away. Yeah, she knew it. She just didn't want that day to come.

"I know…" she sighed as she descended the staircases, leaving Naminé to finish a sketch of two people in black robes standing side by side.

* * *

The mysteries they had investigated consisted of balls flying out of walls, a mysterious voice in a tunnel, a doppelganger and a walking bag. But, after a couple of minutes of investigating, the mysteries were just Roxas tossing balls out of an alley, Vivi practicing in the tunnel, a reflection in the waterfall and a dog that had been tied up in a bag. In the end, the mysteries just had lame or corny explanations. 

"You know, that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful," Roxas admitted as he and Pence watched the dog run off towards its master.

"I understand, say no more. But this next one's going to be really great! Wonder Number Six!" Pence declared as he dramatically flung his arms into the air. Roxas sighed. If it was another one of those mysteries with a bogus explanation, he was going to freak…

Suddenly, Hayner and Olette came dashing up Sunset Hill, panting their hearts out. Running up a hill isn't the greatest idea.

"We got… another… lead!" Hayner huffed, looking as if he was about to collapse. Olette, on the other hand, seemed to have recovered quickly.

"The Ghost Train Mystery!" she said enthusiastically.

Pence sighed and shook his head. "Everyone knows about Wonder Number Six!"

"Yeah, well I didn't!" Hayner said in a huff, crossing his arms.

"Did you find out where the train runs?" Roxas asked.

"You can see it from right here on Sunset Hill," Olette said, pointing to the horizon where the train would supposedly come from.

Pence chuckled and looked at his watch. "If the rumors are true, it'll be here any minute… For they say the train is empty. No driver, no conductor, no passengers… NO RETURN."

Roxas gave Pence a you're-such-a-goof look and stepped forward. He leaned himself against the railings and watched the horizon along with the other three as they waited for the train to pass…

* * *

The train never did pass. Eventually, they got tired of waiting and only ended up lying sprawled on the ground, watching the sky as it passed from a bright blue to a fiery red as the sun set in the distance. 

"We've got to make it to the beach next year," Olette said after a long silence.

"We better get jobs the second vacation starts…" Hayner sighed, seemingly fixated on a passing cloud that looked very much like a rabbit eating crackers.

"Good afternoon, slackers."

Roxas jumped to a start. He shifted positions to face the person who had just spoken. Who else could it be, other than Seifer?

"What are you doing out here?" he asked as he adjusted his hat.

"What do you care?" Hayner spat.

"I don't. Tell me anyway."

"We're waiting for the ghost train," Pence answered.

"Waiting for the ghost train," Seifer mocked in a squeaky voice. Roxas glared at him, annoyed. He stood up quickly and eyed Seifer furiously, who was laughing like a madman.

"Why does looking at you always tick me off?" Seifer said as he watched Roxas closely.

"I don't know. Maybe it's destiny."

Seifer cocked an eyebrow. "Destiny… In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel like cooperating with destiny."

"When have you ever cooperated with anything?" Hayner said aloud, not turning to look him in the eye. Seifer, with a grin, pointed to himself with his fist before whirling around and walking off, the malicious grin still painted all over his face.

"Seifer!" Olette warned.

"I know… Tomorrow," he said, sounding slightly annoyed as he left the hill. Roxas' glare softened when he had left. Gosh, Seifer can get you so annoyed sometimes… He turned to look out to the horizon where the ghost train was supposed to pass. Perhaps Seifer was right. Maybe it was a stupid thing to watch for after all. Until…

"Look!" Roxas gasped.

Just as he was about to lose hope, a tiny train was slowly making its way towards Sunset Station, making little rattling noises as it screeched onto the rails. It had one solid blue color but the borders were painted with a sparkling gold and the train's sides were adorned with various star and moon motifs. Roxas squinted. There was no driver, no conductor and definitely no passengers… there was no one aboard!

"It's really true…" he cried as he leaned himself over the railings to get a better look, "And there's really no one aboard! What's the catch? There's got to be a catch, right?"

Hayner, Pence and Olette watched each other with confused and worried expressions.

"Then it's real?" Roxas gasped, "Let's go to the station!"

He scrambled to his feet and rushed towards the station at lightning speed, hoping to catch the train as the others followed him, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

When they arrived at the station, the mysterious train was already there, its doors slid way open as to let passengers in. 

"Let's go in!" Roxas ordered.

He took a step forward but just as he was about to set foot into the train, he felt a pressure on his arm. He turned his head. Hayner was clutching onto his arm, preventing him from going any further.

"What?" he asked.

"Um… you'll get hurt."

Roxas looked back. How could he get hurt? But to his dismay, the train had disappeared.

"Huh?"

"The train will be arriving shortly," the announcement blared from the speakers as the usual yellow and orange train pulled into the station.

"C'mon," Hayner said as he hopped into the train when the sliding doors had opened.

"A train came from the beach," Roxas said softly, "There was no driver, right?"

Pence looked at his friend with a saddened look. "Let's go…"

"Right?"

He pleaded to Olette who merely shook her head. No one would believe him. Nobody saw it but him… Hayner groaned and pulled the dumbfounded Roxas into the train as Pence and Olette followed them.

* * *

"Let's go home and work on the paper," Hayner suggested. Which was bizarre since he was the one suggesting to do the homework. 

They had arrived back to Twilight Town and were strolling through the Tram Common, obviously bored with their day.

"The rumors were bogus. The end," said Pence, summarizing what their project should sound like.

"We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did," said Olette. Leave it to Olette to find a way to make you do homework.

"But what about the last one – the seventh wonder?" Roxas asked.

"Who cares?" Hayner said in a huff.

"I do! Come on, Pence!"

"Whatever," Hayner said simply as he walked towards the train station's clock tower. Pence sighed as Roxas eagerly awaited his response.

"It's at that haunted mansion," he said softly.

* * *

Roxas and Pence stood before the golden gates of the mansion, taking in the sights before investigating. 

"You know something…" Pence began, "We were gonna check the mansion out tomorrow. It IS the most suspicious place. Even Seifer's gang was going to help."

"Seifer?"

"Yeah, Hayner asked him to."

Roxas looked away and switched his regard to the second floor window. It looked very different compared to the rest of the house. It had white curtains and well-kept windows, as if someone lived there.

"So, what are we lookin' for?" Roxas asked.

"Well, they say there's a girl who appears at the second floor window even though no one's lived here for years," Pence answered. Roxas looked up again. That would make a little sense, you know. The room does look mighty different compared to the rest of the house. In fact, Roxas could hardly imagine what it looks like…

He blinked.

The room was completely white. Even the furniture was white. There was a long table at the centre of the room with two chairs that were facing each other and a white pot of white flowers that stood in the middle. The only colors that could be seen were the colored pictures that hung on the walls. There were many, almost fifteen. Roxas approached the table and fixated his regard onto one solitary drawing that lay amidst the coloring pencils and paper. It was a photo of Kairi… and a paopu fruit.

"Roxas…" said a soft voice. He immediately knew whom it belonged to.

"Naminé?" he asked. He slowly approached a drawing that hung on the wall. It was a photo of him… and Axel… wearing those black cloaks that Axel wears.

"This is… me? And Axel's here too," he sighed.

"You ARE best friends…" Naminé pointed out. Roxas couldn't see her. But he did hear her voice loud and clear.

"Very funny," he said.

"Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?" she asked.

"No one knows me better than me."

"Of course…"

"But, I don't get what's been happening lately…"

He moved away from the last photo and settled for the picture that hung right beside it. It showed four good friends, laughing and smiling.

"You know these four, don't you?"

"Yeah," he whispered, "Sora, Akyra, Donald and Goofy. They're from the dreams."

"About a year ago, some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart. But now... I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora will be his old self again. The process has been affecting you, too, Roxas," she explained.

"You mean… the dreams?" he asked in awe as he tore his gaze away from the photo and moved to the next one.

"Yes… You and Sora are connected. And… in order for Sora to become completely whole again… he needs you."

The next picture showed Sora and Roxas standing side by side, Roxas sporting the same black coat he had earlier.

"Me? What for?" he asked.

"You hold half of what he is… He needs you, Roxas."

"Naminé?"

Roxas turned around. Naminé sat on the other side of the table, smiling gently as she gestured for him to sit. He pulled the chair out and sat down, his eyes glued on Naminé the whole time.

"Naminé… who are you?" he asked.

"I'm a witch with power over Sora's memories and those around him."

"A witch?" he asked, amazed.

"That's what DiZ called me," she said with a slight chuckle, "But I don't know why I have this power...I just do. I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it."

"Hmm… I can't help you there," Roxas sighed as he looked over to the drawing of him and Axel,

"It's funny… Suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all… I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me… that I don't?"

Naminé drew a breath. "You… were never supposed to exist, Roxas."

"What...? How could you even say such a thing...even if it were true?" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I guess some things really are better left unsaid."

Roxas looked aside. Something was shaking him.

"Roxas! Roxas!" shouted Pence.

"Huh?"

He blinked. The white room was gone. The pictures were gone. Naminé had left with them as well. And Roxas stood in front of the mansion, staring aimlessly at the window like he did before.

"Did you see her?" Pence asked.

"Yeah. Watch the window… closely."

He pointed up to the window where Naminé stood before when she spoke to him, hoping that Pence would see her.

"Oh lame," Pence said out loud. Roxas watched the window once more. Naminé had vanished yet again.

"That's just the curtains moving," Pence concluded, "There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains."

"Y-yeah…" Roxas sighed.

"Well, let's head to the station tower. Hayner and Olette are waiting for us there."

Pence whirled around and marched through the woods. Roxas did the same but before entering the woods, he took one last look at the window. Naminé stood there yet again, watching him without any expression at all. Roxas didn't know what to think. Everything Naminé had told him… was it real? Was he never supposed to exist?

* * *

Pence and Roxas had managed to sit themselves comfortably on the ledge at the top of the clock tower and accepted ice cream sticks from Olette. 

"So, how'd it go?" she asked as she distributed the ice cream.

"The girl in the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind," Pence said, sounding rather uninterested.

"I figured as much. The report's already done."

"All right!" Pence cheered, returning to his old self again.

"You know… We only have two more days together," she pointed out.

"Huh?" Roxas asked.

"Summer vacation, remember?"

"Oh, right…"

"Tomorrow, we search the town," Hayner said.

"Next day's the fair!" Pence said happily.

"The last day of summer…" Olette concluded.

"Don't say that!" Hayner cried, "You'll give me an ulcer!"

"Not if you explode from all that ice cream first," Pence pointed out.

They laughed as the station bell rang in the background. Everyone but Roxas. Truth is, he wasn't exactly listening. So many thoughts were racing through his mind. There were so many things happening, so many questions he had and so many answers that made no sense. He wondered. Would he be able to understand what has been happening before his mind gets the best of him?

* * *

"Why did you show him the train?" Ansem asked as he approached DiZ, who was comfortably seated before his various computer screens. 

"Because he missed the trip to the beach," he answered.

"Hmph… that's almost kind of you."

"Now what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?" DiZ inquired.

"Yes… the haze is clearing."

"The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sora. Very soon, to them, he'll be like a good friend who's gone away for a year."

"Everyone," Ansem added, "… except Akyra."

"Yes," DiZ said softly, "She chose to keep her memories. She's the only one who hasn't forgotten and the only one who remembers."

"But you've disposed of her?" Ansem asked.

"So we believed…" DiZ rubbed his forehead and turned to face Ansem.

"I had locked her up in Castle Oblivion long ago. In fact, I had forgotten how strong she was. She somehow escaped Castle Oblivion shortly after Naminé's and my departure. How she escaped and where she is located now is beyond me."

"So we've got trouble on our hands," Ansem added.

"No… It hurt me deeply to do what I had done. The truth of the matter is… I'm happy she escaped. When she is reunited with Sora, we need not worry about any problems that are to arise."

Ansem smirked. "So, it doesn't matter?"

DiZ shook his head as Ansem took a seat in an opposite chair.

"I've waited, and now I want to know," he said calmly, "What is it that you want?"

DiZ sneered. "Revenge."

"Revenge…" Ansem repeated.

"Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Naminé. She did a splendid job with Sora, but it's high time she disappeared. Roxas and Akyra aren't the only ones who were never meant to exist. Take care of it, Ansem."

_Restoration at 97 percent._

* * *

KHA: (ish watching "Heroes") Don't do it, Ted... Don't do it... IT'S CLAIRE! SHE'S INDESTRUCTIBLE!  
Roxas: Hey, lookie! It's Hayden Panettiere.  
KHA: (ish spastic) It's not Hayden Panettiere, it's Claire Bennett. CLAIRE BENNETT, YOU HEAR?  
Roxas: O.O  
Naminé: Roxas... step away... slowly...  
Roxas: (ish stepping away slowly)  
Akyra: ROXAS IS ESCAPING!  
Roxas Fangirls: EEK! (tackle Roxas)  
Akyra: Ehehehehehe... 


	7. Three Way Promise

KHA: Okay, if you thought the last chapter was long... I don't know what this one is.  
Audience: It's not THAT long. I see the end from here!  
KHA: -.- (sigh)  
Akyra: (sob) It's the 6th day! WHY? (breaks into a frenzy of sobs)  
KHA: O.o Anyways, I'm sure you would rather skip the insanity and get right on to the chapter, right?  
Everyone: (wild monkey screeches)  
KHA: I don't blame you. O.o

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 or COM. If I did, the secret ending of KH2 would make a lot more sense. O.o

* * *

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the world's taken by the Heartless?" Goofy shuddered as he scanned the barren wasteland that was known as The End of the World. 

-------

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right? But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Sora asked, readying his Keyblade.

-------

"Kingdom Hearts?" Akyra asked as she read the inscriptions that were engraved on a large machine of some sort, "What's Kingdom Hearts?"

-------

The gang glided through the air as they dodged the many attacks of a large winged monster as it guarded the entrance to a sparkling, purple volcano.

-------

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end," Ansem boomed as he floated off the sandy beach of Destiny Islands and glided softly towards the group, "The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

-------

"That's not true! The heart may be weak, and sometimes, it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" Sora said boldly.

-------

Ansem clutched his chest in agony. The four of them had spectacularly defeated him but he was not prepared to surrender.

"Kingdom Hearts!" he called, "Fill me with the power of darkness!"

"You're wrong," Sora said with a glare, "I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts is light!"

-------

A short mouse flicked his gold Keyblade and held it proudly in the air.

"Now, Sora!" King Mickey said, "Let's close this door for good!"

-------

Sora, Akyra, Donald and Goofy pushed the door to a close with all their strength as Riku, who was on the opposite side, helped pull it shut.

"Take care of her," he said simply as the door closed on him.

-------

Akyra began running towards Kairi but slowed to a stop.

"It's the last chance you'll get to say goodbye," Goofy pointed out.

"There's no need. I may not know much about what will happen but there's one thing I'm sure of. I'll see Kairi again someday. And Riku too. Why say goodbye when it really isn't?" she said with a wide, proud grin.

-------

"Kairi!" Sora cried.

"Sora!" Kairi called as she stepped forward. As the ground split apart, Kairi tripped but Sora managed to catch her.

"Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you. I promise!"

"I know you will!" she called before the ground broke away, sending Sora and Kairi in opposite directions.

-------

Sora, Donald, Akyra and Goofy were pacing down a winding path, obviously bored.

"Well, now what do we do?" Donald asked.

"We've got to find Riku and King Mickey," Sora concluded.

"That sounds simple! And we've also got to find that door to the light," Akyra added.

Goofy scratched his head. "Yeah, but uh… where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?"

Pluto proudly walked across the dirt road, a letter in his mouth.

"Pluto?" Donald asked in awe.

"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!" Goofy cried.

"Have you seen King Mickey?" Sora asked before Pluto ran down the path.

"Guys, let's go!" he shouted happily.

The screen flickered in a static filled mess.

It is night. Sora walked down the dirt path, keeping his eyes peeled. A figure draped in black suddenly startled him but as Sora blinked to get a better look, the figure had vanished. Sora spotted it slightly down the road and dashed towards it, but it faded away once he came within range. Sora took a couple more steps. Before him lay a glorious castle. The golden bricks added brightness to its surroundings and its aqua green rooftops seemed to touch the sky. Several serrated extensions popped out of nowhere yet the castle still balanced evenly on the edge of a cliff.

* * *

The screen flickered again. Roxas rubbed his eyes. 

"What a dream…" he said softly as he lazily opened his eyes. He felt mighty cold.

"Whoa!" he screeched as he fell back. It wasn't a dream. Or was it? Sora had completely vanished and Roxas was the one who stood before the grand castle. He picked himself up and looked behind him. Nothing but a long, empty, purple road… He sighed. Why did this weird stuff always happen to him?

He turned his head and gazed at the castle. It wasn't… horrible. In fact, if you look really hard, it was actually pretty stunning. Roxas even found himself being drawn to it. He took a step towards it. If it looked that gorgeous outside, what would it look like on the inside?

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Roxas stopped and smiled. He recognized the voice. After all, he had spoken to her recently.

"Akyra…" he said softly as he turned around. She wore a small grin as she placed her arms behind her back and stepped towards the castle. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought it was beautiful too when I first saw it. Little did I know…" she said, pretending as if Roxas hadn't spoken.

"You've been here before?" he questioned again as she came to a halt beside him.

She nodded and grinned widely. "Yes."

Roxas chuckled. "Then you can show me around. I wouldn't mind seeing it. C'mon!"

He gestured for her to follow as he broke into a run. What luck! He won't have to explore that castle alone now. He'd be with Akyra.

"Don't!" she screeched. Roxas came to a screeching halt right in front of the castle's doors. He turned his head. Her eyes were filled with fear as she stretched her arm out to him, as if gesturing him to stop.

"Don't go inside!" she said, "You'll only end up forgetting again, Sora."

Sora? Again? Roxas brought his hand to his forehead. What's with him and Sora?

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Don't go through those doors. Don't forget me again. Please, Sora…"

Roxas approached her, taking large steps.

"I'm not Sora," he said as he got closer. Akyra wore a worried yet saddened look on her face. Only a couple of more steps and he'd be next to her…

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure appeared before him. Roxas was stopped right in his tracks and had to stretch his arms out as to not lose his balance. The figure that separated him from Akyra was petite, with droopy short hair and its hands behind its back. It was a girl.

"Kairi?" Roxas asked as the figure of Kairi smiled and nodded. Beside her, Riku had appeared, looking expressionless with his arms crossed.

_What's going on?_ Roxas thought to himself, _Why are all these people appearing out of nowhere? _

Soon enough, many more joined the crowd. There was Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid… everyone he had seen in his dreams. Everyone who was tied with Sora. As much as it made him happy to see all these people, there was only one person he wanted to speak with.

"Akyra!" he called. Behind the sea of illusions, Akyra backed away slowly. She looked very sad, as if she was on the verge of tears. Roxas made his way through the crowd. He wanted to help her. But it was practically impossible to get through the swarm of people.

"Akyra!" he called anxiously, watching as she backed away even more. He was distraught. He had to get to her.

"Akyra! Akyra, wait!" She hung her head and shook it in disappointment. With a final glance at him she spun around and slowly began walking further and further away.

"Akyra!" he called, hoping she would stop. Yet, she kept walking, fading slowly as she walked further. Soon, he could no longer see her. He couldn't exactly explain why he felt so horrible as he watched her fade away. Maybe he just wanted to help her out, just as she wanted to help him the other day.

"Akyra…" he sighed, gazing at the distance.

* * *

It was night when they met. One cloaked figure sat on the shore of the beach and watched the waves roll in and out. The moon shone brightly overhead and its light showed the area for what it truly was; nothing. Just a few rocks scattered here and there decorated the beach and a long, narrow, rickety bridge. A shorter figure draped in the same cloak swiftly walked towards him. 

"I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you," said the first.

"Who are you?" asked the second.

* * *

Even with the light of a heart-shaped moon that showered it, the city was still dark. Several black, abandoned buildings lined the sides of the street. Some of the lights inside these buildings were still flickering, meaning that it hadn't been that long since they had been abandoned. The only building that didn't seem forsaken was a tall skyscraper that stood right in the middle of a large square. 

The rain was falling as he slowly walked towards the building. His steps were loud and assertive, causing water to splash all over the foot of his robe as he stepped into the puddles that scattered the street. Something drew him there. A being… an enemy.

Although his eyes could not be seen, not one can mistake his feelings, his intentions. He had a lopsided smirk on his face. The kind of smirk you would give someone just to confuse them further. He was entirely covered in a black robe from head to toe. His dark hood covered his visage, revealing naught but the bottom half of his face as well as a few strands of light, golden blonde hair. He abruptly stopped at the center of the plaza. The gentle raindrops splattered on the ground as he listened hard. He knew he was no longer alone.

As his concealed eyes darted around the square, hundreds of pools of darkness flowed around him and a countless number of strange Heartless erupted from the ground. Their arms dangled lazily and their antennas twitched violently as they wobbled towards him, piercing him with their glowing yellow eyes. The stranger wasted no time in defending himself. He dug both hands deep into his black coat and pulled out two different Keyblades, swinging them threateningly before placing them at his sides. The first Keyblade was composed of two simple silver rods that were tied together at the tip with something that looked strangely like a paopu fruit while the second one consisted of two black rods tied together with a single black chain down the middle. The first one was named Oathkeeper and the second was named Oblivion, even if their wielder might have had no idea that his own weapons actually had names. He swished and twirled, slashed and sliced, smacked and hit every single Heartless that would dare pounce at him. His battle seemed endless for the more Heartless he destroyed, the more there seemed to be. He slashed at two Heartless and watched them disappear as he prepared to deal another blow.

The Heartless stood still at the sidelines. They had sensed something. The stranger lowered his weapons and turned to face the skyscraper, raising his head to get a view of its roof. The rain had suddenly stopped. And rain doesn't vanish that quickly.

At the top of the skyscraper stood another man clad in the same black coat as the blonde stranger. Yet the one at the top of the tower didn't hide his face with his hood. His long yet stiff silver hair flowed in the gentle breeze as he smirked at our stranger. He was blindfolded with a white cloth. The dual-wielding stranger gritted his teeth and growled softly when he caught a glimpse of the man standing at the top of the skyscraper. He broke into a run and, the moment he reached the foot of the building, flipped sideways and began running up the side of the skyscraper with big steps. He never took his eyes off the blindfolded man. With a flick of his weapons, he twirled and tossed the Oblivion Keyblade to the blindfolded stranger, who dived off the edge of the roof and caught the weapon effortlessly. As the first stranger ran up the side of the building and the second fell towards the ground, they passed each other. They gave each other a look of blankness. Although these two seemed as if they had never met each other, the split-second of tension between them was much more than words can describe.

They both reached the bottom in an instant and began striking at every Heartless in view, eliminating the sea of creatures in the blink of an eye. Once the Heartless destroyed, they turned to face each other, each one gripping his Keyblade tightly. With a grunt of effort, the two strangers exchanged blows, attempting strikes and blocking the ones against them. It was an intense battle for the fighters had very good coordination and reflexes, allowing them to not take in much damage. Finally, the blonde haired stranger managed to knock the blindfolded one to the ground. They panted heavily, the blonde stranger's hands slipping off his weapon from sweat as he watched the other with hungry eyes. The blindfolded stranger bended his knees in an attempt to raise himself, not removing his covered eyes from the other.

"Why? Why do you have the Keyblade?" he shouted.

The blonde stranger straightened his shoulders and took a tiny glimpse at his weapon before raising it over his head.

"Shut up!"

And thousands of miles away… or maybe even less than that, if you count in time and not miles… a young boy with spiky blonde hair woke up with a start.

* * *

Roxas was rubbing the back of his head when he entered the Usual Spot. The room was filled with the chatters of Hayner, Pence and Olette. Roxas came to a stop in front of them and stretched out his arms lazily. 

"Man, I could not sleep last night…" he said with a yawn. His friends continued to chatter away and burst into laughter… as if they hadn't even heard him. Roxas looked sideways and cocked an eyebrow. He didn't mind his friends not responding but he did get worried when they showed no signs of noticing his presence.

"Guys?" he asked loudly as he reached for Hayner's shoulder. To his surprise, his hand passed right through him as if he were a ghost. And his touch had no effect on Hayner whatsoever.

"Huh?" he asked softly as he gazed at his hands. They were no different. He raised his head and took a step back. He knew something strange was happening all along and this proved it.

Suddenly, Hayner stood up and ran right through Roxas towards the exit of the spot with Pence and Olette following closely behind him. He sighed heavily as he watched the curtain flap shut behind them and something white flutter out of Olette's back pocket. He slowly bent down to pick up the white object.

It was a photograph.

He flipped it over and gazed fondly at it. Roxas wasn't exactly the type to cry. He almost never did shed a tear. But as he stared at the picture, he actually felt the desire to cry for the first time in many years. The picture showed Hayner, Pence and Olette posing happily in front of the old mansion. The reason that gave Roxas a heavy heart was the fact that the photograph had previously included him.

* * *

Roxas felt the hot sun beat down on him as he stood outside his usual spot. He was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery, no matter what. But where would he start? 

The swift sounds of folding and flicking answered his question. Whether he wanted to or not, he would have to begin by eliminating these crazy creatures in white jumpsuits that seemed to stalk him endlessly. The Keyblade effortlessly appeared in Roxas' hands as they closed in on him. He twirled it through his fingers and struck the closest one, only to realize that he had slashed through the air. The creatures surrounding him had completely disappeared. Roxas raised his head and kneeled to the ground, panting heavily even if he wasn't the least bit tired. A familiar man stood before him, his arms crossed and his face wearing a blank look.

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you--- if you refuse to come back with me," Axel explained. Roxas picked himself up and brushed some dirt off his pants, his striking blue eyes staying in direct contact with Axel's. For some reason, he seemed to remember something…

"We're… best friends, right?" he asked. Axel scratched his head.

"Sure… but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for… Wait a sec! You remember now?" Axel suddenly sounded very hyper, his eyes filled with excitement. He now gave Roxas his full attention.

"Y…eah," he sighed.

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all," he said rather quickly, scratching his head and thinking hard, "So, um… what's our boss' name?"

Roxas looked away. He didn't have the faintest recollection of his boss' name… or that he even had a boss. Yet, he didn't want to disappoint Axel. Axel, on the other hand, got the message wide and clear.

"Can't believe this…" Axel sighed angrily as he violently waved both hands in the air. Roxas couldn't be sure but he could have sworn there was a twinge of sadness in his voice, as he called forth more of those creatures in white. As we swung his Keyblade and watched as the creatures disappeared in a flash of black mess, he couldn't keep his mind off Axel's words. Why was Axel… sad? Sure, it was a stupid thing to think about. But for some reason, he felt he knew the answer.

Axel growled once Roxas finished off the creatures. He advanced towards him, taking big steps, and summoned his familiar red chakram, which he held over his head, prepared to strike. Roxas bent his knees, placed the Keyblade horizontally and raised it to be in level with his eyes. He squinted, waiting for the sounds of metal clashing and Axel growling in fury. He waited for what seemed like an eternity. In fact, it probably was an eternity.

Roxas carefully opened one eye. Axel still stood before him, a sinister look on his face and his chakram still held up high over his head. Roxas opened his second eye and lowered his weapon slightly. It had happened again. He couldn't believe it. It used to always happen at the worst times yet luck was probably on Roxas' side today. Axel stood erect like a statue as if he were frozen in time. Roxas stepped back.

"Roxas, to the mansion! The time has come!" boomed a low, gruff voice.

Yes, he remembered that voice. It belonged to the man who had also appeared at the Struggle tournament two days ago. Roxas shook his head. Things shouldn't be this way. All he wanted was to go to the beach with his friends and attend the fair with them the day after. He didn't want this. He didn't ask for this.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" he cried. But his friends weren't there to save him. Not this time.

He turned to face Axel, who was still frozen in time. There was nothing left. All he could do was run to the mansion, towards the person who called for him. He flicked his Keyblade and darted down the alleyway and towards the Sandlot, dodging every creature that materialized at his sides.

Shortly after his departure, Axel was unfrozen and stumbled on his feet. He raised his head and watched the faint image of Roxas being chased by a horde of creatures as it slowly approached the woods. Axel crossed his arms.

"The Roxas that I know is long gone. Fine, I see how it is…"

* * *

Akyra quickly paced around Sora's pod, picking at her gloves or scratching her head or even rubbing her eyes. She was very twitchy today. She had spent the entire morning walking from one place to another and finding ways to occupy her hands. It had all started that morning when she figured out that Naminé had locked the sliding door that led from Sora's room to hers. She never usually locked the door. Akyra thought that maybe DiZ was speaking to her in her room and she locked the door for safety purposes. But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't believe that theory. She knew something was wrong. She sensed it. 

The aforementioned locked door slowly slid open and caught Akyra's attention instantly. She scurried towards the door as Naminé emerged from it, slowly shutting it behind her.

"Naminé!" Akyra said rather loudly, "What's going on?"

Naminé shushed her as she locked the door. Akyra stood perfectly still.

"DiZ might come into this room," she said softly, "You should hide behind Sora's pod today."

"Why?" she asked again, "Why would he come in here? What in the world is happening?"

"Look, Akyra, I don't know. I'm sorry," she said as she unlocked the door once again and slid it open.

"Stop it, Naminé! You know the whole truth! You know what's going on! Why can't you just tell me _why_ I shouldn't know?"

Naminé stopped. She slowly turned to face her friend, her face struck with worry.

"It's something you need to learn for yourself," she said softly.

Akyra's face fell. It wasn't the lack of information that bothered her. It was something else, she was sure of it although couldn't exactly figure out what. She watched Naminé scurry up the stairs, searching for some sort of feeling of reassurance.

"Say, Naminé," she called. Her friend stopped mounting the stairs and looked down on her.

"Yes?" she said softly.

"When I do learn everything for myself, will you speak to me then? About everything?"

Naminé smiled. "Of course. When we do see each other again, we'll talk."

"Again? Are you leaving?" she asked, puzzled.

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

Akyra shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'll find you. I swear I won't give up until I find you. I promise."

Naminé chuckled and continued mounting the stairs.

"Naminé!" she called for a final time before shutting the sliding door. Naminé opened her end of the door to a sliver and peered down on her. Akyra wore a grin as wide as the sea as she watched her friend behind the door.

"Thank you," was all she said.

* * *

Okay, dodging white creatures did seem like a good idea at first. I mean, Roxas was a pretty fast runner so all the creatures he dodged should have had a hard time catching up with him. And this way, he wouldn't waste any time fighting off any useless creatures. Well, it did seem like a good idea. That is until Roxas reached the golden gates belonging to the mansion with a flock of white creatures at his heels. He couldn't defeat all of them. He would have to find refuge inside the mansion. He turned to face the gates and tugged hard. They opened slightly but the lock and chain that held both gates together stopped him from being able to enter. He tugged at them again and again, growing increasingly worried. 

"Don't call me and then lock me out…" he said. He clutched onto the gates and hung his head as the creatures closed in on him. He sighed heavily. What would Sora do? He knew exactly what Sora would do. He'd raise his Keyblade and use its power to unlock it. After all, it is a key…

Roxas' head jerked up suddenly. Of course! He jumped back and flicked his Keyblade into the air, setting it in level with the lock. It fell sideways and opened, letting the golden chains it was attached to fall to the floor with a deafening crash. Roxas wasted no time. He broke into a run just when one of the creatures was about to pounce. He jumped over old statue remains and ducked to avoid any hanging leaves as he approached the front door. The creatures didn't seem to be following him anymore. It was better that way, anyways. He turned the knob and opened the door, letting himself into the place where destiny called.

* * *

Roxas took a second to gaze at the mansion's inside before proceeding anywhere. It may look old and abandoned on the outside but once you pass indoors, it really wasn't that bad. The carpeting looked new, the stairs were well kept and the back windows were spotless. In fact, it didn't look abandoned at all! The entrance consisted of a large room with two winding staircases on each side, which led to the upper floor. A dusty glass container stood in the center of the room. It was probably the only thing that actually needed some cleaning. Roxas tore his gaze away from the container and mounted one of the staircases. He couldn't explain why but he felt something calling to him. He found himself drawn to a room on the upper floor. It was well hidden but Roxas ended up finding it all too easily. He carefully turned the knob and entered the room.

* * *

Roxas shut his eyes the instant he caught a glimpse of the room. It was completely white and the brightness stung his eyes since he was so used to the mansion's musty, dark color. He blinked a few times and was finally able to open them normally. 

A white table stood in the center of the room and held two chairs as well as a pot with exactly nine white flowers. Colored photos adorned the wall and a sketchbook with some crayons were scattered on the table. Roxas smiled. He knew how much Naminé loved to draw.

He strolled around the room, examining every detail in every drawing. Although they seemed different in his eyes, Roxas could have sworn that they were all connected in some way. He abruptly stopped in front of a picture that looked strangely like a young boy, about his age, with blonde hair and a black coat walking down a darkened alley. Roxas got closer to the picture, trying to get a better look. The boy in the picture did look strangely like… him.

A ringing sound pierced the air. Roxas clutched his head in agony as the sudden headache overwhelmed him. His vision blurred. He slowly closed his eyes, hoping the sudden pain would soon disappear.

* * *

The thunder rumbled overhead. But he kept walking. He never was afraid of thunder as a child, unlike most children. Roxas, wearing nothing but a long, black cloak, walked through the dark streets of the city. He took large, assertive steps and his expression was blank. He walked straight past Axel, who was leaning on a wall with crossed arms. He turned his head to face Roxas. 

"Your mind's made up?" he asked softly.

Roxas slowed to a stop without turning. He kept his eyes glued to the distance as he spoke. "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."

Axel suddenly jumped and stood up straight, anger building up inside him. "You can't turn on the Organization!"

* * *

Roxas let go of his aching head and opened his eyes. The pain had stopped. He continued gazing at the picture, his mind clouded with questions. He knew she was in the room. Maybe she'd tell him. 

"Organization XIII… they're a bad group," he said.

"Bad or good, I don't know," Naminé explained, "They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something."

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Kingdom Hearts."

Roxas placed a hand on the wall and chuckled.

"Funny?" Naminé asked.

"It's just, I think---I've been running away from the question I really want to ask…" he explained as he walked up to the table and leaned against it. Naminé gave him her full attention. "What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore."

"You are…"

Naminé's image flickered. Roxas' eyes went wide with worry. He stood up straight and took a step forward.

"Naminé!" he called. Naminé's image broke into thousands of pieces, just like how a window would break when a careless child would accidentally throw a baseball at it. Roxas rushed towards her as the pieces vanished in the air and were replaced by a swirl of data. He came to a screeching halt. DiZ suddenly appeared among the data, wearing a threatening frown.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate," he said.

"Even if it doesn't, I want to know. I have the right to know!" Roxas shouted.

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be."

"But what IS a Nobody?"

A hooded man draped entirely in a black coat similar to the one Roxas wore in his visions appeared behind DiZ. His face was concealed completely, protecting his identity from Roxas.

"DiZ, we're out of time! Too many Nobodies!" he hollered. DiZ nodded and conjured a portal of swirling darkness behind him. He prepared himself to step through it when Naminé suddenly emerged from the portal.

"Roxas. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!" she cried.

"I'll…disappear…?"

"No further outbursts!" DiZ screeched at her, glaring wickedly.

"No, you won't disappear! You'll—"

Naminé couldn't finish her sentence. DiZ had grabbed her arm and covered her mouth with his other hand, stopping her from freeing herself or speaking to Roxas.

"Wait!" he called. He dashed towards the portal, attempting to catch up with Naminé when the cloaked figure known as Ansem grabbed his arm and held it tight, stopping his movements. Naminé succeeded in stopping DiZ's clench over her mouth with her free hand. She pushed it away and attempted to speak.

"Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. The three of us will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!"

DiZ jerked his hold on Naminé, forcing her to step inside the portal with him. Roxas watched with horror as they slowly faded into the portal.

"Let her go!" he shrieked with rage. He fell to his knees as the portal vanished. Ansem vanished as well for his hold on Roxas quickly disappeared. He quickly got to his feet and held out his left hand.

"Naminé!" he cried. He tried to yell her name again and again, even if he knew very well that it would be of no use. Wherever she was now, she couldn't hear him. Once again, he was left completely alone.

* * *

Roxas had exited Naminé's room with a heavy heart and slowly made his way down the hallway. The upper floor was nothing but a large hallway with two rooms on opposite sides. He had just exited Naminé's room and was eager to find out what the other room held. He had also picked up Naminé's sketchbook before leaving. It held an interesting picture within it. 

He stepped into what seemed to be an enormous library. Thousands of books stood neatly arranged on the tall bookcases that seemed to reach the ceiling. There was nothing but a lonesome table in the room along with the books. Another sketchbook like Naminé's lay on the table beside an elegant candlestick as well as several pencils. Roxas approached the sketchbook and examined it. It looked very similar to Naminé's drawing. It was only missing a couple of details to be its facsimile. He picked up one of the pencils and drew in the missing details, paying close attention to Naminé's version. The moment he lay the pencil down, a loud beeping could be heard as he sensed the floor move sideways. Roxas scrambled away from the table and ran towards the door. Luckily, only a part of the room's flooring moved, meaning Roxas was safe near the door. Yet that didn't exactly dissipate his worry. Since when did floors move?

He turned to face the room once again. The floor had completely vanished, leaving a large hole in the room. He peered over the edge of floor he stood on. It must have been a secret entrance of some sort. Roxas felt his way to one corner of the room and descended the small staircase that was hidden under the floor as well. He scanned his surroundings. There wasn't anything of any interest. The walls were just boarded up with blue sheets of metal drilled side by side with rusty, old screws. He took a few steps forward. A metallic, sliding door stood at the corner with beeping lights and touch sensors. Roxas approached the door nervously. It sensed his presence and quickly slid open, revealing a dark corridor that made Roxas reluctant to continue. Gathering up his strength, he clenched his fists and stepped into the hallway, the door sliding shut behind him.

* * *

The next room had no lighting whatsoever. It was boarded up with the same blue metal sheets and held very odd machines and devices. One corner of the room held a large set of monitors and computers. All these monitors were turned on and radiated a strange white light, which consisted of the only light in the room. The other corner of the room held a strange machine with odd buttons, levers and a small platform. Roxas gazed at these devices with awe. He suddenly placed his hands to his head as a loud ringing noise filled the air again. His head throbbed in pain. It wasn't the computer screens that were giving him a headache. This time, he remembered more… 

-------

There was a large white room were various people dressed in similar black coats sat on what seemed to be white thrones. Roxas couldn't identify any of them. The only thing he knew was that he was one of the various people sitting on a throne.

The image disappeared in a flash and was replaced by Roxas, dressed in the same black robe, running through the streets of a dark city, pursued by a group of those white creatures he sees so frequently.

Now, Roxas was twirling the Keyblade through his fingers as he looked down on a silver-haired stranger. The stranger was blindfolded and Roxas had his hood on. It seemed that these two were in the middle of a clash when Roxas succeeded in knocking the stranger to the floor.

"Why? Why do you have the Keyblade?" the man shouted.

"Shut up!" Roxas spat cynically. He raised his Keyblade high, gathering his strength and waiting for the right moment to strike. Just as he brought his weapon down, the stranger grabbed his own and knocked Roxas away with such a force that he fell unconscious. The blindfolded stranger never took his eyes off him as he slowly paced towards him.

The next image showed Roxas, still unconscious, lying under the same odd machine he had noticed earlier. Two men were speaking to each other as they examined him. Roxas recognized them immediately. It was DiZ and that other robed man who had stopped him from saving Naminé.

"Will it work?" the stranger asked.

"If we can maintain the simulated town until Naminé finishes chaining together Sora's memories," DiZ answered.

"What will happen to Roxas?"

"He holds half of Sora's power within him. In the end, he'll have to give it back." DiZ turned away from the machine and began strolling towards the set of monitors that Roxas had also noticed were present in the basement. "Until then, he'll need another personality to throw off his pursuers."

The stranger turned his head to face the unconscious Roxas. He couldn't be sure but Roxas could have sworn he saw pity in the stranger's way of watching him.

"Poor thing."

DiZ sat on his rolling chair and began punching in some keys of his keyboard, watching the monitor closely.

"It's the fate of a Nobody," he said simply as they watched the machine turn the unconscious Roxas into data and vanish.

* * *

Roxas' headache subsided. He slowly let his hands fall to his sides as he breathed heavily. So many things that he didn't want to know… He had asked for answers to his unlimited questions. And now, as the evidence piled up in his mind, Roxas had to admit that all the mysterious things that had been happening to him… made sense, no matter how badly he wanted them not to. He never asked for this fate. All he wanted was to see his friends again, enjoy the last of his summer vacation and live a normal life like everyone else. Maybe… maybe if that stranger hadn't kidnapped him and DiZ hadn't done all those unforgivable things to him, his life would have actually been normal. It was DiZ who tore him away from his previous life. It was DiZ who was to blame. 

Roxas felt the anger swell up inside him like a balloon. He gritted his teeth as the Keyblade materialized in his left hand. He slowly raised his head and watched the glowing monitors, glowering at them with such anger, one could see flames flare up in his blue eyes. It was the computer's fault as well. Without it, DiZ wouldn't have been able to ruin his life. The computer was also to blame. With a loud grunt, he raised his weapon and slashed the computer. He watched with fury as the various pieces of broken glass crashed onto the floor. Destroying the computer brought him such satisfaction. Now, it was Roxas who was getting his revenge.

He hacked away at the rest of the monitors, smashing them violently. The monitors' glow flickered as he damaged them, lowering the room's lighting. Still, he persisted. He wouldn't stop until he was certain that every monitor had been broken beyond repair. He took a few steps back, panting heavily as he gazed upon his masterpiece. A few pieces of glass lay scattered on the floor and many of the monitors sank in, leaning on other broken monitors as sparks occasionally flickered here and there. Roxas sighed. He had vented his anger. Yet, that other odd machine in the opposite corner seemed to deserve a good smashing as well… Before he could make up his mind, a door next to the now broken monitors quickly slid open. He stole a glance at the door then at the odd machine. There were so many things running through his mind that he hardly knew what to do next. Without another glance at the mess he had made, he backed away from the machine and paced through the doorway.

* * *

Roxas entered what seemed to be the basement's hall. It looked exactly like the laboratory he had just exited except for the fact that it was completely empty. All it held was a door leading back to the laboratory, another door leading to somewhere unknown and a mysterious glowing orb of energy in the corner. Roxas silently approached the swirling orb, wondering what it could possibly be. He was just about to touch it when he heard a rustling sound behind him. As if they knew of his intentions, many white creatures appeared behind him, flicking their arms violently as they leisurely approached him. Luckily, Roxas had some leftover anger from smashing those monitors that he would have gladly let out on them. He summoned his Keyblade and positioned himself in his battle stance, ready to take on any creature that dared attack him. 

He defeated them rather easily. They didn't exactly put up a fight like the other ones he'd encountered. It was as if they didn't want to fight him, as if someone much stronger was only using them as a decoy for him to stay in that room. He panted heavily and turned around, scanning the area for any sign of movement.

"Simply amazing, Roxas."

Roxas jerked his regard towards the opposite corner of the room. He knew exactly who had entered the room. Axel walked towards the center of the room, his arms crossed and his face showing mixed emotions.

"Axel," Roxas said firmly, taking a step forward.

Axel widened his eyes, trying to look sarcastically surprised. "You really do remember me this time? I'm so FLATTERED!"

The contour of the room erupted in tall, sizzling flames. Still, Roxas kept his eyes glued on Axel, who was fuming with rage.

"But you're too late!" he boomed. Roxas sensed danger. He attempted to summon his weapon, hoping that the flames around him wouldn't burn him. He suddenly felt the cool metallic surface of his Keyblade in his left hand. Yet, this time, he felt what seemed to be another Keyblade in his right. Roxas gasped, raising both weapons to get a better look. One was black, the other white. This isn't what caught Roxas' attention the most, though. It was the fact that these two blades were identical to the ones he had seen in his memories. The Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblade.

"Two!" Axel gasped as he caught sight of the weapons. Roxas twirled them through his fingers and handled them easily. Although he only remembered bits and pieces of it, he did remember getting loads of practice with dual blades. He positioned himself for battle and watched Axel closely. He didn't want to fight him. But if Axel wanted to battle, he couldn't not defend himself. Axel conjured his own set of flames and withdrew his flaming red chakram from the burning fire. He placed it at his side and smiled at Roxas.

"Come here. I'll make it all stop!"

* * *

"Burn, baby!" Axel screeched as his chakrams erupted in flames. He swiftly twirled them between his fingers, creating a wheel of fire as he prepared to attack. He extended his arm, getting as close to Roxas as he could. Roxas jumped back, dodging the hit. Axel growled with fury. He never misses! This time, instead of reaching out to attack him, he simply hurled his chakrams at Roxas, who jumped to the side to dodge the first and bent low to dodge the second. Yet, evading his hits only made Axel angrier. 

To make his job much easier, Axel lightly touched the floor, a cynical smile painted over his face. The hard, stone flooring was suddenly covered with a thick layer of flaming, hot magma. Roxas had no other choice but to keep his feet off the ground as long as possible by leaping in the air. His mind raced at top speed as he hopped from one spot to the other. He couldn't let Axel continue like this. Soon enough, he'd be burnt to a crisp if he doesn't do something quick! He had to attack Axel, even if it was just for one hit… he had to put some pressure on him.

With a menacing glare, he hopped towards the smiling pyromaniac, raising both blades in the air as he prepared himself for the hit. With one of his blades, he violently lifted Axel off the ground, taking him out of his comfort zone. Since he had caught Axel off-guard, he was able to pile all of his attacks on him before they reached the ground. He slashed him a good deal and kept him in midair for as long as possible. But, when Roxas reached the ground, he was forced to leap away, hoping that the magma hadn't burnt a hole in his shoe.

Axel was furious with Roxas' strategic battle method. He gathered both chakrams and jumped into the surrounding flames, out of sight. Roxas began panicking when he had lost sight of him. What would happen if he were to catch him by surprise? He decided to keep running, in case Axel would pop out of nowhere and thrash him without mercy.

Roxas panted heavily. He felt the air stiffen. Axel was planning to attack him. He was sure of it. He continued his race around the room, counting each second that passed with worry and despair.

"Burn!" he heard a voice shriek. In a streak of burning flames, Axel darted faster than lightning across the room, crashing into Roxas as he did so. Roxas cried in pain as he felt the sharp chakrams pierce through his skin. He felt a burning sensation run through his body as he let himself fall to the floor. Axel cackled. Roxas quickly stood up and clutched his weapons tightly. He wasn't going to get away with that.

Roxas sprinted towards Axel and slashed him, causing him to soar in the air. Yet, Axel regained himself. He flipped and landed sideways, positioning himself on one of the burning flames. This type of move was literally impossible, according to the laws of gravity. But, if you were skilled like Axel, even you could bend a few rules. Roxas copied his movements and jumped sideways, landing on a flame, face to face with his opponent. He began slashing at him, running towards him with great speed whilst Axel countered evading his attacks with one of his chakrams. Roxas didn't give up; he'd never give up. Even Axel knew that he didn't stand a chance against the Keyblade's chosen one.

Axel held one of Roxas' Keyblades in place with his weapon. With one final growl of fury, Roxas twirled his second Keyblade and slashed Axel's side with all his strength. Axel roared in pain as he landed on the floor, clutching the place where Roxas had attacked him. He wobbled slightly as he tried to keep his balance. Roxas landed in front of him, lowering his weapons with a blank expression. Just judging by the look in his emerald eyes, Roxas knew the battle was over. Axel surrendered and Roxas had emerged the victor.

* * *

"Roxas…" Axel sighed. He knelt to the ground, defeated, as the flames around them dissipated. Roxas' weapons disappeared as well when the fire had completely vanished. Roxas took two steps towards Axel, watching him closely. For some reason, he remembered the last time he had spoken with him before this whole mess had happened. 

-----

They were in an alleyway. Roxas had his back turned to Axel, who had an angry expression on his face.

"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel warned. Roxas looked sideways, his face still expressionless.

"No one would miss me," he said simply. He continued walking down the alleyway with slow steps, leaving Axel to yell at him from afar. Axel's glare softened into a miserable expression as he watched his only friend stroll away forever. Somehow, it felt like a piece of him was walking away along with Roxas.

"That's not true…" he sighed, "I would."

-----

"Axel…" Roxas said as he watched Axel slowly dissolve into tiny pieces of darkness. Now he understood. He understood why he was after him, why he wanted him to come back to the so-called Organization. He just…missed him. Roxas couldn't blame him. He missed Hayner, Pence and Olette deeply. In a way, he understood what it felt like to lose a friend. He and Axel weren't that different after all.

"Let's meet again in the next life," Axel said as he slowly began to vanish.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." Axel chuckled.

"Silly. Just because you have a next life…"

Roxas frowned as he watched Axel disappear completely. You know, in a way, Roxas kind of felt tempted to call his name, hoping he'd return so they can talk to each other. As friends and not as rivals. But he knew better. He knew he wouldn't return. After all, Hayner, Pence and Olette didn't come back for him.

He switched his gaze over to the mysterious door he had spotted earlier. There was nothing left for him here. The only thing he could do was press on.

* * *

The door revealed a tiny, narrow corridor that was boarded up with… you guessed it… blue metal sheets, looking exactly like the previous rooms he had visited. Except, this corridor contained various white capsules that were lined neatly against the wall. Roxas leaned in to take a closer look. The white capsules looked oddly like closed flowers, just waiting for the perfect moment to open their petals and bloom. 

"_What are these?_" he thought, "_What do they do?_"

He carefully strolled down the hallway, examining every pod closely. Until…

He stopped, gasping softly while doing so. There, in two of the pods near the end of the hallway, Roxas spotted the most unbelievable thing he had seen during the past six days. Two strangely familiar faces were clearly visible from inside their respective pods, looking as if they were both deeply asleep.

"Donald…" Roxas sighed, "…Goofy?"

He turned to face the doorway that stood at the end of the hallway. If Donald and Goofy were here… then he knew exactly who was in the next room.

* * *

Akyra's breath stopped as she heard the door connecting the laboratory to the pod room slide open. 

"_It's probably DiZ, just like Naminé had said!_" she panicked, "_Please don't come this way!"_

Roxas slowly entered the white pod room, a glare forming on his face. Standing before the largest and only pod in the room was none other than DiZ. Roxas gripped his Keyblade tightly. He had a bone to pick with him.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen one," DiZ said in a happy tone, acting as if he was thrilled to see him.

"Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?" he rebutted.

"_Roxas?_" Akyra thought to herself.

"To half of Sora, of course," DiZ responded, "You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

"What's Organization XIII?" Akyra whispered.

"Why? Who are you?" Roxas called.

"I am a servant of the world," DiZ explained, giving a small laugh, "And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best."

"Was that… Was that supposed to be a joke?" Roxas spat. He twirled the Keyblade through his fingers, daggers sprouting out of his eyes.

"'Cause I'm not laughing!"

Roxas sprinted towards DiZ, his weapon held up high. Akyra sensed the danger and crawled to her side, getting a tiny peek at the spectacle. Roxas had skid to a halt in front of DiZ and began hacking away at him, letting out all the anger he had bottled up inside of him. Akyra smiled.

"_That's it, Roxas!_" she encouraged, "_Show that guy who's boss!_"

Roxas continued his assault, piling hit after hit. He wasn't just hitting for the joy of hitting. He was attacking DiZ for everything he had done, everything he had destroyed. Roxas believed that he didn't only ruin his simple life; he must have wrecked someone else's as well. He was vile enough to do such a thing. Roxas was too preoccupied with his anger to even notice what was happening. Sure, he was slashing at DiZ like crazy… yet he sustained no injuries. In fact, every time Roxas ran the Keyblade through him, a wave of data would appear and DiZ would smile that sinister smile that angered him so. Roxas retreated, placing the Keyblade behind him as he examined his enemy. DiZ laughed heartily.

"My apologies," he said, "This is only a data-based projection."

Akyra gritted her teeth as she listened to DiZ's ominous laughter that followed. She already had a lot of anger towards him. And now that he was taunting her friend, she couldn't control herself any longer. In fact, she can't even remember why she did what she did.

"A data-based projection, eh?" she said rather evilly as she stood up and emerged from her hiding spot, "Then I suppose a few more whacks wouldn't hurt, RIGHT?"

Before she could even contemplate what she was doing, she had reached DiZ and landed a few hits on him.

"So… you did escape," DiZ said softly as she pulled back, "And you found a haven in the back room of my basement? Ingenious! All this time I believed you were lost only to discover that you were right under our noses this entire time."

"Yeah?" she spat, "I'd like to see you spend your fifteenth birthday locked in a basement watching your friend sleep!"

"Naminé must have been good to you."

"Yes, she has. Especially after everything you have done!" she hollered, "You almost destroyed me. Who knows how much more damage you could have done?"

"_So… I'm not alone…_" Roxas sighed.

"Have you no heart?" she asked in a low voice.

DiZ's eye twitched after her statement. He suddenly burst into a frenzy of laughter. Roxas tightened his grip on his Keyblade, preparing to strike at any given moment. With a triumphant glare, he raised it in the air and slashed DiZ with all his strength. He knew it wouldn't damage him in any way yet he still felt compelled to do it.

"I hate you so much…" he grunted as he regained his composure.

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora," DiZ said calmly, "He's far too nice for his own good."

"No!" Roxas shrieked, "My heart belongs to me!"

He began slashing away again, finding any possible way to vent his anger. DiZ smiled at his confusion and disappeared among the swirls of data generated by the Keyblade. Soon enough, Roxas found himself slashing through thin air.

"Roxas!" Akyra called calmly as she scurried towards him. He was still slashing through the air as if it would bring him back. At that moment, he probably would have done anything to get him back, just to give him a piece of his mind. He felt Akyra's hand on his wrist, stopping him from slashing further and calmed down.

"That's it, Roxas… He's not coming back," she said.

"Akyra…" he sighed, looking defeated, "I can't believe I actually found you."

She chuckled. "How could you be so happy at a time like this?"

"I guess… because you always are."

Akyra blinked a few times as she released his wrist. Yeah, she always found some way to be happy in the darkest of times. She kind of wondered why she couldn't this time around.

"Well, I am happy now that you're here," she said with a smile.

Roxas smiled as well. "So… this is where you've been hiding."

"Yep, for about a year. So… why did you come by here?"

"DiZ called me. I had to come this way. There is nothing left for me back there."

Akyra wore a confused look. "I don't get it."

Roxas laughed. "For some reason, I want you to learn that for yourself…"

"That's EXACTLY what Naminé told me!" she said loudly, "Speaking of Naminé, have you seen her?"

Roxas looked away. "DiZ took her away… somewhere. He didn't want her to tell me something."

"That SCUMBAG!" she screeched, causing Roxas to jump back, "Sorry…"

"It's okay. It's just… something she told me…" he sighed. Should he tell her? Should he not tell her? He didn't know. Yet, DiZ had also wrecked Akyra's life just as he had done to his. In a way, she and him weren't that different. Just like him and Axel. "I'll… I'll disappear," he muttered.

"What?" Akyra interrupted. Roxas looked up. Her eyes were filled with concern. He was about to try and console her but before he had the chance, Akyra did something… peculiar. She had flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"No! You won't disappear! I won't let you!" she cried. Roxas stood rooted on his spot. Akyra must have also felt a little weird because she had quickly pulled away from him and played around with her hands.

"Um… sorry about that," she chuckled nervously, "I… I don't know what came over me."

Akyra's head was swimming. Why had she done that? Why did she just suddenly feel compelled to do something like that? It was stupid of her to do that, just completely stupid… Hang on. This was Roxas, one of her friends. Why was she making such a big deal over something with so little importance?

"It's alright…" he said. Akyra sighed in relief when she heard him say that.

"What do you mean by… disappear?" she said softly.

"I… really don't know," he answered. He seriously didn't know. He only wished he could give her some kind of answer. She did sort of help him. Just knowing that she, an actual person, was going through the same thing he was comforted him.

Akyra straightened her face and shook her head. "N-never mind. If you do disappear, I'll find you. I swear I'll find you. Just like I swore to Naminé that I'd find her."

Roxas chuckled. "That's weird. Naminé promised I'd meet her again..."

"Then, let's make it a three-way promise!" Akyra squealed.

Roxas nodded. "Okay."

"I will find you. And Naminé. And when the three of us are together…"

"We'll talk. About everything," he finished.

"Promise," Akyra said simply, placing her hand in the middle.

"Promise," he answered, shaking her hand and doing a certain gesture, demonstrating that they'd keep their promise to heart. Even though Roxas felt alone after the events of the day, he had to admit that it felt good to promise something with a friend he can trust. It gave him something to count on. As for Akyra, she was determined. Determined to keep this promise, no matter what. No danger would be great enough to discourage her. Her friends were worth way more than that. And their promises were worth just as much.

The sound of creaking glass filled the room. The two teenagers whirled around, facing the source of the noise. Sora's pod slowly slid open, the various sheets of glass unfolding softly as if the capsule was nothing more than a blooming flower. The pod opened completely to reveal Sora, who was still sleeping soundly as he floated in the centre of the pod.

"Sora…" Roxas sighed as his and Akyra's eyes never left the sleeping teen.

"You're lucky," Roxas said softly with a gentle smile, "Looks like my summer vacation is… over."

Akyra watched Sora with a careful eye. The day she was patiently waiting for was finally here! She smiled brightly and turned her head towards Roxas. Her face suddenly fell as the blood flushed out of her face.

"Roxas?" she asked, slightly panicked. She looked around the room. Roxas was nowhere to be seen. He had vanished into thin air. Disappeared… just like he had said.

"Roxas," she screeched, looking up to the sky. "Roxas? Roxas! ROXAS!"

She knew he wouldn't come back. She screamed anyways.

* * *

KHA: (pulls out a hankie) Bye Bye, Roxas!  
Everyone: BYE BYE ROXAS!  
Roxas: (pulls out ice cream) I'm not going ANYWHERE! You can't make me! (pouts)  
Audience: O.o Pasta...  
KHA: All the credit deserved for the scene where Roxas meets Akyra in his dream and is seperated from her by thousands of images goes straight to Aesura. It was her idea. Thankies, Aesura! (insane applauding)  
Akyra: O.o ... I feel like taking a nap...  
KHA: You CANNOT do that! Starting next chappie, you'll be everywhere! Doing productive things, visiting the world...  
Audience: Being tortured by the insane authoress.  
KHA: Yes, that too. (cheesy grin)  
Akyra: O.o Help... 


	8. The Afternoon Streets

KHA: I apologize for the uber long delay. My workload began at the beginning of May and only finished now. We were stressing over a French Government exam that would determine if we graduate from high school or not, end of year exams AND the season finale of Heroes left me somewhat sad. O.o But, the good news is, school's out and its now SUMMER VACAY! WHOO!  
Audience: Should we do it now?  
Akyra: Yeah.  
Audience: Hey, KHA. What are your plans for the END of summer?  
KHA: The fair! O.O Why?  
Audience: Oh, just wondering. You haven't been showing much emotion lately and you DO have the letter X in your name. By the way, is the fair on the last day of summer?  
KHA: O.O (faints)  
Roxas: O.o Why does this feel like déjà vu?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, COM or anything else involving Disney or Square-Enix. But I do have lemonade!

* * *

"Roxas…" Akyra mumbled sadly, allowing her gaze to fall to the floor. Roxas, her friend, the one person who understood what she felt, the one person who didn't make her feel so lonely… was gone. Gone forever? Perhaps, but that wouldn't stop her anyways. After all, a promise is a promise. Yet, even with that tiny glimmer of hope, she still felt the burden of his disappearance. You know, she'd feel a lot better if she had a friend to cheer her up…

"Akyra?"

"Akyra!"

Her head jerked upwards. They had been away for so long that their voices sounded like sweet music to her. Could it be? Was it true? Were they there? Were they really there? Akyra turned around and laid her eyes on them. There they were. In the flesh. The ones she had waited for for almost an entire year.

"Donald?" she said, "Goofy?"

They smiled brightly when she said their names. Just seeing them smile convinced her that they were real, and not just an illusion. She was suddenly overwhelmed with happiness.

"Donald! Goofy!" she yelled, breaking into a run with her arms spread out. She crashed into them, causing her to topple over and send the three of them flying to the ground. Despite their injuries, they laughed heartily. Finally, after so many days apart, they were reunited with their best friends.

"I can't believe it, you guys… you're really here!" Akyra cried, jumping to her feet.

"Aw, now why would we leave?" Goofy asked, rubbing the top of his head. Akyra laughed and shrugged her shoulders. Donald smiled and began looking around the room.

"Say," he said, "Aren't we missing something?"

Akyra's eyes lit up. "You're right."

Someone was missing. Someone very important. The trio of friends advanced towards the center of the room, their eyes glued on the flowery glass contraption that lay right in the middle. The sheets of glass adorned the sides of the contraption, reminding the group of sweet smelling cherry blossoms. Yet, any thought of cherry blossoms couldn't snap them out of their dream-like state. Someone floated inside the capsule. Someone oddly familiar.

"Sora!" Donald and Akyra called together.

"Sora, wake up!" Goofy yelled.

Sora lazily stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes, still in a daze. Akyra, Donald and Goofy snickered. The silly faces he made when he awoke from a deep sleep and the fact that his clothes had shrunk gave each of them the desire to burst out in laughter. They could hardly contain themselves. Sora, on the other hand, let his arms fall to his sides and lazily opened his eyes. Someone was sniggering loudly.

"What?" he asked, raising his head and looking fully alert. Three figures stood in front of his pod, holding their breaths and stopping themselves from laughing. Sora blinked. They were his allies, his best friends: Donald, Goofy and Akyra. How could he forget them?

He leapt out of his pod and landed in front of them, glaring evilly. The trio stopped laughing. A moment of intense silence hung over them. Did they offend him? Sora suddenly grabbed them in his arms and hugged them. Akyra sighed. And here she thought that Sora had gone evil again!

"Akyra! Donald! Goofy!" he cried with joy, releasing them. They laughed heartily as they took each other's hands. They began hopping in a circle, bright smiles plastered on each of their faces. They were reunited at last. Nothing, nothing at all, could have ruined that moment of happiness for them.

Sora felt something tiny crawl up onto his shoulder. He stopped jumping and peered over his shoulder. The other three quickly mimicked his actions. What could possibly be so interesting about Sora's shoulder? They received their answer when they saw a tiny cricket hop onto his shoulder. The group smiled. Of course, how could they ever forget Jiminy Cricket? Jiminy stretched out his arms and let out a big yawn.

"That was some nap!" Jiminy exclaimed as he hopped onto the floor.

"You mean, we were asleep?" Sora asked.

"I guess we must've been, otherwise I don't think we'd be so drowsy…"

"When do ya think we went to sleep?" Goofy questioned as he scratched the back of his head. Sora crossed his arms and raised his regard to the ceiling, thinking hard.

"Let's see… we defeated Ansem… restored peace to the world… found Kairi…"

"Yep!" Goofy agreed.

"Oh yeah! And then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far."

"Then what?" Donald asked.

"I think that's when we entered the-" Akyra began but quickly stopped herself from uttering another word. The others watched her with complete interest, excited to remember what happened next.

"_They don't remember Castle Oblivion, nor will they ever remember it,_" she thought, "_There'd be no sense in talking about it now, or ever again. Maybe I should just pretend it never happened…_"

But it did happen. And the memories of that place still found themselves occasionally buzzing around her head, even a year later. Nevertheless, she wouldn't think about it. It was time to make new memories with the three people that mattered most to her.

"The… the…" she continued, comically scratching her head, "Well, what do you know! I seem to have forgotten."

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy asked.

Jiminy Cricket reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny book that was probably the size of Sora's fingernail. He flipped through the pages, looking for the marked event that they last remembered. He settled on a page near the middle of the book and read the scribbles.

"Gee, there's only one sentence…" he said, clearing his throat, "'Thank Naminé.' Hmm… I wonder who that is?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at each other, shaking their heads. Akyra shrugged her shoulders, trying to look as confused as they were.

"Some journal that is!" Donald spat.

"Donald!" Akyra yelled, stamping her foot on his.

"Ow!" he cried, holding onto his foot and hopping on the other, "Alright, I get it!"

Akyra crossed her arms with a valiant smile as Sora and Goofy laughed. Donald, on the other hand, did nothing but grumble.

"Well, what do ya say we find out where we are?" Jiminy proposed.

* * *

Once the group had exited the mansion, taken a good look at the clearing and made their way through the woods (they lost Donald twice in there), they found themselves in a large city with buildings that reached the sky and a sun that gave the city a twilight glow. Trams and trains rolled along the busy streets and pedestrians were either shopping or greeting each other as they passed. The tallest building in town was a huge train station with the biggest clock tower any of them had ever seen. 

"Wow…" Donald sighed in awe.

"Where do you think we are?" Akyra asked.

"I don't know," Goofy replied, "But it sure is purdy!"

"Come on guys! Let's take this road…" Sora said, pointing to a clearing among the buildings. It resembled a thin alleyway. The trio nodded in agreement and followed Sora into the mysterious alley.

* * *

They alleyway was extremely quiet, possibly even more quiet than it should have been. The group was on their guard, staying alert in case any trouble should come along.

"My, it sure is noisy in here." Akyra said. Donald sighed.

"I see that a nice long nap hasn't exactly put your sarcasm to sleep!"

"Aw, Donnie! Don't be so sour!" she exclaimed in an innocent voice.

Donald's eyebrow twitched. "What… did… you… just… call ME?"

"Hey, guys, what do you think is behind here?" Sora asked, pointing to a concealed little opening in the wall.

"I don't know. Let's find out!" Akyra said happily as she skipped towards Sora, leaving Donald to let his steam out.

* * *

The room they had entered was pretty narrow and held various objects such as boxes, posters, a mini fridge for ice cream and even a sofa, even though all these objects seemed to have been thrown away and salvaged by someone else. 

"You know, I think I've been to this town…" Sora muttered.

"What's it called?" Akyra asked.

"Hmm… Guess I must've imagined it."

The group went deeper into the room, scanning all the sights. They suddenly distinguished three young teenagers who looked Sora and Akyra's age. One boy and one girl sat together on the sofa while the other boy sat on a box beside them. Each of them held an ice cream stick and stared at the floor, looking very sad.

"What do you want?" the boy on the sofa screeched, causing the others to jump back in surprise.

"Uh, nothing," Sora stammered, "Just wondering what was back here."

"Now you know," the same boy replied, "This is our spot."

Sora and Akyra looked at each other, sharing the same confused expression. My, there's a lot of tension in this room. The other boy, the one who was sitting on the box, stood up and approached the group. He kept his messy black hair in place with a bright, red bandana and wore a long jersey that read 'Dog Street.' That jersey must have been special to him, because it looked as if he wore it very often.

"You're… new around here, right? I'm Pence," he greeted.

"Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we've got stuff to do, so catch you later." Hayner said blankly, wearing a dark vest over a light shirt and green camouflage pants. You could tell he was the hotheaded type. He stood up and quickly left the spot.

The last stranger, a girl, stood up and approached them. She had emerald green eyes and flowing brown hair. She wore light pants and a matching orange tank top with a flower print.

"My name's Olette," she greeted, "Hey, did you finish the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

"Homework?" Sora asked in surprise. He turned to look at his three friends, who merely shrugged in confusion.

"Hey, what're your names?" Pence asked, changing the subject.

"Oh sorry…" Goofy exclaimed, "We're Sora, Donald, Akyra and Goofy."

"Hey there!" Sora greeted, waving a friendly wave. Yet, Sora's face fell when he saw Pence and Olette look at each other nervously. And here he thought that a nice, friendly wave would cheer them up…

"Sora, Akyra, Donald, Goofy…" Olette said softly, "We just met someone who was looking for you."

"He sure seemed in a hurry," Pence continued, "He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears."

Pence made a circular motion with his fingers near the top of his head to accentuate how round this stranger's ears were. But they didn't need a demonstration. No, they didn't even need to hear the stranger's name. They knew whom Pence and Olette had met at once. After all, who else has big round mouse ears?

"The King!" Donald exclaimed.

"Where'd you see him?" Sora asked.

"At the station," Pence answered.

"The station. Thanks!" Sora yelled happily. Of course, these last few responses between them had happened very quickly. And can we blame them? They had finally found the one person whom Donald and Goofy had spent ages searching for.

"Well, we better get back to that assignment," Olette concluded.

"Later!" said Pence happily as he exited the room, closely following Olette's lead.

"Oh boy! The King is trying to find us!" Donald cried, jumping on the spot in excitement.

"Yeah, let's get to the station!" Akyra suggested.

The group needn't be told twice what to do. They darted out of that spot faster than the speed of sound, heading towards the station. Of course, they had no idea where the station was, so a searching excursion was in order. Nevertheless, they left no alleyway unexplored and no candy stall unvisited (Donald had a sugar craving). As they scurried up Station Heights, while following the directions given to them by the candy store's clerk, Akyra spotted Olette, who was strolling down the road and carrying a pencil with several sheets of paper.

Akyra slowed down. She wondered… she'd be lying if she said that she didn't think about it at least once. Roxas had vanished before her eyes, just as he had predicted. But, did Hayner, Pence and Olette notice? They were his best friends… and they did seem very sad when the team entered their spot for the first time. Were they mourning over his absence? And do they know where he was now? Akyra couldn't stand going without these questions answered.

She stopped and peered over to her group. She was familiar with Twilight Town. She knew where the station was so she'd be able to catch up with them later. She turned around and walked towards Olette, who stopped when she saw her approaching.

"Hi, Akyra, where are the others?"

"Still searching for the station," she answered with a chuckle, "By the way, Olette, may I ask you something?"

Olette nodded with a broad smile. "Anything."

"Um… do you know where Roxas might be?"

Olette raised an eyebrow. "Roxas? I don't think I've met anyone named Roxas."

Akyra's eyes widened. She couldn't have forgotten Roxas! "You must have! You were his best friends. He used to like ice cream and sit on the Station Tower with you guys. He won the Struggle tournament alongside Hayner. You guys went to explore the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town as a homework assignment and the four of you solved the mystery of the missing photos! Don't you… remember?"

Olette watched her blankly and Akyra sighed. She had forgotten him… Hayner and Pence had possibly forgotten him too. In a weird way, this greatly reminded Akyra of Castle Oblivion. Except now, there must be a reason why they'd forget, other than being under the control of black robed freaks. Something must have been going on.

"Maybe you've mistaken me for someone else," said Olette.

Akyra nodded. Might as well play along. "You're right. I must've confused you with someone else. Sorry."

"Don't be, it's alright," Olette said with a smile, "Good luck finding the station!"

Akyra walked off with a slightly forced smile. "Thanks!"

It couldn't have been Olette's fault. She was as innocent as a newborn puppy. That only left Akyra with more questions. Someone or something was probably behind all this. Yet, how could she jump to a conclusion without any proof? She decided to just let this blow over until she was sure that something bizarre was happening. With a slight little hop, she broke out into a run towards the station, hoping that the others hadn't lost their way.

* * *

"Is this the station?" Goofy asked in awe. 

"It's an opening with a large train station. No, I REALLY don't think this is the station," Donald grumbled.

"Really? It isn't?" Goofy asked, scratching his head. Donald's mouth fell open at Goofy's comment.

"Hey, has anyone seen Akyra?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy hadn't even noticed her absence. They looked around the station and shrugged. Sora sighed. Yep, Akyra had a habit of wandering off when she saw an ice cream store. That is probably what had happened.

"Maybe you two should stay here while I go look for her," he said. Goofy saluted in agreement while Donald looked up at his companion in disbelief. Sora began strolling towards the stairs before suddenly coming to a stop.

"What happened?" Donald asked, worried. A creature of some sort dressed in a stretchy, white jumpsuit halted Sora. It waved its arms in a freaky yet graceful sort of way and seemed very flexible.

"What is this thing?" Sora asked, alarmed.

"Heartless?" Donald suggested, whipping out his trusty staff.

Sora turned to peer at his friends. They were completely surrounded by several white creatures that slowly advanced towards them. Donald and Goofy backed into each other, Goofy hiding behind his shield. Sora gritted his teeth. Whatever these things were, they were enemies. He summoned his Keyblade, a long silver key used as a weapon against evil, and backed into Donald and Goofy as the creatures prepared to attack. Suddenly, the one nearest to Sora pounced. He placed his Keyblade before him, hoping to dodge the attack.

Yet, it never came. Sora lowered his weapon. Akyra stood before him, her silver staff adorned with a hollow silver heart at the end gleaming in the sunlight. She had just slashed the creature to ribbons before it could pounce.

"Thanks, Akyra," Sora said happily.

"Don't mention it. It's my duty," she said, flicking her staff and helping Sora to his feet. Over on Donald and Goofy's side, it was pandemonium. The creatures jumped out of nowhere and were even able to float in midair and slice away with their long, rubbery arms. Sora and Akyra looked at each other and nodded. It was time for battle.

* * *

After more than fifteen minutes of battle, the creatures didn't seem to want to let up. Whenever one of them would disappear, another three would take the fallen one's place. Not to mention that different sorts of creatures would appear as well. At some point, Akyra got sidetracked, thinking the new creatures were adorable and weak. They had tiny, pointed noses, two large feet and a pair of miniature wings. Yes, they were adorable. That is, until they shifted their shapes into jagged swords and sliced away at her. Akyra quickly learned her lesson and showed them no mercy. 

"There are too many of them!" Sora cried out as he sent two more creatures flying across the platform.

"Then what do we do?" Donald quacked. Countless creatures circled them, slowly closing in on them as the four fighters backed into each other. They were completely surrounded and chances of escaping this situation were very slim. Sora panted heavily as he placed his weapon before him. Could this possibly be the end of them? A creature leapt, preparing to attack Sora. He shut his eyes and gripped his Keyblade tightly. There had to be some way they can escape…

A black figure swooped down from the top of the clock tower and slashed viciously at the creatures. They disappeared in an instant, leaving no trace of ever being present. Sora opened his eyes. He caught a glimpse of a tiny hand clutching a silver handle adorned with a long, golden…. key. Sora and Akyra jumped to face the stranger, filled with excitement. Could it really be him? Before they could get a closer look, Donald and Goofy jumped over them, comically pushing them on the floor and out of their way.

"Your Majesty?" Donald asked in awe.

King Mickey, wearing a long, black coat, brought a finger to his nose and shushed them.

"Shh! You have to board the train and leave town! The train knows the way."

He reached into his pocket and held out an orange munny pouch with a colorful design on the front.

"Here!" he said as he quickly tossed Sora the pouch and began running towards Market Street.

"Your Majesty…" Donald sighed sadly as he watched his king part with them once again.

"The King…" Akyra sighed as she approached Donald's side, "Was that really him?"

Goofy nodded quickly. "It could have been…. Yep, I know it was!"

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald exclaimed.

"The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" Sora asked.

"Yep!"

"But we just saw him…"

Donald and Akyra nodded briskly.

"And if the King is here, that means Riku's here!" Sora concluded.

Akyra gasped cheerfully. "You're right! He's gotta be!"

"Well, Akyra and I are gonna go look for Riku. Then we can go back to the islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us! What are you two gonna do?" he asked, looking at Donald and Goofy.

"Gawrsh, Sora…" Goofy said, scratching the back of his head, "Do ya have to ask?"

Sora had to admit, he was happy that his friends wanted to tag along. But he and Akyra couldn't resist any longer. They burst out laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Donald asked, annoyed.

"Your face!" Sora exclaimed. Goofy raised an eyebrow and squinted whereas Donald eyed them suspiciously. They were NOT funny looking! They turned to look at each other. Yet, the moment they laid eyes on each other, they couldn't help but join in on the laughter. They _did_ look pretty silly.

"What do you say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey," Sora said happily. Akyra, Donald and Goofy nodded with broad smiles.

"To… where again?" Sora asked, casually placing both his hands behind his head.

"We have to board the train!" Goofy exclaimed proudly.

"Oh yeah," Sora said softly, feeling foolish about having forgotten, "Come on!"

Sora led the way up the station's slim, brick steps and held the glass door open for his companions. Indoors, the station looked magnificent. The dim, narrow hallway held two ticket booths and was connected to the platforms with short stone steps. The actual station was a wide, open room. There were many station platforms while few of them held trains, their sliding doors wide open to allow boarding passengers. The sides of the walls held various boxes and crates, each of them filled with ice cream sticks. Perhaps it was these crates and boxes that gave the station its salty-sweet smell. The group took a second to stop and enjoy the gorgeous scenery before purchasing tickets.

"Wait up!"

As if on cue, the four of them face the entrance, which happened to be the source of the call. Hayner, Pence and Olette were entering the station and jogging up the few stairs to join the group.

"Hey, Sora…" Hayner sighed.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, but…"

"We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do," Pence concluded.

"Oh…really? Thanks!" Sora exclaimed.

A soft ring was heard as the train on Platform 1 started its engines.

"You should hurry and get your tickets," Olette pointed out.

Sora nodded and pulled the munny pouch the King had given him out of his pocket. He took a moment to look at it before turning towards the teller. During that small moment, Olette noticed the munny pouch. The moment she caught a glimpse of it, though, she hopped in surprise.

"What is it?" Akyra asked.

Olette shuffled through her pockets and pulled out her very own munny pouch. To their surprise, hers and Sora's looked exactly alike! It was an orange drawstring munny pouch and the design on the cover was matched with every detail.

"They're the same," Goofy said softly.

"Yeah…" Olette added.

Akyra looked away. The munny pouch reminded her of Roxas. What more, she knew that Olette had made that orange munny pouch herself, with her own two hands. Where could the King have found that second pouch, then?

Sora shrugged, taking his mind off the subject and turned to the teller.

"Four tickets, please!" he said with confidence. The teller counted the gold coins and handed Sora four twilight yellow tickets. With tickets at hand, the group strolled up the steps towards the platforms.

"I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again…" Sora said suddenly.

"Why not?" asked Donald.

"You're thinkin' too much," Goofy concluded.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, you're right!"

The group came to a halt in front of the train on Platform 1 and turned to face those who were staying.

"Bye!" Sora said merrily as Donald and Goofy waved and entered the train. Akyra slowly boarded the train, keeping one foot still on the platform. She couldn't easily tear herself away from Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Hey, Sora, you sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked as he casually crossed his arms.

Sora thought for a moment. "Positive. Why do you ask?"

Hayner shrugged. "I dunno."

Sora smiled. Akyra gave a small smile as well but was distracted by something shiny. It wasn't the shine that attracted her. On the other hand, it was the shiny thing's location. A tiny yet brilliant shine was coming from the top of Sora's cheekbone. Hayner, Pence and Olette had noticed it as well, all looking surprised. Sora's eyes widened. He was surprised as well. He lightly brushed his tear and sniffed.

"Huh?" he asked himself as he took a look at his wet fingers.

"You okay?" Olette asked sympathetically.

"Y-yeah. Don't know where it came from," he answered.

"Pull it together!" Hayner chuckled as Sora lightly tapped both his cheeks, hoping to stop himself from crying any more.

"Right… see ya!" Sora said merrily as he walked towards the train.

"Goodbye!" Akyra yelled, waving goodbye as Sora boarded the train, "We'll see you soon!"

The teens waved frantically at each other as the sliding doors shut before them. A thin layer of smoke began chugging from the train as it slowly moved away from the platform. Sora and Akyra ran to the back of the train to get a better look at Hayner, Pence and Olette.

They didn't really know why these three made such an impact on them. Sora had just met them and Akyra only spied on them. Not so much for them but mostly for Roxas, anyways. So why did it hurt so much to see them shrink into the distance as they parted?

* * *

KHA: Good news! My email's been fixed so I can now receive author alerts, story alerts, review alerts and private messages! YAY!  
Sora: (drops in) HI!  
KHA: O.o You know you're not safe here, so why do you come?  
Sora: I heard there was lemonade here.  
Akyra: SORA! (tackles Sora)  
Audience: End of summer... End of summer!  
KHA: NU! (faints)  
Audience: My work here is done... :D 


	9. The Sorcerer's Tower

KHA: WHOO! I need to stop writing uber long chapters...  
(crickets chirp)  
KHA: Where did everybody go?  
(in a place far far far away)  
Everyone: (wearing KH character excavation caps) We know, you're here, Sora! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM US FOREVER!  
Sora: (from hiding place) O.o Help...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own those KH character excavation caps. O.o

* * *

Donald and Goofy casually took a seat in a purple, fluffy train seat while Akyra sat down on the seat facing them. Sora remained standing, holding onto a metal bar to prevent himself from falling. Not a word was spoken between them as the train pressed on. They had too much on their minds to even consider speaking to one another. Instead, they sat quietly in one spot, looking grim and lazy. Sora examined the orange pouch again. How could it be that their munny pouches were exactly the same? And what was that bulky thing he felt when he pulled out the munny for the tickets? He untied the string holding the pouch together and pulled out what seemed to be a tiny, round, blue crystal. It was a handsome little crystal that gleamed brilliantly as the light reflected off its smooth, cold surface. Sora didn't know what came over him, but he had the sudden urge to hold the crystal up to the sun. He did so, watching it shine with a saddened expression. 

"You know…" he said softly, grabbing everyone's attention, "I'm sad."

Akyra was sad enough as it was and watching Sora mimic every move Roxas had once made didn't help at all. "_You know… so am I,_" she thought.

"We'll be back," Donald said happily.

"Yeah," Goofy agreed, "We can visit Hayner and those guys again."

Sora blankly watched the two of them as they smiled broadly. He turned to gaze at Akyra, who gave him a small grin as well. You know, it was nice to have friends to pick you up when you're down… He smiled, appreciating his friends' attempt to cheer him up.

The gloomy mood suddenly disappeared when they realized that their surroundings had suddenly changed. No, they were still inside the train. But, instead of trees, land and things that **would** be considered normal, the surroundings outside the train had changed drastically in a glimmer of light. Instead of chugging through a bright green landscape, the train was making its way through a glimmering twilit sky. The sky was a pale yellow and the clouds sparkled brilliantly as the bright stars' light bounced off them. Sure, it was a pretty view. But, what surprised them the most was the fact that the train was riding through the sky itself on tracks that were suspended in midair!

"You reckon we might fall?" Goofy gulped as they watched the scenery slow down.

The train slowed to a halt in front of a small, grassy base that led to an enormous navy blue tower. As the team disembarked from the train, they noticed that the tower looked exactly like the train they had been riding. It was mostly colored in navy blue and was plastered with different shapes of golden stars and sparkling moons. The moment Donald, who had been the last to disembark, got off the train, its doors quickly rolled shut and it sped off into the distance, leaving nothing but a set of railroad tracks in its wake.

Sora giggled nervously. "Heh, there goes our ride…"

A set of thumps could easily be heard at the tower's entrance. Donald led the team to the front door, which was almost completely covered by a figure. And by completely covered, we mean completely covered! The person at the door was excessively huge and round, looking like a clothed boulder. He wore buckled blue pants with matching sets of what seemed to be imitation armor. We could be sure that _that_ armor wouldn't keep him safe in battle. He was crouched before the gold door, which was open to a sliver, peeking through the hole.

"What's goin' on?" Donald asked casually.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here's tower as big and tough as they say," the figure said in raspy, almost growling voice, "Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is --- once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!"

"A Heartless?" Donald asked.

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is."

He flicked his large, stubby hand at them, as if dismissing them.

"You oughta find somethin' nicer to do!" Goofy said.

"And improve your grammar," Akyra added softly.

"Says who?"

The giant figure turned around, the ground trembling with every step he took. He clenched his hands into fists and watched the team with a threatening glare. His face had the same flair as Donald, Goofy's and all the characters originating from Disney Castle's, to be specific. It had a comical and cartoon-like feel to it. He had short, pointed ears and a long droopy face with short, unshaven whiskers.

"Wha…AAAH! It's you!" the figure cried, jumping back in surprise. Of course, the stranger's jump was hard enough to be passed for an earthquake. But Donald and Goofy, wearing expressions of utter shock, stayed rooted to the ground.

"Pete!" Donald and Goofy cried together.

Sora and Akyra exchanged confused expressions. Were they already acquainted?

"What are you two nimrods doin' here?" the one named Pete fumed.

"What are YOU doing here?" Donald asked angrily.

"You know him?" Sora asked quickly.

"We sure do!" Goofy answered happily, "Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

Pete laughed heartily, his belly bulging along. "You wanna know, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world---no, no, no, all the worlds---are gonna belong to yours truly. 'Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!"

The team stared at him wide-eyed. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"Maleficent…huh," Sora said slyly, winking at his friends. They sniggered loudly, attempting to keep their expressions straight.

"What are you laughing at?" Pete roared, "Why Maleficent's power's so great---"

"She's toast!" Sora interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now!" Goofy added.

"Whaddaya mean?"

Donald and Akyra looked at each other and burst into a hysterical laughter. Pete's temperature rose as daggers shot out of his eyes. He despised being laughed at. All he saw was red.

"You! So you're the ones that did it!" he shrieked.

"Well…" Sora said calmly, placing his hands behind his head and giving Pete an innocent look, "We might've had something to do with it."

Pete growled angrily, looking as if he was about to claw at them. Stamping his feet, he cried, "Heartless squad! Round up!"

Several small pools of darkness suddenly surrounded the team. A couple of Shadow Heartless emerged from the ground, twitching their black antennas nervously as their bright, yellow eyes scanned the surroundings. Sora sniggered. These were the weakest type of Heartless they had encountered in their last journey!

"Ha! This is a joke!" Akyra laughed as she whipped out her staff, "Is this all you can do, big bad Pete?"

* * *

There is no need to even describe the battle. It seemed to end the moment it had begun. Each Heartless was defeated by one strike, resulting in the quick disposal of the somewhat few that Pete was able to conjure. 

"You just wait!" Pete roared after the team had magnificently swept the floor with his army, "Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!"

"So, 'mighty' Pete, who lives in this tower anyway?" Sora asked.

"Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid!" Pete said proudly, "'Course, he's probably a Heartless by now."

Donald jumped on the spot, his eyes filled with happiness. "Master Yen Sid lives here?" he asked in awe.

He darted up the steps that lead to the front door and struggled to open it. The door wouldn't budge, however.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher!" Goofy said to the two teens.

"Wow. Sounds powerful!" Sora said.

"Let's go see him!" Akyra cried as she dashed for the door. Of course, with the help of Sora, Goofy and Akyra, the door swung open effortlessly. They entered the gleaming tower enthusiastically, leaving Pete outside with his bottom jaw dropped in surprise.

* * *

The tower's entrance was as grand and ornate as a castle's ballroom. There wasn't much decoration, except for a large, gold, winding staircase that lead to aquamarine double doors roughly two stories higher. The walls matched the white marble floor, brilliantly reflecting the light in every direction. In fact, the white walls sort of reminded Akyra of Castle Oblivion… 

"Come on! Yen Sid must be up those stairs!" Donald quacked, snapping Akyra out of her sad trance. The team followed Donald, who seemed to know the way very well. They climbed several winding staircases with different colored steps and at some point, Sora was positive that the staircases were resting on no foundation whatsoever. The stairs simply stood in midair. Now that was magic!

* * *

Of course, Pete had kept his word. On their way to the sorcerer's loft, their route was filled with hundreds of Heartless shadows and soldiers. Defeating them was a breeze for the group but it was also very annoying. 

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless!" Donald raged as they ascended a straight flight of golden stairs, "Thing's haven't changed one bit!"

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then," Goofy answered.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora asked sadly. After all that work, all those trials and all those obstacles they had to face, their mission had never been completed. He hung his head. Some Keyblade master he turned out to be… Akyra placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," she said softly, "We'll make everything right again." Sora raised his head until their eyes met. At least his friends still believed in him.

"WE'RE HERE!" Donald screeched ecstatically as he began pulling onto two golden handles adorned on an elegant aquamarine door. Of course, Donald wasn't exactly the type to be able to open doors that were four times his size. The rest of the team aided him and huddled together as they attempted to peek inside when they heard the creek of an open door.

The room resembled very much that of a sorcerer. A countless number of bookcases were filled with thousands of spell books and magic tomes. A good deal of locked chests filled any empty space and a rusty old cauldron stood beside an elegant wooden desk. A man sat behind the desk on a large matching chair fit for a king. Akyra presumed the man must have been Master Yen Sid. He looked very aged, which has accentuated by his long, gray beard. His attire was identical to Merlin's; a long, blue sorcerer's robe with a matching blue pointed hat. He had a certain gruffness in his look and he always seemed to be smirking wickedly.

"Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" Donald quacked as he and Goofy gave the sorcerer a deep bow. Akyra looked at Sora. Were they supposed to do that too? Sora shrugged in response.

"Hey there!" Sora said cheerfully, waving his hand. Akyra slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. Gosh, he acted like a blockhead sometimes. Donald and Goofy gazed at him in utter shock.

"Sora!" Donald raged, grabbing Sora's arm and pulling him down, "Show some respect!"

Akyra giggled as she watched Donald struggle with Sora.

"YOU TOO!" he quacked. Akyra stood up straight, staring wide-eyed at the fuming duck. Yen Sid gently waved his hand, nonverbally asking Donald to calm down. Of course, Donald needn't be told twice. He bowed once again, keeping quiet.

"So, you are Sora," he said calmly, pointing to the teen in question, "Now then, have you seen the King yet?"

"Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him," Goofy said, assuring himself to use proper words and correct grammar in the presence of the King's teacher.

"Yes...the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared," Yen Sid warned.

"You mean...we have to go on another quest?" Sora asked, "Akyra and I were looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands."

"Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands... Whether you and Akyra will return alone or with your friend... And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora."

"I'm… the key?" Sora asked in awe. He raised his hand in level with his eyes and the Keyblade suddenly materialized in his grip in a bright flash of light.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade!" Yen Sid said in a powerful voice, "You are the key that will open the door to light!"

Sora lowered his Keyblade and nodded boldly. Yen Sid waved his hand and the others followed suit (Donald and Goofy had to scramble to their feet).

"But, sir," Sora began, "how come the Heartless are still running around?"

Yen Sid nodded as if he was expecting them to ask this question. "Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real---and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."

The group sighed in unison. So destroying Heartless won't get them anywhere. They need to attack the darkness in people's hearts.

"Gawrsh, that must mean… if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!" Goofy said happily, forgetting about paying attention to grammar.

Yen Sid nodded. "Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter."

Yen Sid waved his hand once again and an image of Donald Duck appeared beside the group. Donald gasped. He was an enemy?

"If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless." The figure of Donald was suddenly overcome by darkness and transformed into a Shadow Heartless. "But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then..."

Yen Sid waved his hand a second time. A tall, rubbery white creature materialized beside the Shadow Heartless. The team recognized that being at once. It was one of those weird, flexible creatures in white jumpsuits that attacked them at the station.

"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will---be they evil or good---becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own," Yen Sid explained. The Heartless disappeared. "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence---for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse---they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!"

"Nobodies… they don't exist…" Sora said aloud. Akyra rubbed the place where she had received a nasty cut from those monsters. So they were called Nobodies… Two more Nobodies appeared beside the first.

"Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others---some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm," Yen Sid said calmly as the images vanished, "Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness. But---"

Yen Sid waved his hand one final time. The team turned to face the opening beside them. Yet, the moment an image of the next villains appeared, Akyra let out a gasp. Standing beside the four friends… were four figures, resembling humans and wearing long, hooded, black robes.

"The cult of black robed people!" Akyra shouted. Sora, Donald and Goofy turned to look at her, all with puzzled expressions.

Yen Sid chuckled. "Yes, you may call them the cult of black robed people. But the beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies."

"So they're called… Organization XIII?" Akyra asked. The group exchanged confused looks and shook their heads. Nope, they had never heard of this group before.

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner," Yen Sid continued, "They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII."

"Then I guess we better go find the King first!" Sora concluded as the images disappeared.

"But where would he be?" Akyra asked.

"Well, we won't know 'til we look!" Goofy answered.

"Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem," Sora added.

Akyra's smile fell. That's right… he forgot about the time when he met up with him in Castle Oblivion. Or his clone, to be more specific… But what did it change? She saw the look in Sora's eye when he spoke about finding Riku. Finding him… or going back home with him to be reunited with Kairi was probably the one thing that he wanted the most. Should she tell him that she saw him? Should she say how Riku fought Ansem and walked the road to dawn with the King? She shook her head. No… it would only raise more questions. And it would probably worry Sora a lot more, knowing that his friend isn't where he thought he was. She just wasn't able to do that to Sora. Maybe she should keep it a secret, just for the chance to see Sora smile.

"So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you," Yen Sid said as he motioned to the door, "Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments."

Sora looked down at his clothes. It was true; they were way too small for him. His red jumper shorts used to be slightly shorter than his ankles. Now they were way above his knees.

"Gawrsh Sora, you sure are growing fast!" Goofy pointed out as Donald and Akyra pulled at his clothes, chuckling.

"Uh, I guess…" he said nervously as he joined in on the pulling.

* * *

The team went through the door at the other side of Yen Sid's loft and ended up in a tall, circular room. There were make-up kits, dressers and a good deal of clothes scattered around the room. There were mirrors at every corner and wardrobes the size of Pete. The room looked very much like a woman's oversized closet. 

Three fairies, one dressed in green, one dressed in red and one dressed in blue were chatting near a tall window. Their conversation seemed to be very important because they didn't even notice the group walk in. Still staring at the three fairies, Sora spoke: "Me, you guys, Riku, and the King. I don't care who this Organization is or what it's planning. With the six of us---I mean, seven of us---there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Yeah!" Donald quacked loudly. He must have quacked loud enough to grab the fairies' attention for they ceased their talking immediately and turned to face the group.

"Well, look who's here, dears!" the one dressed in red cried, "Sora, Donald, Akyra and Goofy!"

"Oh how marvellous!" the one in green exclaimed, "I'm Fauna and these dears are Flora and Merryweather." She pointed her wand at the one dressed in red and the one dressed in blue respectively.

"Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!" Merryweather said.

"I'll do the designing," Fauna added.

The team couldn't believe their eyes. They didn't get the chance to meet too many fairies on their journey. The closest they came to a fairy was a pixie named Tinker Bell.

"Just a moment!" Flora exclaimed, causing the other two to cease their jabbering. She was pointing her wand rather shakily at Akyra, who looked completely confused.

"Wh-what is it?" she asked meekly as the three fairies scanned her from head to toe.

"What have happened to your clothes?" Flora demanded.

"They're filled with holes!" Fauna pointed out.

"How dreadful!" said Merryweather.

"Well, whaddaya know! They are filled with holes," Goofy added.

Akyra pulled on her yellow halter. Sure, there were some new holes that weren't there the other day but it wasn't something to freak out about.

"Come, dear, you ABSOLUTELY need a new attire. And we will not take no for an answer!" Flora said firmly as she grabbed Akyra's arm and guided her to the front of the group. Akyra's eyes widened.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait!" she said once Flora released her, "Does that mean you will make me some new clothes? Just like that?"

"Of course, dear," Fauna said gently, "We can't let you continue your journey looking like that!"

Akyra froze. The silence in the room was enough to suffocate them all. Something was bound to happen… And then, Sora saw it. The odd gleam in Akyra's eyes. He knew very well what that gleam meant.

"Step back…" Sora whispered urgently to Donald and Goofy. But they were too late.

"WHEE!" Akyra screeched as she jumped up and down very quickly, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy were blown off their feet in surprise, landing one on top of the other like pancakes.

"What was that?" Donald sputtered as he tried to pry Goofy off his back.

"I warned you…" Sora said as he raised Donald off his head.

The three fairies lined up to face their challenge. Flora gently raised her wand and a beam of red light softly flew from the tip. It hit Akyra lightly and vanished in a cloud of sparkling pink dust. Once the dust cleared, Akyra's new clothes were revealed. They looked identical to the ones she wore a few seconds ago except for the fact that they were dyed in pink.

"Pink? No, no, no, that won't do! Try this," Merryweather said as she sent a blue beam of light to Akyra. Now Akyra's clothes were tinted in blue.

"How's this?" Fauna asked. She sent a green beam of light and Akyra's clothes turned green.

"Wow, I can't decide!" Akyra said happily, admiring the new color.

"Alright, dears, enough squabbling! Together, now!" said Flora. The three fairies huddled together and pointed the tips of their wands together. They waved them simultaneously, sending a white beam of light in Akyra's direction. At first, Akyra glowed white until the light faded, revealing her new clothes.

Every single article of clothing she wore was either white or a dark shade of purple. A silk, purple collar was tied around her neck and matching silk bands of fabric were tied in a crisscross across her torso. A long, purely white tube of fabric covered her upper body from under her arms all the way to just above her hips, so only one crisscross of purple fabric under her neck was visible. The bottom of the white shirt was decorated with about an inch of purple lace. She wore a matching purple skirt, purple gloves with the fingertips cut off and white running shoes that were decorated with wavy purple lines.

Although her new clothes were very different from her old ones, the fairies decided to leave a couple of Akyra's trinkets on her outfit. She wore the same belts she had before entering the wardrobe; one that held up her skirt just slightly below her waist and one white belt that was just way too big for her. She tied it on one side and let it hang down the other side. She also tied both ends of a long chain on one side of her skirt. Finally, she wore two long, thin bands of black fabric in crisscrosses down her right leg. Akyra remembered the day when Kairi had given her those bands and scolded her when she decided to wear them that way. According to Kairi, wearing them on only one leg wasn't fashionable. Akyra turned around in circles, admiring her new outfit. Wow, those fairies were good!

"I love it! I love it!" she cried with glee as she looked at her new gloves.

"Is there a reason why it's so… white and purple?" Sora asked, rubbing his eyes. He was right; the only two present colors were white and purple. His eyes would need to get used to the contrast.

"Oh, but of course!" Flora said quickly, "Those aren't just any ordinary clothes, my dear!"

"They're not?" Akyra asked.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Fauna added, "We designed those clothes especially for you. They show whatever is in your heart, so the world can see as well!"

"They show what my heart holds?" Akyra asked slowly, gazing down at her outfit. How could clothes show what she was feeling?

"Gawrsh, Akyra, what's in your heart now?" Goofy asked.

"Right now, there is a lot of love for this outfit!" she said joyfully as she spinned around again, "Thank you so much!"

"Oh, you're very welcome, dear," said Merryweather as Akyra returned to her group, "Sora, dear! It's your turn!"

Sora stepped out in front of the group and the fairies immediately began debating what color they should make his new outfit.

"Those fairies are nuts…" Donald grumbled as Fauna turned Sora's outfit green.

"Nuts? Look at this awesome outfit they made me!" Akyra squealed with joy. Donald gave her an evil look and turned to face the fairies again. Now, Flora and Merryweather were debating over Sora's preferences. Would he like a pink outfit or a blue one?

"Aww, would you just decide?" Sora asked with irritation. The fairies giggled at his comment and placed the tips of their wands together.

"All right, then. Together now, dears!" said Flora. They sent a white beam of light from their wands, causing Sora to glow white for a moment. And, once the light faded away, Sora's brand new attire was shown.

Sora's outfit was very complex. He wore a black, zippered jacket that was adorned with yellow buckles, soft silver shoulder pads and a hood. His jacket fell just above his elbows with the edge of the sleeves were colored with a silver ring. He wore a blue shirt with a red trim under his jacket and a black belt held up his black and blue pants. Yellow belts were buckled in one crisscross at his waist and were connected to two large, red pockets at his sides. He wore blue gloves with silver motifs and black shoes with yellow designs, held together with tiny, blue belts.

"Oh my…" Flora sighed with awe.

"Ooh, it's lovely!" Fauna squealed.

"Oh, yes! He does look very dashing!" Merryweather added cheerfully.

"Wow…" Donald, Akyra and Goofy said at once. The fairies were absolutely right; Sora's new outfit was a sight to see!

"And Donald said those fairies were nuts…" Akyra said sarcastically, giving the duck a wide grin.

Donald's face fell. "Alright, I get it…"

Sora gently raised his hand, causing the Keyblade to appear out of thin air.

"Now, those aren't ordinary garments, either," Flora said sternly.

"They have very special powers," Fauna added. Flora flicked her wand and sent a tiny yellow orb in Sora's direction. The orb seemed transparent at first but, looking closer, Sora saw two dark yellow rings in its center.

"Take the orb, dear," Flora instructed. Sora pulled out his hand and reached for the orb.

"And watch what happens," Merryweather added.

No sooner had his fingers brushed against the orb when he was struck back by a jolt of power. He was entirely engulfed in light, causing the others to shield themselves from it. Of course, like practically every other beam of light, it faded in a matter of seconds, revealing Sora in an entirely new outfit. Instead of the traditional black and blue, Sora wore an entirely red outfit adorned with fleur-de-lys patterns. The team gasped in unison when Sora, realizing he was also gripping something in his left hand, raised it to reveal a second Keyblade.

"Whoa!" Sora gasped, jumping back in surprise at the sight of his new outfit.

"Wow…" Donald sighed with wide eyes.

"Two!" Akyra squealed with delight.

"Two Keyblades!" Goofy added.

"This journey's going to be twice as difficult as your last," Merryweather warned as the team let out a big sigh.

"Your garments also have other powers---but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey." Flora said serenely.

Sora nodded firmly. "Okay, I'll do my best. And thanks a lot."

"Oh, and there's something else for you---from Master Yen Sid." Fauna pointed out.

The team looked at each other with wide grins. What more could they possibly need on their journey. Exchanging gleeful looks, they nodded.

"Goodbye!" they said in unison as they opened the door leading to Yen Sid's loft.

"And thank you so much!" Akyra added, still admiring her new outfit.

"You're welcome, dears! And good luck!" Flora said. The fairies lightly waved their hands, bidding the team farewell as they entered Yen Sid's room once more.

* * *

KHA: Yay! I finally described Akyra's clothes! If you have any questions about them, feel free to ask.  
Akyra: We DID IT! We caught him!  
Sora: (is dragged in) Eh...  
KHA: GREAT! ...now what do we do?  
Everyone: O.o  
Roxas: Let's vote who has the spikiest hair!  
KHA: O.o  
Roxas: -.- It was only a suggestion... 


	10. Reviving Hollow Bastion

KHA: Wow, that took a long time to update... And I have a handful of excuses that go along with it!  
Audience: (puts in ear plugs)  
KHA: It all started when I bought the seventh Harry Potter book two days after my birthday...  
Akyra: (sigh) What do we do now?  
Roxas: I have Scene It? Disney version.  
Akyra: O.o ...LET'S PLAY!  
KHA: ...and then I realized that it looked like a pair of keys...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, Scene It? board games and any other things I may have mentioned that belong to multi-million dollar companies. O.o

* * *

The team slowly trudged along the short corridor towards Yen Sid's loft with Akyra still poking at her new outfit. She admired her new gloves, brushing the soft fabric across her cheek. 

"Would you give it a rest?" Donald muttered angrily.

"Donald… once you feel this soft cotton…" she sighed. Donald rolled his eyes. What's so great about cotton?

When they entered the circular sorcerer's room, they found Yen Sid not sitting in his usual seat but standing beside the vast circular window on the other side of the room. As they approached him, he waved his hand to the window, causing a tiny colorful airship to slowly float upwards. The airship seemed to be made of various blocks with different shapes and sizes, each block colored with a brilliant, happy hue.

"Hey, it's the Gummi Ship!" Donald exclaimed happily, bouncing on the spot.

"So, you guys ready?" Sora asked.

The team nodded and bounced in a straight line. Breathing in, they stood up straight while twisting their expressions into blank yet angry. They saluted Yen Sid, still holding their breath.

"Now, now, just a moment," said Yen Sid. The team relaxed a bit and breathed out heavily.

"Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared."

The team watched the sorcerer with confused looks. If it was now impossible for them to travel, what's the point of showing them the Gummi Ship and raising their hopes?

"How do we get around?" Donald asked.

Yen Sid smiled. "Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts."

Sora slowly put a hand to his heart. "Our hearts are connected."

"That is correct."

He turned that hand into a loose fist and dropped it at his side. "Got it!" he said boldly.

"But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Donald fumed, stamping his foot to the ground.

Yen Sid merely nodded, ignoring his comment. "Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Sora, Akyra, Donald, and Goofy. Everyone is waiting."

The team needn't be told what to do next. They just sort of read each other's minds. They once again placed themselves in a straight line, stood up straight and boldly saluted the sorcerer.

"Master Yen Sid!" Donald said firmly.

"We sure do appreciate the help," Goofy added. Yen Sid nodded for the final time before gesturing them to leave. Donald led the way with Akyra and Goofy following closely at his heels. Sora was just about to leave as well until…

"Just a moment, Sora," Yen Sid called before Sora had the chance to leave the room.

"Yes, sir?" he asked softly as he made his way back towards the sorcerer.

"Your journey will be long and difficult. You must always be vigilant, even around your friends."

"M-my friends?" Sora asked, "No, Akyra, Donald and Goofy would never give in to the darkness! I trust them!"

Yen Sid smiled. "Yes, Sora, you are correct. They would never willingly give in to the darkness. They have certainly proved they deserve your trust. But there are some circumstances when a person will not be aware of the darkness sprouting within them."

Sora gave a confused look. Yen Sid continued. "The darkness will eventually consume them without their knowledge. If this is to happen, you must put an end to it immediately! I want you to be alert, Sora, and keep watching over your friends the way they constantly watch over you."

Sora hung his head. True, his friends did always watch over him. He owed so much to them… With a sudden burst of confidence, he firmly raised his head.

"Yes sir, I will watch over them…and everyone else we meet. And if this is to happen, I will stop it."

Yen Sid smiled and motioned to the door. "Go forth, Keyblade Master, your allies await."

Sora nodded in approval and darted towards the exit and down the stairs as the sorcerer vanished in a whisk of light.

* * *

"My goodness, what's that?" Merryweather gasped. 

The three good fairies have been enjoying a nice cup of tea when the shortest of them all noticed a dark shadow at the window. It moved closer and flew into the light, revealing a large, dark raven holding onto a thick black robe in its beak. The raven slowly descended to the floor and carefully placed the robe onto it, straightening it out. The three good fairies stood up to get a closer look.

"Haven't we seen this somewhere before?" Merryweather asked.

"Yes dear," Fauna agreed, "I wonder whose it was…"

Merryweather gasped. "Oh! Malefi---" She quickly clapped her hands on her mouth, forcing herself not to speak.

Flora gave Merryweather a stern look. "No! We mustn't remember her name! Oh dear…"

"She was a mean ol' witch!" Merryweather spat before realizing the consequence of her speech, "Oh no! The memories are coming back! What'll we do? Oooh---what'll we do?"

"Perhaps we should tell Master Yen Sid!" Fauna exclaimed as the robe slowly rose from the ground.

Flora nodded. "Yes, that's what we must do. Hurry!"

Flora and Fauna swiftly left the room in search for the powerful sorcerer. Merryweather stayed rooted to the spot as a dark and sinister figure appeared inside the rising robe.

"Maleficent!" she exclaimed before following the fairies through the door.

The transformation completed the moment the last fairy fled. Maleficent was as dark and cynical as ever, her long, bony fingers wrapped around her dark scepter and her piercing eyes filled with malice and contempt. She cackled loudly, her sinister laughter echoing for miles and miles. Now everyone would know of her return…

* * *

"You guys ready?" Sora asked as the door to the Gummi Ship slowly rolled open. They had decided to enter the ship together, since this was such a joyous moment for them all. 

"This is the happiest day of my life…" Akyra mumbled excitedly.

"Three… Two… One… GO!"

The team burst into the ship, dashing into the central. They squinted and gasped in awe as they scanned the surroundings. The Gummi Ship Central highly resembled any stereotypical spaceship interior. The controls were located at the bottom front of the ship and covered the entire, circular window space, leaving a gleaming windshield wide and open for easy viewing. The controls were adorned with shiny buttons and lights, clearly giving the impression that it needed two drivers to be operated correctly. The floor and walls were made of the best white marble around and four, tall, white seats awaited their passengers behind the controls.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy sighed softly as Donald jumped into the driver's seat.

"Um… Donald?" Sora began.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Donald roared, causing Sora to fall over in surprise, "There's no way I'm letting you drive this ship ever again!"

"You're gonna have to, Donald," Akyra said as she took the seat beside Goofy, "This ship requires two drivers."

Sora grunted as he lifted himself off the ground and crawled into the seat beside Donald, who looked very disappointed.

"Howdy, Sora! How ya doin'?" asked a bright and chipper voice. The team peered over the two steering devices, the place where the voice seemed to be coming from. There was a medium-sized screen perfect for transmissions and it seemed that it was being used for just that. Two tiny chipmunks hopped on-screen.

"It's your favorite Gummi engineers here, ready for duty: Chip..." said the one with the tiny black nose.

"…and Dale!" said the one with the big red nose.

"Happy flyin'!" they said together before ending the transmission.

Donald and Goofy stood up to take their places but the two teenagers still kept their noses glued to the screen. Their Gummi engineers, the ones that repaired the ship, the experts in Gummi material… were two little chipmunks.

"Snap out of it!" Donald roared as Sora and Akyra fell back in surprise, "Those are our Gummi engineers and they have been doing that job for years!"

"But they're so small!" Sora complained.

"And cute!" Akyra squealed.

Donald rolled his eyes and sat in one of the driver's seats, which was located near the center of the windshield. Sora seated himself beside him as the second driver while Akyra and Goofy took their places on opposite sides of the huge windshield.

"And what are you guys going to do?" Donald asked as he prepared the ship for takeoff.

Akyra took a look at the buttons and devices before her. "Looks like I'm in charge of the lasers and every other weapon equipped on this ship."

"Gawrsh and it looks like I'm in charge of the navigating and maps!" Goofy added.

"Hey, Goofy, maybe you can display the map for us," Sora suggested.

Goofy scratched his noggin and pushed a few brightly colored buttons. The large windshield protector suddenly began rotating backwards, revealing a starry sky as the map was displayed on the transmission screen. Sora took a glimpse at the map. It showed the location of their ship right beside Twilight Town and one solitary world not too far off.

"Only one?" Sora asked sadly.

"That's no good!" Donald quacked.

Goofy analyzed the map. "Wait! I think it's a world we know!"

"What are we waiting for, then?" Akyra asked cheerfully, "Off to the next destination!"

Donald and Sora simultaneously jerked onto the controls, sending the Gummi Ship soaring into the night sky for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

Pete had just entered a particularly darker room and shivered as he gazed around. He was exploring the now ruined castle which once used to be Maleficent's home and recruiting place for all her devious followers. Yet, the castle wasn't how he remembered it. Several rooms and chambers were destroyed beyond repair and the entire castle gave off the feeling of an abandoned, haunted mansion. 

"Maleficent! Maleficent!" he called. The echo rang through the room, bouncing its way through the castle but nobody responded. Pete shrugged as he came to the sad realization.

"Maybe they really did finish her off… And this castle sure ain't what I expected. No shine, no nothin'."

He walked over to a crooked ledge sticking out of the wall. "Now what's gonna happen to our plan?"

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Pete was knocked back in surprise as a large, black raven swooped in on him and perched itself on the ledge. Pete recognized it at once as Maleficent's faithful pet.

* * *

The team hopped out of the Gummi Ship, which was conveniently parked in a place where no person would dream of going. They quickly dashed towards a small, stone staircase, held onto the railings and gazed at the town. They were in the town square, which was a large opening surrounded by shops and filled with benches. Countless Moogles floated through the bustling city, selling items and synthesizing materials into brand new things. Trucks, cranks and other machines were scattered all over town while a vast number of people were hard at work rebuilding the town. The group took a good look at the run-down castle in the middle of the town. That castle and its inhabitants sure gave them a hard time the last time they had visited it. They had actually seen Maleficent's demise in that very place. 

"It's Hollow Bastion!" Sora exclaimed.

"Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now," Goofy sighed.

"Leon and the gang must be hard at work repairing the town," Akyra remarked.

"I hope they're doing okay…" Donald added.

Goofy took another good look at the town. He spotted something oddly peculiar on a nearby roof. Squinting, he attempted to identify the strange mass.

"Oh no! Heartless!" he cried, causing the others to whirl around. Two Soldier Heartless were playing around on a nearby roof but vanished the moment Goofy noticed their presence.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'."

* * *

The team strolled around the marketplace for a few moments, asking around about the Heartless and saying hello to Donald's nephews, who ran shops in the area. They were just about to descend another pair of stone staircases on the other side of the market place when Donald and Goofy spotted an elderly duck standing beside a large freezer. 

"Uncle Scrooge!" Donald yelled.

Sora and Akyra exchanged confused looks. "Er, who?"

"He's Donald's uncle---a business typhoon!" Goofy explained, "Before the Heartless showed up, he traveled the worlds on a Gummi Ship with the King. He was helpin' to set up a traffic system."

"A transit system!" Donald corrected him.

"What's all that racket?" asked the one known as Uncle Scrooge, who had his head buried in the freezer. He retreated and dusted himself off before picking up his cane and turning around. At the sight of him, he jumped up in surprise.

"Why, if it isn't Donald! And Goofy! Aye, you all look hale and hearty!"

"So do you, Uncle Scrooge," Donald replied.

"Ah, if only I were…" Scrooge continued, "I cannot seem to recreate my favorite old-time ice cream. I'd make millions if I just got it right…"

Scrooge picked up what seemed to be a murky green ice cream from the freezer. He looked at it in disgust and licked it. He quickly puckered his lips and shook his head. "Terrible!" he said.

The conversation between Donald and his uncle lasted a few more minutes before the team was able to continue. They said their goodbyes to Scrooge and descended the staircase, eager to find Leon and the gang once again.

* * *

They paced across an opening covered with shining stones and surrounded by many tall buildings and machines. The machines were obviously used for rebuilding the city and the buildings must have been homes. The walls and staircases that adorned the square were built with the same type of stones that covered the ground. They scanned the area, looking for anything peculiar or out of place. Until… 

"WAK!" Donald had hopped at least five feet off the ground and landed in Akyra's arms, holding on for dear life.

"What is it, Donald?" Akyra asked in a concerned tone.

"The thing tried to EAT ME!" he cried, shielding his eyes and pointing to the ground. The team looked confused. The ground was perfectly normal….

Suddenly, an odd light resembling an open pedestal appeared into view. It broke in half and sent its lower part crashing to the ground before vanishing into thin air.

"What is that?" Sora asked, bewildered.

"That's the town defense mechanism."

The team whirled around excitedly. They recognized the voice that had answered them. It was the voice of a well-known, spunky ninja who had greatly helped them in their previous journey. They fixed their gazes atop a red crank machine, where a tall girl with short black hair, tall boots and clad in a ninja's outfit waved at them merrily.

"Yuffie!" Sora cried in happiness. Yuffie chuckled and waved. But, even in the midst of this happy meeting, her smile quickly turned into a frown as she pointed at them.

"Look out!" she warned. The team backed into each other, summoning their weapons as they stood alert. A handful of Dusks materialized around them hopping from one side to the other as if they were dancing gracefully. Sora nodded to his friends. They dispersed, knocking at every Dusk that stood in their way. Akyra was struggling to hold off two of them as they slashed at her with their long, rubbery arms when a third one jumped in the scene.

"What's goin' on?" she panicked as two of them pounced on her. Suddenly, the same glowing pedestal that had frightened Donald appeared beside her. It summoned a tiny metallic ball in its core and shot it at the nearest Dusk, knocking it away. Akyra chuckled. Who knew the defense mechanism could be so useful?

Overall, the battle was quite easy thanks to the presence of the defense system. With a couple of well-placed hits and Sora's ability to shift behind the Dusks to confuse them, the battle was quickly won.

"You know, Sora, you don't have to show off…" Donald grumbled.

"Hey, it helped us defeat them more easily," Sora answered, proud of his new battle move.

"Hey, you guys!" Yuffie cried. She hoped down from the machine to join them. "I see you're still in top form."

"What'd you expect?" Sora said, patting his chest and trying his best to look heroic, "Looks like you're doing okay."

"What'd YOU expect," Yuffie rebutted.

Akyra sniggered. Boy, this could take a while…

"How are the others?" Donald asked politely.

"Great!"

"Hey, Yuffie! Have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora asked eagerly.

"Nope."

Their faces fell as she trotted off down the road. They had the feeling they would have to go a long way before they found Riku or the King.

Yuffie stopped and turned to face them. "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again!"

Sora straightened his face into a serious yet blank expression. He put a hand to his forehead and spoke in a low voice. "'We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other.'"

The team sniggered in unison. Sora wasn't the best choice as a Leon impersonator.

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie asked slyly as the laughter slowly faded. Yuffie herself joined in on the fading laughter before adding: "Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!"

She darted around the corner with the others following closely at her heels. They were finally going to see the old gang again! But something was indeed strange. If it hadn't been that long since they last met, why did it feel like an eternity had passed?

* * *

Roxas: The answer is DONALD DUCK!  
Akyra: You're wrong! It's Huey Dewey and Louie!  
Roxas: NEVER!  
KHA: ...and it all ended with me watching an old episode of Digimon and suddenly remembering how much I used to love that show.  
Audience: (checks watch): Wow, that took forty minutes... O.O  
TV: And the answer is... Robin Hood!  
Roxas/Akyra: WHAT? (whacks TV)  
KHA: I don't own Digimon or TV... O.O hang on... MY TV! (faints) 


	11. The Committee's Honorary Members

KHA: EH! So sorry for not updating in about... 4 months. O.o I just started college this year and, MAN... that stuff eats away at your free time. So, anything new, guys?  
Audience: (coughs)  
Roxas: O.o  
Akyra: (sniff)  
KHA: O.o Alrighty then...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated to it. But I own a copy of the game! Does that count:)

* * *

Yuffie led the group through the district towards an old, circular house. It had a thin tiled roof and a regal oak door that seemed very inviting. The team didn't hesitate to step inside once Yuffie unlocked the door for them. 

The inside of the small house was nothing compared to its exterior. Why, it didn't even look like a normal house! There was no trace of a kitchen, bedroom or even a bathroom. All it held was a large computer, a bulletin board covered in sticky notes and a low platform adorned with a dining set, for Merlin's spellcasting. Naturally, the group would have been disappointed. But seeing the faces of those who resided in this house was enough to bring wide grins to their faces.

Aerith and Leon were poking around the desk as they observed Cid as he pushed the various keys of the keyboard. Cid looked nervous around them. The gang knew he hated it when someone looked over his shoulder.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie said in a cheery voice. She pointed to the group as they turned to face their visitors.

Aerith clapped her hands at the sight of them. "We missed you."

"Well, if you ain't in top shape!" said Cid as he brushed his finger across his nose.

"I knew it," Leon said blankly. Sora raised an eyebrow. He turned to Donald, Akyra and Goofy, hoping they would have the answer. They merely shrugged. Of course, could anyone in his or her right mind ever guess what Leon is talking about?

"Knew what?" Sora asked as he settled his gaze on him again.

Leon sighed. "A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time."

"You…remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!?" Sora asked.

"Thanks!" Donald quacked in an annoying tone.

Akyra brought a finger to her cheek and looked to the ceiling. She was so caught up in her train of thought, she couldn't even hear what the others were talking about. So, everyone suddenly remembered them after having forgotten, all at the same time… This couldn't have had something to do with Sora forgetting everyone in Castle oblivion, could it? She chuckled to herself. Naminé had thought of everything… As Akyra snapped out of her train of thought, something unexpected found its way into her head. A memory of something that had happened not too long ago…

"_When will Sora wake up?" Akyra asked for the millionth time. Naminé sighed. "Asking that again won't change my answer." "I know. I just wanted to bug you…" Akyra chuckled. Naminé smiled and went back to her drawing. "Hey, Naminé?" She laughed quietly. "Yes, Akyra?" "What if Sora asks me about what happened, Naminé? What do I tell him?" Naminé's face fell. "Tell him nothing." Akyra blinked. "Nothing?" "It'd be best if he didn't know what you know. I may have changed his memories but I can't change his heart. Some old feelings might return to him. And he wouldn't know what to think." Akyra's eyes widened. She looked panicked. Naminé laughed. "Don't worry, the chances of that happening are slim to none. As long as you don't talk about it to anyone, all should be fine." Akyra smiled. "Alright, I won't." Naminé sighed. Her face fell again. "Akyra, can you promise me you won't speak about Castle Oblivion to anyone? Under any circumstance?" Akyra's smile fell as well. Naminé looked serious. She really didn't want her speaking about it. "Yes… I promise."_

Akyra smiled. A promise is a promise. She would keep it forever. In the meantime, she held in her laughter as she watched the others try and figure out what had happened. She would never tell…

"So, where've you guys been all this time?" Yuffie asked, changing the subject.

"We we're sleepin'!" Goofy answered proudly.

"Where, in cold storage?" Cid teased. The team looked at each other nervously.

"It doesn't matter," Aerith intervened, "This is great! Everyone's together again."

Everyone smiled as Sora nervously placed a hand behind his head. "So, um… we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen them?"

Leon, Aerith and Cid looked at each other and shook their heads in disappointment. Sora sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered asking. Nobody ever seemed to have any clue about their whereabouts.

"Sorry…" Aerith said softly, "But let us know if there's anything we could do to help, okay?"

Sora nodded. "Okay. Thanks!"

"Don't go thankin' us just yet!" Cid boomed as he got up in their faces, nearly knocking over Donald Duck.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem," Leon explained.

"You mean like Heartless? And Nobodies?" Sora asked. The team didn't even need to wonder. This was the only problem they couldn't take care of without their help.

"That's right!" Yuffie cheered.

"Sounds like you could use our help," said Sora.

"Then let's cut to the chase. Sora, Donald, Akyra, Goofy," said Leon sternly as he eyed the four of them, "We were hoping the four of you might give us a hand around here."

Sora pumped out his chest and lifted his head high, looking heroic. "Like we're gonna say no?"

"…I forgot who I'm dealing with," Leon said blankly. Sora breathed hard and slouched. Man, it was practically impossible to make this guy crack a smile.

"Hey…" Donald said suspiciously, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon' compliment!" Aerith explained as Leon slowly opened the door to the house, checking to see if the coast was clear of enemies.

"Follow me to the bailey," he said firmly without turning to face them, "There's something you need to see." With that, not even with a decent goodbye, he strode out of the house.

"Geez, he's stiffer than usual, wouldn't you say?" Akyra asked. Her team nodded. Leon seemed excessively bothered. Not that it was a surprise, really, but something seemed a little peculiar this time around.

"Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!"

The team gasped in unison and Donald jumped into the air, burying his face in his feathered hands. Of course, one should know better than to sneak up on Donald. The team whirled around to face their new guest while Donald trembled on the spot.

"It's Merlin!" Goofy exclaimed happily.

Yuffie came darting towards the entrance, apparently excited to share some good news. "Sora and the gang said they would help out!" she squealed.

Merlin chuckled heartily and looked at each member of the team. "Splendid! We'll count on you!"

The team nodded in unison. It felt pretty nice to do some good again. "Right!" They agreed together.

Merlin adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?"

"Oh!" Aerith gasped. She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a pack of tags that looked oddly like cards. Akyra's eyes widened. If she had to turn into a card again, she would freak… _But of course, that could never happen!_ she told herself, _Nobody knows. Nobody ever will know._ Just then, her happy smile began to drop a little. Nobody will ever know… None except her and Naminé. And now Naminé was gone and she had no idea where to look or where she could be. For a moment, just for the smallest moment, Akyra began to feel a little… alone.

"Here… they're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them," said Aerith as she began handing out the cards. Sora gently accepted the gift and scanned it. It was adorned with many hues of purple and dark pink with a photo of the castle in the center. He flipped it over and noticed some text on the back.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" he read aloud.

"Membership cards!" Donald quacked.

"Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy added.

"They even have our names on them!" Akyra squealed as she examined her card with her name hand-written in cursive and red ink. They marveled at their cards for a few moments more before Sora turned towards the exit to express their thanks.

"Hey, thanks, Leahhh...huh?" Leon wasn't standing in the doorway, as Sora presumed. In fact, he was flat out gone!

"Oh no!" Sora gasped as he came to a sudden realization, "We're supposed to be at the bailey!"

"Just a moment Sora!" Merlin interrupted, "What about your magic?"

Sora relaxed his shoulders and sighed. Truth was, he didn't exactly remember much from his previous experiences with magic skills. He also didn't want to confess this to Merlin. Hey, maybe Akyra would cover for him!

"Huh? Oh, that's right…" he said nervously, trying to delay his answer.

"Maybe you forgot it while you were asleep!" Yuffie suggested.

"Now, what am I to do with you?" Merlin said, shaking his head. He sounded disappointed. "I suppose I'll have to lend you a few spells. But be careful with them!"

"Thanks Merlin!" Sora rejoiced. He sure was lucky to get out of trouble like that!

"To the bailey, and fast!" Donald quacked as he charged out the door. The remaining three said their goodbyes and apologized for Donald's somewhat erratic behavior before leisurely strolling out the door, just to tease their feathered companion a little more. Donald sure had a noticeable mood change whenever someone or something frightened him.

* * *

The path to the bailey was a short yet Heartless infested one. The residents weren't kidding when they said they needed help around there. The Shadow Heartless were persistent and the Soldiers were capable of doing a lot of damage. Sora would take care of the latter by tackling into them and thrusting his Keyblade at the same time. 

"Do you have to show off EVERY time a Heartless shows up?" Donald complained as he dusted himself off after a long battle.

"Admit it, Donald, if it wasn't for me, those Heartless would have made soup out of you!" Sora argued.

"Gawrsh, I never thought that duck would go well in soup…" Goofy wondered.

"Cool it, guys!" Akyra snapped at the arguing duo, "The town needs our help. Your argument could wait till later."

Sora and Donald glared at each other for a moment but they had to admit that their ally was right. They followed her through a stone archway that led into an observation point… or something like it. It was made completely in stone and held two large openings. The fact that it was so high up gave it its title of observation point. You could virtually see the entire city from up there! They found Leon propped up against one of these openings, looking out to the dark castle.

"Look at that," he said serenely, pointing towards the castle. The team gasped at the sight. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of Heartless circled the tower's base, making it impossible to enter the castle. It looked like a sea of black darkness with countless yellow orbs floating within its depths.

"We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows---maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything--- Except...for that..." Leon explained as he gestured once again towards the horde of Heartless.

"…and that."

The group peered over the edge to see two Dusk Nobodies gracefully make their way down the road that lead to the castle.

"We'll handle 'em!" Sora said confidently. Leon nodded and, from what the team could see, cracked a smile. No! It couldn't be! Could Leon really be smiling for once?

"Well, that's good to hear. So Sora---do you know what's going on, then?"

Sora immediately flung himself into a full-fledged explanation of the situation. "There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge too!" Goofy chimed in.

"You called?"

The group jumped back in surprise and scanned the area. No one was in sight but they had definitely heard a voice. Sora, who had wandered off in search for the voice, turned a corner into an open area, which contained a long path and several winding staircases.

"You're doing well," the voice mocked.

"Who are you?" Sora growled, whipping out his Keyblade. The others were quickly by his side, following his actions by preparing their weapons as well.

"This calls for a celebration…" the voice said coolly.

In the blink of an eye, the team found themselves surrounded by Nobodies. Some of them were Dusks, others were those annoying shape-shifters and a few new ones that highly resembled sword-wielding samurais.

"Guard the gates!" Leon hollered as he scampered back to the entrance of the bailey. A large iron gate descended from the archway and made a deafening sound as it collided with the ground. The group readied themselves for battle as they watched the Nobodies quickly approach the gates.

"That voice summoned Nobodies," Akyra said to Sora, who stood beside her, grinding his teeth in fury, "Could it have belonged to Organization XIII?"

Sora relaxed his jaw and looked at her with a perplexed look. "Could it?"

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by two Dusks, flinging themselves at the teenagers, their arms flailing wildly. Akyra shielded the blow with her staff as Sora knocked the other Dusk back into a crowd of Nobodies. The battle had begun.

* * *

KHA: Sorry this chapter was a short one. I wanted to update before Christmas as a present for you guys! Cause I LUFF YOU! (tacklehug)  
Audience: ACK! (ish tackled) We're melting!  
Akyra: Thankies!  
Roxas: And what do you want for Christmas?  
KHA: You could get me Edward Cullen...  
Roxas/Akyra: O.o  
KHA: I don't own the book, Twilight, or Edward Cullen. But ask me what I would do to own him! ASK ME!  
Akyra: O.o Roxas... back away slowly... 


	12. Asteroid Attack!

KHA: Whew... the chappie's seem to take more outta me than they used to...  
Roxas: (ish baking)  
KHA: What are you doing? O.o  
Roxas: I just watched a cooking show and... it opened my eyes to a whole new world of flavor! Here, try my triple chocolate mudslide gourmet cookies!  
KHA: Erm... (eats cookies) O.o These...are... AWESOME! (faints from awesomeness)  
Audience: (ish fainted)  
Akyra: (ish fainted)  
Roxas: (shifty eyes) Mwahahaha!!! Now I am the ruler here!! This posse is mine to control!! (evil laugh) (crickets chirp) O.o ... Meh, I'll go take a nap...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor did I invent triple chocolate mudslide gourmet cookies... But whoever did... THANKS! (gobbles cookies)

* * *

"A little help OVER HERE?" Donald hollered over the roar of the battle. The Nobodies seemed to have taken a special liking to him for he was constantly surrounded by more enemies than he could handle. Goofy quickly left the lowly Creeper he was working on to aid his ally, searching for any healing item he could find in his pockets. 

On the other side, Leon and Sora knocked away any Nobody that dared approach the front gate while Akyra finished off the unfortunate ones who were tossed at her by a mighty blow of the Keyblade. One by one, the Dusks and Creepers vanished in a puff of white smoke and sparkles. Akyra snickered to herself. And here, they were prepared for a long, extensive battle! Perhaps Organization XIII wasn't as tough as she thought it would be…

"Behind you!" Leon warned. Akyra's head snapped up as she spinned around. A lowly Nobody, one of the new, samurai-looking ones, stood behind her. It shifted its sharp weapons in a provoking way and bent its head down. It looked as if it wanted to… challenge her in a game of some sort!

"Bring it on, punk!" she hollered without thinking, glaring at her opponent. The Nobody nodded serenely and twirled its weapons in its hands.

The bailey was suddenly very dim. A few small spotlights littered the grounds, casting a sparkling sheen in the area. Akyra looked around, her eyes wide in surprise. The world seemed to have stopped. Her allies, as well as their enemies, were frozen into place. The only form of life in the area seemed to be herself and her opponent. She slowly brought her gaze back to the Nobody as four slots appeared in a circle around its front side. Somehow, she just knew what she must do. As if the Nobody had spoken to her, and told her the rules of this very simple challenge. She was looking for something. One of the slots had what she was looking for. Her eyes darted from one slot to the other, waiting, as two small words appeared in the slot at the bottom left.

"Oh! The End!" she read aloud as she slashed the slot containing the words. The room suddenly brightened up, the battle resumed and a puff of white smoke occupied the space where the Samurai once stood. Akyra couldn't help but be shocked by the incident. Sure, these new little actions were helpful for defeating enemies and all but whatever happened to simple attacking? That worked just as well, right?

The fight continued, though without any surprising difficulty. Sora was the one who knocked the last Nobody over the balcony, almost hitting Donald in the process.

"WAK! These Nobodies are annoying!" he quacked.

"Only 'cause you're so short, Donald!" Goofy chuckled, avoiding Donald's death glare.

"The Keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more...capable hands..."

The team snapped their heads up in unison when the heard the familiar voice. They followed the sound through the bailey, before screeching to a halt right in front of a long, stone staircase.

"Show yourself!" Sora ordered. There was some stirring on the top right ledge as not one, but six cloaked figures emerged from a portal of swirling darkness, each one looking just as identical as the last. The central one raised his arms to the air, as if they needed more introductions.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Good! Now we can settle this!" Sora said angrily.

"What a shame…" the one in the center replied, "And here I thought we could be friends."

The crowd cackled as they vanished, leaving the team infuriated.

"Stop!" Donald screeched as he ran towards the stairs, hoping to catch up with one of them, "What's the big idea?"

A portal of darkness, the same they had seen the members of Organization XIII emerge from, was what caused Donald to stop dead in his tracks. And guess who gracefully stepped out from that portal, in all his marvellous glory?

"Oopsy-daisy!" said the cloaked man, shrugging innocently.

"Move!" Sora ordered.

"Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" he asked casually. Akyra couldn't help but notice that he had that same surfer dude flair to his voice. The same Axel had had.

"I said get outta the way!" Sora boomed, glowering at the stranger.

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

Donald's nostrils flared. "Then we're gonna MAKE you move!"

"See, that would work," the hooded man said casually, as if he and Donald were old friends, "If I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."

"Ha!" Sora sneered, "Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!"

The hooded man made an over-exaggerated gesture, acting as if Sora's words had hurt him deeply. He wagged a finger to the group. "Oh, dear! I think you got the wrong impression."

"Wrong impression? Ha!" Akyra yelled, giving the stranger a death glare, "You did the exact same thing in Castle Oblivion, you dimwit!"

Just as she spoke the words, Akyra instantly knew she had made a horrible mistake. The memories of Castle Oblivion had come flooding back to her as she remembered the way Organization XIII taunted them, hurt them and, most importantly, sent their flunkeys to try to finish them off. And this guy's words just resurrected some old anger she had left! Was it really her fault? Akyra stood frozen in place, her face shocked, as she contemplated the situation. Yes, yes it was…

_"Akyra, can you promise me you won't speak about Castle Oblivion to anyone? Under any circumstance?" "Yes… I promise." _

Some promise that turned out to be…

Her team stared at her quizzically but the hooded man sensed her uneasiness. As if he knew…

"Oh! Perhaps it's time you learned to hold your tongue, little girl."

Akyra's eyes dropped. She couldn't let her allies look her in the face, not after her blunder. But the hooded man's words pierced her. The way he spoke to her… it was as if he knew EXACTLY what she was talking about.

Sora shook his head. No one talks to his friends like that! "Aw, you gonna cry?" he taunted.

"As if!" the man laughed, "Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

Sora finally began to relax his shoulders, exiting his battle stance. "Remind me?"

Remind him of what? He had never met anyone from Organization XIII before. He picked up his head, his face twisted into an unreadable expression.

The stranger laughed freely. "That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look."

Akyra looked aside. That's it. They knew something. Something very important. She didn't know what, and she didn't know what their knowledge could do to them, but they knew something. It could be something horrible for her allies! Or worse yet, it could expose her for the fraud she really is.

_Snap out of it!_ Her conscious ordered, _You're no fraud. You made a promise. You keep secrets from your best friends on a base of that promise. Never forget that._

Akyra shook her head. That's right! She was clean! Sure, she was lying. But she had reason to! That's a good enough excuse… right?

"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!" Sora concluded. Akyra sighed in relief. Goodie, he was playing along…

"Gee, I just don't know…" The stranger spread out his arms, preparing himself to strike them. The team readied themselves. There was no way they were about to lose to some organization jerk! Suddenly, he dropped his hands and laughed freely.

"Be a good boy now!"

"Wait!" Donald screeched. He lunged at him but only ended up flying through black dust, crashing into a wall.

"Nuts. He got away!" he groaned as he picked himself up and kicked the place where the stranger once stood.

"That was weird. WHO gave him the same look?" Sora wondered aloud.

"Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya!" Goofy suggested.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, you're right! Only one me."

"What a dumb way to try to confuse you…" Donald grumbled as he trudged back towards the team. He was obviously unhappy with the stranger's ability to appear and vanish out of thin air, causing him some major pain when he tried to lunge for him.

"Say, what did you mean by Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked as he turned to face Akyra. Her breath stopped. She turned to gaze at her friends, whom were all staring intently at her, as she put a finger to her cheek, thinking. Obviously, they were eager for THAT explanation. Sure, some weirdo comes along claiming he needs to _remind_ Sora of something even though they have no recollection of ever meeting that person. Yep, that makes perfect sense! No need for an explanation there! But Akyra mentions one teeny-tiny little insignificant castle name… no! They MUST have an explanation for that! Akyra blinked. When she gets herself out of this mess, she'll really need some sarcasm help.

"Um…" she began. Oh, what she wouldn't do for a Heartless attack at that very moment! Anything to snap them out of it! "Um… isn't the… castle… here… in Hollow Bastion named Castle Oblivion?" she asked.

She tried to control her breathing as she realized her mistake. She said that last part too quickly! What if they noticed?

"It is?" Goofy asked, astonished, "Gawrsh…"

"No, Akyra…" Leon intervened, "It isn't named Castle Oblivion.

"Oh…" she sighed. It was both a sigh of relief and a sigh of disappointment, "Oops…"

"Don't worry about it. It's all right!" Sora said heroically.

"I see your memory's still asleep!" Donald quacked, "Obviously you're not fully awake from your nap yet!"

Akyra frowned. "Hey!"

The gang chuckled as Sora pulled a card out of his pocket. It was his membership card. He watched the picture as the smooth, plastic surface glinted in the sunlight. Man, whatever gave Akyra the idea that it was called Castle Oblivion?

"The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" he read aloud.

The moment he finished reading, the card began to glow an odd shade of gold, as if he had spoken the magic words to an ancient secret. He gasped and let it drop. The card merely floated in the air, ascending towards the sky. The team watched the card in awe as Sora's Keyblade began to glow as well.

"Huh?" Sora asked, blinking at the weapon in his hands.

"What's this?" Leon asked.

"Gawrsh, ya think…" Goofy's eyes widened as he smiled broadly. It was just as Yen Sid had told them!

Sora's surroundings grew dark, leaving him alone with his glowing Keyblade and the odd membership card. The wind blew frantically around him as a jet of light sparked from the card, shaping itself into something that looked oddly familiar… A Keyhole. Sora grinned. He twirled his Keyblade and positioned it before him, inclining it towards the Keyhole. Another jet of light erupted from his weapon and moved swiftly towards its destination, making the sound of a locking door as it collided with the Keyhole. Sora's surroundings suddenly brightened, revealing his allies smiling faces as they realized what had just happened. It was just like old times!

"Oh… now I get it," he sighed, coming to a sudden realization, "That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about!" He didn't merely seal the keyhole to the world. He also opened a new gate to another world.

"Oh boy!" Donald quacked.

"Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling," Sora exclaimed.

Leon nodded. "Organization XIII… They look tough. Be careful out there."

Akyra jumped up and waved her hand spastically through the air, a huge grin painted on her face. "See ya soon!"

Leon saluted the team as they sped through the borough, up the steps of the marketplace and beside the warehouse where they inconspicuously hid their Gummi Ship.

* * *

"Wow, it sure was good to see the old gang again!" Sora concluded as he took a seat in the co-pilot chair. They had hopped aboard their ship and were afloat in the center of space in a matter of seconds. Donald nodded in agreement but his forehead creased with worry, the way it always did when Sora would pilot the ship. 

"Where are we off to now?" Akyra chirped.

"Uh, let's check!" Goofy said quickly. He approached his station, pressed a couple of buttons and soon enough, the familiar map appeared on the mini screen beneath the windshield, which opened up to reveal the endless night sky and a tiny figure which was Hollow Bastion.

"Hey! What happened to Twilight Town?" Chip asked frantically over the intercom. Goofy and Akyra quickly stumbled toward the front of the ship, which wasn't more than two steps away, and peered over Donald and Sora, who wore surprised looks.

"It's gone!" Dale concluded. Sure enough, the place that used to be occupied by Twilight Town was clouded in darkness, making the world simply impassable.

"Whaddaya know! They're right!" Goofy said, scratching his head.

"I wonder if we'll ever be able to go back…" Sora sighed. He remembered the feeling he had in Twilight Town, the feeling that he'd never be able to see the town again. Now it seemed completely hopeless.

"Don't worry, Sora. I'm sure we'll find a way to go back!" Akyra said as she tried to comfort her saddened friend.

_I promised Roxas and Naminé I'd find them_, she thought, _and Twilight Town seems to be the place that links them all together. I have to find a way to get back there again… Besides, I know it will make you happy. That just gives me all the more reason… _

"What's that?" Donald asked in awe. The team squeezed together to gaze out the windshield. A thin silver trail circled Hollow Bastion and reached out forward. There was a fork in the trail that separate it into two different trails, both ending with a large, silver gate. The team gulped. The gates looked exactly like the door to Kingdom Hearts in compact form. The trails seemed to halt at the gates and, not too far away from them, two worlds floated in midair. One gate led to a place that held a large Chinese temple and a thick bamboo forest while the other led to what seemed to be a giant, slim castle.

"Another world!" Akyra squealed happily.

"And these must be the gates Yen Sid told us about," Goofy continued, "Maybe we should try opening one?"

"Erm…" Donald sighed, "Which one do we go to?"

"World Analysis!" Chip and Dale's voices rang through the intercom.

"Huh?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow. The mini screen beneath the windshield flickered as it revealed the two chipmunks in the engine room.

"We can analyze the Heartless ratings in the new worlds we're about to visit!" Chip said.

"According to our analysis, we're getting weaker waves coming from the world on the left. We can assume that that world will be a little easier than the other!" Dale continued.

"You… guys… are… COOL…" Akyra sighed.

"Be careful out there!" the chipmunks chirped before disappearing from the mini screen.

"Then it's settled! We start with the world on the left!" Donald quacked as he jerked the controls and sent the Gummi Ship flying at top speed through the gate.

"Donald, are you sure that's a good idea?" Goofy asked nervously.

"Why wouldn't it be!" he quacked angrily, "We're **supposed** to go through the gate, aren't we?"

"We don't exactly know what's beyond it, though…" Sora added, sounding a little nervous as well.

"Ack! You worry too much. I've got this all under contr-"

The Gummi Ship suddenly jerked forward, sending its passengers into an upright position on their seats, unable to move by the force of the impact. The beautiful night sky had suddenly transformed into a white swirl around them as they floated through the tunnel.

"Had it all under control, didn't you?" Akyra asked angrily. Donald gave a nervous chuckle in response.

"All right, everybody! To your stations!" Donald and Sora moved forward in their seats, readying themselves to pilot the ship. Goofy and Akyra stood up, switching on any screens they might need and familiarizing themselves with the buttons.

"Okay! Goofy, you're in charge of targeting enemies and warning us of any upcoming danger! Akyra, any time you see a Heartless or Nobody ship, shoot at it! Sora, for pete's sake, try not to add any divebombs while we're driving! Any mishap and we're Heartless breakfast! You understand?" Donald ordered.

The other three saluted in unison and cried, "Yes Sir!"

"Here we go!" he yelled. He piloted the ship towards a shimmering Keyhole, which opened a door to their next challenge.

* * *

The night sky had returned but the quaint surroundings had disappeared. There was no more Hollow Bastion or Twilight Town shrouded in darkness but a sea of asteroids and countless enemy ships surrounding the ship. 

"Heartless ships!" Goofy screeched.

"I got 'em!" Akyra cried, fumbling with the controls as she fired a few lasers at the enemy ships. They disappeared in a puff of dark smoke as they were hit, sometimes revealing little goodies that they were carrying.

Most of the trip was pretty uneventful, with the few Heartless ships that appeared out of nowhere and the rare 'dodge-the-asteroid' tilting of the ship. But Goofy always pinpointed the Heartless ages before they reached the ship and it never tilted more than slightly.

"Man, this is easy…" Sora sighed, letting go of his controls as he casually placed both hands behind his head. With this level of difficulty, Donald can easily fend for himself…

"Um… uh…" Goofy suddenly said nervously, "Um… Unidentified object approaching…"

"Whaddaya mean unidentified ob- WAK!" Donald quacked.

"What **is** that thing?" Sora panicked, jerking onto his controls.

"Fasten your seatbelts, guys! This is gonna be one bumpy ride!"

Akyra and Goofy stared at each other, wide-eyed, as they cried in unison, "WE DON'T HAVE ANY SEATBELTS!"

"Asteroid!" Goofy cried. The bulky object that was approaching was a sea of large asteroids. Only an experienced flyer could make it out of there alive.

"That's it! I have to speed up! We've got no choice!" Donald panicked.

"NOBODY SHIPS!" Goofy screeched as the ship suddenly jerked forward in a burst of speed. One of the Nobody ships had come too close to theirs and collided with the side of the ship as the other side was bombarded with laser attacks.

"AAH!" Akyra screeched. The force of the impact had knocked her to the floor as Goofy's side of the ship sputtered out little electric shocks.

"You guys okay back there?" Sora yelled as he piloted the ship through the air, gritting his teeth.

"That's it, you asked for it!" Akyra yelled, hopping to her feet. She pinpointed the Nobody ships and fired away, blowing up every enemy ship in their path. Donald and Sora dunked and raised the ship and even spiralled it through the air as they dodged the countless asteroids and space debris.

"HANG ON!" Donald shrieked as the ship swerved upside down, dodging a red Heartless ship that oddly reminded Akyra of Axel's weapons.

"Goofy! The map is shot!" Donald panicked as the mini screen flickered in a static mess.

"Keyhole!" Sora yelled, sounding relieved.

"What did you say?" Donald quacked.

"Keyhole!" Sora repeated, pointing out the windshield. Among the mess of asteroids, enemy ships and space remains, a silver Keyhole glowed brighter than the sun itself.

"Hold on tight, guys! We're goin' for it!" Donald quacked. He jerked the controls forward, sending Goofy and Akyra tumbling towards the front of the cockpit. The Gummi Ship swerved past the ships and asteroids and soon enough, the team found themselves surrounded by the corridor of white swirls, free from any danger.

"Hooray! You did it!" Dale cheered over the intercom.

"You sure gave our ship a beating!" Chip said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Sorry about that," Sora sighed as he helped Akyra to her feet. Donald was still panting as he helped Goofy up, trying to keep him and Akyra from falling back down. Both were still very dizzy from their fall.

"Gawrsh… that sure was fun, wasn't it?" Goofy asked lazily.

Sora nodded, "You bet!"

"Let's do it again!" Akyra squealed.

Donald grumbled as he sat back down in the pilot's seat. "Don't worry, you'll have lots more gates to open… trust me…" he sighed. The very idea of it made him sick to his stomach, "Now let's land this thing…"

He carefully manoeuvred the Gummi Ship through the corridor and out into the peaceful surroundings of space before approaching the new world.

"Aw, man, Donald!" Chip suddenly complained, "You chipped our paint job!"

The team laughed heartily as Donald grumbled to himself, landing into the vast bamboo forest of the new world.

* * *

KHA: What will happen to our team of friends? What is this new world they landed in? Will Sora, Donald and Goofy ever figure out Akyra's secret? What will Roxas do with his new passion for baking? Tune in next time for another episode of "Linked By Friendship"! (soap opera music plays)  
Roxas: (ish sleeping)  
Akyra: O.o Ehehehe... (colors Roxas' face)  
KHA: O.O Man, we need a new posse member... 


	13. Make Me Look Like A Boy!

KHA: Oh my goodness... no words can describe how sorry I am for the wait for this chappie. It took... a year? My gosh. O.o  
Audience: You're a horrible author!  
Akyra: Truly pitiful.  
Roxas: Yes terribly.  
KHA: O.o Why do you all sound like you have british accents?  
Roxas: We are NOT British! Come, Akyra, and join me in the parlor for tea.  
Akyra: Ooh, I love tea! *scurries after Roxas*  
KHA: Nothing changes in a year, does it? ^.^

Disclaimer: No I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I probably never will. Unless I win the lottery and buy the company. Which is highly unlikely. Until then, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

A village was in flames. No building stood erect, no survivors were seen escaping the horrible scene. Just flaming debris. The only thing that was left of a quaint little village amidst the mountains. A hawk soars through the air, circling the destroyed town. A lone man stands amidst the rubble, his wild dark hair flailing in the wind as his eyes pierced the massacre with incredible malevolence. The hawk gently landed on his shoulder. He smiled.

* * *

A young woman stood at the edge of a bamboo grove, watching an encampment in the distance. Her short, dark hair was tied in a bun and she was clad with the most glorious armor and equipment a war hero could ever ask for. A long blade was tied to her side and her faithful horse stood close by, watching her every move.

"See that, Mulan? It's Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun army! C'mon, girl. This is your big chance!"

A tiny dragon stood behind a large rock, surrounded by flames. He used the light of these flames to project his shadow onto a larger boulder, making him appear ten times his size.

"I can see it now!" the dragon continued, "Fa Mulan whups public enemy number one! You gonna be famous! I'm talkin' A-list!"

The young woman turned to face the shadow, her eyes filled with worry. "Mushu, I'm not sure... I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered."

The dragon lazily waved his arm, dismissing what the woman named Mulan had just said. "Whatever. You just scared---admit it!"

"Aren't you?"

The dragon named Mushu placed a hand on his forehead in disbelief. Meanwhile, our faithful team was strolling up the dirt trail, searching for Heartless or trouble. They came across this conversation and leapt back in surprise, hoping not to be noticed. Sora peered through the grass. A large, dragon-shaped shadow was looking down onto a young boy, who looked very upset. The shadow was definitely suspicious. Sora turned to face his friends and crouched down.

"A Heartless?" Donald whispered.

"I don't know. It seems kinda different to be a Heartless," Akyra disagreed.

"Let's get the jump on him," Sora suggested. Donald and Akyra agreed. In a sudden instant, the three peers had leapt out of the bushes, charging towards their target.

"Gawrsh, maybe we'd better look before we leap!" Goofy suggested from afar. But it was too late. The three friends were soaring through the air heroically, diving for the shadow.

The dragon squealed in horror and jumped towards Mulan, finding refuge behind her neck. The team gasped. It wasn't a giant Heartless! Just a small, little dragon! Why, they didn't even have to jump! Sora gulped. Too late now… They crashed at the foot of the boulder, too tangled in their own limbs to move.

"AIEE! Akyra, you're stepping on my hand!"

"Well, Donald, you're sitting on my foot!"

"How the heck is that physically possible?" Sora asked from the top of the heap. Goofy stepped into the clearing as the group attempted to untangle themselves. He took a long look at the tiny dragon hiding behind the woman.

"Is that Mushu?" he wondered aloud.

The dragon jumped at his name and crawled onto the woman's shoulder, giving the group a death glare. "That's right, I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!"

"Hey, Mushu! We missed you!" Sora cried with joy as the rest of the team got back on their feet.

"Yeah, well you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're… you're…" Comprehension dawned on Mushu's face as he took a better look at the group.

"You're Sora! Donald! Akyra! Goofy!" he cried with joy.

"Do you know them?" the woman asked.

"Know them?" Mushu cried, "Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?"

Mushu raised his chin up high as he strode towards Sora's side, proud of his earlier achievements. He casually leaned against Sora's shoe, a vibe of heroism still emanating from his proud smile. Sora couldn't help himself. He moved his foot slightly. Mushu suddenly gasped in horror and slipped to the ground face first.

"Something like that…" Sora chuckled as Mushu slowly rose from the ground, giving him a death glare as he wiped the dirt from his face, "And… you are?"

"I'm Mulan," the young woman replied, "Um, no, I-I mean…" Mulan's gaze quickly shifted from left to right in thought.

"Ping!" she cried in a much deeper voice.

"Mulan Ping?" Donald asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. Akyra sighed. She had never been able to understand why Donald enjoyed being dramatic in some situations…

"Just… Ping!" Ping exclaimed, "I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou."

"You know Mushu?" Sora asked quizzically.

Ping quickly nodded his head. "Mushu's one of my family guardians!"

Goofy clapped his hands to his face in surprise. "We didn't know we were borrowin' someone as important as a family guardian!"

"Yeah! That's right!" Mushu exclaimed as he quickly slithered up to Ping's shoulder, "And that puts you three up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here!" Ping scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously, embarrassed by Mushu's bold statement.

"Well guess what, kiddies? It's payback time!" Mushu exclaimed.

"Mushu..." Ping said softly, hoping the little dragon on his shoulder would calm down. But, Mushu waved a tiny hand at his face, dismissing his statement.

"Aw, they don't mind. Ain't that right?"

The group looked at each other in unison. Did they mind? In fact... what in the world were they minding? Sora nodded as a response for the group.

"Hmm, sounds fair," he concluded.

Mushu nodded in approval. "See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial Army! We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp."

"Would you join us?" Ping offered, "It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys like you."

As soon as that statement was uttered, the group looked at each other in confusion. It was pretty suspicious for him to be afraid of not fitting in.

"What do you mean, 'fit in'?" Sora asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Mushu immediately became defensive, stuttering and losing his words as he tried to explain. "Well, um, uh, don't---don't worry about that."

Comprehension dawned on Goofy's face. He clicked his fingers in triumph. "You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't ya?"

Sora and Donald immediately jumped back in surprise, shocked at Goofy's statement. It was preposterous! And probably the smartest thing he's said in awhile...

"You're a...girl?" Sora exclaimed.

Mulan chuckled softly at their shock, "You didn't notice?"

"Nope!" Donald answered.

"Not me!" Sora followed.

Mulan smiled softly and turned to face the tiny dragon on her shoulder, whispering to him, "I think it's working!"

Mushu shook his head. "I don't know... those two would fall for anything."

"Hey!" Donald screeched.

"I'm right here!" Sora yelled, obviously offended by his comment.

Goofy chuckled his signature chuckle. "So...umm Ping... why are you so nervous about joinin' the imperium.... impervious..."

"IMPERIAL!" Donald screeched. Goofy always had a knack for mixing words around, which annoyed Donald to no end. It was lucky he wasn't trying to say the word 'meddling' or else Donald would have really let him have it...

"Uh, right! Imperial Army!" he corrected.

"Well..." Ping sighed. "It's not that obvious. Women are not allowed to join the army but my father is too weak to fight in the war. I need to fight in his place and bring honor to my family."

"Well!" Goofy said, picking up his voice, "You'll have nothin' to worry about! We'll be there with you!"

Ping pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and laughed sheepishly. "Thanks, you guys."

"Wait a minute..." Sora said softly, his arms crossed and his wandering, "If women aren't allowed in the army..."

The group slowly shifted, turning to face Akyra, who went pretty unnoticed during this entire conversation. She was listening... sort of... She also spent most of her thought on sugary foods. A long silence followed as she contemplated why everyone was staring at her.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" she asked slowly.

Nobody made the slightest move or sound. Perhaps they were thinking too? About what, though, was beyond Akyra. Yet, she sort of had the feeling that it wasn't about sugary foods. She went through the whole conversation, or the parts that she caught, in her mind when suddenly, she understood.

"Oh... noooooo... No, no, no, no, I know what you're thinking and it's a no-no!" she demanded.

Sora dropped his arms to the side and sighed. "Akyra, how else are we going to get you into the army?"

Akyra quickly shook her head. "How about me sitting this one out, eh? You guys wouldn't need me much for anything, right?" she said, almost hysterically, "I mean, think about it! What would you need me for?"

As soon as she muttered those words, she felt herself being jerked forward towards Sora. Her staff shined brightly and was pulling her towards Sora's Keyblade, firmly clutched in his hand.

"That's why!" Sora said with a triumphant smile.

Akyra rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot, Staffblade..."

Ping chuckled. "I have an idea. I have some extra armor in the back. It's too bulky for me to wear but it could fit over Akyra and hide her clothes and silhouette."

Akyra's mouth hung open in disbelief. Her? Wear bulky armor and look like a boy? REALLY? She whined in disapproval.

"Come on, Akyra! Ping will help you get dressed up while we figure something out for your hair." Sora said, pushing Akyra forward. She let herself be guided but stopped as soon as he mentioned her hair.

"What?" she yelled in defiance, "What's wrong with my hair?"

Akyra had issues with her hair. It was her most attention-grabbing aspect. Not even her piercing, crystal-blue eyes were able to divert attention away from her unusual hair color. Like every other girl, she obviously wanted it to constantly look good, clean and shiny. Yet, it was the color that made it so unusual. It can't exactly be described as a solid color. It is a certain shade of dark pink or light purple or something in between. Nevertheless, it made her different and most of the time, it frightened others. Akyra sometimes felt lonely when they would misjudge her due to her unusual hair.

"Umm, here's the thing, sweetie," Mushu said quickly as he scurried to Sora's shoulder, "Whatever shade of pink or purple that hair might be, it just screams girly!"

"I'll have you know this color is a common shade among the residents of Halloween Town!" she spat.

Mushu fell silent for a moment. "The... whatzawhits?"

"....just forget it."

The boys quickly huddled in a circle and discussed the subject of Akyra's hair as she and Ping went to find some armor. Akyra never really understood how these military get-ups worked but Ping seemed to be a natural expert. She placed layer upon layer over her body and tied every little knot countless times. By the time she was finished with her, Akyra indeed felt bulky. She wore immensely heavy shoulder pads and chest plates along with what seemed to be a large, metallic skirt. Ping handed her an extra pair of heavy stockings and traded her running shoes for simple army shoes. Her figure and clothes were completely hidden but she often wondered whether she would be able to walk or fall over with all that armor swimming on her. When she was finished dressing, Mushu abruptly scurried up her back and onto her shoulder, messing with her hair.

"Akyra, it's brilliant!" Donald quacked happily as Mushu tied a knot in her hair.

"What are you doing?" Akyra choked as the little dragon tied her hair in a bun.

"It's great!" he responded, "I found a nice simple black cloth in Ping's baggage! I just put it over your hair and, with my barber expertise, I made you a classic Imperial Army bun! Simple yet snazzy!"

Mushu moved to look at her from afar. "Hmm.... what do you guys think?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy cocked their heads to the side. Akyra got nervous as they narrowed their eyes in thought.

"Are you sure a black cloth will cover my hair?" She asked, "Won't it look weird? As if I was... wearing a cloth on my head?"

Mushu shook his head. "Nah, everyone's hair looks like that around here. It's a military thing. Besides, I'm an expert! I made it look inconspicuous!"

Akyra sighed, the bulk of her armor slowly sliding down her narrow shoulders. "So... do I look like a boy now?"

Sora coughed slightly. "You... don't look like a girl?"

Mushu burst out in a fit of laughter as Ping came to examine her. "I think she looks fine. All she needs is a new name."

"Brian!" Donald exclaimed.

"Shawn!" Mushu added.

"Tetsuya Nomura!" Goofy suggested. Ping sighed.

"I somehow feel that name is copyrighted."

Sora dropped his head and kicked a bit of dirt with his foot. He had the perfect name in mind. It would just hurt him terribly to say it.

"What about Riku?" he suggested.

Silence fell among the group as all eyes turned to Akyra. It was a decent name yet Akyra had to approve. She softly nodded her head and frowned. It hurt her as well to hear that name. Besides, she promised Naminé she wouldn't speak of Castle Oblivion or anything that happened within its walls. Even if she did see Riku and the King. Sora, Donald and Goofy couldn't know...

"Yes, Riku it is," she agreed.

"Awesome!" Mushu exclaimed, hopping on Ping's head, "Let's get to the army! Come on, girl, you'll be a soldier in no time!"

Ping chuckled at the little dragon's insanity as she led the way to the camp with Sora, Donald, Goofy and the group's new male member following closely at her heels.

_Keeping the secret doesn't mean I'm lying to them, _Akyra thought_, and it doesn't mean I love them any less. I'm just keeping a promise I made. There's no wrong in that..._

* * *

KHA: I know, short and corny. I think this story will be short and corny until the second visit to Hollow Bastion... By the way... I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!  
Roxas: *licks ice cream*  
KHA: College literally ate me alive. And then, the SECOND school finished for summer, I had to work a full time job. Technically, I'm supposed to be doing a french project right now but I decided to play Kingdom Hearts instead until I realized: "Holy shmokies, I have a fanfiction to finish"!  
Audience: *pops open a can of garlic soda*  
KHA: BUT! I have decided to squeeze every free moment by myself into fanfic writing. I promised I'd finish it right? And I REALLY want to write about the ideas I have to torture Akyra's meesly little life. ^.^ Hopefully, the next update won't take so long. I'm really sorry.  
Naminé: *ish napping*  
KHA: Isn't ANYBODY listening to me?  
Akyra: Well, you were gone for so long we forgot you EXISTED!  
KHA: *le sigh*


	14. Fields of Honor

KHA: Okay, yes, it's been a while, I know. But you must understand that we're in a very boring and unfulfilling part of the story where almost nothing happens whatsoever and I tend to lose my passion for writing when that happens. You can tell, this chapter seems very rushed, doesn't it?  
Roxas: O.o I don't even know why we keep forgiving you...  
KHA: I'M SORRY! *sobs* But I am establishing a nice little schedule for my next year of college. I will take two hours out of my weekend to write a chappie! A chappie should be coming once every two weeks... hopefully.  
Audience: You stink with schedules. Don't make promises you can't keep.  
KHA: What is this, bash KHA day?  
Akyra: You FORGOT ABOUT US! *sobs*

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. But I finally own a copy of KH:ReCOM. I can FINALLY play Chain of Memories! I've been waiting for this day for FIVE YEARS!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

* * *

The group walked through the entrance to the camp, which was heavily secured by sturdy bamboo walls. Tents stood upright in neat rows and columns and a line-up of soldiers was beginning to form near the center of the encampment. It was lunch time and the soldiers were immensely eager for something to feed their hunger. Mushu crawled atop Mulan's shoulder and buried himself behind her armor so as not to be seen.

"Remember, girl!" he whispered softly in her ear, "Manly!"

Ping nodded. Alright...look manly... but what in the world does manly look like? Ping straightened up her shoulders and crossed her legs. Men do that...right? Gulping away her anxiety, Ping strutted into the camp, arms flailing and legs bent inwards, awkwardly making her way to the line-up of soldiers. Some soldiers eyed her curiously, wondering why a man of such lean stature was walking, or more appropriately waddling, his way into the camp. Perhaps his skinny physique was too weak to carry the heavy armor around his shoulders? Quite possibly. Nevertheless, they weren't to be bothered with him. It was lunchtime and food is way more important than waddling soldiers...

Sora, Akyra, Donald and Goofy took their places in line. Sora did wonder what they were doing waiting in line since, technically, they would need to sign up first but... honestly, he was pretty famished. And don't get between a teenage boy and his hunger. Ever.

"About time we got some grub!" a short, stubby man complained. Sora straightened his gaze to get a better look at him. The man sported the Imperial bun every other soldier seemed to have along with a red robe but also seemed to have a black eye from a previous fight. In any case, Sora didn't have enough time to examine the man's features since he violently pushed Sora backwards, taking his place in line.

"Hey! No cutting!" Sora fumed.

"Get back!" Donald cried.

The man fumed as well. With a swift movement of his fist, he punched Sora squarely in the face, sending him flying to the ground. This put Donald in a fit of rage.

"Back off!" cried the man as Donald soared through the air, pouncing him.

"What do we do?" Akyra asked Goofy, who merely shrugged in response. Do they watch their friends get thumped or meddle in the affairs of another world? Such difficult decisions...

Two more soldiers scurried to the battle scene as the stubby man finally managed to pick himself up from Donald's chokehold. One was lean and sporting a yellow robe and an Imperial bun while the other, clad in a blue robe, was rather large... very large... without a single spot of hair on his head.

"Hey! A space in line!" cried the lean one joyously, taking Sora's old spot. But, he was quickly knocked away by the other larger soldier, who now held Sora's spot.

"I wonder what they're serving for lunch today..." he wondered dreamily.

The stubby man landed a punch on Donald. "Knuckle sandwiches!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Sora cried, launching himself into the fray and landing a punch on the lean soldier.

"Wak!" Donald cried, jumping on the stubby soldier's back. Punches flew back and forth between the soldiers, Keyblade Master and Court Magician yet the battle seemed far from over. Ping, Akyra, Goofy and the soldier clad in blue stood by the sidelines, wondering what they could do, when Ping suddenly took a brave step forward.

"Please!" she begged. As if she had uttered a magic word, the four boys ceased their fighting, punches and everything. They eyed her curiously, wondering...

"Please?" the stubby soldier mocked.

"What a girl!" the lean one taunted.

"Uh...knock it off!" Ping growled, lowering her voice in an attempt to sound like a man.

The stubby man laughed. "Knock what off?"

Sora growled with fury. "You punched me!" he fumed.

"Cutting in line!" Donald quacked.

The lean soldier rolled his eyes. "What a shrimp!"

"Who you callin' a shrimp, panda lips?" Mushu roared. He had crawled his way up Mulan's armor, hiding himself behind her neck collar, "I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!"

Ping gasped. If anyone discovered Mushu's presence, she was toast. She'd be kicked out of the army and would bring nothing but dishonor to her family. She quickly shoved Mushu back down.

"L-let's just get back in line, okay?" She pleaded, hoping nobody noticed her guardian dragon.

Sora jumped back in surprise. "Who's side are you on? I just got slugged!"

"Want some MORE?" the stubby man growled, grabbing Sora's collar and threatening him with a fist.

"Soldiers! Get back in line!"

"The Captain!" the lean soldier yelled with fright. The group straightened themselves up and formed a neat line, shoulders flexed and chins up. Donald crouched slightly to the right, hoping to get a peak of the captain.

The captain was a tall, well built man. He wore traditional armor, similar to the ones Mulan let Akyra borrow, with the exception of a light, red cape tied at his neck. He also sported an Imperial bun, like every other soldier. His stride and stature was certainly intimidating. Donald flinched in fear and quickly straightened himself up in line.

The captain slowly paced along the line of soldiers, eyeing each one of them closely. Sora fervently wished he could wipe a bead of nervous sweat from his forehead but was afraid that the slightest movement might set the captain off. He gulped and unsteadily and waited for the captain to pass by him, clenching his fist and preparing to punch the stubby soldier the first chance he gets. Little did he know that fighting of a different type would soon be required.

Pools of darkness suddenly enclosed the camp, surrounding the soldiers. The team readied their respective weapons, knowing exactly what would occur from these pools of darkness. The soldiers, on the other hand, were incredibly confused and shocked at the sight of Heartless emerging from the ground.

"What are they?" the lean soldier cried.

"Heartless," Sora responded, raising his Keyblade and scurrying toward the sources of darkness, followed closely by Goofy and Donald.

"Come on and give us a hand, Ping," Akyra called, summoning her staff. Ping nodded. She drew her father's sword and slowly crept towards the Heartless, joining the battle.

* * *

Shadow Heartless were the weakest types the team had ever encountered. With low vitality and rare attacks, a swarm of these Heartless wouldn't be a problem for Sora alone. Ping, still a little frightened by the creatures, tried to help by occasionally striking at one of them, yet she would have likely done a better job if she didn't shut her eyes while attacking. Overall, the group managed to successfully defeat every single shadow in the camp. Impressed by their performance, the captain approached the fighters with an awed smile.

"You four." He ordered, "What are your names?"

"Sora!" Sora exclaimed proudly.

"Donald!"

"Goofy."

"R-Riku," Akyra said hesitantly.

The captain nodded. "You're welcome in my troops. Your battle skills are encouraging."

Ping intervened. "I am the son of Fa Zhou –"

"You should go home," the captain interrupted without laying eyes on Mulan.

"B-but..." Ping stuttered, "That would dishonor my family!"

"You'd rather dishonor my troops?" the captain barked, frightening Ping. Sora blinked and turned to look at Akyra. The captain was being quite unfair and he hoped Akyra was thinking the same thing. She tilted her head to the side, pointing it at Ping and requesting him to help her out. Sora nodded in agreement.

"If Ping tries hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time!" Sora vouched. The captain reluctantly watched Ping's pleading eyes, deep in thought.

"Hmmm..."

"Just give us an assignment! We'll show you how well we can work together," Sora continued.

"So... you want to be tested?" The captain asked, scratching his chin, "Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass."

"We'll smash them!" Donald quacked.

The captain shook his head. "I doubt that. You five will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops."

"That's it?" Sora laughed, confidence looming, "No problem, right?"

"R-right..." Ping agreed, still somewhat skeptical of this whole plan.

* * *

The captain gave the team three separate missions: one involving destroying Heartless at the Checkpoint, stopping Shan-Yu's army from entering the Checkpoint as well as clearing the Heartless hiding in the encampment. For the final task, they decided to split up and search due to their strict time limit. Sora, Donald and Goofy went off on their own while Ping joined Akyra in their search. The captain revealed that there were eight Heartless in the camp, dividing the number evenly between them.

"I defeated two of them!" Goofy cheered, returning to the captain.

"Took you some time..." Donald sighed. Him and Sora had finished first, taking their places before the captain as they awaited the arrival of the rest of their team.

"You have fifteen seconds left..." The captain warned.

"But Ping and Ak....um, Riku aren't back yet!" Sora yelled nervously.

"You were saying?" Akyra asked, entering the circle of friends followed by Ping, "We did our share. You should've seen Ping, he was spectacular!"

"Really?" The captain asked, still hesitant.

"Of course he did!" Akyra exclaimed, lowering her voice in an attempt to sound like a boy, "I couldn't have done it without him. And he did a really good job with the first two tasks as well."

The captain sighed as he faced Ping. "I suppose you've made a little progress..."

"Not a little – a LOT!" Donald quacked angrily.

Ping shook her head. "No. You're right, Captain. Please give me one more assignment. This time I'll show you what I'm truly made of!"

The captain stared at the pleading soldier. He still wasn't completely convinced. But... if he were to let Ping prove himself in the task he had originally planned for the other four, it would be a fair deal. "Fine, I'll give you one more chance. Remember, this may be a test, but it's still important. Your mission is to secure the path over the summit so our company can pass. I've authorized you to be let through to the summit. Don't let me down!"

The five of them raised their arms and saluted the captain. "Sir!" they cried in unison.

* * *

The mountain trail they needed to clear up began at the checkpoint and extended all the way to the mountain's summit, where Shan-Yu and his army were supposedly waiting. Steep, sharp boulders bordered the path, making it a very dangerous trek for the group. Their mission consisted in getting rid of all the Heartless on the path as well as smashing a few boulders in their way to allow the horse-drawn carriages carrying the canons to pass. The team took their time up the mountain, so as not to make any boulders from the side of the road fall in their way or create a deadly rock slide. Ping was especially careful, showing off his battle style as well as keeping an eye out for those sharp boulders. Eventually, the group cleared the path to a small, remote village blanketed in soft snow, very close to the summit of the mountain.

"Hey, you ain't half bad!" the stubby man praised, following the group closely.

"A man among men!" the lean soldier joined, "My name is Ling!"

"I'm Yao!" the short soldier growled with a ferocious tone.

"And I'm Chien-Po," the large soldier added in softly.

"Thanks," Ping answered nervously, "It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Captain!" Sora cried, interrupting the awkward greetings. The soldiers straightened themselves up and formed a neat line, preparing for the arrival of the Captain, who marched softly up the mountain pass, followed by two foot soldiers. The Captain eyed each of them sharply, a small smile forming on his usually petrified gaze. He was slightly impressed by his four new soldiers and their dedication. The fifth one, however.... he still wasn't so sure.

"Ping sure did great!" Goofy cried, interrupting the Captain's thoughts.

"You be he did!" Donald continued.

The Captain gazed at Ping. "Hmm... Fine. I'll let you join my troops... But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier."

"Why not?" Sora yelped.

Ping shook his head briskly. "It's all right, Sora. I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of. Just give me a chance."

The Captain smiled. That's exactly the kind of attitude he wanted his soldiers to have. "That's the spirit, Ping."

"Sir!" Ping saluted.

* * *

The troops had spent the last hour among the village, polishing their arms and mingling with the townsfolk. The Captain had ordered a rest period in order to take some time to figure out how he will dispatch his soldiers. Although it was mandatory they stop Shan-Yu's army, it was also very important to keep the defenseless village protected from harm. Sora and his team stood near the northern exit along with Ping and Mushu. Apparently, Mushu had a very important announcement to make...

"Okay girl!" Mushu exclaimed, facing Ping, "Here's your chance. I saw this real shady guy. And I know it's Shan-Yu!"

"Shan-Yu?" Ping gasped. The team had an immense gasp of their own. Shan-Yu was the man the troops were ordered to destroy on site! For someone to make such a declaration must mean that they are very certain of themselves.

"That's the Hun leader!" Sora cried, "We've got to tell the Captain!"

"Waaaait wait-wait-wait WAIT!" Mushu screeched, jumping frantically in the snow, "Everybody use their heads a sec. Now, why are we here? To make the Captain see Mulan's --- I mean, Ping's talents and bring honor to her family."

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Akyra looked at each other, slightly confused. Yet, Mushu had a point. They nodded in agreement.

"So, let's go find out where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just tracking the guy down should earn us our stars... Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!" Mushu cheered.

Ping smiled and nodded. Perhaps Mushu was right. Maybe they could convince the Captain of her strength if they follow through with this plan. "Okay, let's go!"

"We'll help out!" Akyra cheered, straightening her armor.

"Now we're cookin'!" Mushu exclaimed happily as he huddled himself within the group, "Shan-Yu is in a cave outside the village!"

* * *

Sure enough, right beside the northern entrance of the village was a small, dark cave guarded by a rather absent-minded soldier. His job was to guard the northern entrance but he was much more interested in a certain hawk that was soaring overhead. The five of them were easily able to zip past the unsuspecting soldier and disappear into the shadows. The cave resembled a long, winding tunnel, adorned at the sides with old remnants of army carriages and fire canons. They followed the road cautiously, keeping their eyes peeled for any sort of suspicious movement. Eventually, they reached the end of the tunnel but, instead of feeling relieved, they were feeling mildly disappointed. The tunnel led to a large clearing illuminated with candles yet with absolutely no other exit point.

"Dead end," Sora concluded sadly.

"There's nobody here..." Donald quacked, slightly annoyed.

"You're crazy! Check again!" Mushu fumed from the top of Ping's shoulder. He was absolutely certain he had seen Shan-Yu step into this cave. And, with no other way out, he couldn't have possibly escaped without them noticing.

"Oh well..." Akyra sighed, spinning around and walking towards the exit. Donald quacked an angry tune and was quick to follow her lead.

"Wait for me, you two!" Goofy called as he also began heading for the exit, disappointed.

Ping sighed quietly. Her one chance to finally show off to the Captain and it turns out to be a lie. Feeling her sadness, Sora sympathetically patted her shoulder in reassurance. No words were exchanged but Ping smiled anyway. Sora, Akyra, Donald and Goofy believed in her, as did Mushu. Although it may seem like it would never come, her chance to prove herself will one day be upon them. She just had to wait a little bit longer...

The cave rumbled suddenly, as if there was an earthquake. Ping and Sora needed to hold on to each other in order to prevent themselves from falling.

"What's going on?" Mushu cried.

"Huh?" Akyra asked softly, wondering what Mushu was yelling about once again. Yet, this time he had it dead-on. Mushu, Ping and Sora really were in trouble. A great flux of Heartless encircled the three still present in the clearing, threatening them with their frightening gazes.

"Guys, we have to help them!" Akyra cried as she scurried back towards the clearing. Yet, instead of finding herself surrounded by Heartless with her staff raised in the air, she found herself on the ground, recovering from a nasty fall and a sharp hit on her forehead.

"Gawrsh, what happened?" Goofy asked nervously as he helped her to her feet.

Donald sighed uneasily. "We're locked here by some invisible barrier."

He lightly tapped the air with a feathered finger. Yet, instead of passing through the air like it should, his hand remained plastered against an invisible surface. Goofy gulped. He had suddenly realized that his three friends would have to fight on their own without them...

And from the path further up the tunnel, none of them were even close to noticing the gleaming eyes and shady complexion of Shan-Yu, who laughed quietly at their foolishness as he swiftly exited the cave...

* * *

KHA: *ish playing COM* Mwahaha!!  
Audience: You've been stuck at the same place for three days now, KHA.  
KHA: O.o Vexen's hard...  
Akyra: All right, let an EXPERT handle this!  
Roxas: You're not an expert. You were a card half the time.  
Akyra: O.O At least I was actually THERE.  
Roxas: *le gasp* You just WAIT until 358/2 Days comes out!  
Akyra: BRING IT ON! *insane fighting*  
Audience: Uh, KHA? You died again.  
KHA: NO! *sobs* Ooh! By the way, I put a nifty little chapter report on my bio page, so you guys can see my progress. I'm also rewriting the first three chapters of An Extra Heart because I finally re-read them for the first time last week and my brain almost imploded from the sheer terror of it all. I never realized Akyra stole Kairi's lines... that needs to be fixed! :) FWEE!


	15. Avalanche!

KHA: O.O I owe all of you an apology...  
Roxas: That was definitely not two weeks. -.-  
KHA: I assumed the two week thing would work since I thought there was no difference between going to bed at 2 am instead of 1 am but... no, I realize there is a big difference. O.O  
Audience: WHERE WERE YOU?  
KHA: Playing 358/2 Days :D  
Audience: YEAH BUT... oh no wait, that's acceptable. Carry on.  
KHA: O.O

Disclaimer: Oh go away, no one likes you... I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its affiliates. I own Akyra and her awesome wind powers. Mwahaha!

* * *

Goofy watched in sheer terror with his hands clapped over his mouth as Sora and Ping disposed of the Heartless. Akyra resorted to nail-biting while Donald could barely keep one eye open. They were trapped behind a transparent barrier and could do nothing to help their friends.

It seemed as if hundreds of Heartless had flooded the area, some big, some small, some weak, some more powerful than they could ever imagine. Sora, although exhausted from the fight, seemed to be in a good position, wiping out almost every Heartless in his way. Ping, on the other hand, was having a much harder time keeping up. The rest of the group watched in dismay as they wiped out Heartless after Heartless, until the cave was cleared and spotless.

"Nice fighting, Ping!" Sora exclaimed, patting Ping on the back with pride, "You were amazing!"

The barrier separating the team vanished in an instant, freeing the three friends to rush by their team's side.

"You okay?" Goofy asked with a twinge of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, thanks to Ping," Sora said, nodding briskly.

"COME ON!" Mushu exclaimed rather loudly as he hopped on Sora's shoulder, "Time to report to the Captain!"

Ping stuttered. "B-but Shan-Yu wasn't here."

"Please!" Mushu scoffed, "That Hun is old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave and Ping took out almost every on of them!"

The group looked at each other, puzzled. It... seemed like an okay idea. What else were they going to say? How exactly would anyone explain their situation anyways?

* * *

They exited the cave quickly, eager to tell the Captain of their news when they saw it. The village, so quaint and peaceful when they had left it merely minutes before... wasn't much of a village anymore. Smoking ashes replaced the lovely little school where the young children had stared at Akyra since her armor looked so queer. Carnage and wreckage reeked from every corner as an intoxicating aroma of burning wood surrounded them. Back home, Akyra loved the smell of burning wood. Here... it just didn't have the same magic. The sight of the destroyed village was something she wished they'd never have the misfortune to see. Ping spotted the Captain as he emerged from a pile of rubble, clutching his side in pain.

"Captain!" she called, snapping everyone else out of their trance. She ran to his side, watching in horror as he attempted to stand up. He held onto a burnt wall for support, still clutching his side as he groaned in pain.

"It's... just a scratch..." he reassured them. Almost as soon as he had finished his sentence, he collapsed, still leaning on the wall for support. Ping held onto him, stopping him from falling any further to the ground.

"Captain, the enemy! Where did they go?" Ping asked urgently.

"They went toward the summit..." he answered with labored breaths. He was clearly very wounded.

"We'll stop them!" Ping exclaimed.

"It kinda is our fault," Goofy muttered, straightening the thin hat above his head. A moment of silence beheld them. They were all technically staring at Mushu... but not directly. He wasn't completely to blame for this...

"You mean MY fault," he murmured sadly, slumping to the ground like a used up rag.

"Nuh-uh!" Donald protested.

"Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this, not us!" Sora said firmly, causing Mushu to jump to his feet, "Captain, if you can track down the villagers, we'll handle this."

The Captain smiled and nodded slightly as another soldier ran to his aid. Sora directed his regard to the mountain before them and the snowy summit where Shan-Yu was waiting for them.

"Let's go."

* * *

The screeching sound of a hawk greeted them as they reached the bottom of the summit. The entire mountain was covered in snow, as far as the eye can see. Even the slightest shake-up could cause a fatal avalanche. The team slowly trudged through the snowy mess, leaving large footprints in their wake. The armor Akyra carried on her feet was enough to protect her from the snow but she couldn't help but feel sorry for Donald, who wore nothing to protect himself from the slushy muddle.

The hawk screeched again, this time from the top of the summit, causing the group to come to a complete stop. It circled around what seemed to be a shadowy figure, perched at the peak and extending its arm out, as if it were beckoning the hawk to land. The group didn't need any more hints. What other shady character would be perched at the peak of the summit and wait for their hawk's return?

"It's Shan-Yu!" Ping muttered angrily.

Shan-Yu slowly rose to his feet, drawing his crooked sword from his side. As he raised it to the sky, he was accompanied by a line of floating yellow Heartless, jerky in their movements as they readied themselves for his command. Sora drew his blade as well. He had fought these Heartless before; they weren't difficult but they had a habit of being a nuisance when many were around.

"Attack!" Shan-Yu cried, hoisting his blade in the air. The ground rumbled as the Heartless bolted down the hill. Waves of Heartless appeared at the top of the summit, so many that the group had trouble seeing Shan-Yu amidst the frenzy. One or two of theses Heartless would have been a joke. This many... was a death sentence.

"What do we do?" Akyra cried, not even bothering to add a gruffness to her voice, "We can't take them all out."

"Stand back!"

The group jumped in surprise. Yao's sudden bark had startled them since they were supposed to be the only ones on the summit to begin with. He, Ling and Chien-Po walked right past them, carrying a fire cannon in their arms.

"We'll handle this," Ling re-assured them as Yao, buried the back end of the cannon into the snow. He steadily aimed the fire cannon, keeping it from falling over as Ling hastily searched for flint. Ping frowned in disgust. They were surrounded by Heartless and Shan-Yu was miles away. There was no way they could get a clear shot in this mess, let alone actually have a chance to hit Shan-Yu. What a wasteful use of their last cannon...

A sparkle caught Ping's eye. She gazed upon her sword, taking in the sight. The blade reflected the scenery above: the blue skies, the puffy white clouds, Shan-Yu's hawk as it circled the group... and a large mountain cliff covered completely in snow. Ping hastily withdrew her sword. She tackled Yao, pushing him aside as she grabbed the cannon from his grip and ran with it towards Shan-Yu.

"Sorry!" she cried, leaving Yao dumbfounded.

There was obviously no way that cannon would have directly hit Shan-Yu. But, with the slightest shakeup, that snow covered cliff she saw reflected on her blade would create the perfect avalanche. She hastily dug the cannon into the snow, panting. Smart, Ping, REAL smart. You run halfway across the summit to light a cannon and you don't even bring any flint?

"Oh, I need a flint, a flint, a flint..." she murmured as she dug through her pockets for something she knew she wouldn't find. Mushu poked his head out of her jacket for air. What with all the frenzy that surrounded them, he had found sanctuary in Ping's coat. The little dragon scurried around in the snow, staring quizzically at Ping. She seemed to be searching for something important...

Ping froze. She had stopped completely, even refused to breathe. An idea came across her. An idea so amazing, she thanked her lucky stars for all the good luck she was receiving. Her hungry gazed shifted towards Mushu. The fire breathing dragon.

"Me?" Mushu squealed when he finally understood why Mulan was staring at him for so long, "Hey, whoa! Whoa! Wait a second!"

Ping blocked his chatter out. She vigorously grabbed him and stretched his slim body, causing him to cough up a few flames. A miniature spark was lit at the base of the cannon. Ping hastily aimed the cannon towards the mountain as Mushu hopped to the tip of the cannon, avoiding Ping in case she decided to grab him again. She steadied the cannon and blocked her ears, ready for the blast. The cannon exploded into a flurry of cinders and disoriented sparks, sending the mortar thundering through the frigid airs of the mountain as it carried one of the ex Fa guardias along with it.

"YOU MISSED!" Mushu screeched as the canon sped towards the cliff, "He was in front of you and you missed!"

Mushu's voice echoed through the summit as the cannon flew farther and farther away from the troop and closer to its destination. There was a muffled bang and a tiny dust of snow speckled around the canon as it slammed into the cliff. Yet, such an innocent looking thing held a terrifying secret behind it. Mulan watched with a smirk as the snow slowly began rolling off the cliff, gaining speed as the amount of snow hastily grew.

"Yes!" Ping cheered silently.

"Captain!" Sora called, breathless after fighting back a few Heartless. Captain Shang had stepped onto the borders of the summit accompanied by two foot men. Some of his soldiers had informed him of the unruly going-ons at the top of the mountain. Little did he know of the brave yet terrible danger he was in.

"Look out!" Ping cried, running towards the captain, gasping for air. The avalanche had begun rolling down the mountain at an incredible speed, destroying anything in its way. The snow plowed over the yellow aerial Heartless, crushing them in a mountain of slush and frost. The avalanche managed to capture Shan-Yu and bury him in its wrath, making Ping's plan a success. Now, if the group could survive the avalanche, was a different story...

Captain Shang stared at the oncoming avalanche in a state of shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. One minute, he was peacefully making his way to the summit, the next he was watching his life flash before his eyes. He must've been moving, because he felt the rush of cold wind to his face and the avalanche seemed to be a little farther away than it was before... Ping had grabbed a hold of him and was directing him to a rock formation at the bottom of the summit, where the rest of the soldiers were hiding. The rock was strong and sleek enough to withstand the powerful surge of snow while keeping a slightly widened area free from the deadly avalanche. Ping pulled the Captain around the corner, securing them safely underneath the rock.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Donald quacked as he and Goofy scurried towards the rock. Akyra trudged as fast as she could but the armor made it impossible for her to move as fast as they did. She was covered and covered in it, the weight of metal on her shoulders slowing her pace at a quick rate. She was still a ways away from the rock but was moving too slowly to reach it. She was the last one left; she had to do something quick.

And right then and there, for the oddest reason, the strangest thing happened to her weapon. It began to glow and slowly rise in the air. Akyra kept a firm grip on it, wondering if it would float away. Her staff was prone to doing odd things but this was quite possibly the oddest. It never actually spontaneously glowed before...

"Sora's in trouble!" Goofy cried.

Akyra snapped out of her trance. She switched her gaze to Goofy, who cowered in fear behind the rock with a fearful look in his eyes. So, she wasn't the last one still unsheltered; Sora hadn't made it back either.

"Sora?" she whispered, a twinge of worry beginning to grow inside her as she slowly began to realize the fact that her best friend might be in incredible danger. The Staffblade jerked forward towards the summit, carrying her with it. Akyra stumbled in the snow, firming her grip onto her weapon. The staff glowed with a lime colored light, twitching and pulling Akyra towards the summit.

"Why is it doing this?" she murmured, trying to hold her staff down as she tried to fix the oversized armor that covered her body. The only interesting thing this staff had done in a while was bash Heartless and summon a few spells here and there. She hadn't quite used it for that year she spent in Twilight Town either; otherwise she wouldn't be surprised if it had begun to rust...

She gasped. Out in the distance, in the direction her staff was so keen on pulling her to... she caught a glimpse of brown hair and a black outfit so complex, it couldn't have belonged to anyone other than Sora. The Staffblade shined with wonder, tugging her towards the Keyblade master. Akyra smiled. She got it now. After all, was it not her sworn duty to protect him from harm? Her staff made sure she'd never forget.

Sora struggled through the snow which was catching up to him in great pace. He already had snow up to his knees in length and it kept on rising. He was slowly being caught in the avalanche's wrath with no hope of making it to the shelter on time. Akyra scowled with determination. She knew what she had to do. But, with all this armor on her, there was no way she could even walk in his direction. It looked like she was going to have to make a choice. Exposing herself as a woman to the army or saving her best friend.

Somehow, that one was very easy to answer.

She hastily dropped her armor, letting go of anything that would quickly slip off of her. She hopped in great steps through the snow, quickly making her way to Sora's position. Almost every piece of armor that covered her was dropped save for one crooked shoulder pad. She let her hair down as well, revealing its strange color for the world to see. Akyra finally felt like herself again. And she definitely felt as if she could run much faster than ever before. She reached Sora's position in a matter of seconds, grabbing his arm and yanking him upright.

"Akyra?" Sora called. The snow swirling in his face had faltered his vision. Only when he caught a glimpse of that pink shade did he realize who has standing before him.

"What are you doing here?" she cried over the roar of the pulsing snow that was almost upon them, "I thought you had run to safety!"

"I couldn't get there on time!" he shrieked over the noise.

The island residents diverted their gaze to the oncoming avalanche, holding onto each other's forearms tightly for balance. It was much too close to them now. If they decided to run now, the avalanche would still crush them under its force.

"What do we do?" Sora cried in despair.

Akyra felt her heart beat a mile a minute. It was all fine and dandy when the Staffblade warned her that Sora was in danger but what was she supposed to do now? The staff had diminished its glow long ago and reverted back to the same staff it was before. But for Pete's sake, she was a spell caster! A black mage, sorceress, magician or whatever term that properly suited her status. There had to be some spell she had in her inventory that could help them out a bit... She could use the fire spell to circle them! But then, the melted snow would just wash them away from underneath, wouldn't it? Ice and lightning can't help much and if she even attempted to stop time, it would only halt a few specks of snow anyways... That left her with one option. It seemed like a long shot, but it was worth a try.

"Sora, stay close!" she barked at him, "I'm going to call us some _wind_."

Sora blinked. How in the world is wind supposed to save them? But, if that crazy staff of hers flew the two of them off of Oogie's manor as it crumbled to the ground, maybe it can stop an avalanche from crushing them to dust. Sora stuck himself to her, watching in horror as the snow was now barely a few feet away. Akyra held her staff at each end with both of her hands, securing it into place as she prepared her spell. It had been so long since she used it, a year to be exact. She hadn't conjured the wind for help since Castle Oblivion. She shut her eyes and concentrated, taking a deep breath. Sora's life was on the line and that was reason enough for a boost of determination on her part. Sora felt like he was about to faint. The avalanche was inches away. At any second, they will be buried in a sea of frost.

"Wind!" Akyra shouted, holding out her staff in a straight line. As the snow was just about to consume them, it had bounced off what seemed to be an invisible barrier, leaving the both of them completely dry and uncrushed. Sora couldn't believe his eyes. He and Akyra were engulfed in what seemed to be a circular barrier of air. It completely deflected the rage of the avalanche off its edges. He heard Akyra grunting with effort as she fought back the snow, keeping the staff straight as it held the barrier around them intact. Yet still the snow was very strong pushing them and the barrier slightly back with every pulse of snow. He couldn't just sit there and _watch_ her save his life now, could he? He stood up and propped both his hands on the Staffblade as well, helping her keep it in a straight position. Akyra smiled. He really wanted to help her, didn't he? No longer did he want to wring her neck or send her away as he climbed those damned steps of Castle Oblivion... For once, Akyra felt better, as if she was finally coming to terms. It wasn't as if he ever meant to hurt her. Maybe she can put the past behind her. Maybe she can even forget...

The snow grew lighter and the two of them felt comfortable enough to unfasten their grip on the staff. The avalanche had rolled off the summit and was spreading the rest of its destruction far from where they stood. The wind circling them dissipated and they both smirked as they caught a glimpse of the rock formation where their friends were hiding. You know, it was just a few steps away.

"You know, we probably could have made a run for it," Sora said, smirking as he eyed Akyra's expression.

She merely smiled. "And pass up a chance to show off? Nah..."

Meanwhile, the troops began emerging from underneath their shelter, checking for any major damages. Shang and Ping are the last to leave the shelter, still catching their breaths from their near death experience.

"Thanks, Ping," Captain Shang said softly, smiling at the soldier.

Ping shrugged. "It was nothing..."

"I should never have doubted you," he continued, patting Ping's shoulder, "From now on, you have my trust."

"Thank you Captain," Ping answered shyly with a huge grin upon her face.

At the time, Mushu had popped his head out of the snow around Sora's feet as Donald and Goofy reached them and Shang and Ping had just emerged from underneath the rock.

"I can't take this anymore!" the little dragon yelped, still frazzled from that last adventure, "First she uses me as a lighter then she uses me as a canon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this! And you! Where is your armor?" He angrily pointed at Akyra, who merely shrugged in response.

"It was either the armor or my life."

"Do you have any idea how much that armor's WORTH?"

"What are you trying to say, Mushu?" she asked, getting quite aggravated.

"I'm saying I can't take this anymore!" he cried as he turned to face Ping. He began walking towards her, slouching. "That's it! I give up! Come on Mulan, let's quit this charade and go home, girl."

"Mushu!" Akyra hissed from behind.

It was only then where Mushu finally realized why no one was interrupting him like they normally do. The group was frozen with fear. Mushu had just explicitly let on that Mulan was a woman while Captain Shang was standing right beside her. Mushu clapped his tiny hands over his mouth. He could feel all the guilt in the world now but it will never erase the unfathomable damage he'd done.

"Mulan? A... woman?" the captain gasped softly with a surprised and pained expression, "It can't be!"

He looked to the side. He couldn't even bear to _look_ at the man who proved to be one of his bravest soldiers. This was absolutely unacceptable. His shock turned into anger as he glared at the four visitors from other worlds.

"You all knew, didn't you?" he spat, "You knew Ping was a woman in disguise."

They looked down in dismay, at a complete loss for words. After all, what do you say in a situation like this?

"And you!" he barked, glaring at Akyra with eyes so piercing she couldn't bring herself to look him in the face. "You're a woman in disguise as well, _Riku_. One of my greatest fighters... a woman!"

She hung her head in dismay. Not only did she lie but she also technically disrupted the peaceful order of the world. It wasn't their place to come and meddle with their laws, especially not her. Captain Shang turned his back to the group and paced forward slowly.

"I can't believe you lied to me," he said, his voice filled with ice, "The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the army is death... Get out of my sight now. You're all dismissed."

Sora jerked his head upwards. The Captain's orders made no sense.

"But Captain-" he began.

"My debt is repaid."

The captain kept a steady pace forward and beckoned the troops to follow him. The rest of the soldiers swiftly caught up with their Captain, leaving the summit and beginning their trek to the Imperial city, all the while leaving behind a piece of their troop.

* * *

Mulan sighed in defeat, undoing her bun and slowly removing her armor. Mushu melancholically climbed onto her shoulder, sighing as well.

"Mulan... I blew it," he admitted softly as Mulan removed the last bit of armor on her torso.

She smiled softly, facing her new friends with her new attire. She wore a pale beige robe tied at the waist with an Imperial green sash; the official uniform the troops would wear during training sessions.

"Thank you everyone," she said lightly, allowing her voice to return to its normal feminine tone, "Sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's no big deal," Sora assured her, placing both his hands behind his head, "So Ping... I mean, Mulan... what're you gonna do now?"

Mulan sighed once more. "Go back home."

Mushu snorted softly, hanging his head slightly lower than it was before. "You know your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling..."

Sora frowned. It wasn't exactly fair she should be blamed for everything. After all, they did disturb the natural order of the world; they should get their fair share of punishment too. He turned to gaze at Akyra, who smiled back at him. Even without an exchange of words, he knew she agreed with him. He proceeded to yank Goofy and Akyra by the shoulder, dragging them and Donald into a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll take our share of the blame," he said, grinning widely.

Mulan could do nothing but chuckle at their silliness. "Thank you. You're all wonderful friends."

The team waited as Mulan gathered her belongings. They proceeded to pace to the edge of the summit, back through the ridge and back to the burning village as they followed Mulan's every step along the way. After all, where else could they possibly go if not follow her back home?

* * *

KHA: Guess what? I'm starting on the next chappie! :D I'm determined to finish this story!  
Roxas: No you're not. -.-  
KHA: WATCH ME! (falls asleep)  
Akyra: It's 2 am isn't it? -.-  
Roxas: Yes, it is. -.-


	16. The Heroes of China

KHA: O.o I am taking HUGE risks with this chapter... just hoping everything turns out ok in the end.  
Akyra: Ugh, it's finally OVER!  
KHA: Since visiting the worlds for the first time is boring beyond belief, I will attempt to add an element of the main storyline to every world, just to make things flow. :) Also, any unimportant Heartless battles will not be covered. I get writer's block there and it just delays the chapter that much longer. Boss battles will be covered as well as important Heartless battles.  
Roxas: Quit announcing things!  
KHA: But.. it's what I DO! (runs off to announce things)  
Roxas: O.o

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Wanna know how I own Kingdom Hearts? I bought a copy of the game at Future Shop. -_- There, HAPPY?

* * *

The hawk screeched loudly, scouring the mountains. It searched ruthlessly for its owner, whom it left behind while escaping the deadly avalanche. The hawk screeched again, calling to its master, waiting for any sign of a response.

A large, frozen hand suddenly shot upwards from the snow. It clawed at the ground, wiping away the show from the rest of its body. The hawk screeched again as the frigid shape of a man burst out from underneath the snow. The man snarled under his breath with all the ferocity of a wild wolf as he gazed upon the summit. His Heartless, his army... all buried under a blanket of snow. Everything he had... gone.

Shan-Yu roared viciously, his powerful voice booming across the entire mountain.

* * *

The team was slowly pacing across the ridge, approaching the entrance of the village in cinders. Their walk was mostly spent in silence, everyone pre-occupied with their own issues. Mulan felt terrible about dishonoring the army while my Mushu was devastated for revealing her secret. Sora and Donald's brains were working overtime, trying to find a way to correct the situation they were in now. Akyra had her mind on other... more peculiar things.

If you were to ask Akyra why she was thinking those thoughts, she wouldn't be able to answer you. Her mind was wandering and she just so happened to stumble upon a few memories of hers... but which ones were real?

Akyra was thinking about the day she left Halloween Town. She was only three years old. She was picking flowers near Moonlight Hill. Oogie Boogie attacked her. Her mother tried to save her but failed. Jack Skellington fended him off for a while. Her father put her in a ship and flew them to Destiny Islands. Or at least... that's what she told herself.

Akyra had been spreading that story for a year now. It made a lot of sense. A lot of people believed her, out of those few who actually listened. Others felt sorry for her.

Last year, Akyra read her mother's memories. She had given up on reading memories for now; after Castle Oblivion, memories had proven they can't be trusted. Nevertheless, she saw a story; the story of her departure. Yet... as time passed... the memory began to alter.

Queen Amelia was sent on a mission to investigate Oogie Boogie's sudden erratic behavior. She told Akyra to stay home. Akyra disobeyed. She followed her mother to the disturbance. When Oogie became violent, he attempted to attack Akyra first. Her mother fended him off... and failed. Jack Skellington never showed. Akyra was all alone.

_Curse you, Naminé!_ she thought to herself. She didn't remember this version of the story before Naminé messed around with her memories. Maybe she tapped into something deep inside Akyra's heart. Maybe she pulled this memory out for a reason. This wasn't Akyra reading someone else's memory; this was _her_ memory...

Something stopped Oogie Boogie from attacking her. A mysterious stranger had shown up, fending off Oogie Boogie. She was quick and light on her feet, giving the sack of bugs a hard time. Akyra remembered admiring her fighting skills and her grace in battle. She frightened Oogie Boogie away. She had saved Akyra's life.

Akyra's memory was very blurred. She could hardly remember most of what happened that night. All she knew now was that Jack Skellington never helped her; a mysterious girl did. Akyra had never seen her before. She was so pretty; she had piercing blue eyes and lighter blue hair which billowed in the wind. Her lips moved but Akyra heard nothing but a few words.

_You are special, Akyra._

Akyra rubbed her eyes and yawned. She personally didn't like her true memories of that night; they made her feel as if her mother's downfall was her fault. But she knew Naminé. Naminé would never let an interesting memory be forgotten. But, of all memories, why did she go and dig up this one?

Akyra made up her mind: next time they visit the town of Halloween, she would search for the blue haired stranger. But, more important matters were afoot. Now that Captain Shang dismissed them from the army, where do they go next?

Mulan and Sora came to an abrupt stop, planting their feet firmly in the snow. Akyra and Goofy stopped in time but Donald lost his balance and fell over. A deafening cry from the top of the mountain had startled them. The cry of a hawk.

"Shan-Yu!" Mulan cried. She knew the cry of that hawk all too well.

The team fixed their gaze toward the top of the mountain. It was difficult for them to see anything, judging by the fact that they were already on the ridge and halfway down the mountain. But they were no fools. A cloaked shadow surrounded by a hoard of floating yellow Heartless can only be one sinister person.

"He's alive!" Sora cried in disbelief.

"He must be heading for the Imperial City!" Mulan predicted. That was the only other place in the country Shan-Yu would have any interest in, "We've got to warn Shang!"

Mulan and Sora added a hop to their step as they began to race down the mountain, followed closely by Goofy. Akyra hastily helped Donald to his feet and began running to catch up with them. Yet, no matter how fast she and Donald ran, the others still had quite a distance in front of them. If only Akyra could find a way to get Donald down there, she can easily catch up with them. Perhaps it was time to reuse a technique they had abandoned about a year ago. A technique that had helped them get out of so much trouble...

"It's for our own good, Donald!" she cried, reaching out towards the waddling duck. She gripped the base of his feathered arms and lifted him in midair, positioning him horizontally like an airplane. Donald's eyes suddenly widened. He knew EXACTLY what she was going to do...

"DON'T YOU DARE TH-"

It was too late. Akyra had tossed him with all her strength, sending him bolting through the mountain path before landing beside Goofy with a thud. She quickened her pace as she heard Donald quack a monologue of what seemed to be mild profanities. She chuckled slightly. Oh, how she missed tossing Donald to the most unexpected places...

* * *

The team had arrived to the base of the palace walls, scurrying into the Imperial Square as Donald grumbled a few nonsensical quacks about animal cruelty. Mulan hopped a few paces ahead until she was behind Captain Shang.

"Shang!" she called out to him. The troops slowed their pace, surprised at Mulan's sudden appearance. It was very risky for her to even show her face at the Captain after the events on the summit. Nevertheless, the Captain slowed as well and eventually came to a stop. He glared at Mulan, regretting to even have laid eyes on her dishonorable face.

Mulan took a deep breath. "Shan-Yu is alive. He's headed this way!"

"And why should I believe you this time?" he spat in return.

"Because she's telling you the truth!" Sora pleaded, interrupting the conversation. The Captain gazed at the stone walkway. No matter how much Mulan had proven to be an honorable soldier, she had betrayed his trust. That offense was inexcusable.

Donald suddenly let out a vicious quack. He was no longer complaining about being tossed. Something had startled him; something in the sky. The team gazed at the skies in the direction where his feathered finger was pointing at. A miniscule speck of a bird was floating overhead, billowing in the wind. It flew in circles around them before departing for the Imperial Palace, where it carefully drooped its wings and landed on what seemed to be a statue. A statue of a rather large man with tattered clothes, a jagged sword and a sinister smile. It reached its arm out to welcome the hawk, which hastily perched itself on its master; the evil Shan-Yu.

Shan-Yu grinned maliciously at the troops before descending the roof towards the back of the palace, no doubt trying to sneak his way into the emperor's imperial chamber.

Captain Shang gasped at the sight. "Guard the palace!"

His troops quickly raised their swords into the air, bellowing rather feeble battle cries as the Captain continued.

"Don't let the enemy get anywhere near the emperor!"

Half the troops began sprinting towards the palace, weapons in hand as they prepared to face the enemy. Yet, a few stayed behind. Captain Shang sighed. By not respecting his commands, these soldiers are not only dishonoring the troops but putting their emperor in danger.

"That's an order!" he spat as he turned around to face his soldiers.

About a second ago, Captain Shang was more than angry with the troops who disobeyed his orders. Yet, once he caught a glimpse of them, he was quick to change his mind. The soldiers that stayed behind were feebly moving towards him, almost completely engulfed in darkness. One by one, the soldiers would disappear in a cloud of black smoke, only to be replaced by a sinister looking Heartless. Captain Shang gasped at the sight.

"Captain!" Sora called, summoning his Keyblade with a beam of bright light, "We'll secure the courtyard and you can save the Emperor!"

Sora and his team, as well as Mulan and Mushu, prepared their weapons for battle as they circled the courtyard, creating a human wall between the Heartless and the speechless Captain. Shang's knees twitched slightly as he continued to gasp at the sight of his former honorable soldiers. These men, who were ready to give their lives for the safety of their country, disappeared within the shadows.

"That's an order!" Donald quacked. Captain Shang was snapped out of his trance. Although they dishonored his troops, he would have to take any help he can get at this point. The Captain nodded in agreement and set off for the palace, determined to rescue the emperor from the clutches of Shan-Yu.

Meanwhile, the heroes circled the Heartless, preparing for what they were sure would be a quick battle. These Heartless don't stand a chance...

* * *

"The Emperor's in danger!" Mulan cried as Goofy wiped out the last Heartless with the strike of his shield. Without taking a second to breathe, the team hastily moved across the courtyard, climbing the steps to the Imperial Palace at an alarming speed. Even after the intense physical workout, Akyra didn't feel the least bit tired. None of them did. The mere thought of the emperor being in danger and of Shan-Yu taking the palace hostage was enough to give them the adrenaline rush they needed to press on. Shan-Yu and the Emperor awaited their arrival at the Imperial Gate.

Shan-Yu was the first to move. He drew his jagged sword from his belt and brought it to the Emperor's neck, slightly grazing his skin. The Emperor lay motionless through the ordeal, keeping his calm and composure.

"Now, you'll bow to me," Shan-Yu whispered at him, his blade still at his throat.

The Emperor merely breathed slightly as the team slowed their pace to a stop in front of them, blades in hand. Shan-Yu faced them, alarmed by the sound of them approaching. They were the soldiers from the mountains, the one who went to war against his Heartless. Yet, there was something peculiar about the girl with the short black hair. The look in her eyes... seemed so familiar. As if he'd seen her before...

Shan-Yu was too distracted by the woman to notice a flash of red sprint before his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, hit by a blow to his face and landing brutally on the hard stone. Captain Shang had dropped from above, taking advantage of his distraction to punch him squarely in the face with two fists. He hastily grabbed the Emperor and directed him towards the antechamber, where he will be safe. Ling and Chien-Po stood there waiting for their Captain to bring the emperor to safety before shutting the large wooden doors to the Imperial Palace, keeping them safe.

Shan-Yu hastily yet shakily sat up on the stone floor, slowly rubbing his head where the captain had punched him. Still dizzy, he picked himself up off the ground, slowly regaining composure and the will to fight. He had opened his eyes quickly enough to watch the captain disappear behind the doors to the Imperial Palace with the Emperor. All the effort he put into kidnapping the Emperor and finally gaining control and power over the kingdom... gone.

He roared a frightening bellow and charged for the doors, sword in the air and anger in his eyes. He was quick, but not quick enough for Sora. He sprinted towards the door, skidding to a rather theatrical halt beside his friends, whom flicked out their weapons and positioned them menacingly towards their enemy. Shan-Yu skidded as well, yet not as gracefully. His anger multiplied as he watched the group silently challenge him to a battle while blocking his only way of entering the palace.

"It ends now!" Mulan growled, flicking her sword at the enemy. Shan-Yu snarled softly but loosened his expression. He stared at the team with a silent look as his hawk attempted to land on his shoulder once more. So, his enemies not only block his path to the Emperor but also challenge him to a fight? Shan-Yu smiled and laughed heartily as a thin plume of darkness circled his figure. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get.

Sora gasped. The darkness that surrounded him highly resembled the darkness the countless Heartless he exterminated would bathe in before attacking. He gritted his teeth. It won't be easy; the team needs to be on their best behavior. After all, they haven't fought a strong enemy in over a year. This was sure to be interesting...

Shan-Yu charged for them, conjuring two Heartless at his side. He brought his sword down with intense strength but missed Sora by a mile, whom dodged out of the way with a well executed somersault. Akyra was about to join the battle when she noticed the Heartless slowly floating towards the door. They kicked it and scratched it, weakening its defense as they gnawed at it. Now she understood. Shan-Yu would distract them while his lackeys would find a way in. Well, she couldn't have that, now can she?

"Heartless!" she yelled.

"I'm on it!" Goofy replied. With a wave of his shield, the Heartless disappeared in a flash of shimmering black dust. They couldn't have been that strong; his shield merely grazed their rubbery exterior.

"That was great!" she praised.

"Aw, shucks, thanks!" he answered as they ducked out of site. Shan-Yu attempted to slice their necks with his sword but once again was too slow.

Mulan watched in fear as Akyra and Goofy took a chance at attacking. Shan-Yu may be slow but he is brutal and merciless. If he does land a blow on one of them, it just might mean instant death... Unless they tried attacking him with a little... fire.

"Sora, I have an idea!" she called.

Sora blocked one of his attacks and pushed him back. "What is it?"

She smiled heartily. "You'll just have to trust me."

Sora gulped and nodded. Usually Mulan's ideas were pretty good. He didn't doubt this one wouldn't work.

Mulan took a deep breath and ran. As she gained on Sora, she leapt into the air, doing a perfect cartwheel in the air. She soared over Sora, arms outstretched towards him.

"Mushu!" she called.

The little red dragon leapt out of the fabric behind her neck, as if he knew exactly what she wanted him to do next.

"I'll handle this!" he exclaimed bravely.

Mulan landed safely on her feet beside Sora, thus launching Mushu into the air. He breathed in and exhaled fiercely, releasing explosions of smoke and fire into the air. Mulan grabbed Sora's hand and leapt into the air with him, surrounding them in the smoke and fire Mushu spewed. Sora yelped with fear. He had no idea what was going on. Yet, he felt oddly brave, as if he knew exactly what to do and exactly where Mulan would go. It was as if they were perfectly synched for the next few seconds, as if they were able to execute any perfect combo of attacks in synch and cause major damage. Mulan would thrust forwards engulfed in flames and smoke while Sora would flip forward from behind her and give Shan-Yu a swing of his Keyblade, sending him flying into the air. Sora and Mulan continued with their sure fire combo for the next few seconds, giving Shan-Yu no chance to escape and giving the others some time to relax a bit. Donald and Akyra were grateful since they had completely run out of magic restoring items and had to stop for a breather if the wanted to cast spells again.

Suddenly, Mulan grabbed Sora's arm and fell towards the ground, halting their combo in the air. Yet Sora was still in synch with her. He knew exactly what she was going to do next. After all, what would a fireworks show be without a grand finale? They landed on the ground and launched Mushu back up into the air.

"It's over!" Sora called.

"For China!" Mulan yelled.

"I'm on fire!" Mushu exclaimed as he spewed a multitude of fire balls and explosions of smoke into the air. Every fire bomb landed squarely on Shan-Yu, each causing more damage than the last. After every explosion had been released, the fire cleared and the smoke faded away, revealing Shan-Yu amidst the chaos. He was badly hurt and barely stood up straight, about to faint. Goofy crept up to him from behind and blew at him. The little propulsion of air was all that was needed to send Shan-Yu crashing to the stone floor, defeated.

Donald let out a sigh of relief as a very cheerful Goofy jumped into the air, cheering for their victory. Sora and Mulan faced each other and nodded in unison, obviously proud of their great teamwork. Mushu slithered and danced on Akyra's shoulder before leaping to the ground, still dancing in his own bizarre little way.

"Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bun!" he exclaimed proudly, still dancing as he circled them, "Aw yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No wait... I'M the best! Mushu's the best!"

Akyra chuckled at his antics and took a glance behind her. Why she did that? She wasn't quite sure. Perhaps she wanted to make sure Shan-Yu was still there and didn't creep out of sight while they were celebrating. All she knew for sure was that the Imperial Square was starting to fill with hundreds of people.

She frowned. "Where did all these people come from?"

Sora glanced over his shoulder and gazed at the sight below them as well. "I don't know..."

The door to the Imperial Palace creaked open slightly. An old man stepped out of the palace. He was clad in shimmering yellow robes fit for a king and wore an expression of disappointment that was hidden by a long, white beard. He wore a medallion with a red dragon crest around his neck. He was accompanied by Captain Shang but paid no attention to him as he approached Mulan in slow, gliding steps. Sora had no doubt in his mind; this old man must've been the Emperor.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan," he said softly yet boldly, keeping his gaze locked on Mulan the entire time, "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier..."

Mulan bowed in shame to him as he continued addressing her wrongdoings worthy of dishonor.

"You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army and dishonored your family name."

Sora shook his head and rolled his eyes. Yes, they committed a few... make that a LOT of crimes. As if they didn't feel guilty enough for them.

"You're a young woman. And in the end..."

Akyra gulped. She didn't want to hear the Emperor sentence their friend to an impending doom.

"...you have saved us all."

Mulan's eyes opened wide. She couldn't believe what the Emperor was saying to her! She rose from her bowed position and faced the Emperor with a look of hysterical glee. The joy didn't last long. She gasped at the sight of him. The Emperor, the ruler of their kingdom, the one with the most power and authority over anyone else in the world... was bowing to her. She looked around her in fear and watched as her friends exchanged the exact same look of confusion. In the courtyard, where the people were filling up naught but a few minutes ago, was filled with crouching citizens. They fell to their hands and knees, bowing to Mulan and her friends, the bravest warriors in China. Akyra jumped for joy as Donald quacked a happy tune. They relished in their victory, happy to have attained the highest form of honor.

"Your Excellency!" Mulan exclaimed with joy, a large smile forming across her face.

"Captain Li?" the Emperor commanded, glancing at Captain Shang beside him. The Captain pulled out a sword from behind him; a sword filled with creases, scratches and a jagged appearance to it. He presented the sword of Shan-Yu to her, softly dropping it into her delicate hands.

"Take this," the Emperor continued, "so the world will know what it is you have done for China."

"Thank you," Mulan said heartily, bowing once again to him.

"Mulan!" the captain called, grabbing their attention. Mulan rose from her bow and addressed him with a smile.

"Sora. Akyra. Donald. Goofy."

He put his hands together and slowly bowed to them. "Thank you."

The Emperor chuckled. "'Thank you'? Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that."

The Captain's eyes grew wide with fear. He stuttered at the Emperor, searching for the perfect words to say that he knew would never come. He simply stood there with cheeks as red as a beet. The Emperor and Mulan laughed heartily at his discomfort.

"Can I get an autograph?" Sora joked, tapping Mulan on the shoulder.

She nodded. "Thanks for everything Sora."

"Now they GOTTA let me go back to being a guardian. They gotta!" Mushu exclaimed happily.

"But Mushu, I thought you already were a family guardian?" Goofy asked, puzzled.

"What?" Mushu asked, suddenly less comfortable, "Oh no, no, don't even worry about that! That's just real technical. Just for us guardians."

"You tricked us!" Akyra called angrily, grinding her teeth.

"Get him!" Sora yelled as he and Akyra began to scurry after him. Mushu broke into a frantic run, doing everything he can to avoid two angry teenagers. When you have angry teenagers, who knows what they'll do next...

Mulan gasped slightly. The weight of Shan-Yu's sword had suddenly disappeared in her hand. She gazed at the weapon, surprised. It glowed a faint off-white as it rose into the air, releasing her grip on its handle. Sora skidded to a halt. A flash of white appeared in his hand as his Keyblade formed itself around his touch. He didn't call for it; it forced itself upon him.

"Huh?" he said gruffly, examining it. His key shifted itself, pulling him towards Shan-Yu's floating sword. The group watched in surprise as the beam of light surrounding the sword swirled in odd directions, forming the shape of something oddly familiar. The one thing they ventured to every world for, the prize for saving the planet from destruction.

"A Keyhole..." Akyra sighed as she marveled at the beauty of it.

"Just like old times," Sora said softly, aiming his blade at the keyhole. The same stream of light they had grown to love erupted from the tip of the Keyblade and flashed towards the keyhole, locking it, and the world, from darkness.

"Okay!" Donald cheered, hopping into the air.

"Guess it's about time to be movin' on..." Goofy concluded.

"You shall be missed," said the Emperor.

"It's okay if we come back to visit?" Sora asked, wiping the tip of his nose. No, he wasn't getting emotional! Why would he have any reason to be? They were just really good friends, after all...

"Of course!" Mulan exclaimed.

"We will look forward to your return," Captain Shang said monotonously.

"You two play nice, now, you hear?" Akyra teased. Captain Shang's eyes grew wide again as Mulan began playing with her hair. Well, now this was awkward...

"Whoa..." the captain sighed, "Watch it, soldier."

Akyra smiled. He called her soldier!

Mulan chuckled joyfully. "Goodbye Sora, Donald, Goofy, Akyra!"

The team waved back at them as they descended the steps towards the Imperial Square. Although they met some great friends here, other friends were in need of their help. Besides, they'll be back again...

* * *

"So, where are we off to next?" Sora asked as they boarded the Gummi Ship.

"Another gate..." Donald gulped, fiddling with some buttons as he navigated the Gummi Ship towards the gate. Sora sighed as he took a seat in the co-pilot's chair. He had only experienced one gate yet he already knew he despised them.

"Hey! I know what'll make this trip go by faster! Goofy exclaimed. Donald gazed at Goofy, intrigued by his idea. Yet, as he caught a glance at Goofy, his heart sank. He knew that gleam in his eyes all too well.

"Oh no... please no, for the love of all that is pure and light, please DON'T!" Donald quacked.

Too late.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at..." Goofy exclaimed, reciting limericks with astounding accuracy.

Akyra gasped. How long has it been since she's heard his jokes and rhymes? A wide smile broke across her face as she watched Goofy recite his poetry and Donald attempt to silence him. She laughed. She'd never felt this happy since... well, since some of the good days she spent with Naminé in her basement, waiting for Sora to awaken. Hard to believe she spent an entire year in confinement, especially since it didn't quite feel like she did...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the "Twinkle twinkle little bat" rhyme. That was derived from the book "The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland".

KHA: I worked to the wee hours of the morning to get this out! FOR YOU ROXAS!  
Roxas: -_-  
KHA: Eh, whatever... (sleeps)  
Akyra: O_o Hey, wake up!  
Audience: It's 3 am...  
Akyra: But... who will make me chocolate pudding now? T_T


	17. Desolate Castle

KHA: O_O Okay look... I know it's been forever. And I know there are, like, 12 Degrassi fics on my bio page too... I just started writing for another fandom and with my ADHD and all, it doesn't help when I lose focus on this story. Plus, we're at a very slow-moving part of the story. So, a loyal reader gave me an honest opinion that I've decided to consider: they suggested to make the chapters shorter and only mention meaningful parts to the story until I can get this fanfiction moving to the good parts, just like I had done with my Chain of Memories fanfic. I'm sorry if this might come as an inconvenience to you but I feel it's the only way to get this story to advance to the good parts that you guys want to read (and that I will put extra time into ;D) You will notice the subtle change at the end of this chapter and Beast's Castle will officially end next chapter. I'm sorry for all this, guys, really I am. But I made a promise I'd finish this story and I inted on keeping it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise, in any shape or form.

* * *

The ground rumbled, its echo booming across the walls of the ornate castle. Sora had just shut the doors behind them, leaving their Gummi Ship outside. The group had landed into what seemed to be a royal courtyard. It was decorated with plants and statues, a square of ornately colored stones lying before the magnificent castle. It was as high as the eye can see, with towers that sprouted all round it, covering the castle in masterful elegance. It had a purple glimmer to it yet the stone and cobble walls seemed to have an air of despair, as if this castle wasn't exactly as harmless as it seemed. Akyra didn't mind. Castle Oblivion was much more frightening to look at.

* * *

The interior was just as magnificent as the outside. Beautiful stone arches covered the ceiling, which must've been eighty feet in the air. The main hall was adorned with four doors, two on each side, which circled a glorious staircase with ornate silver railings. The top of the stairs led to a closed door the size of the door to the entrance before splitting in two separate staircases climbing in opposite directions.

"Hey, what is this place?" Sora asked quizzically, examining the flaming torches that adorned the royal columns.

"It's huge!" Donald exclaimed.

"And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy added.

Akyra blew a raspberry. "Nonsense, it just needs a little more lighting..."

"I wonder who lives here," Sora thought out loud.

A thundering growl spread across the castle, shaking the ground just like the entrance doors did when Sora pushed them to a shut. It sounded like the growl of an angry, ferocious beast whom obviously felt threatened by some sort of impending danger. Yet, the team grinned widely when they heard the booming growl instead of shaking in their pants. For you see, they knew all too well who that growl belonged to.

"Hey, does anybody else recognize that?" Goofy asked cheerfully.

Sora gasped loudly. "That's the Beast!" Akyra nodded, smiling brightly in agreement as Donald let out a joyous quack.

"Maybe we should go check up on him?" Goofy suggested.

It seemed like an excellent suggestion. After all, the last time they saw the Beast, it was in less than comfortable circumstances. He was fighting the darkness and even traveling to other worlds to rescue his one true love from the clutches of evil and darkness. He was obviously doomed without their help but, if it wasn't for his courage, Sora and Akyra would have probably never been able to defend themselves against the Heartless without weapons. He technically saved their lives. The least they could do is make sure he's alright.

But, if their perilous journey through thick and thin has taught them anything, it is that evil never sleeps. And as long as one Heartless lurks through the universe, they will never be able to eradicate them for good.

Oh well, at least they were closer to their target. A lowly Shadow Heartless was creeping across the hall beside them, virtually unaware of its surroundings.

"Maybe it was a good thing we came here?" Akyra thought out loud.

The minuscule Heartless perked its head up, staring intently at her. It twitched its antenna in response and sunk back beneath the floor, crawling swiftly towards the door on the side of the wall. It was the only door that was slightly ajar, with a warm and welcoming light streaming through the tiny opening. The Heartless crawled inside hastily, leaving the team with a clear sense of their next objective.

"Come on!" Donald quacked loudly as they scampered after the shadow.

Donald was the first to poke his head into the room, scanning the area for moving shadows. It was a warm and comfortable room; it was decorated with paintings and furniture made of old oak wood with a matching regal carpet blanketing the floor. Atop a table in the far left corner was a strange glass container with a faint pink shine within it as a warm fire crackled in the very ornate and majestic fireplace at the far end of the room. The glow of the fire was the only thing illuminating the room.

"Where did it go?" Donald asked, scanning the room back and forth.

The rest of them entered the warm parlor, scanning their surroundings as well as they examined various objects and knick-knacks that may be harboring a fugitive shadow. The faint pink shine behind the crystal caught Donald's attention. It seemed to be a glowing red rose, completely in bloom with a long stem. It floated in the air as if by magic and was protected behind a crystal encasing that circled the rose completely. Donald's eyes widened. Anyone who knew him knows he absolutely loved shiny things; especially if they were priceless jewels. He walked towards the rose, his arms spread out hungrily in front of him, trying to reach it. Donald suddenly let out the loudest quack any of them had ever heard. The team dropped what they were doing in an instant and focused their attention on the duck, who was shaking in fear. The shadow they had been chasing had popped out of nowhere in front of him, startling him.

"Found it," he gulped meekly.

The shadow must have called for help, for the room was then filled with similar shadows, circling the team and cornering them within a circle of Heartless. Sora gritted his teeth as he summoned his weapon. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get. He has destroyed thousands of lowly Shadow Heartless beforehand. He can obviously do it again. These Heartless will regret having come across the Keyblade Master.

And maybe they wouldn't have regretted it.

A lowly shadow could be destroyed with just one swish of their weapons. Easy, right? Well, after hundreds of Heartless, perhaps exhaustion makes it a little less easy.

"There's too many of them!" Akyra cried from the corner of the room as she whacked a few Heartless to their graves and writhed from the pain of their sharp claws on her skin. No matter how many they destroyed, the same amount would pop up, sometimes even more. Sora was beginning to get breathless. If this kept going, they were going to faint from fatigue in no time.

"Somebody help us!" Donald cried in panic, finding himself surrounded by a new swarm of shadows.

As if he had heard the poor duck's somber pleas for help, the doors to the parlor violently swung open, revealing the very angry Beast. Sora's breath shortened as he and his team cracked out haste smiles. The Beast was there to save them!

The Beast let out a roar of fury and knocked away a few shadows in his path. He viciously knocked away any Heartless that launched itself to him as well as any that stood in his way. Even though there were hundreds of Heartless to begin with, Beast seemed to have disposed them all with one swish of his strong arms.

"Just in time!" Sora exclaimed happily, greeting Beast with a high-five. The Beast merely snorted in response and continued walking. Sora was puzzled by his reaction. The Beast couldn't have forgotten their past endeavors, could he? As if he had read his mind, the Beast gave Sora the answer he was looking for: he struck him across the stomach with his great arm, sending Sora flying towards the wall. Donald and Goofy's eyes widened in horror as they too were flung across the room. Akyra took a few steps back as the Beast marched towards her.

"I guess I know what you'll do to me," she whispered innocently through her chattering teeth, hoping the Beast may spare her. She closed her eyes and waited. Not a second had passed before she felt a hard slam in her torso and the faint wind on her skin as she landed on the wall with a hard thud, hurting her backside. Well now, at least she tried...

The Beast trudged slowly towards the table in the corner of the room, eyeing the mystical rose hungrily. He softly picked up the crystal vase that encased the rose, caressing it in his arms as if it were the most precious thing he owned. Still embracing the vase, he softly stepped back, advancing towards the doorway. Sora sat up, patting his hurt back as he watched the Beast walk by him without a passing glance. What was so special about that rose? Sora felt he might know the answer. After all, how many times have you seen a glowing rose in your lifetime? There must be some significant meaning behind it…

The team gingerly picked themselves up off the floor and assembled at the center of the room, watching with intense perplexity as their old friend stomped out of the room, eyes filled with anger and steel.

"Gee, do you think maybe he forgot who we are?" Goofy asked with a slightly fearful tone.

"With this many Heartless around, something must be up," Sora concluded. Were the Heartless really to blame for Beast's cold behavior? Akyra shook her head lightly in response. If that was the case, it would be easy to exterminate the problem. She followed the team as they exited the parlor, silently praying a little Heartless cleanup was all that was needed to knock their old friend back to his senses. Otherwise… they may be in big trouble.

Donald was tapping his foot impatiently as the rest of the team trudged out of the parlor while keeping an eye out for Heartless. He kept his eyes fixated at the top of the winding stairs at the far north end of the room, examining the spot with intense curiosity.

"Anything wrong?" Akyra asked.

"I just know I saw a lady at the top of those stairs…" he sighed solemnly.

Goofy scratched his head, perplexed. "Well… if the Beast is here in the castle, that lady must've been Belle, right?"

Sora crossed his arms. It _would_ make sense. What other lady is involved with the Beast after all? "Maybe so… Belle might know what's happened to the Beast too."

Akyra hopped with excitement. If there was anyone who would know what's going on, it would be Belle. She pointed to the top of the stairs, silently ordering the team to follow her command. "Well, we don't need any other incentive to go upstairs now, do we?"

* * *

The corridor at the top of the stairs led to the East Wing, which comprised of a long hallway that looked similar to the rest of the castle: purple, elegant and absolutely somber. The corridor reeked of gloom and loneliness. The only flicker of life that could be found in the otherwise dead hallway came from a room at the far end, sealed shut by an elegant yet equally gloomy door. Voices were heard streaming through the cracks in the doorway, as if someone was having a conversation behind it. The four friends tiptoed silently to wards it, pressing their ears against the regal wood as Sora shushed Goofy when he let out a tiny yelp as Akyra stepped on his toe. He gestured towards the door, silently asking the group to divert their attention to the doorway. They nodded and followed suit. Donald, on the other hand, seemed to have misunderstood.

Gathering all of his strength as he pumped his chest out, he rammed into the door headfirst, knocking the door open as he ignored Sora's call for him to stop. He plummeted to the floor of the bedroom face first in a sea of white feathers.

"Hey! Who opened the door!" he screeched, obviously not realizing the fruit of his previous attempt.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're here!"

Sora, Akyra and Goofy gasped in unison as the owner of the sweet voice lightly prance towards Donald, picked him up in her arms with one swift movement and hugged him tightly. Donald protested his current situation as he others lit their faces with smiles at the sight of Belle. The last time they had seen her was when they helped the Beast rescue her from Maleficent in Hollow Bastion.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Donald protested as the gang greeted her with a wide smile and a wave. Belle respected his wishes and lowered him to the ground as he grumbled and dusted himself off.

The meeting had been more bittersweet than anything else. It obviously felt good to see Belle again but the circumstances were not exactly appealing. The group learned from her that the Beast had been acting extremely strange and barely spoke to her anymore. The only ones who might have been able to explain this sudden change of heart in him were his servants, whom he spontaneously locked away in a dungeon a few days before. The group proposed to free them and attempt to put a stop to the Beast's strange behavior, since the journey to the dungeon might be dangerously infested with Heartless and not a mission that Belle could embark on by herself. With a new lead in the case and their hearts filled with anticipation, the group began their journey to the undercroft in the West Wing, to search for and hopefully rescue the servants who were locked away.

* * *

KHA: I SOLEMNLY SWEAR the next update won't take forever ;_;  
Roxas: HAVE WE CEASED TO EXIST TO YOU? AND WHAT IS THIS DEGRASSI ON YOUR PROFILE?  
Akyra: LET'S ATTACK IT WITH PITCHFORKS UNTIL IT GOES AWAY! RAWR!  
*epic battle*  
KHA: O_o


	18. Dance Of The Daring

KHA: Hello...it has been a year. I can apologize all I want and you'll have every right to scold me. I've always been struggling with life and ADHD and whatnot and it's no excuse for leaving you all hanging. I just finished Dream Drop Distance and, after realizing how I can fit Akyra in, I realized that I actually need to finish this one before I can move on. I have a lot of work ahead of me but hopefully it won't be so long until the next update.  
Akyra: *cries*  
KHA: What's wrong? :S  
Akyra: I MISSED YOU.  
KHA: O_O ...OHMYGOSH ME TOO.  
*OC and author bonding* *ugly sobbing*

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, DREAM DROP DISTANCE WOULD HAVE NOT ENDED THE WAY IT DID UGH.

* * *

The West Hall was even grander than Belle's quarters, with regal red tapestries draping the ceramic floors, crystal chandeliers that lined the ceiling and a grand staircase made of solid gold. Yet, the overall enchanting beauty of the hall did little to hide the makeshift, dark teal door at the end of the hall, its rotting wood and peeled paint setting it apart from its majestic surroundings.

"I can bet you anything that leads to the dungeon," Akyra whispered from behind Sora.

"Would you bet your last Ether?" Donald asked slyly, poking fun at Akyra's current lack of magical prowess.

Akyra scowled. "That's a stupid thing to bet on."

* * *

The other side of the door did not hold the dungeon they sought for; although it did reveal a leaky stone room infested with moving statues, gargoyles on pedestals made entirely of granite and marble, dancing across the room as they swung their axes and swords menacingly, a cloud of darkness hovering by each of their sides.

"Oh no! The darkness is controlling them!" Goofy cried, hiding behind his shield.

"It's coming from that door!" Sora exclaimed, drawing his Keyblade and pointing to the stone door up ahead.

A dark Heartless with two sets of long, slender arms held the door tightly shut with one set as it reached towards the warriors of light with its other set of arms, forming a large fist and slapping at the ground, causing it to tremble wildly below their feet.

"I bet you that is where the servants are being held prisoner!" Donald quacked as he drew his short staff.

"Would you bet an Ether on that?" Akyra said sarcastically, her staff materializing in her readied hands.

Donald scowled. "We'll see about that."

There was more going on than just fighting a mere Heartless with stretchable limbs and a fetish for stone doors. A minuscule Heartless named The Possessor, as dubbed by Jiminy Cricket, used vessels and controlled inanimate objects to do its bidding. Yet, once Sora struck the final blow and destroyed its last good body, the Heartless vanished from the door and The Possessor slowly floated away in a cloud of black dust and darkness, exiting the room but not fully defeated.

With the door free from its prison of evil, the team was able to press on into the next room, where they witnessed the oddest of sights. It surely resembled a dungeon, yet the choice of décor and trinkets that lined the room were immensely strange. A candelabra, a clock, and a teapot were scattered across the room, looking incredibly out of place.

"This place is empty," Sora remarked.

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?" Donald asked rather loudly.

"Did somebody say 'rescue'?"

The group froze. Sora's mouth hung open as Akyra's eyes widened with fear. None of them had spoken. And that voice surely didn't belong to any of them.

"Shh! They could be _them_," scolded another voice.

"I think not. They look like a nice bunch."

"We're not mean. We're your friends," Goofy chimed, "Belle sent us to rescue you."

As if the décor itself did not set them off already, what followed certainly topped it. The clock, candelabra, teapot and respective teacup began moving and blinking, just like living creatures. They hopped from their spots and made their way towards the baffled group, still surprised at the sudden turn of events but interested nevertheless.

The castle servants had quite the story to match with their odd appearances. One night, an old beggar woman had arrived at the castle door and asked for shelter from the cold. The prince, being spoiled and selfish, was disgusted by her meagre appearance and turned her away. The beggar woman revealed herself to be a beautiful enchantress, filled with power and disappointed with the prince's selfish behaviour. She transformed him into a ferocious beast, a form she thought fitting for his cold heart, and transformed the rest of the castle occupants as well for further punishment. The team was in quite a shock after the discovery that the Beast, whom had helped them in so many ways, was once a selfish human prince but Cogsworth the clock had a different idea; since the castle had been overrun with Heartless, the Beast began to act strangely cold. Fearful that the Beast may have turned into a Heartless, Cogsworth led the team out of the dungeon and towards the farthest side of the West Wing, where the Beast's quarters resided.

* * *

"It's time you dealt with Belle. She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose, and then – your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong."

A figure, most likely a man by the sound of his deep voice, paced around the Beast as he spoke. He showed nothing of his appearance, keeping his identity hidden behind a long, dark coat. Looking very much like a scheming member of Organization XIII.

"I've had enough of strength," the Beast replied, "There's only one thing I want-"

"What? To love and be loved in return?" the man cackled, "Who could ever love a beast?"

The Beast roared in agony and fury as he lunged towards the figure, whom had stepped out of harm's way as the guardians of light burst through the door, led by Cogsworth.

"See? She has accomplices," the member of Organization XIII remarked, gesturing towards the group as he began his escape.

The Best, filled with rage at the man's words and pity for harming his friends, attacked the group mercilessly, attempting to control the darkness in his heart as he swiped at his old acquaintances. They had no other choice but to fight.

* * *

Led by Cogsworth's desperate plea to snap the prince out of his darkened state, the team took cover, shielding themselves with their weapons and attacking at every free chance.

Xaldin was his name – the member of Organization XIII who taunted and belittled the Beast.

Cogsworth's pleas had reached the Beast, whom had defeated the darkness in his heart and returned to as normal as he had been; self-loathing and all. The Beast had explained to the group that Xaldin was using his sorrow and pain against him, transforming it into rage he could use to control his victims; but a part of him still felt as if it was his fault, as if he were worthless, wicked and cruel. On top of his self-pity, knowing Belle's good and kind-hearted soul would never be cruel enough to expose his malicious heart was doing nothing for his self-esteem. While the Beast rambled over his harsh criticism of himself, Sora chimed in with quite good relationship advice:

"Why don't you just go talk to her?"

The best in relationship advice and always effective. Why, the Beast could merely stride to the East Wing and declare his feelings of love and affection to the chestnut-haired beauty behind the marble doors of her room and the castle would be filled with happy souls once more. But alas, things never work quite as we hope they would, for the moment the team reached her quarters, Belle was nowhere to be found.

Belle's lady-in-waiting, who had been transformed into a wardrobe under the enchantress' curse, desperately pleaded with them to go after Belle, whom had escaped her room and followed a man in a black coat. None other than Xaldin. They chased the scent of darkness, finding hoards of hidden Heartless but never any sign of Belle. That is, until they reached the grand hall.

"I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!" came a muffled voice.

"Belle! Where are you?" the Beast shrieked.

"Beast!" Belle called from behind a grand wooden door at the intersection of the staircase, "Help me! I'm in the ballroom!"

* * *

The ballroom was as grand and regal as any ballroom should. The dance floor was paved in brilliant golden tiles with giant columns that sprouted all around the oval dance area, supporting the upper balcony underneath a majestic ceiling with hand-painted artwork that revolved around a luxurious crystal chandelier. At the other end of the hallway was a large set of glass doors leading to the outside balcony, where they found Belle hiding.

"Belle!" the Beast shrieked in agony.

"I'm alright!" Belle reassured them from behind the glass, with a smile.

"Where's the guy in the black coat?" Sora asked angrily, whipping out his weapon for battle.

"Um…running from that?" Donald added shakily, pointing to Belle's pursuer.

With its dark hide and yellow eyes, there was no doubt that this fiend was a Heartless. Shaped like a bowling ball with sprouting red horns, enveloped in chains and an evil smile with razor sharp teeth, this Heartless was angry and wrought with power – and quite on the offensive. It dipped itself into the center of the ballroom, filling every wall and column with licking flames of darkness.

"Shouldn't have let that Possessor get away before, eh?" Akyra commented, the Staffblade materializing out of thin air as the team took cover for the obvious onslaught.

The Heartless used every advantage in its disposal, possessing the glass doors to send them flying back with electric energy, possessing the columns and whipping them menacingly at anyone who came too close, and dragging the chandelier to the floor, spinning it quickly so there would be no place to hide.

But the Heartless was no match for the power of the Keyblade. Every time it would possess an inanimate object, Sora would simply need to get close enough and use the Keyblade's power of light to release the Heartless from its prison, knocking it out in the process and allowing the team to take in a few hits. Yet, the group was naïve to think that this was all the Heartless had in store.

"Did we get it?" Goofy asked shyly as the Heartless sank to the floor.

"I don't think so…" Akyra added softly.

The Heartless, looking tired and defeated, still wore a heavy grin on its face. It opened its mouth wide, summoning shades of darkness as it exposed the possession within. The ball and chains was just a mask. The Possessor had a true form and as it rose from its costume, it looked far more terrifying than the tiny ball of energy they faced in the dungeon. Looking like a hound from hell on all fours, its fiery red mane and yellow eyes adding nothing but darkness to its evil soul. Darkness in its truest form.

"Run!" Sora suggested, as the group darted in every direction. The Heartless took a few steps forward, the ground rumbling with each step as it surveyed the area, gazing at its prey.

Akyra ran for her life, trying to find a safe spot she can conceal herself and plan an attack strategy. Yet, with every step she took, her vision began to blur and grow dark.

"What's… what's happening…? I'm going blind," she muttered to herself.

The heartless sniffed for a moment and sensed her hesitation. With a wide grin on its face, it approached her slowly, its long tongue licking the corners of its lips in anticipation. Akyra spun around, taking in the view of the monster in all of its glory. And, within a heartbeat, she felt the darkness take over her eyesight and grip on her heart.

"The darkness from Castle Oblivion," she said softly, watching helplessly as the Heartless raised its front paw, prepared to strike.

"AKYRA, MOVE!" Donald shrieked from behind.

"I can't…" she muttered in defeat, looking into the distance, "I'm blind…"

Without a moment to lose, Sora rushed from behind, attempting to save her from harm while taking advantage of his easy opening. "Goofy, I need your help. Ready?"

"Ready, Sora!" Goofy cheered, extending his hand out to him.

Sora rushed by him as fast as he could, a flicker of light glowing from their outstretched hands. The moment they touched, Goofy disappeared in a blinding flash of light, leaving Sora with a second Keyblade in hand, a red outfit and a newfound strength. He could run twice as fast, jump twice as high and hit twice as hard. With a swift series of whips from both Keyblades, he took down the Heartless, knocking it over as he landed in front of Akyra, whom was still staring off into the distance.

"Akyra, what's the matter?" he asked urgently as the Heartless began to rise.

"I can't see anything. Just…darkness," she said calmly.

"You need to snap out of it!"

Akyra blinked furiously, shaking her head as if to shake the darkness out of her system. It hasn't gotten a hold on her yet and it surely won't have that pleasure today. Although her eyesight had dimmed, she can still make out a clear enough picture of her surroundings; especially the sight of the Heartless ready to attack Sora from behind.

"Not today!" she yelled, sending a pellet of ice crystals at it with the help of her staff.

Donald jumped in, sending a ring of fire towards its head as Sora used his newfound powers to navigate the columns, running sideways as he grabbed hold of the chandelier. With one swift movement, he dropped it above the Heartless, sending it to the floor with a deafening crash, crushing the possessed darkness beneath it once and for all. It disappeared in a flash of light, sending a floating crystal heart high into the air, just like every other defeated Heartless.

"We did it!" Goofy cried, materializing beside Sora as Sora's clothes and powers reverted back to the way they were before. Donald raised his staff with triumph as Akyra snickered by his side, blinking the last of the darkness out of her eyes.

"So you think."

The robed figure had made an appearance, one that was not very welcome and not well received by the Beast. The Beast lunged at him, growling and clawing at wisps of darkness that once held a snickering Xaldin.

"What does he want here?" he growled as he slumped his shoulders.

"He must be with Organization XIII," Sora explained, "Ever heard of the Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody is created too.

"See, the Organization… they've got control of all the Nobodies. They were going to make you Heartless so that they could take control of the Nobody you would create."

"You're all right!"

Belle had softly called to them as she re-entered the ballroom from the safety of the balcony. The Beast scampered towards her, delighted that she was finally safe.

"Belle… I'm sorry. I wasn't myself," he said shyly, "I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you… Forgive me."

Belle nodded her head, a smile forming delicately on her face. "I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize. But I had hoped that you might have changed a little bit. I wish you could start trusting me!"

She turned to her side, crossing her arms in disappointment as the Beast felt the guilt spread throughout his heart. Lumiere hobbled to Sora's side, looking very displeased as well.

"Oh, I'm afraid time is running short…" he said with melancholy.

"What do you mean?" Akyra asked.

"Remember the rose?" he proceeded to explain, "You see, if the master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls… the spell will be broken."

"Really…" Sora sighed, curious at the information, "Do you think he's going to make it?"

Mrs Potts and her son, Chip, smiled at each other, looking very confident. "We think so."

As if on queue, the rose in the Beast's room began to glow with a shining brilliance unlike any other. In a blinding flash of light, it sent a beam towards the ballroom, revealing the Keyhole to the Keyblade Master. With a single flick of his Keyblade, the world was locked from darkness and safe from harm… for now, at the least.

"What happened?" the Beast asked, surprised.

Donald jumped in euphoria. "The gate is open!"

Even though the answer was obvious to her, Belle still asked, disappointed by the answer. "Do you really have to go?"

The group nodded in agreement, bound by their task and their duties.

"Now, no more arguin', okay?" Goofy added cheerily.

The Beast and Belle nodded softly, taking an oath.

"And if you hear anything at all about the Heartless, the Organization, the Nobodies, anything at all... Please let us know," Sora added urgently.

The entire crew nodded this time, eager to help their friends from another world and hopefully save their own from any threat of the darkness.

"Okay, see you soon!" the team cheered in unison, raising their weapons in triumph at another good deed accomplished.

* * *

Before the group was able to move on to the next world, they were pulled by a seemingly invisible force towards Hollow Bastion. It seemed as if Merlin had found Winnie The Pooh's book in a hidden district. The last time Sora had seen Winnie The Pooh was when he had returned all of the missing pages of the book almost a year ago, before confronting Ansem in a final battle. Eager to see his old friend again, Sora dove into the book without a second thought.

But the reunion would not be as sweet as he had expected. Sora was forced out of the book during a confrontation, when the Heartless had snatched the book from the group and attempted to escape with it. They managed to retrieve it, but at a cost; some of the pages were missing again, causing a rift in Pooh's memory and erasing any existing memory of Sora.

Sora, although heartbroken, made an oath to continue to search for Pooh's missing memories and try as best as he could to mend the rift in Pooh's memory. And, without a moment to spare, the team set off for the next world in their sights - a large, golden coliseum in the clouds, looking very regal and very familiar...

* * *

KHA: This chapter is one of my worst, very-rushed and paid little attention to detail. I apologize but I did this for a reason: I tend to write better and faster during the exciting, emotionally challenging, let's-all-torture-Akyra-and-watch-her-writhe-in-terror moments. They will be coming soon, my dears, but we must first trudge through these non-exciting worlds. :)  
Roxas: *sobs* I've missed you too...  
KHA: OH YOU GUYS ;_;  
Audience: Mwahaha...  
KHA: -_- Nothing changes, does it?


	19. Olympus Coliseum

KHA: This chapter is an eyesore. Seriously, it is. But it's for good reason! I need to speed up the boring parts so I can make the good parts more interesting :)  
Roxas: Wow, this is a record, it only took you 6 months. -_-  
KHA: SIX MONTHS IS QUICK, I DESERVE A CUPCAKE FOR THIS. Fun Fact: It actually only took me 2 weeks to write the chapter :)  
Akyra: Then. Why. Did. It. Take. You. Six. Months. To. Update? O.o  
KHA: ...I wrote it in the last two weeks... blame anime...

Disclaimer. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anime. I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts and anime. Do you have ANY IDEA how much money I'd be making? O_o

* * *

The ground trembled. Each step the brute took would shake the earth itself, causing earthquakes and tsunamis hundreds of miles away. Yet, it is thrown effortlessly off its feet and quickly defeated in the blink of an eye. It's not as if Hercules had any difficulty; he fought Titans every day. And with any other ordinary day at work, who would notice a minuscule Gummi Ship shakily descending in the outskirts of the Coliseum, where darkness and demons lurk in freedom…

Darkness and shadows in Olympus Coliseum were never an issue for the team; the place was constantly filled with light and golden warmth. It did not take long for them to realize that they had landed a tad further than their expected destination.

"This doesn't look like the Coliseum, guys…" Akyra mentioned, shivering at the sight of the desolate place.

"There it is!" Donald chimed, pointing to a bright gate in the distance, surrounded by light and warmth.

"Wait, guys! Someone's in trouble!" Sora exclaimed, pointing at a commotion in the distance.

Sure enough, a small group of Heartless were skipping around a young woman, nipping at her and closing off all her possible escapes. They were slow and weak; definitely not something that would give the veteran fighters a hard time. The young woman was utterly defenceless, leaving her indebted to her rescuers. But that surely did not put a dent in her snarky attitude…

"And who are you supposed to be?" she asked as she dusted herself off.

"I'm Sora! He's Donald, she's Akyra, and that's Goofy!" Sora exclaimed, seizing the chance to introduce his team, "We came to see how Hercules is doing."

The woman took a good, hard look at each of them, surveying them from top to bottom, searching for any sign of deceit.

"You know Wonderboy?" she asked sarcastically, hardly believing the hero would waste any time with these goofballs.

"Yeah! Because we're heroes too!" Donald intervened.

"Junior heroes, Donald," Goofy added.

She laughed. "Looks like we have a friend in common. My name's Megara. My friends call me Meg."

* * *

While the team was away solving their problems, the Coliseum was dealing with its own set of nuisances. It seemed that Hades was sending ferocious monsters and Titans to the Coliseum at a speedy rate, never giving Hercules a chance to rest between matches. Worried for his well-being (and a lot more worried than a regular friend should be), Meg decided to take a trip to the Underworld to convince Hades to stop sending opponents to the Coliseum. She was attacked by Heartless on the way, proving that her excursion may be a dangerous one. Jumping at the chance to play hero, Sora decided to go in her place and, being the wielder of the oh-so powerful Keyblade, his companions had no choice but to oblige. Why wouldn't they jump at the chance to help a friend of Hercules'?

The way to Hades' lair was riddled with Heartless minions, from the heavyweight Large Bodies to the annoying sets of rabid dogs who did nothing more than bark and distract. The team easily disposed of the weak Heartless but another set of odd occurrences left them speechless. A figure covered in a dark, hooded coat – a member of Organization XIII – kept running past them, muttering oddities about running away. Very weird indeed, as the figure was running towards Hades' chambers and thus towards the danger, rather than away from it.

"Okay…" Sora muttered.

"I don't get it…" Akyra said, shaking her head.

Donald sighed heavily in response, following his perplexed comrades through an opening in the wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hades' quarters, some trouble was ready to be brewed.

"Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez, Louise," Hades sighed.

"Oh, they're nuttin' but trouble, the whole lotta them."

Pete stood facing Hades, examining the map of Greece on the table before him, his head filled with thoughts on how to collect Heartless. "So, what're you gonna do about Hercules? He's made mince meat out of every fighter you sent at him. Pretty soon the Underworld is gonna be standing room only! Say, why don't you just pick somebody already dead and save him the trouble!"

Hades wanted nothing more than to bash this moron's head into the concrete. But… he gave him quite the idea.

"Dead… dead is good!" he said with a sly smile, "And I know just the warrior…"

* * *

As Sora and company made their way to into the Underworld, Hades began searching through its deepest dungeon, promising to summon what he liked to call "the mother of all bad guys", prompting Pete to take a few steps back for safety measures. The man he summoned from the deepest depths of the dungeon seemed harmless and non-responsive; a calm, samurai-like warrior with a tired complexion and eyes that seemed to have seen too many hardships for one lifetime.

Hades offered him freedom; the glorious gift of life and freedom from the dungeon; freedom to live his own life and shape his own story. In exchange, he asked for Hercules' head on a silver plate.

The warrior scoffed. "This is my story. And you're not part of it."

"Did you forget who you're talking to? I am the Lord of the Dead!" Hades screeched as the warrior drew his blade.

"Hm. No wonder nobody wants to die."

This sent Hades over the edge. In a fit of rage, he exploded in flames, sending licks of fiery death in every direction, preparing himself for battle.

"Hades!" Sora called, barging into the room.

"You again!" Hades screeched, becoming increasingly angrier as some of his most hated rivals trespassed into his territory. The defenders of light jumped into battle, not hesitating to give Hades everything they had. Yet, even with the warrior's help, they weren't able to leave a scratch on him.

"Oh, that's right! See, here's the thing: in the Underworld, heroes are zeroes – comes with the territory."

"Go now!" the warrior ordered, realizing the danger they were in.

"But I need to talk to Hades!" Sora protested.

"We can't fight him this way. Go. Now!"

"Just listen to him! Get out already!" Akyra called impatiently from the doorway amidst Donald's quacks of fright.

Sora took one last look at the raging Lord of the Underworld and scurried towards the doorway, running for his life.

After running for what seemed like miles, the team found themselves back to safety, still in the Underworld but far away enough to have outrun Hades. The companions did their best to deflect their pursuers while they were in danger but the warrior demonstrated true swordsmanship and immense strength.

"You're really good. Are you some kind of hero?" Sora asked.

"No. I'm no hero, I'm just an….." the warrior took a pause before responding, "…Auron."

Goofy scratched his head in confusion, mimicking his companions as they displayed their own signs of confusion.

"My name," the warrior clarified.

"I'm Sora!"

"Hi, I'm Akyra!" she cried, cutting off Sora as she jumped atop him.

"Donald!" he exclaimed, finding a place on Akyra's shoulders.

"I'm Goofy!" he finished, throwing his weight atop the unstable ladder, causing them to comically topple over each other.

Auron laughed quietly at the mess before him. "It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian."

"Guardian?" Sora asked as he lifted himself up, "Thanks but no thanks!"

He marched towards the exit completely annoyed, leaving his companions very confused and Auron with a sly smile across his lips.

* * *

They were in the home stretch. Just pass through one more door and they'll be free of the Heartless threat, and only a few steps away from the Coliseum. Yet, to their dismay, said door was shut tight, locked with an unseen force. Sora was quick to pull out his Keyblade, the legendary weapon with the power to unlock any keyhole. Why would this one be any different?

"Will that open it?" Auron asked urgently.

"Of course it will" Sora answered proudly.

"Well… you might want to hurry it up a bit," Akyra added, pointing toward the Underworld passageway.

Never again did they think they would see him again. The team's favourite three-headed friend came barging from the Underworld passage, growling ferociously as it drooled with excitement at its possible meal. Cerberus, Hades' loyal cursed pet, wasn't about to let his lunch get away so easily again…

* * *

"Come on, we have to close this door!" Donald quacked from the other side of the passageway. The team managed to knock out the beast long enough for them to scamper behind the door to the passageway, closing it tightly as the animal began to lunge towards them. They heard a thud as the door shut; Cerberus had clearly hit its head on the stone.

"That was close…" Sora muttered, trembling as his hands stayed glued to the door he helped close.

"Um… where's Auron?" Akyra asked wide-eyed, wondering if they had accidentally left him as a doggy snack.

"Bah, he can take care of himself!" Donald quacked, stomping off towards the gleaming light of the Coliseum in the distance.

* * *

"So…. You're telling me… This kid's key blade thing opens any lock…" Hades said softly, eye-balling the brute that sat across him.

"Any lock," Pete repeated.

Hades laughed evilly. "Did I ever tell you about this killer coliseum we have in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool. Problem: Zeus locked it tight. Here's what I'm thinking… We swipe that key and re-open the Coliseum."

"Hate to tell ya but that key is kinda particular. It won't work for just anyone. And that kid ain't no pushover!" Pete intervened.

"Well…" Hades continued, grinning evilly, "I think this calls for a woman's touch."

And somewhere off in the distance, a chill ran through the Coliseum, terrifying Megara as she sat alone in the vestibule…

* * *

The Coliseum gleamed brightly in the morning sun, just like they remembered; regal and majestic, the only haven where rookies fulfill their dreams of becoming true heroes… as long as they're willing to put in the effort for rigorous training, that is.

The Coliseum doors slowly opened as the group arrived at the front steps, as if someone was waiting to greet them all along. Hercules slowly trudged outside, seeming tired and worn out. Yet, he felt his energy completely restore itself as he laid eyes on the scene before him.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! Akyra! When did you guys get here?" he asked excitedly. Why, it felt like he hadn't seen them in a year!

"Hi, Herc!" Sora greeted as the rest of his team waved frantically.

"So, you guys on another adventure?" he asked as he approached them.

"Well, same old same old," Sora answered, "Just tracking down some friends, wiping out some Heartless."

Hercules laughed loudly as he playfully fist-bumped Sora. "Junior heroes, always busy!"

The team followed Hercules into the vestibule, where they recounted their adventure in the Underworld. He mentioned a stone that the gods of Olympus carry on their person when they need to make a trip to those shady areas; the stone fully protects them from the Underworld's curse and allows them to utilize their strength to the fullest. Although Hercules had a match that day and couldn't join them on their second attempt at crossing the Underworld, he offered to get the stone for them and suggested they catch up with Phil while he was gone.

Philoctetes, the satyr famous for making heroes out of weaklings. But at a cost; one who wishes to seek Phil's training must be ready to invest their entire physical and emotional well-being if they wish to obtain the Phil seal of approval. Yet, as remarkable as this little goat man was, he had a tendency to assume he was speaking to the right person without looking at them.

"Hey, champ, how ya feeling?" he asked as the group stepped onto the training grounds, "Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero…capiche? Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two words: Eat, bathe, sleep."

The group shook their heads as they silently snickered. "That sounds like way more than two words," Akyra chirped.

Phil jumped at the sound of her voice, almost falling over as he hopped his way towards them, a huge smile forming on his face.

"Well, if it ain't the junior heroes!" he cried as Sora pulled him into a friendly hug, "How have you guys been? Have you earned your 'true hero' wings yet?"

They struck a pose, the most heroic one they could muster, gazing into the distance with purpose and confidence.

"Eh….nope. Still ain't got what it takes."

The junior heroes slumped in embarrassment. Maybe they'll never impress this guy. Or maybe they already have the makings of true heroes and this little guy is too blind to see it. They struck up a light conversation with Phil and before they knew it, Hercules was striding into the training grounds, his expression neutral and unreadable.

To their dismay, Hercules had informed them that the Olympus stone had been stolen by a hooded stranger with accomplices dressed in white. It didn't take long for them to realize who it could have been; that odd member of Organization XIII they saw running around the Underworld moments ago and his obvious Nobody lackeys. Hercules promised to allow them to borrow the stone if they were willing to steal it back from its thief.

And it wasn't just the stone that was missing. Hercules had been asking everyone about Megara's whereabouts. It seemed she vanished into thin air as well.

"What's wrong, your hero-ness? Feeling under the weather?"

Hercules gritted his teeth as the heroes of light readied themselves to attack. A dark, cold air sent shivers up their spine as Hades sneaked up behind them.

"You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description… know what I'm saying?"

Sora, completely ignoring Hades' monologue, approached him confidently. "Hades! We need to talk!"

Hades rolled his eyes at the pint-sized hero, flicking his forehead and sending him tumbling to the ground.

"I came here to share a bit of mildly interesting news," he continued, acting as if Sora wasn't even there, "Seems your dear and sweet little Nutmeg went and got herself lost in the Underworld."

"You mean you kidnapped her!" Hercules responded, immediately seeing through his lie.

"Well, maybe… why get caught up in the details?"

Hercules glared at him as he whistled into the air. He had called Pegasus, a winged horse and his most loyal steed, to his aid and the horse was quick to respond, soaring into the Coliseum with majestic beauty.

"You can't leave now, okay?" Hades said quickly, realizing his plan, "You've got a very important match today against the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of 'accidents' might happen."

"Yeah, accidents you cause!" Sora yelled from behind him.

"Like I said. Details. Who needs 'em?"

"You're just a coward!" Hercules called, Pegasus growling beside him.

"Well, we can't all be heroes," Hades finished, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Hercules shook his head in disbelief as he approached Sora. "Can you handle this?"

"You bet! We're heroes!" Donald quacked proudly.

"Junior heroes, Donald…" Goofy reminded him, awarding him a glare from the irritated duck.

"You take care of the Hydra and we'll handle the rest," Akyra concluded with a tiny smile.

Hercules smiled at his friends. "I'm counting on you."

He sent Pegasus to scour the Underworld for Meg as the four friends left on foot, heading towards the Underworld as fast as they could as they passed spectators ready to fill the Coliseum for an exciting match…

* * *

Hercules only took a few moments to beat the monster; the Hydra was planted face-first on the ground in just a few minutes. After bowing heroically to his loyal fans, he bolted out of the stadium as fast as he could, not even taking a second to look back as he bounded into the Underworld.

Further down into the Underworld, the group travelled through caverns and lost roads, the curse of the Underworld weighing heavily on them. Sora's joints were aching while Donald and Akyra could barely summon any magic. Just when things seemed bleak, they were confronted by a surprising individual at the end of their journey.

"Ah! You!"

The cloaked figure, no doubt a member of Organization XIII, slowly removed his hood, revealing his face. The team gaped in awe. This was the first time any of them had seen a member of the Organization reveal his face; as opposed to Akyra, who gritted her teeth in confusion. She remembered members of the Organization being… much scarier than him. This guy, with his blonde mullet and clouded teal eyes, looked like he just fell out of bed.

"Wait a sec… Roxas!" he exclaimed, pointing at Sora.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, it's no use…" the young man sighed, reaching into his back pocket.

"Huh?" What are you talking about?" Sora asked, more perplexed than ever.

He pulled a square piece of paper from his back pocket, rubbing his nose as he read it aloud. "Let's see here… 'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition'…Right… Did they ever pick the wrong guy for his one…"

"He's a nutjob!" Akyra said quickly, her eyes wide as she stared him down.

The member of the Organization smiled furtively at them, pulling the Olympus Stone out of his pocket and shining it before them, hoping to provoke them.

"He's gotta be the thief!" Goofy cried.

"Now that's just plain rude!" he said, obviously offended.

The crew wasted no time in preparing themselves for battle as he raised the Olympus Stone in the air, summoning its power as he readied himself for battle. His weapon of choice was rather odd: he held a blue sitar, almost as tall as he was, shaped like the Nobody emblem. Yet, the instrument looked sharp around the edges, and was capable of raising hundreds of replicas of its wielder made entirely of water, making his weapon absolutely deadly.

The member of Organization XIII refused to fight; he let his water lackeys do all the work. And it wasn't as if they could put up a fight. A hit from them was like getting a puddle-sized splash of water and they disintegrated in just one hit. It wasn't long before they were completely disposed of, leaving their summoner shaking in his spot. Without hesitating, he summoned himself a dark portal to escape through.

"Roxas, come back to us," he complained as he vanished into thin air.

"The guy's a broken record," Sora said casually, flinging his massive Keyblade over his shoulders as Donald picked up the spoils of war.

"Cool, he must have dropped it," Akyra chimed as Sora raised the Olympus Sone that Donald had given him, summoning its power.

"I feel better already!" Goofy said happily, following the now strengthened team as they made their way to their destination.

* * *

"It looks just like Megara!" Donald quacked.

The destination of their journey held a solitary boulder, Megara's outline traced firmly into the stone with strips of darkness. A keyhole glowed from the silhouette's centre, obviously requiring the need for the Keyblade.

Without a doubt, Megara was trapped in this prison. Why else would she be featured on its exterior? Sora quickly raised his Keyblade and allowed it to open the lock, engulfing the room in a bright light.

They found themselves within the dungeon, the walls made of rickety blue bricks and old bones. The space itself was small but large enough for them to be quite a distance away from the tied up Megara, who was being held hostage by none other than Hades.

He chuckled to himself. "Now that's what I call a key… Thanks for your help! Now, have a nice day."

Hades pulled another one of his disappearing acts, revealing a room full of Heartless and a smug-looking Pete. Megara rushed to the group's side, where Sora knocked the chains that bound her off with a swift flick of his weapon.

"What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld?" Pete taunted.

Sora smiled haughtily. "Better think again."

As usual, Pete could not stand a chance against the junior heroes. Yet, he did have a knack for summoning hordes of Heartless, putting a dent in the team's heroic rescue.

"There's too many of them!" Goofy complained, blocking a swipe from a nearby Heartless.

"We can't stay here," Akyra concluded, gazing at the ceiling in the hopes of finding an exit.

"What's that?" Donald quacked, pointing to a figure in the distance.

Pegasus had come barging through the ceiling, knocking out Pete as his rider leapt to the ground.

"Sorry I'm late," Hercules apologized, smiling at Meg as Pegasus came to a landing beside them, "You guys take Pegasus. I'll meet you back at the Coliseum."

"What about you?" Sora asked desperately.

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero."

The junior heroes looked at each other blankly. Is he really telling them to back out of a Heartless fight? You just don't do that to a Keyblade bearer and his companions!

"Ha, as if we'll leave you," Akyra laughed almost conceitedly.

Donald turned to Pegasus. "Get Meg outta here!"

Before Hercules could put in his protests, Pegasus and Megara had soared out of the dungeon into the night sky. He shook his head in defeat. Sometimes you just have to accept help from your buddies; not because you want to, but because they wouldn't stop insisting.

It really is nice to have friends.

* * *

After giving Pete the good pounding he deserved, the group of five swiftly escaped the crumbling dungeon and fought their way through the Underworld, the power of the Olympus Stone making their journey a breeze. However, just as the team reached the entrance to the Coliseum, they came across a ghastly sight.

"Well, if it isn't everyone's favourite hero washout," Hades said softly, blocking their exit from the Underworld, "You really blew it this time."

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades," Sora said proudly.

"Can it, keyboy!" Hades growled.

Hercules laughed. "Then, allow me… No one likes a sore loser, Hades."

Hades rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Styx and stones. Hey, here's an idea. Maybe you should go check up on that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, champ."

He laughed evilly as he vanished, leaving a solid air of paranoia and fear. Sora ran after him in a vain attempt to capture him, scanning the area for ay clues of his whereabouts.

"Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to…" his voice echoed off the leaky Underworld walls as Hercules bolted towards the Coliseum in a panic, his friends trailing behind.

* * *

"This can't be…" Hercules whispered dejectedly as he fell to his knees.

The Coliseum lay completely in ruins. The vestibule was non-existent; there was no wall between the Coliseum and the outside. Boulders and rocks littered the ground and the remains of the two giant hero statues were scattered across the ruins, leaving only their feet intact where they once stood. The stands were completely destroyed; not a single seat was spared. And the Hydra, the evil bloodthirsty Hydra, stomped towards them, its face forming a twisted smile.

Phil, Meg and Pegasus collapsed beside Hercules in an attempt to comfort him. "Champ, you're safe!" Phil sighed with relief.

"I failed…" Hercules said in disbelief.

"It's not your fault!" Meg intervened.

"I left everyone unprotected!" Hercules argued as he slammed his fists on the ground, "Hades was right. I'm just a washout…"

"Aw, come on, champ! I didn't train you to think like that!" Phil yelled apologetically.

"Phil's right, this is no time to beat yourself up!" Sora chimed as the team joined in on their attempts at uplifting the hero.

"I'm some hero…" he said solemnly.

The Hydra began stomping towards them, licking its chops as it eyed its next snack. And Hercules, in his lowest state, truly felt as if there was something he couldn't fight, something he couldn't protect the world from; he had met his match and wasn't strong enough to save everyone. In that moment, if you really looked hard enough, you could say that Hercules lost the particular glow he had about him. His soul dampening and his mind clouding with darkness, he lost his hero-hood.

Megara's heart sank as she watched him fall into such a sad state. She grabbed him by the arms, attempting to pull him away from trouble. Sora ran in to help, carrying the former hero aside as his companions summoned their weapons.

"Think we can take it on?" Donald asked.

"We have to. Hercules needs our help," Goofy answered triumphantly.

"There is… so much darkness here…" Akyra sighed quietly to herself. With the Hydra wreaking havoc and Hercules losing his confidence, it was difficult to find any light left in the once brilliant Coliseum.

"Are you okay to fight, Akyra?" Sora asked, summoning his weapon as he joined her side.

She quickly nodded her head, gulping loudly. Sora bravely took centre stage before the growling monster, not believing her for one second. Something's wrong with Akyra. Very, very wrong.

* * *

"How are we supposed to hit it if it's completely out of reach?" Akyra yelled as her companions scattered around the battleground.

The Hydra was taller than the Coliseum itself, its neck reaching over the old Coliseum walls. It occasionally came in for a biting swoop but enjoyed resorting to slamming its enemies with its tail. And attacking its body didn't seem to phase it either.

"Let us help you!" Megara called from the sidelines. Pegasus soared into the sky as Phil climbed the boulders, making his way towards the back of the monster. The team resorted to jumping as high as they could and swiping at the neck, leaving the Hydra dizzy. When the opportunity arose, Sora leapt into the air, slicing its neck open as he sent the top half of the Hydra flying. Its lower body proceeded to digging its claws into the ground as it slammed its neck underground.

"Did I get it?" Sora asked urgently.

His response came quickly. Three new sets of Hydra heads and necks emerged from the earth, snapping at anything that came remotely close.

"It regenerates its head?" Donald quacked incredulously.

"Yes, that's what makes it difficult," Megara explained from the sidelines, tossing restorative items at the weakened warriors, "You can't win by slicing off its head. You need to find another way."

"Sora!" Phil called from behind the monster, "Get up on the Hydra's back!"

Sora obeyed, running quickly towards the beat's torso, dodging any of the heads that attempted to take a bite out of him.

"Get up on the Hydra's back!"

He hopped onto a stray boulder, readying himself to make a huge leap onto the monster's hind leg.

"Get up on the Hydra's back!"

He grabbed onto the beast's scaly back, hanging on for dear life as he climbed atop it.

"Get up on the Hydra's back!"

"I'M HERE, ALREADY!" he screeched, attempting to keep his balance.

Phil dug out a huge urn from the rubble, the kind he used to save for easy training. He chucked it at Sora, who flung his Keyblade at it in an attempt to change its trajectory. The urn came crashing down onto the Hydra's back, knocking out all of its heads at once. The team didn't hesitate to grab one head each, slicing and dicing each one with all of their strength. Sora jumped off the beast's back and stopped at each head, finishing all of them off with a slice to the neck.

Losing all of its heads angered the Hydra considerably. It raised its neck from the ground, revealing seven new heads for the heroes to deal with.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Donald quacked in fear.

"It's hopeless…" Akyra muttered, darkness clouding her vision, "There's nothing we can do."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked urgently, facing his old friend. She was beginning to terrify him; the friend he cared so much for, the one he can always rely on to stick by his side, was losing her spirit, just like Hercules. He couldn't afford for that to happen to her. Especially not now!

It happened instantly. She dropped to the floor, her eyes shut and her breathing soft. She lay passed out on the ground, as if completely asleep.

"Akyra! Wake up!" he screeched, falling to the ground beside her.

"What happened?" Goofy asked desperately, running to their side.

"I don't know, she's not moving!"

"Maybe she just needs a little boost!" Donald said confidently, casting his best healing spell on her. The green petals sparkled and the magic dust faded, yet she lay motionless on the ground.

"It didn't work…?" Donald whispered, confused.

"Go after the Hydra! I'll take care of her!" Megara cried, running onto the battlefield.

"But-" Sora began.

"You have to defeat it! We can't help her if that monster keeps tearing this place apart!" she said quickly, picking Akyra off the ground and carrying her to safety. Sora watched in fear as she carried his motionless friend aside. They were only one man down, yet it felt like they had no hope left.

He breathed in heavily and joined the battle, trying his best to focus on the beast as Pegasus soared in to their rescue.

* * *

The afternoon breeze felt soft against her skin. Her eyes were shut yet the brightness of the setting sun woke her with a start. And she was having such a peaceful rest too…

"What happened here?" Akyra asked herself as she lazily opened her eyes. The sun was still too much for her to take. But since when did the sun feel so warm and inviting in the Coliseum? These peaceful surroundings aren't exactly what it's known for.

She sat herself upright and rubbed her eyes, attempting to get a better view of her surroundings. She almost wished he hadn't.

"Where am I!?" she screeched, scrambling to her feet. She grabbed the brick wall beside her as she regained her balance. She absolutely did not want to be losing that, given her surroundings.

She was at the highest point in the town; she could see absolutely everything, miles and miles into the horizon. She could see the central square, the alleyway, the train tracks, the woods, every ice cream shop she'd come to love and every dark pathway she crept through to hide away from Roxas.

She was in Twilight Town; at the very top of the central station clock tower.

"Of all the places to end up…" she muttered softly, keeping her body shifted towards the wall as she slowly made her way towards the clock. Perhaps there was a stairway she could get to…

"Where are you going?"

The voice was so serene, so genuine. As if Akyra had been lying there for ages; as if absolutely nothing seemed off about this surrounding. As if their entire lives had revolved around this moment. Not a shred of doubt or worry was present in the voice. Nothing but innocent curiosity.

If Akyra had her way, she'd cry, right then and there.

"Kairi…" she said softly, not daring to turn around in case her feelings decided to get the best of her.

"Come sit with me," Kairi said naively.

Akyra took a deep breath and turned around. She calmly joined her old friend, hanging her legs over the ledge just as she did, blinking furiously. There had to be some kind of explanation.

Kairi had never seen any world other than Hollow Bastion and their home. Yet, she didn't look any different. Her hair was still short, her frame was still tiny and her smile was still filled with the same peaceful innocence she had when her friends left her all alone on Destiny Islands. She didn't look out of place at all; in fact, she seemed as if she was home again.

"Aren't you scared?" Akyra asked her, still taking in the presence of her best friend.

Kairi giggled. "Scared of what? Falling? Akyra, don't be silly, you know we're more careful than that…"

"We left you all alone, all by yourself on the islands. And now you're in a completely different world and you're not even bothered?" Akyra asked, her voice cracking.

Kairi's smile fell, looking confused. "What are you-"

"Ice cream's here!"

Akyra's heart stopped. It couldn't be.

"We would've gotten here faster but this nuthead couldn't make up his mind about which flavour he wanted," Riku said coolly, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Hey! I didn't take THAT long," Sora argued.

"You chose the same flavour you always get!"

"But that mango-peach one looked really good too…"

The boys laughed as Riku took Sora's head under his arm, rubbing his fist on his head.

They didn't look a day older than they had on the islands. Kairi and the boys. They wore the same clothes and laughed the same laughs, their smiles filled with such ignorance of the outside world.

"But this doesn't make any sense," Akyra said quickly.

"I got you your favourite, Akyra!" Sora interrupted, handing her an ice cream cone. Akyra stared blankly at his offering, at a complete loss for words.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked Sea-Salt Ice Cream," he said candidly.

She did like it. It was her favourite flavour. She was completely baffled and confused with the scene that surrounded her. How did they get so young? How did they manage to get to Twilight Town? Why are they acting as if everything is normal? Her mind raced with so many questions and so many possible answers. But her heart, her poor nostalgic heart, only wanted one thing in the whole world.

Ice cream and the sunset with her friends.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, taking the cone in her hands. Sora took a seat beside her as Riku and Kairi ended their playful banter and seated themselves as well. Each of them enjoyed their ice cream in silence, watching the sun as it slowly set on the horizon.

This scene seemed absolutely perfect. It was everything she could have ever hoped for; her childhood friends, safe and sound, all together again. After all, isn't that what she'd been fighting for all this time?

Something just… didn't seem right. Something was missing.

Akyra finished her cone and rose to her feet. "Seriously, now, why are we all here?"

Kairi turned to face her, looking very confused again. "We do this every night. After work, remember?"

Akyra coughed. Or laughed. Nevertheless, something got stuck in her throat. Work? Who works?

"Work?" she asked, almost hysterically, "Seriously? How did you come up with _work_, Kairi?"

Her eyes widened. "Who's Kairi?"

Akyra's smile fell as she tensed. There was no doubt in her mind; the girl looked like Kairi. She sounded like Kairi. Everything about her screamed Kairi. And there is no way Akyra would forget one of her best friends like that, she was certain.

"You're Kairi, she said faintly.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Sora asked.

Akyra shook her head. This was unbelievable. Almost as silly as that Wonderland world they visited.

"How about we jog your memory?" Riku suggested.

"Yeah, that's an idea!" Sora chirped, turning to Kairi, "Tell her the first letter of your name."

Kairi laughed. "Alright, fine. It's – "

Kairi's lips moved, but no sound came out of them. Akyra stared at her blankly. This wasn't going to work.

"I can't believe you forgot my name after all this time, Akyra," Kairi said solemnly, her smile falling, "I'm offended…"

"No offence, Akyra, but that's a pretty lame thing to do," Riku said coolly, "How long have you known her for and you can't even remember her name?"

"Yeah, Akyra, you're awful!" Sora said defensively, putting a consoling hand on Kairi's shoulder.

Akyra was getting more and more infuriated. She knew she was right! "Give me a break, Sora! You can't possibly tell me her name's not Kairi…"

"Sora!" Riku laughed, "Now I know she's not kidding!"

"What's so funny?" Akyra snapped.

Sora's face fell. "You don't remember my name either? It's me, Roxas! How could you forget?"

"Roxas…" Akyra repeated. She was so confused. She knew Roxas from Twilight Town. But the Roxas she knew was long gone. It was a painful memory to recall but she knew, deep in her heart, that the boy seated in front of her was not the Roxas she remembered.

"Akyra, what's going on?" Kairi asked urgently.

"It's not…" Akyra began, grabbing her head with both hands, "This isn't right! You're Sora, Kairi and Riku! Just the way I remember from the islands!"

"Riku? That's a laugh," Riku sighed, "The name's Axel. Get it memorized."

Akyra stiffened. "AXEL? You have got to be kidding me!"

Kairi rose from her seat, a disappointed look on her face. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"This isn't funny, anymore!" Sora agreed, rising as well.

Riku followed suit. "You honestly don't remember us, do you?"

Akyra was completely speechless. She felt cornered and alone, even among her closest friends. They were spewing nonsense to her, absolute nonsense. Nonsense she didn't know how to respond to. She knew an Axel and a Roxas from a distant time ago; but she remembered them. She knew in her heart that the people standing before her weren't who they said they were.

"You're wrong," she said assertively, "I know exactly who you are."

"So you're saying we don't know our own names?" Sora said evenly, glaring at her.

"You've got some nerve, you know that?" Riku added, approaching her furiously and causing her to back away in defence.

"After everything we've done for you; all the ice cream we bought you!" Sora said angrily, raising his voice as he approached her as well. She backed away even more, getting closer and closer to the edge of the clock tower as each of her friends intimidated her further. Her heel was on the ledge and she could feel the brick cracking beneath her shoe. There was nowhere to hide.

"Do you take us for IDIOTS?" Kairi screeched angrily, pushing Akyra over the edge.

She felt the ground disappear from beneath her feet as she fell headfirst off the tower. The town and its treasures zoomed past her yet she felt oddly at peace, almost as if she was floating off the tower. Her heart didn't race and her eyes weren't flashing her with meaningful events of her life. Yet, her mind was uneasy. The confusion no longer bothered her; it seemed like a distant memory right now. She didn't understand what she was feeling. But she felt it, and wholeheartedly. A piece of her was missing, something about her life was off; that was enough to take away the fear of impending death.

Her eyes didn't lie. She saw her friends, just as she remembered them from home. And her mind knew their names, their faces, their smiles. She was positive about herself; they were wrong.

But her heart kept screaming _they were right_.

* * *

"This happened because of me. Had I just finished off that Hydra, none of this would have happened. I'm just no use…"

"Aw, champ, you can't start thinking like that!"

"How do we know she's not dead?"

"DONALD, WILL YOU STOP WITH THE DEAD THING?"

"She can't be dead if she's breathing. Gawrsh, look! She's even openin' her eyes!"

When Akyra came around, she was greeted by the piercing sunlight, the broken Coliseum and three pairs of curious eyes, scanning her intently as she lazily opened her eyes. She watched Sora shut his eyes and sigh with relief as he fell back. Goofy proceeded to smile and Donald's face filled with worry.

She was back to where she was before, back to familiarity; where her friends knew their names and her heart felt silent, no longer overcome with unfamiliar pain. She smiled with relief.

"You thought I was dead?" she asked softly as she slowly felt herself regain strength.

Donald stuttered before quacking what sounded like a laugh. "In my defence, I was worried."

Akyra raised an eyebrow. So, Donald wants to be sweet now? It was time to teach him a lesson then. She quickly sat up straight and grabbed him, pulling him into a vice grip hug. Donald quacked what sounded like threats of impending oblivion as he tried to wriggle himself free but to no avail.

In the meantime, Megara had taken a seat beside Hercules who, despite being happy about their victory and friendly reunion, still looked utterly defeated.

"It's not your fault," Akyra said quickly, letting go of the protesting duck, "I don't know what happened just now, but it had nothing to do with you. I'm sure of it."

"She's right," Sora agreed, "You have a lot on your plate. Give yourself a chance to relax."

"Plus, it looks like there won't be any games for a while," Goofy added encouragingly.

Hercules smiled a tiny smile in thanks, but still looked unconvinced. Megara rose from her seat, dusting herself off. "Don't worry about Wonderboy here. I'll look after him. I owe you guys big time."

Sora nodded in thanks as Akyra rose to her feet. "It's no big deal," he said, "Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up again. We'll take care of it."

"Yeah! Because we're heroes!" Donald added heroically.

Megara pursed her lips, completely confused. "When did you three make hero?"

Donald began fuming, looking as if he was ready to explode any moment. Akyra inhaled quickly, attempting to change the subject. "We'll go over that next time. Um, we may have to leave now, hehe."

Megara smiled. "Alright. Don't be strangers."

"And stay a little longer next time! We have some serious training to catch up on," Phil added.

Goofy faced Hercules and flashed him a warming smile. "We hope you feel better soon, Hercules."

"Oh, hang on!" Sora interrupted, digging into his pocket, "I forgot to return the Olympus Stone."

As he pulled the stone out of his pocket and attempted to hand it back to its original owner, the stone flashed with a bright, familiar light. It held the Keyhole to the world locked under its power all this time, without the heroes knowing it. Sora didn't hesitate to call on his Keyblade, giving it his signature twirl as he locked the Keyhole, freeing the world from the dangers of the Heartless if only for a certain period of time. At least now they can continue journeying with peace of mind that the Coliseum is as safe as it will ever be for now.

They exchanged a few more tearful farewells and words of encouragement to Hercules before leaving the Coliseum, swiftly making their way to the Gummi Ship. Donald had jumped ahead, quacking something inaudible to Goofy as the young teenagers trailed behind in silence. They both wore neutral expressions and walked with a bounce in their steps yet the tension in the air was absolutely suffocating.

"What happened?" Sora asked vaguely. He didn't need to explain what he was talking about; it was obvious.

Akyra took a deep breath. "Today was different. I didn't see darkness."

"You still passed out. And these things always seem to happen when we're being attacked from every side, when it's harder to protect each other. What if you had gotten hurt?" he asked.

"I know something's wrong, okay?" Akyra said defensively, "I don't know what it is but something's not right."

She was reluctant to tell him about her vision of Twilight Town when she was unconscious. He didn't remember much of Roxas or Axel after all and it would only add to her suspicious actions. It's bad enough Sora was taking notice.

Sora sighed. He remembered the warning Yen Side had given him. But he wasn't ready to give up on his friends just yet.

"How about we stop at Hollow Bastion," he suggested, "We can ask Merlin if he knows anything. He does know a bit about your weapon. And Leon or the others might have some ideas."

Akyra flashed him a crooked smile. "I guess it's worth a shot. Won't Donald be upset with our detour?"

Sora laughed. "I'd like to see him TRY and stop me."

"HEY, are you slowpokes done yammering? Come on!" Donald quacked from the distance.

"Alright, calm down already," Sora argued, scampering off towards the fuming duck.

Akyra watched as her friends argued and yelled, letting out a small chuckle at their antics. They were so full of light, full of promise and bravery. It was odd; she once felt a part of them. But these moments of weakness, these flashes of darkness and nonsensical dreams… They made her feel distant from them. She knew she hadn't changed much. Sure, she held on to a few extra memories they decided to erase. What difference did it make? Her purpose was still the same. She was still an ally of the light and the keeper of justice she had always been. This internal conflict wasn't hers.

As she slowly made her way to the Gummi Ship, only one thing seemed clear: she had memories of one life yet her heart felt as if it was filled with the memories of a thousand lives. A thousand lives that suddenly decided they wanted full control of her conscious.

* * *

KHA: I felt it necessary to add the "Get up on the Hydra's back" bit xD  
Audience: You are pure evil. We like that. Here's our business card.  
Akyra: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?  
Roxas: Sora only WISHES he was me. -_-  
KHA: Ugh... we need help...


	20. Old Friends, Old Rivals

KHA: Forget what I said before. THIS chapter is an eyesore. Like, there was a point when I wasn't even paying attention to my grammar.  
Akyra: DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?  
KHA: I do! I just don't like... the next 2-3 chapters xD  
Audience: Did this take you 2 weeks to write too? -_-  
KHA: Actually, it took me 5 days :)  
Roxas: AND YOU DIDN'T UPDATE UNTIL NOW?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did... Oh how I wish I did...

* * *

"Donald, it'd be nice if we could stop in Hollow Bastion for a second…" Sora said patiently, watching as they zoomed past the floating world of ruins and reconstruction.

"Not now. Later. Tomorrow. This is an emergency!" Donald quacked loudly, fiddling with the joystick as the Gummi Ship tumbled through space.

"We got a distress signal from the castle!" Goofy chimed in.

"It's fine…" Akyra said softly from her station, gazing out the window at the countless stars and constellations. Her mind was far away and her stare was blank.

Sora sighed as they began their landing. Their team had seen waves of Heartless, the most evil of creatures and stepped into a world that life itself had forgotten. There is nothing plaguing Disney Castle that they couldn't handle. Then again, they always handled these things with a full team. Were they just as reliable when divided?

It was the first time they had ever gracefully landed their ship on solid ground. Yet they never did have a fully equipped spot and hangar to land it in. Donald and Goofy elegantly manoeuvred the ship to safety, pressing buttons and pulling levers with such speed, as if they had been training in this facility since the day they were born.

"So, this is your castle?" Sora said quizzically, gazing at the hangar surrounding them, "It must be nice to be home…"

Goofy shuddered. "Ya know, something doesn't feel quite right…"

"You're back!" exclaimed a high-pitched voice.

A tone of voice so high could belong to nothing other than a chipmunk. And the Gummi specialists just happen to be two of the finest chipmunks Disney Castle has to offer.

"Move it! Let's go!" Dale cried shrilly, bouncing up and down with urgency.

"Queen Minnie needs to see you!" Chip added, bounding up the stairs towards the exit.

"The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!" Dale squeaked as he followed suit.

Donald and Goofy trailed behind him as the two teens moved a little slower, too busy taking in the scenery to think about the impending danger that awaited them.

* * *

Donald and Goofy's home was nothing short of a regal kingdom. Hedges were trimmed to perfection; flowers and gardens grew bountifully and surrounded the regal dominion of the universe's most celebrated royal family. Sora and Akyra were even more awed by the castle's beautiful interior when they had the chance to enter it. A long corridor with miniature balconies paved the way to the library with grand chandeliers and paintings created by the finest artists. The teenagers wanted nothing more than to bask in the glory of it all…

If only it weren't for those pesky Heartless, ambushing them with wave after wave of menacing shadows and ticking time bombs.

Every step they took summoned more waves of creatures, clawing and jumping at them hungrily from every corner. They could barely keep up as a team; Sora and Goofy's joint form couldn't even put a dent in the ocean of Heartless that pursued them. The team quickly retreated towards the library, realizing their efforts of truly riding the castle of the Heartless were futile. In the centre of the library was a short mouse with the same frame as the King, dressed in a regal pink dress and a majestic royal crown donned on her head.

"Your Majesty, Queen Minnie, we're back!" Donald yelled ceremoniously, saluting the queen.

"You're here!" she cried happily, clapping her hands together.

"Your royal highness, did you happen to summon us?" Goofy asked, saluting her as well.

Akyra was too busy taking in the scene to say anything; she had only ever formally met King Mickey once in Castle Oblivion and although she did not doubt the existence of his queen, it never occurred to her that she might be real.

Sora, on the other hand, decided to be his curious self as he lazily leaned on Donald and Goofy, both still stiff from their salute. "Where's the King?"

Queen Minnie blinked innocently at the strange teenagers as Donald grabbed Sora furiously and dragged him by the collar down to his level, keeping a hand on Akyra's wrist in case she decided to be snarky too.

"Excuse him. This is our friend, Sora. This here is Akyra."

Queen Minnie gasped. "Oh! The King told me all about you in his letters. Sora, he said you're a brave young man."

Sora smiled proudly, flicking at his nose as he held himself straight and triumphant.

"And of course, he said you wouldn't be anywhere without Akyra."

Sora's face fell in disbelief as he turned to face his childhood friend, who was grinning smugly at his expense.

"So, do you know where he is?" Sora asked flatly, still touchy about that last comment.

The queen shook her head, causing everyone to sigh in disappointment.

"Your Highness, what are the Heartless doing in your castle?" Donald asked, changing the subject.

"Oh my… so those are the Heartless… she mumbled to herself as she paced towards the King's desk at the center of the room.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them," Sora said quickly, confident in their obvious success.

The queen giggled. "I know I can count on you, Sora. Now, there's something I want you all to see. Would you please escort me to the Audience Chamber?"

This time, the four of them saluted her majesty together, accepting her request, but quickly dropped their pose when they heard her gasp.

"Oh no! I forgot to warn everyone in the castle about the danger! We must make sure they're hiding somewhere safe."

"We'll just have to split up and let everyone in the castle know!" Goofy proposed.

"All right, I'll tell everyone in the castle," Sora resolved.

"No, Sora," Donald protested, "you'll just get lost."

"You should stay with the queen and escort her to the Audience Chamber, Mr. Hero" Akyra suggested with a sly smile on her face.

Sora wanted to scowl at her attempt at sassiness but couldn't help but smile with her. At least that gloomy spirit from the Gummi Ship was gone for now.

"Okay, I'll escort the queen. Who will you go with? You'll get lost if you go off on your own too."

"She'll come with me," Goofy said happily, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Alright, it's settled!" Donald concluded.

"See you guys later, Sora chimed, waving goodbye to the rest of his team as they quickly exited the library.

"Let's be on our way, Sora" the queen said quickly, following Sora as he headed for the exit as well.

* * *

Akyra whacked at an unsuspecting Heartless as Goofy announced the danger to the cleaning staff. They were quite an odd group of janitors. The King, in his prime youth, had bewitched an army's worth of brooms with a spell that brought them to life. Their bristles were split in half and acted as legs; they had also grown little wooden arms and a mind of their own. They were quite convenient and very loyal to the King and Queen. When alerted of the threatening news, they filed quietly to safety without an ounce of panic.

"Is there anybody else we should tell?" she asked quietly as she approached them.

"Naw," Goofy replied, "They'll pass the message."

Akyra nodded blankly.

"Aw, you don't have to feel so bad, either."

"Huh?" she asked suddenly, blinking furiously.

"I know you've been havin' a rough time, Akyra. I think that's why Sora wanted you to see Merlin."

She gulped. "I keep screwing things up. I just don't want to hold you down."

Goofy chuckled. "You'll be okay soon. Ya just gotta keep smiling. We've been a team for a very long time and we'll keep sticking together until the end!"

Akyra smirked. She knew he was being honest and just wanted to make her feel better. That's what everyone loved most about Goofy. The least she could do was smile and thank him.

A part of her still felt lost.

"Where are we going now?" she asked as she followed him towards a wooden, spiral staircase.

"To the Audience Chamber and the Cornerstone of Light," he answered happily.

"What's that?"

"Welp, you'll just have to wait and see!"

* * *

Sora, with the help of Queen Minnie, had swiftly disposed of the Heartless that riddled their short road to the Audience Chamber. She revealed a hidden door beneath the throne room that led to the chamber and, in almost no time at all, the rest of his team had come to join them.

The room was vast and dark with an evil presence. A lovely, grand orb of light flickered at the centre of the room, giving it a bit of life. Yet, the sharp thorns that covered the wall was enough to swallow every ounce of happiness that entered that room.

"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone…" Queen Minnie explained, "But look… The thorns. They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean…"

The team approached the Cornerstone, examining its faint green light. Akyra squinted into the light. Something flickering caught her attention… it was oddly shaped like a person… a very familiar person…

"Is that?" she gasped.

"Maleficent?" Sora exclaimed.

"Well, well, well… What have we here?" the evil witch sneered. She hadn't directly materialized before them; she seemed to be more of a projection. Yet her poisonous voice was just as evil as always.

"If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder and his pitiful lackeys."

"What?" Donald quacked angrily, "Now you'll have to deal with me!"

He lunged towards the witch but jumped right through her, landing on the Cornerstone with a thud.

"All in good time," she said softly, "I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient."

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent?" Queen Minnie asked rather angrily.

"Ah, Queen Minnie, radiant as always," Maleficent continued, bowing to the royal queen, albeit ironically, "I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit to 'bright' for what I had in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness."

"You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" Queen Minnie menaced as Sora withdrew his Keyblade, ready to stop the witch at any cost.

"Ooh, how frightening," Maleficent mocked, "Very well, then. I'll stop… Just as soon as the castle belongs to me!"

She cackled forebodingly as she disappeared in a flash of green fire, her laugh still haunting the group as it echoed off the walls.

"What a hag," Sora concluded.

"You said it," Akyra agreed, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before," Queen Minnie said in a defeated tone of voice, "I looked through all the records in the library but I couldn't find a single clue."

"Oh!" Goofy exclaimed excitedly, "We should go ask somebody who knows lots of stuff that ain't in any book!"

"Merlin the Wizard!" Donald added happily.

"Yes! That's perfect!" Queen Minnie agreed.

Akyra stole a glance at her friend. He couldn't have, he just couldn't have… could he? Goofy was too simple and too innocent to pull something like this.

Yet, out of the corner of her eye, she caught Goofy discreetly winking at her in understanding. She smiled at him in thanks, fighting the urge to cry right then and there.

"Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice," Queen Minnie suggested.

"I guess we're off to Hollow Bastion, then?" Akyra asked, grinning widely.

"You bet!" Sora replied, waving a fist in the air, "Let's go!"

* * *

The team hurried their way to Hollow Bastion, scurrying for Merlin's house when they finally landed. Merlin pulled one of his old disappearing tricks on them when they finally caught up to him, but soon greeted the old heroes who have saved his home quite a number of times.

"It looks like you've learned a bit since the last time I saw you," he chuckled, facing Sora.

"Really?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Wait, wait!" Donald interrupted, "We've got a problem here!"

"May I ask you something?" Akyra intervened shyly to the great wizard.

"But of course, my dear, though I have a feeling of what you may wish to speak about."

Akyra's eyes widened with surprise. At least, she'd have less explaining to do.

"WE'VE GOT A SERIOUS PROBLEM HERE!" Donald shouted above the distractions.

"The castle's in danger?" Merlin asked, already seemingly aware of the problem.

Donald began babbling incoherently about Maleficent, the thorns and the Cornerstone, not necessarily in that order. But, the duck was so tied up in his explanation, he failed to realize Merlin magically teleporting them back to the castle, right in front of the Cornerstone and the queen.

"Perhaps I'd better just see for myself," Merlin said dismissively.

Merlin approached the Cornerstone while the rest of them remained in silence, awaiting his input on the recent danger.

"This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid it's quite serious," he said calmly after a few moments. Instead of providing an explanation, he simply waved his arms hurriedly, muttering a spell under his breath. A monochrome door materialized in front of him, a bit smaller than most doors, with a fleur-de-lys stamped on its crown.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"My boy, that is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what is happening in this castle. Of that, I'm certain."

Donald jumped with joy while Goofy showed his appreciation to the wizard. Akyra blinked confusedly at the door while Sora hungrily approached it, his hands outstretched towards the handles.

"Wait a moment!" Merlin cautioned, causing Sora to stop in his tracks, "The perpetrator must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, Sora. You must find that door. And when you do – lock it with your Keyblade."

"Got it," Sora agreed confidently.

"And one more thing: you are heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!"

Akyra pursed her lips. "I don't understand?"

Merlin chuckled. "You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you!"

Sora began walking towards the door, leaning sideways towards Akyra and whispering in her ear, "Can talking to Merlin wait?"

She nodded quickly, smirking. As much as she wanted to get answers, she couldn't help her excitement for this odd new world.

With a wide grin painted on his face, Sora approached the door and yanked on the handles, pulling the door open and enveloping the team into its blinding light.

* * *

Black and white and every shade of grey in between; Akyra kept rubbing her eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of any shade of…anything. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, everything stayed exactly the same: monochrome.

Monochrome. The perfect word to describe it.

The alternate world they landed in resembled the old cartoons Akyra and her friends used to watch on Saturday mornings after breakfast; the hills were lined with silly gates, odd characters carried limbs that defied natural physiology and every sound that was made seemed to be filtered in a ridiculous substitute.

Goofy shook his head when he came to, giving off an asinine rattling sound. "Hey, look! It's the Cornerstone of Light!"

Sora approached the Cornerstone, examining it closely. It looked just as it did in the castle, without any silly lines or contours; yet, it matched the monochrome environment.

"What's going on? Everything's black and white!" Sora exclaimed, investigating himself in the process. Their arms had taken a more noodle-like appearance, while their eyes had expanded to large, cartoon-like dots.

"Hey!" Donald yelled, raising his foot to get a better look, "This is kind of like…. Um…uhmm…"

"Déjà-vu?" Goofy finished.

"You mean you used to live here? And look like this?" Akyra added, becoming increasingly distressed at her wardrobe. She loved her clothes. Now, she had to make do with colourless, sketchy garments?

"Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?"

A large, hairy figure came screeching to a halt in front of them. He looked aggravated and tired with a podgy, cat-like nose and a voice that matched evil Pete's flawlessly.

The group didn't hesitate to point their fingers at him. Pete worked for Maleficent, the evil witch behind the wrongdoings in the castle. If there was any villain at all, it was him.

"Why I oughta…" Pete threatened, raising his fists in the air, "Bah! I don't have time for punks like you! So I guess I'll go easy on ya!"

Pete escaped in a hurry towards the wharf as the team lowered their defensive stance. They scurried after him, following him to the edge of an empty docking station.

"What's you punk's beef with me anyway!" he shrieked at them, his attention to grammar almost nonexistent, "Who are ya anyway? You new around here?"

"Cut the act," Sora threatened.

Pete seemed as if he was about to blow his hat off with rage. Yet, a steamboat's blowing whistle in the distance calmed him down. He quickly faced the direction the whistle came from, steadily examining the horizon.

Goofy shook his head, confused. "You know, something's not quite right here. Are you sure you're Pete?"

Pete gritted his teeth, glaring at Goofy. "Well, of course I'm Pete! I'm the captain of the steamboat! So stop botherin' me and hit the road! I gotta go find the little runt what stole my boat!"

Goofy pulled the four of them in a tight huddle, whispering silently. "I think we may have made a mistake."

"I'm starting to think the same thing. He hasn't even summoned any Heartless yet," Sora added.

Goofy nodded and left the huddle, approaching the anxious scapegoat, "Sorry we attacked you like that, Captain Pete!"

"Oh really?" he said angrily, "Well, if you're really sorry, then go find out who stole my steamboat!"

"Y-yes sir?" Sora saluted nervously.

Akyra sighed. He's not much of a forgiving guy, is he?

"We have a door to find, you know!" she hissed as they helped Pete rise to his feet.

"Yeah! Why are we helping this guy?" Donald whispered angrily, heading towards the Cornerstone of Light, leaving Pete to sulk.

"I guess we did just promise him…" Sora resolved as they exited the pier, "Besides, I don't see any doors around here. Do you?"

* * *

The team experienced their next tribulation with a touch of confusion. Four new doors had appeared in Cornerstone Hill, each of which led to a different environment under attack by Heartless. The team was forced to eliminate the horde of rampant Heartless with the help of an older version of King Mickey, who seemed to be a part of the monochrome world, like steamboat Pete, instead of the king they were searching for.

Each little door led them to different surroundings: a rickety construction site, a little town with a large cannon, a tall building on fire and the inside of a pleasant living room. Within each environment, the king joined the team and helped eliminate the Heartless, shaking Sora's hand after a job well done and rewarding the team with a memory from the past…

The four memories detailed a progression in time with events in a faraway world. Maleficent had insulted and berated Pete, disappointed with his repeated failures. Pete, with a broken heart, made a strong wish to go back in time, back to when his life was simpler. To his surprise, his wish was granted, and a door resembling the one the team went through materialized before him, giving him a chance to step into the past.

The team made an important connection. They weren't in another world; they were in the past! And if they were in the past, they could change the future! Although the four friends would never indulge in such a sin, it definitely explained what their villains were planning.

The final two memories detailed Pete's experiences when he showed the magical door to Maleficent. The evil witch devised a plan to send Pete back into the past, before the construction of the castle, and have him destroy the Cornerstone, the very thing that prevented Maleficent from ever taking over the castle. Pete took his second chance to impress the witch and stepped through the door happily, wondering out loud about his old steamboat…

When the team had eliminated the Heartless and returned to Cornerstone Hill, they caught a glimpse of the evil Pete they knew all too well huddling towards the waterway, and the Cornerstone of Light missing from its pedestal. He was being closely followed by the older version of himself, the one who enlisted the group in finding his steamboat.

"Aw, which is it?" Sora whined, grabbing his head in confusion. Old Pete, new Pete, good Pete, bad Pete… there was no making sure!

"Quick! We have to get the Cornerstone of Light back!" Donald quacked, summoning his trusty staff as he prepared for battle.

* * *

They found both Petes arguing next to the steamboat, throwing a few punches at each other before the team arrived. The Pete from the past was knocked out cold while the Pete from the future hopped onto the steamboat, attempting to make his escape with the Cornerstone on the travelling compartment, caged within a wooden prison.

The group brought his escape to a screeching halt. They had huddled around the mountain of junk Pete had unloaded from the steamboat to make room for the Cornerstone and, with a swift flick of their weapons, sent the pieces of junk flying towards the boat, hitting the engine and propellers and even Pete. The steamboat came to a halt close to the shore after having taken a substantial amount of damage from the junk and Sora leaped onboard, hacking away at the wood. Luckily, wood makes a poor cage and, with a few quick strokes, Sora freed the Cornerstone while simultaneously knocking Pete overboard. Pete, with a disgruntled sigh of defeat, ran off towards the wharf while the team brought the steamboat back to the shore.

"It's the Cornerstone!" Donald exclaimed, clapping happily.

"Yeah, and Pete's getting away!" Akyra added as-a-matter-of-factly.

"We'll come back for the Cornerstone later," Sora said urgently, "We have to catch him. He's heading for the door!"

* * *

When the team arrived at the wharf, little did they know they were about to engage in an epic struggle. Pete from the past sided with them but was easily frightened and distressed, causing him to run in circles and not provide much help to the team. The villainous Pete waged war against the team and this time, it was personal.

He fought the same way he had back in Olympus Coliseum yet, this time, he played with the environment, sending the team to places in the past such as the rickety construction site and the building on fire. The fight would have been less of a problem had Pete from the past not lost his courage and run amuck. Still, Pete was never a threatening enemy for the team and he certainly didn't prove them wrong this time.

With a quick blow to the knee executed by Donald Duck, Pete was brought to his knees, begging for mercy.

"I'm getting out of here!" he shrieked, raising his arms to the air. He seemed to be containing a power and, with a flick of his wrist, he summoned a door identical to the one Merlin had conjured for them. He escaped through the door with his tail between his legs while Sora hurriedly jumped at the opportunity to seal it forever, their mission complete.

"Would someone tell me what's going on here?" Pete from the past yelled furiously, "Who was that creep anyways?"

Sora was about to truthfully explain his identity before Goofy slapped his hand over Sora's mouth, halting him from creating a time paradox.

"Sora! That's a secret," he said happily.

Pete grumbled. "Secret? What secret? Oh, never mind now. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble. And to show ya my appreciation, I'll let ya pilot my steamboat. Best little craft on the river! My deck hand, Mickey, is late anyways."

And with that, Pete let them climb aboard his prized possession, allowing the team to blow the whistles and ring the bells and Sora to handle the wheel and pilot the steamboat back to Cornerstone Hill, with Mickey Mouse resting lazily on the stern.

* * *

The group carefully placed the Cornerstone back in its original spot, proud of their work.

"Alright, we're ready to head back. Good thing, I don't think my eyes can handle one solid colour anymore," Akyra said, sounding relieved.

"Wait!" Donald quacked, "As long as we're here…"

Sora and Goofy's eyes widened, understanding clearly what Donald was referencing. Without hesitation, they grabbed him by the wrists and dragged him towards the exit, his quacks of protest drowned by Akyra's laughter following behind.

* * *

Queen Minnie watched eagerly as the thorns that ravaged the room slowly turned lighter and lighter, until disappearing instantly. She smiled widely and clapped her hands as Chip and Dale danced gleefully at her feet.

"By george, they've accomplished their mission!" Merlin happily exclaimed.

The team came suddenly bursting through the door, back into their world of light and colour, while simultaneously interrupting Dale expressing his idea of throwing an acorn feast.

"Welcome back!" the queen exclaimed, rushing towards the heroes, "Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for what you've done."

"Now, I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there?" Merlin asked nervously.

"Of course not!" Donald loudly exclaimed.

"Look who's talking," Akyra said mockingly as Sora and Goofy laughed, causing Donald to let out a quack so loud, it shook the building. His quacking must have been quite excessive, for the noise he caused attracted the presence of another resident of the castle. She walked proudly and elegantly, quite like the queen, and was clad in the finest mauve dress with a matching tiara glorifying her brow.

The team assumed she was very close with their quacking ally, seeing that she was a duck as well, just like Donald!

"Daisy!" he happily exclaimed, adding emphasis on his joy to see her, "Daisy, I'm back!"

"Who's that?" Akyra asked curiously.

"That's Daisy," Goofy replied, "She's Donald's very special sweetheart."

"Really…" Sora said casually, sounding interested in a more sinister way. Perhaps this was something to tease the duck with at a later time.

Donald happily approached his love but was greeted by a very angry glare, causing him to jump back with surprise.

"Donald!" she said angrily, her normally tender voice laced with aggression, "You forgot about our date again. You'd better have a good excuse this time!"

"But, Daisy, I…" Donald began but just couldn't find the words to continue. It was his fault, and he knew it.

"I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while!"

Donald, his face full of fear, examined the room vigorously, trying to find any way to escape this hopeless situation. He finally caught a glimpse of the door to the past, snickering evilly as he shifted his eyes.

"Donald!" Merlin cautioned.

"I'll just be a minute!" Donald promised as he ran towards the door.

"Going somewhere?" Daisy angrily shouted, grabbing onto the duck's tail and stopping him in his tracks.

"Of course not!" Donald said innocently, tugging vigorously at his tail as he tipped over his love, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Donald!" she yelled angrily, her eyes shooting daggers.

The team laughed at their feathered friend's misfortune, watching hungrily as Daisy chased him to ever corner of the room. But, their excitement was cut short when the Cornerstone of Light began shaking, exposing a bright light that Sora was all too familiar with. With a flick of the Keyblade, he locked away Disney Castle, freeing it from darkness and protecting it from harm.

"Daisy, we need Donald for a little longer," he said sympathetically to the fuming duck.

"How MUCH longer?" she asked through her teeth, still a little angry.

"I'll be back soon, Daisy," Donald promised lovingly, making her blush with happiness.

"Don't worry, Queen Minnie," Goofy reassured with a salute, "We'll return soon."

"Oh, and if you see the King, please tell him that we are still looking for him," Sora added.

"I will," the queen said with pride.

* * *

As Donald and Goofy prepared the ship with the help of Chip and Dale, Sora and Akyra were left to wait in the hangar until they were good and ready to let any passengers aboard. Donald was quite meticulous about his aircraft and wouldn't let anyone inside, not even Daisy, until it was good and ready.

"I think I know why you wanted to see me, my dear," Merlin said from behind them, startling the teenagers slightly.

Akyra gulped slightly, wishing she never had to go through with this. Sora listened intently, leaning forward to keep their conversation private.

"Tell me, do you still have that book I gave you?" he asked.

Akyra stared blankly at him. She still had it, she just wasn't happy about owning it anymore. She remembered the euphoria she felt when he first handed that dusty book to her, full of wonders and secrets. But, after Castle Oblivion, she cursed that wretched book and tossed into the storage compartment of the Gummi Ship, never to see light of day again. She used to think it was cool to see dreams and unfold memories, awaken hidden truths and discover new possibilities. But that was a very long time ago.

She nodded slowly, not saying a word.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Have you even opened it recently?"

"No," she said softly, "I don't… I don't want to."

"Now, Akyra, you can't go repressing your Staffblade. This weapon isn't a privilege, it is an honour," he warned, "If you keep pushing it away, it will not hesitate to find someone else who is worthy."

Akyra looked to the ground. Great inspirational rant there, old guy. Way to make her feel weak.

"Now, now, I did not mean to frighten you," Merlin reassured with a chuckle, "I had noticed a change in you when you came to visit Hollow Bastion again. I cannot tell you what has changed in you; but your weapon is sensing it as well. You must always remember: your weapon is your ally. It listens to you and, as such, you must listen to it as well."

Akyra shuffled her feet. "What can I do?"

Merlin brought his hand to his chin, deep in thought. "I can't be certain of what is ailing you but you do seem out of sorts. As if you lost something important. Does that make sense?"

Akyra was too afraid to nod, but couldn't agree with him more. She had lost many things. Roxas, Naminé… and not just people. The things she had seen and the trials she had witnessed; saying goodbye so many times that hello had lost all meaning. Everything brought about a feeling of sadness. She had seen so little happiness that she'd rather not feel anything anymore.

"Well, you could start by finding your spark; something that will get you fighting, something you would die for," Merlin explained, "That should get you up and about again. You must prove to your Staffblade that it did not make a wrong choice. I, for one, know it did not; there is no one better to wield it than you. But, you must convince yourself of that."

Akyra nodded, signalling her understanding.

"Thanks for the advice," Sora interjected.

"Of course. Have a safe journey and do be careful," Merlin finished as Donald and Goofy announced their intention to depart immediately.

The two teenagers scurried towards the spaceship lot, Sora leading the way, "Don't you worry, Akyra. Everything will be fine. The next world isn't too far away. It had a skull and crossbones on it. Sounds fun!"

"Sounds dangerous, you mean," she chuckled as they entered the spaceship.

Even when they had turned on the engines and warped out of the station, Akyra still decided not to make a trip to the storage facility. She didn't exactly need that darn book for anything… And she didn't feel quite ready to look through it anyways. What could it possibly tell her that would help her now?

She could still remember the title of the chapter she was supposed to read next; the one she bookmarked before everything happened. And still, a year later, it never made any sense to her.

_Chapter 6: The Staffblade – a defender of light and a beacon of pure evil_

* * *

KHA: Bum Bum BUUUUM!  
Everyone: -snores-  
KHA: O_o


	21. He's a Pirate!

KHA:...  
Audience: That was a quick update, what happened?  
KHA: ...msdjjknf...  
Akyra: Are you okay? O_o  
KHA: ...KINGDOM HEARTS 3...  
Roxas: What? O.O  
KHA: ...IT'S COMING...  
Everyone: *insane screaming* *faints*

Disclaimer: How do you expect me to write a disclaimer when KINGDOM HEARTS 3 IS COMING? *dies* *comes back to life* I do not own Kingdom Hearts *dies*

* * *

No one in their right mind would trust anything with skull and crossbones on it. The symbol meant a multitude of things: poison, danger, pirates… all of which seemed less than pleasurable. Yet, the latter was always laced with some form of adventure.

Immediately after disembarking the ship, Akyra held her arm up in the air, comparing the colour of her skin to her surroundings. In fact, the entire team looked out of place. Their vibrant skin colours, flashy clothes and joyful dispositions made them stick out in this place like a sore thumb. They were surrounded by sullen, gloomy colours; stone walls and archways were dripping with mould and muck and the air felt heavily polluted. Not to mention that pungent sent of alcohol the seemed to linger at every corner.

"Um… this place is…" Sora began, at a loss for words.

"…kinda different," Goofy finished.

Akyra gazed out into the town below them, twitching her nose in disgust. "And smelly. What are we even doing here?"

Her question was immediately answered by a deafening shriek coming from the town below.

"There's your answer," Donald said tiredly.

"Do ya think it might be Organization XIII?" Goofy asked in fright.

"Only one way to find out!" Sora said proudly, whipping out his weapon as he proceeded for the stone staircase that led to the town. The rest of the group followed closely behind him, cowering defensively.

* * *

In an open dock near the ocean, Pete, who had narrowly escaped the heroes during their last encounter at Disney Castle, was chatting with what seemed to be a group of grown men, dressed in tattered ship-wear with permanent scowls on their faces.

They were no ordinary men; absolutely nothing of the sorts. This angry crew used to be one of the finest crew of pirates that ocean had ever seen. But, after coveting cursed treasure, they had lost their right to exist, belonging to neither the living nor the dead. In the full moonlight, one can see them for what they really were; fleshless beings with immortal souls.

Pete dismissed their discussion, preferring to attempt to gain this crew as his personal sidekick against his long-time enemies. He had just finished convincing them of the team's threat as they came bounding down the steps, weapons drawn for battle.

"See! Those are the punks I was telling you about!" Pete cried fearfully.

"Who're you calling punks? That's Sora, Akyra, Donald, and Goofy to you. And don't you forget it!" Sora responded aggressively.

"That we won't," ensured the captain of the crew, "And to be sure, we'll engrave it on your tombstone."

"Whoa! I like your style," Pete complimented.

The captain chuckled, unamused. "Men! Half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest – bring me the medallion!"

"Aw, so we only get to stomp on a few of you?" Sora taunted, earning himself a cocky laugh from his team.

Pete grew anxious when the crew split up, leaving five men on the field to confront the group. "Be careful of their magic! They have something that doesn't belong in this world!"

Akyra raised her staff, holding it with both hands as she examined it closely, smiling slyly. "Hear that, Donald? They're afraid of our magic."

"Heh heh heh…" Donald chuckled under his breath, summoning a ball of fire at the tip of his staff as tiny bolts of lightning flickered above Akyra's weapon.

Without hesitation, the team lunged for their enemies, the advantage clearly on their side.

* * *

It wasn't long before the captain's men went scurrying away with their tails between their legs.

"Hey! This ain't over!" Pete called as he fled with the crew.

Sora relaxed his weapon. "If Pete's here, then we have some work to do."

"And that pirate captain looked pretty mean too!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Do you think Pete's trying to turn him into a Heartless?" Akyra asked, raising her hand to her chin in thought.

"Well…we ARE here…" Donald pointed out.

The group didn't need convincing. They set off for the town, pursuing the second group of pirates that did not join the battle.

* * *

As many encounters as the group had with the Heartless in town, little did they know that their meeting with a poignant young man would change the course of their adventures here. He was a courteous and respectful young adult with an extensive vocabulary and the determination to save a beautiful young woman his age, whom was taken hostage by the pirate crew. The team had rescued him from a group of menacing Heartless, leaving him indebted to them.

"My own fencing skills are not to be ashamed of but I have never faced foes such as that before," he complimented.

"You really think we're that good?" Sora asked with a smile.

"I truly do," he said graciously, "My friend has been taken from me but I must rescue her! Would you help me?"

"Of course!" Sora exclaimed excitedly, mirroring his team's intentions, "My name's Sora. These are my friends: Donald, Akyra and Goofy."

"And I am William Turner," he concluded, "But call me Will."

The newly reformed team resolved their itinerary; they would head for the docks, where the pirate kidnappers surely are headed to return to their ship. The team set off in a frenzy towards the harbour, silently hoping they were not too late.

* * *

Despite their efforts, the group made it to the edge of the harbour quick enough to watch the pirate ship sail away into the murky horizon with their friend onboard, most assuredly terrified and alone.

"We're too late…" Will sighed, "Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann and took her to their ship. Now they've sailed… and I'll never be able to find her!"

"Then she's long gone. The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable."

The voice that had joined them was low and husky, almost regal. It didn't take long for the team to realize that it belonged to neither of them.

"Best you find yourself another girl, mate," the man continued, hiding himself from their view as he hoped on a ship from the docks.

"You… what are you doing aboard the Interceptor?" Will asked, boarding the ship alongside his new friends, "She is off limit to civilians!"

"Ah, it's a good thing I'm going to commandeer it then," the husky man continued, "She'll make a fine pirate ship."

Sora's eyes widened excitedly as he gasped. "A pirate?"

The man leapt from the shadows, revealing his identity to the team. His face looked dirty and sunken in with streaks of worn-out makeup. His hair sat in dreads and trinkets covered by a red bandana, and his clothes seemed tattered and old, as if they hadn't been washed in weeks. Yet, the smouldering look in his eyes seemed to communicate one thing only: pirate.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please," he introduced.

"Take me with you!" Will pleaded, "Help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann. I got you out of that jail cell, Sparrow. Do this, and your debt's repaid."

The captain scoffed. "You'll have to win fair lady's heart on your own, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Will chuckled. "Are you sure you can sail her? All on your OWN?"

Captain Jack stuttered, at a loss for words. He composed himself, admitting defeat. "You've a point there."

"Thanks, Sparrow," Will said nonchalantly, boarding the ship.

"CAPTAIN Sparrow," he corrected.

"I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy and Akyra," Sora said excitedly as they followed Will onto the ship, "And he's Will Turner."

Captain Jack Sparrow's eyes widened excitedly. "That's short for William, I imagine. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

Will nodded, confused as to how this man new so much about him in so little time.

"Well then, Mr. Turner, you get us ready to make way. I've some effects to liberate."

Will raced onto the ship, preparing the sails for their departure. In the meantime, the group had reassembled, following a smug Sora as he approached the captain.

"Sora, do you really want to be a pirate?" Goofy asked fearfully.

"You never struck me as the pirate type," Akyra added, referring to their childhood together.

Sora laughed proudly. "Of course not!"

He approached the captain, leaving Donald to ponder his true intentions. For someone who doesn't want to be a pirate, he's doing a good job fooling them!

"What do you make of this Will?" the captain asked him quietly.

"I don't know," Sora whispered, "We've only just met him."

"Hmm…." he sighed with a smile, "I think my luck's about to change."

* * *

Off into the ocean, the Black Pear sailed smoothly among the rough waves, keeping its passengers and crew at the utmost level of comfort. Yet, Elizabeth Swann's heart was far from comfortable. She was forced to dine with Captain Barbossa, who decided to reveal a most terrifying ghost story.

Elizabeth held a golden amulet in her possession for eighteen years, a medallion she thought to be nothing more than a trinket. But, Barbossa explained the true history behind the medallion and its link to an ancient pirate curse.

It was one of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces of cursed Aztec treasure in a stone chest buried on an island that cannot be found by anyone unless they already know where it is. Barbossa and his crew found the island, and stole the treasure. They spent it on every luxury imaginable until they began to realize the folly in their actions. These luxuries did not please them the way they should have, for they were no longer alive, yet not quite dead. They were imprisoned in a state of limbo, immortal beings wishing nothing more than to die.

Miss Swann, believed to be named Miss Turner by the crew, turned away in disinterest at their misfortune.

Barbossa continued his story. The only way to lift the curse; every single medallion must be put back into the stone chest along with the blood of every soul who touched the treasure as repayment. They found all but one medallion and never dreamed they would ever find the final piece, until Elizabeth came along, her medallion secured tightly on her necklace. Barbossa continued with hopeful stories of how he and his crew would be free men, alive and well once the medallion was back where it belonged. Yet, he left out one detail that frightened Elizabeth more than anything. What of the blood that is to be repaid?

"That's why there would be no sense in killing ye…yet."

Elizabeth gasped as she rose from her seat, running for the door. Her efforts to escape were met with a crew of pirates surrounding her exit, foiling her plan to escape. Yet, Barbossa felt charitable to the young woman. He would spare her life for now… but he could still have a little fun in terrifying her, couldn't he?

And so, in the bright moonlight that revealed the crew's true forms, Elizabeth Swann panted in terror as she watched the crew mind the ship, with Barbossa drinking heavily from a dusty wine bottle.

* * *

A bit further off, the Interceptor sailed proudly across the unforgiving ocean, her crew beaming with excitement at the prospect of being on a pirate ship. Akyra held onto the edge of the boat, feeling the spray of salt water on her face. It didn't remind her much of home; the salt water on the Destiny Islands was clearer and more inviting. The ocean in this world was bitter and unforgiving, and that was enough to make her homesick.

Further away, Will approached Captain Jack, curious about the tiny compass he kept referring to.

"Why are you so fixated on that compass?"

Captain Jack smiled. "It'd be she that leads us to Isla de Muerta – where Barbossa's headed. Savvy?"

"How do you know?" Sora asked quizzically.

"Ah, lad…" Captain Jack began, "He and I once had our eyes on a treasure – Aztec gold. It was hidden on the Isla de Muerta, but he turned traitor and stole my ship."

"So he's after the treasure then?" Will asked.

"Treasure's already his. So's the curse upon it. I have no desire for such treacherous spoils. But I will have back what's mine – the Black Pearl."

It was not long before they docked on the shores of Isla de Muerta, a tiny island in the middle of the ocean. It is hardly visible and the team would never have even noticed it if the captain hadn't pointed it out. They disembarked from the ship and tied it to the shore, readying it for when they depart once more. Odds are, they may need to run out of there in a hurry.

"Young Turner and I will rescue the lady. The rest of you… wait here and mind the ship," Captain Jack said slyly.

"Are you for real?" Sora asked, annoyed.

"It's a task given to only the bravest of pirates!"

Sora shrugged his shoulders, agreeing with the pirate despite his objections. The captain flashed them a very toothy smile as they set off towards the island, leaving the fuming group behind.

"I think he was just trying to fast-talk us," Sora concluded, crossing his arms.

"And you fell for it," Akyra said with a sarcastic grin.

"But those two sure are taking a long time to get back!" Goofy exclaimed worriedly.

"If Pete's hanging around, there might be Heartless. Will and the captain aren't used to fighting them like we are," Sora said, raising an eyebrow.

"Now you're talking!" Donald quacked excitedly.

Without hesitation, the group set off for Isla de Muerta after their smooth talking pirate friend. How dense did he think they were?

* * *

The group didn't even get to step into the cavern tunnel before danger found its way to them. They perceived Will and Elizabeth scurrying towards them, followed by a group of menacing pirates.

"We need to escape!" Will cried, taking a hold of Elizabeth's hand as they ran towards the ship.

Sora and the team followed suit, narrowly dodging the pirates as they leapt onto the Interceptor, hastily getting her out to sea.

"What happened back there?" Sora asked, out of breath, "And where's the captain?"

Will softly shook his head, facing the team with sad eyes. He and the captain had found Barbossa and his crew, right as they were performing the ceremony of repaying the blood of the damned. Will, itching to save Elizabeth from death, attempted to run into the fray but was stopped by Captain Jack, who suggested they wait for an opportune moment. Will, realizing the captain was only after his own best interest, wasted no time in disposing of his obstacle. With a swift blow to the end, Will knocked Jack out cold, leaving him on the ground as he attempted to rescue his friend.

On the other hand, Barbossa had slashed Elizabeth's hand, allowing a small amount of her blood to leak into the chest. Yet, even after performing the ceremony, the curse had not lifted, leaving the crew in disarray. In his fury, Barbossa, who realized Elizabeth was not the one they were searching for, slapped her out of his sight, causing her to fall to the ground and roll down the mound of treasure, coming to a stop beside the water, medallion in hand. While Barbossa tried to reason with his crew, Will sneaked over to Elizabeth underwater, convincing her to follow him out of the cave unnoticed.

As Will explained his escape plan, Sora held a troubled look on his face. He clearly did not enjoy leaving the captain behind.

"Jack's no fairy tale pirate," Will said to him sternly, commandeering the ship away from the island, "The real ones aren't to be trusted."

* * *

As the heroes of light set the ship on course for Port Royal, Will joined Elizabeth in the ship's hold, mending her hand where Barbossa had ruthlessly cut her skin with a rusty blade. Elizabeth confessed her absurdity, admitting to have called herself Turner when the pirates kidnapped her.

It all made sense to William now. The medallion truly belonged to him; a gift from his father. They were in need of Will's blood to lift the curse instead of hers.

Overwhelmed with emotions he did not quite understand, Will exited the room in a huff, leaving Elizabeth to sob alone.

Meanwhile, aboard the Black Pearl, the crew had tightly tied Captain Sparrow to the mast, preventing him from escape while Barbossa interrogated his old partner, surrounded by his menacing crew.

"How the blazes did you get off that island, Jack?" he asked nonchalantly, referring to an old encounter of theirs.

Captain Jack scoffed. "When you sailed away in my ship and marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, with naught but a pistol and a single shot, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Barbossa huffed. "I won't be making that mistake again."

"Then what say you to putting the past behind us, untying these ropes, and letting me negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

Barbossa sighed. "Seeing as how the Black Pearl is mine now, Jack, letting you go doesn't seem to fall within my interest."

"Odd. I'm not concerned with YOUR INTERESTS. Give me back the Pearl!" Jack raged.

"Alright! Lock him in the brig!"

Barbossa laughed proudly as two of his men grabbed hold of Jack, while another crew member raced towards him with news.

"Captain! We're coming up on the Interceptor! What do we do?"

Barbossa sighed angrily. "What do you THINK, you idiot?"

The crew member saluted his captain and set the sip on course for the Interceptor, gaining on its target at high speed.

* * *

Elizabeth was the first to spot the Black Pearl gaining on them, alerting her friends of the impending danger. Will stepped back, thinking hard about their dilemma.

"I wonder what Jack would do?" Sora asked, almost spitefully.

"Well…" Will sighed, "I guess he'd run for it – "

He barely had a chance to complete his sentence before falling to the ground by the ship's swaying. The Black Pearl was firing canons at their ship, rocking the Interceptor with such force they could never find a moment to get to their feet. Will felt the worst of the impact, dropping the medallion in the process. Sora luckily caught the medallion before it was lost, but Will was sent flying overboard, falling into unsteady ocean.

Donald and Goofy rushed to console Elizabeth and get her away from the edge of the ship as she cried for William while the rest of the group readied their weapons. There was nowhere they could possibly run at this point; it was do or die.

* * *

As much effort as they put into preventing the pirates from endangering them, Barbossa's crew still managed to board the Interceptor, holding Elizabeth and Captain Jack hostage. Luckily, the team had a bargain offer of their own: the final medallion, which Sora held securely.

"Now then, I'll be having back that medallion," Barbossa said coolly, approaching the now defensive team, "Unless it's more important than their lives?"

Sora gritted his teeth, clutching the medallion tightly. Their minds raced at warp speed, searching for any type of scenario that wouldn't involve anyone getting hurt. Yet, although there was nothing they could possibly do to save everyone, one of their friends had a trick up his sleeve.

"Barbossa!" Will Turner called. He had managed to rescue himself by climbing up the side of the ship, and stood dangerously on the edge, a loaded pistol cradled in his hand.

"She goes free!" he demanded.

Barbossa laughed. "Go ahead, boy! Shoot! We can't die!"

"You can't…" he sighed in response, dramatically pointing the gun to his neck, "but I can! My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!"

The team gasped at how dangerous Will's situation was, and how he had put himself so close to death. Barbossa, on the other hand, gasped at the news of his lineage.

"On my word, do as I say," he threatened, jumping onto the ship, "or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker!"

Barbossa gritted his teeth. "Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Release Elizabeth! And Sora, a-and Akyra, and Donald and Goofy too!"

"Anything else?" Barbossa asked slyly as Captain Jack made a desperate attempt to gesture at himself.

"Leave now!"

Jack slumped behind Barbossa, who bowed in acceptance at Will's terms. "Agreed. Leave, we shall… but the Heartless stay."

"What?" Akyra gasped over Donald's loud quack in protest.

Barbossa had taken advantage of their loose terms and allowed the Heartless to round up the group he graciously permitted to go free. After all, HE wasn't the one imprisoning them, was he?

The Heartless surrounded the group as Pete boarded the ship, taking over for Barbossa. The crew held Will hostage as the Heartless tied Elizabeth and Captain Jack with rope, along with the team. And to ensure they never bother hem again, Pete had his Heartless army light gunpowder kegs on fire, destined to explode in a matter of minutes. They left the desperate team to struggle downstairs in the ship's hold as they fled for cover from the impending detonation.

"What are we going to do?" Donald asked fearfully.

"We'll be blown to smithereens!" Goofy added.

Captain Jack sighed. "Why struggle, mates? A pirate knows when to surrender… an average pirate anyway."

The team wore confused looks. Exactly what was he trying to pull? And before they knew it, the captain had severed the rope that tied him with the pocket knife he hid in his boot.

"I'm not about to lose this ship," he said angrily as he untied the rest of them.

"We'll have to put out the fires before going after any enemies," Akyra pointed out as she watched Sora prepare his Keyblade.

"Right," he said, nodding, "We need to save the ship. But I don't plan on trusting pirates any time soon…"

Captain Jack chuckled. "Wise policy, lad."

* * *

The team scattered the second they reached the top of the staircase.

"I count five of them!" Donald quacked.

"There's five of us!" Goofy pointed out.

Sora nodded. "Great! Everyone, find a barrel and put it out!"

Akyra raced towards the stern, where a group of airborne Heartless fiddled around a barrel, no doubt filled with gunpowder.

"Get out!" she screeched, waving her Staffblade menacingly at the retreating Heartless. She had a few seconds to spare until they decided to return to their precious barrel. She pointed her weapon at the flaming barrel, summoning the coldest ice spell she could muster. Yet, as she watched the brilliant snowflake make contact with the fire, it blazed proudly as it devoured her attempt at spellcasting. Akyra's face fell. She must be rusty in the ice department.

"No other choice then," she said quickly as she slipped her staff beneath the barrel and flicked it upwards into the air. With a jump, she whacked the barrel with all her strength, sending it flying out to sea.

"I did it!" she cried happily, watching the Heartless pursue the barrel, "How is everyone else?"

"All clear!" Sora responded cheerfully from the ship's mast.

Jack, seeing the opportune moment, raced towards the helm, steering it in the appropriate direction. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship. But I'll be having her back soon enough."

* * *

The team easily deduced where Barbossa was headed: the Isla de Muerta, now that they had the blood they needed to lift the curse. The Interceptor made course for the tiny island, docking itself at the entrance in no time at all. The six of them disembarked the ship, yet Jack had a concern he needed to address.

"You stay with the ship, lass," Jack said assertively to Elizabeth.

She scowled. "I will do no such thing! Will could die in there."

"Dear William is fine, trust me."

"I am not a fool, Jack!"

"Then trust me instead," Sora interjected.

Elizabeth sighed but knew she could rely on them. "Alright. Please bring Will back safely."

The team nodded as they watched her board the ship before beginning their journey to the center of the cave.

"Good job convincing her, lad," Jack praised, "It's too dangerous for a lass here."

Donald coughed as Sora's eyes widened. They cannot be held responsible if anything were to happen at that moment.

Before he knew it, Jack had fallen to the ground, knocked over by a gale-like force. He rubbed the back of his head, now full of tiny ice crystals, and turned to face Akyra, the only member of the team who walked behind him.

"What are you looking at me for?" she said sarcastically, passing by him as she crossed her arms, "I couldn't have done it. Lasses don't fight."

Jack shook his head as he rose to his feet, giving Sora a confused look.

Sora laughed. "You had it coming."

They sped up to rejoin their fuming partner, leaving Jack to trudge behind in disbelief.

* * *

Barbossa stood atop the mound of gold before the stone chest containing the Aztec treasure, just as he had with Elizabeth. He waited until the cheers from his crew subsided, as they knew now for sure that they had everything they needed to lift their dreaded curse.

"Now, let's be tryin' this again! The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned. And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever… this time for sure!" he boomed, earning him cheers from his crew as he turned to face Will, knife in hand.

"Ahoy! Treasure, mateys!"

Sora laughed at his own reference as the five of them came bounding into the cavern, weapons in hand.

Barbossa gasped. "Not possible!"

"Not probable," Donald added with a wink, "We're alive and we're pirates!"

Captain Jack stepped forward, sword in hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Sora!"

"Donald Duck!"

"Akyra, here!"

"And Goofy, too!"

Barbossa gestured towards them, sending his men after them. "So you wanna play pirate, eh? Best save your playacting for the nursery! After them!"

With a swipe of their weapons, each crew member Barbossa sent after them was defeated, proving their power to the angered pirate.

"Who's playacting now?" Sora sneered as he watched another defeated crew member run for cover.

"Thank you, Sora," William said gratefully, catching up with the group.

"Um, where's Jack?" Goofy asked.

Neither of them had seen the captain join in on their swashbuckling. In fact, he seemed to have disappeared after presenting himself to Barbossa. Yet, out of the corner of their eyes they caught a glimpse of two pirate captains, locked in a never-ending sword fight. Well, never-ending on one side. Barbossa was cursed. And Captain Jack….

Sora gasped. "Jack!"

"You're a fool, Jack Sparrow," Barbossa laughed, letting go of his sword.

Akyra looked away as Donald moaned with fright. Barbossa released his sword, knowing all too well that it wouldn't go crashing down. How could it, when he had used it to stab the captain straight in the heart.

Jack stumbled backwards, oddly not falling over the way a normal person as severely wounded as he would. Yet, as he stumbled into an open patch of moonlight, the team breathed a sigh of relief at his fleshless appearance. Jack held a stolen piece of Aztec treasure in his hands, cursing him to a life of immortality. At least that sword wedged between his ribs did nothing to endanger his life.

Barbossa growled at the turning tides. "Show yourself, Pete! The tide has changed!"

"See, I told ya you'd be needing old Pete!" he said proudly, flicking at something on his shoulder. It resembled a shy lizard with a long tongue and beady yellow eyes. Its tail held a tiny lantern while a Heartless crest shone brightly on its forehead, clear as day. It began walking sideways on the wall, scurrying towards Barbossa, taking the light from the room with it. In the almost complete darkness, Barbossa fled from the team, leaving them as sitting ducks in the only patch of light for miles.

"We have to find him!" Sora ordered.

"How? We can't see anything!" Donald quacked angrily.

Akyra lost her train of thought when she felt a small pulse from her weapon. She held it up, gazing down at its metallic surface. The staff twitched in the slightest of ways as Akyra squinted to get a closer look. The pattern that swirled around the blade grew dark and sinister, almost menacing. It was a tiny change; impossible to see if one were not to pay attention. But Akyra watched as this tiny strip of darkness devoured the nooks of her blade.

_You're letting the darkness in_, she thought to herself, _you're letting it win._

"You can't do this to me," she whispered urgently at her weapon. She felt slightly embarrassed; after all, who could watch someone speak to a staff and not think they were crazy?

Yet, she took Merlin's words to heart. _It will hunt for a new master._ She wasn't about to let darkness consume her again and leave her friends to fight this threat.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with me and I don't know what's bothering you, but we're in trouble and if this is going to work, we're going to have to work together."

She raised her head and panted heavily. "We are warriors of the light and you have chosen me as your master. You are going to help me eliminate this darkness."

In that moment, Akyra felt something familiar within her. A brilliant light that shone from her heart when they had set out on their first adventure together. When she didn't know pain or fear and when getting to know her weapon was a happy and exciting experience. The Staffblade responded to her the way it always used to, before she began rejecting its magnificence and wickedness. With a flash of light, the staff began glowing like the sun, illuminating the cavern substantially.

It had finally listened to her heart, the way it did before Castle Oblivion.

"You gave me a flashlight…" Akyra said, her voice cracking from her laughter.

"What are you doing?" Donald asked exuberantly, scanning the newly illuminated area.

"Showing you Barbossa," she replied triumphantly.

Sora smiled widely. "Let's get him!"

* * *

The Heartless' only job was to swallow the light in the room and crawl to safety, laughing while it watched the heroes stumble in the dark. Yet, Akyra's weapon made it easier to find it and, when the Heartless was knocked out, light was completely restored throughout the cavern, showing Barbossa in his most vulnerable state.

Without the darkness, Barbossa was a pushover. A few swipes of the Keyblade sent him falling to his knees, begging for mercy. Pete, realizing another one of his attempts had ended in failure, fled the scene, leaving his potential Heartless at the hands of Captain Jack.

"Care to surrender, Barbossa?"

Barbossa raised his sword, refusing to go down without a fight.

Jack sighed. "Well, enough of this, then. What say you we call it a draw?"

Barbossa laughed when Jack pulled out his pistol, pointing it threateningly at his heart. "Jack, how many times do I have to tell you?"

Jack tossed his medallion to William before pulling the trigger on Barbossa. Not able to die, he laughed loudly at Jack's idiocy.

"Laugh while you can, Barbossa!" William warned from beside the Aztec treasure chest. He quickly slashed his hand and let his blood drip into the chest, along with Jack's bloody medallion.

Barbossa laid a hand on his heart, feeling the skin and flesh he hadn't felt in years as the curse lifted, the pistol's bullet lodging itself in his chest. He began to stumble backwards, realizing his inevitable fate. Before his life ended, he was able to muster a final phrase, one he had been waiting to truly feel for so long.

"I feel…cold."

* * *

"What now, Jack?" Will asked casually when the group reached the Interceptor on the port of Isla de Muerta.

"Whatever I want, now that the Pearl is mine again," he said coolly, turning around to face the ship.

"That she is," Will said gratefully, "Thank you, Jack."

As he extended his hand to shake the captain's, Jack cowered in fear, raising his arms up for protection. "I didn't want ye hitting me again, mate."

"Good luck, Jack," Sora said cheerfully.

"And remember to be good!" Donald added, albeit sarcastically.

"I'm off," Jack said quickly, hoping to leave as quickly as possible.

"Will!"

Elizabeth came scurrying from the ship, arms extended with joy. Captain Jack extended his as well to receive her hug but, the moment she passed him, Jack's expression fell to embarrassment. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will, holding him tightly with joy as Jack walked towards his new ship.

Sora relaxed his arms behind his head as he took in the scene. "Good for them!"

Goofy stole a glance at Sora, suspicious of his motives. "Hey Sora? How come your face is all red?"

Donald and Akyra jumped at the chance at taunting him, examining his face closely.

Sora hid his face away in embarrassment. "What? It is not red!"

"Aw, I know who you're thinking about!" Donald taunted.

"Is she pretty?" Akyra mocked, batting her eyelashes quickly.

Sora hid his face away completely, praying the moment would pass as soon as possible. His prayers were quickly answered by Jack's compass, which flashed with a bright light. It revealed the Keyhole to the world, requiring the services of the Keyblade master. He locked the Keyhole with ease, relieved that his moment in the spotlight was over. However, he would get his revenge soon enough.

"You know… for a minute there…" he began, "I was afraid we were going to lose Donald to the curse of the treasure."

"Yup, me too!" Goofy added playfully.

"Oh, absolutely," Akyra intervened, "He was struggling back there. Trust me, I noticed."

"WHAT?" Donald screeched, grumbling as his cohorts laughed at his expense.

"And you really saved us back there," Sora said to Akyra after his fit of laughter.

"Oh, is it my turn to be teased by you guys?" she asked playfully, pointing out the pattern.

Sora shook his head. "No, I mean it."

"He's right. You really lit up the place for us," Goofy added with a smile.

"Huh?"

Akyra gazed at her friends in confusion. What was with all the praise all of a sudden?

Without warning, they hugged her all at once; Sora and Goofy sharing her torso while Donald hugged her leg, too short to join the rest of them.

"We knew the old you was still in there somewhere," Donald complimented.

As much as receiving a compliment from Donald Duck seemed to be impossible enough, she didn't even remember the last time she held any of them. And perhaps she wasn't as lonely as she made herself out to be. For them to have noticed her past struggles and be proud of her accomplishment today, they must really care for her. Maybe she was so obsessed with having lost Naminé, Riku, Kairi and Roxas, she failed to see the friends she still had. And, in all honesty, she would never trade these three goofballs for anyone.

Perhaps things weren't as bad as she originally imagined they were.

Or perhaps she was just too blind to see the horrors that were unravelling in front of her.

* * *

KHA: I don't think you understand, I almost went into cardiac arrest when I found out. And I didn't sleep for two days. Then I figured, I might as well get this story done because I'm going to have another story to write when this game comes out O_O Sadly, this chapter is another filler but I paid attention to grammar this time :D  
Sora: FINALLY!  
Akyra: I hope I have a happy ending ;_;  
KHA: Ha ha ha HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Akyra: ...shut up... T_T


	22. Arabian Dreams

KHA: Welp, another filler chapter. The next two are going to be mostly filler as well, but I plan on having a little fun in the next one :)  
Akyra: You haven't updated this quickly since 2007!  
Audience: The members of the posse must know: Why the sudden updates?  
KHA: ...*hyperventilates* KINGDOM HEARTS 3 *faints*  
Roxas: O_o *slurps ice cream*

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, we would have had Kingdom Hearts 3 six years ago.

* * *

People who don't believe in second chances may attempt to educate you with their words of wisdom: "Once evil, always evil." Perhaps it is the case, or maybe it is not universal. Case in point, Riku. And surely, if someone like Riku could grow so much from his blind and naïve days as a denizen of darkness to his never-ending journey on the road to dawn, surely a feathery red parrot could. As he watched, the four heroes enter the all too familiar world, Iago resolved to share his deepest feelings with them.

"Agrabah! We made it!" Donald sighed excitedly, stretching himself after the long trip in the Gummi ship.

"Garsh, I wonder how Aladdin and Jasmine are doing?" Goofy asked, following closely behind.

"Hey, do you think Riku's here? And the King?" Sore wondered out loud.

"I doubt they'd be here…" Akyra added as she enthusiastically scanned her surroundings.

Sora added his two cents while Donald quacked in protest, causing minimal hysteria between them while Goofy walked behind them nonchalantly, unbothered by their naturally occurring disagreements. Yet, he flailed in order to get their attention at the newcomer who decided to flutter around him, attempting to grab his attention.

"It's Iago!" Goofy cried.

The three friends put their little spat on hold as they summoned their weapons, ready to protect their friend from their all too familiar enemy.

"Wait! You got me all wrong!" Iago protested.

"Oh, you're Iago alright," Donald quacked in a rage.

"No, I mean, it's not the old me! I turned over a new feather! I'm legit. No more scams. Promise!"

"I'll bet that's your new scam," Akyra said suspiciously, waving the bird away as it fluttered into her personal space.

"You gotta believe me!" he pleaded.

"Let's go, guys," Sora ordered heatedly, earning himself an angry nod from his team.

"I was stuck inside that lamp with Jafar, remember? Well, I finally escaped! And then some things happened and…" he began solemnly, bowing his head in shame.

Sora crossed his arms. "So, free as a bird, huh?"

"Have fun!" Donald sneered.

"Garsh, fellars, he looks pretty sad," Goofy intervened, feeling some form of compassion for the parrot that helped cause all of their past problems in Agrabah.

Iago, taking advantage of Goofy's soft side, put on his saddest face, looking helpless. "I want to apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine. Could you guys maybe put in a good word for me?"

"Sure! We can do that! Can't we?" Goofy asked, smiling brightly. Akyra sighed loudly, shaking her head in disagreement. They shouldn't have to help him make amends; he should take care of it himself! But Goofy's cheerful disposition always had a way of melting their hearts.

"Watch out!" Iago screeched.

He had caught sight of a handful of Heartless, scurrying quickly towards the group in a rage. The team had discovered that the Heartless usually took on the appearance of their surroundings, such as those pesky flying pirates in Port Royal. Yet, the ones in Agrabah seemed the most menacing, bearing two heavy, curved blades that they twirled with expertise. The team gulped. If Iago hadn't warned them of the threat, they would have been sliced to their deaths.

* * *

They did not pose much of a threat but the Heartless did outnumber them, leaving them at a disadvantage. They quickly sought shelter in a dirty peddler's shop with Iago following closely behind them as he accidentally dropped boxes and old vases over the hoard of Heartless chasing after them.

"We would have all been goners if Iago hadn't helped us!" Goofy chimed when they settled into the shop, staying carefully away from the items that attracted flies. The shop had a displeasing smell and dingy items for sale with extravagant price tags. Iago settled on the cleanest pedestal he could find, looking ashamed.

"I guess we owe you one," Sora admitted drudgingly, crossing his arms, "But you'll have to win over Aladdin and Jasmine yourself. Be on your best behaviour, got it?"

Iago nodded in agreement, ecstatic at the team's sympathy. They reviewed their itinerary and settled on making their way towards the palace, where they would surely find their old friends, with Iago fluttering cautiously by their side.

* * *

Once they arrived at the palace gates, they encountered a young woman in royal desert attire with dark skin and piercing eyes, a royal circlet resting atop her thick mane. A woman of her beauty and grace could be nothing other than a princess, one whom the team knew very well.

"Jasmine!" Sora called excitedly as they approached the princess.

Jasmine smiled warmly at the sight of the heroes who saved her world, her life and the lives of countless others during their last adventures. "Sora! Donald, Goofy, Akyra!"

"Your Majesty!" Donald exclaimed, bowing to her in unison with the rest of his group.

Jasmine giggled, blushing at their gesture. "I never had the chance to thank you for before! You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar and saved Agrabah."

Sora chuckled. "All in a day's work. But it looks like the Heartless are up to no good again. Is there any way we can help you out?"

"I think we are fine for now," Jasmine said softly, dismissing their offer.

"And you've always got Aladdin!" Goofy chortled.

"He…hasn't been himself lately," Jasmine admitted, lowering her gaze.

"Is it because of the Heartless?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure," she continued, "Usually, he's the same cheerful Aladdin. But sometimes he just seems sad. He leaves the palace and goes off by himself all the time. I've asked him about it but he says nothing's wrong. He's gone again today. What if he doesn't come back this time?"

"Hey! Maybe he's got a secret girlfriend!" Iago chirped, revealing himself from his hiding spot behind the gang, "I know! I'll go find out who she is!"

Jasmine gasped before scowling at the bird, gritting her teeth in anger. "Iago! Quick, Sora, catch him! And I'll warn the guards and everyone in the palace!"

Iago took refuge on Sora's shoulder as Jasmine attempted to catch him on her own. When he was out of her reach, she bolted towards the palace.

"That's the thing! Iago's not…" Sora began in an attempt to convince her, but he was too late. Jasmine had already entered the palace, no doubt alerting the whole kingdom of the bird's presence in the city.

"You are a numbskull," Akyra said angrily, shaking her head in disbelief at the terrified bird perched on her friend's shoulder.

"Gee, maybe we should go talk to Aladdin," Goofy suggested, "He's gotta be somewhere in town, right?"

The team nodded in agreement, Goofy's suggestion calming their tense nerves from that last conversation. With Iago hiding his face in shame, the team set off in the direction whence they came, searching for their old ally and friend.

* * *

As they entered the city, they encountered a most unusual scene. A short peddler, no taller than Donald, was chasing a small monkey while yelling a string of profanities about thieves and consequences. The little monkey looked familiar, just like their old friend's trusty sidekick. Their assumptions were proven correct when a young man about Jasmine's age, dressed in tattered street clothes and without shoes, scurried past them, extending a quick salutation to Sora before scampering off after the monkey. The team followed the chase closely until it came to a complete stop at a dead end.

"If you can't control that fur ball, put a leash on him!" the peddler raged.

Aladdin sighed. "Look, I'm sorry."

He approached his little friend, Abu the monkey, and snatched the stolen merchandise from his hands. It was nothing big or important; just a small, black lamp. One that looked oddly familiar to the one they destroyed on their last adventure… He returned it to the peddler, who walked off in a huff.

Aladdin was about to punish Abu with a lecture about stealing until the monkey scuttled towards the group, hopping excitedly at their old friends.

"Hey, guys! Sorry about earlier. I was kinda in a hurry," Aladdin said with a smile, excited to see his old companions.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"You know Abu. He couldn't keep his paws off that lamp!"

Abu chirped and squealed, attempting to divert their attention away from his sticky fingers.

"No talking your way out of this one!" Aladdin laughed as Abu continued protesting, but to no avail.

"I guess you can't be that down in the dumps, huh?" Sora asked casually.

"Who said I was?" Aladdin asked, confused by his comment.

"Princess Jasmine," Goofy replied, "She's worried because you're always in town."

"Got a new girlfriend?" Donald asked slyly, earning himself a kick in the shin from Akyra.

"What? No way!" Aladdin proclaimed, "I guess there's no fooling Jasmine… See, Genie and Carpet took off to see the world. It's what Genie always wanted, so I wished him the best and all, but…"

"You miss him," Goofy added sadly.

"Man, things must be REALLY quiet with Genie gone," Sora commented.

"Yeah. That's why I come here. The action – the people. There's always something going on. I mean, come on! I met you guys here today, right? This place is full of surprises," Aladdin explained.

"Speaking of surprises…" Akyra began, "Iago wants to apologize for all the trouble he caused."

Aladdin scowled at the parrot, who was shaking violently on Sora's shoulder. "Oh, he does?"

"Th-th-th-that lamp!" Iago stuttered in fright, "It was THE lamp!"

"There's a million like it," Aladdin sighed.

"Hey! I was locked in that thing for four months! There's no way I'd mistaken it!" Iago argued, taking flight.

Aladdin was reluctant to believe the parrot that caused them so much misery during their last adventure, but his suspicions were laid to rest when Abu began squealing in protest. It seemed he had stolen the lamp for that very reason.

The team, with their newest member, decided to track down the peddler and attempt to retrieve the lamp – at a reasonable price, of course. But, their idea of a reasonable price differed with that of the peddler's. He agreed to hand over the lamp – if they could bring him a treasure beyond his wildest fantasies. The team slumped in disbelief. How would they ever be able to find a treasure like that?

Iago, eager to convince Aladdin of his loyalty, suggested leading them to the Cave of Wonders, where they may find a horde of treasure they could help themselves to. After some thought, Aladdin reluctantly agreed to the suggestion, promising to forgive Iago if he was able to pull through for them.

* * *

As they approached the familiar Cave of Wonders, the team missed a glance at Pete, who was scurrying his way inside the cave first, setting traps and planting Heartless along the way. The group expected a rocky journey; after all, the Cave of Wonders did resemble a menacing lion, more so than its ability to harbour darkness and doubt within its walls.

They dodged traps, sliding doors, falling rocks and crystals as well as dancing Heartless who floated on a crystal ball higher than they could reach. As challenging as it may have sounded, they completed each trial with barely a scratch. The Cave of Wonders, acknowledging their strength, led them to its Treasure Room, which glistened brightly with valuables as far as the eye could see.

Every piece of treasure seemed more ornate than the last; gold and silver, jewels, money, and precious stones lay in giant, unsorted piles. Yet, the cream of the crop stood alone at the centre of the room; a golden statuette fashioned with wings and heavy, colourful priceless jewels. As the team excitedly approached their prize, Pete found his way to the treasure room, hiding behind the door while eavesdropping on the group.

"Oh boy, it's perfect!" Donald cheered as he approached the statuette, "That guy's gonna like this!"

"Great! Now let's go get that lamp," Aladdin stated, earning himself an excited and interested look from Pete, "We've got to keep Jafar bottled up, or else he's going to destroy Agrabah!"

Pete, delighted with this new information, decided to make a run for Agrabah and release the evil vizier. But, he couldn't very well have those pesky heroes of light foiling his plans again. With a final evil chuckle, he made a break for the exit of the cave, sending waves of Heartless after the group. Donald and Abu were hovering over the statuette when the Heartless found their way to the group, practically drooling over the treasure.

"Donald, what did you do now?" Akyra asked as she summoned her weapon, pointing out Donald's weakness for priceless gems.

"Why are you blaming me?" he stammered angrily as he charged for the Heartless.

* * *

Although the Heartless were not difficult, they kept them distracted long enough for Pete to get quite the head start, unbeknownst to them. Sensing danger, Sora suggested they hurry their way back to the peddler, treasure in hand.

Not only did they find the peddler they were looking for, the group returned to the city only to catch Pete attempting to bully the lamp away from the peddler. He may have been short but the peddler was quite feisty and swift, leading Pete on a wild chase with the group following closely behind. They had reached the palace before Pete managed to steal the lamp away from him.

In that moment, Iago saw his moment to shine. He swooped in on Pete and snatched the lamp from beneath his nose.

"Nice one, Iago!" Sora exclaimed.

The parrot led the struggling peddler and their familiar enemy on a futile chase ending with them crashing into a wall, garnering him even more cheers from the team. But, the praise quickly went to his head as he stopped paying attention to where he was going, landing himself face first into an opposing wall.

"Nice going, bird brain," Pete sneered as he scooped up the lamp from the ground, "Just wait until Jafar's free. He's going to make one beauty of a Heartless."

The team began hurrying towards Pete to put a stop to his plan before they were knocked off their feet by a violent force. The ground shook as if an earthquake was passing through the area, making it impossible to stand up straight. They attempted to get on their feet and regroup, alarmed by the situation. Yet, when the cause of the earthquake introduced itself to the party, the team breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm home!" Genie cried, happily bounding through the air. He darted towards Pete, embracing him as he continued with his normal theatrics.

"Al, it's been eons! Al, you princely little muffin, you! Cosmic travel can get so lonely without a friend! To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less… Oh, the HUMANITY!"

He began sobbing dramatically as he released Pete, who stumbled forward in a stupor. Aladdin stepped forward as he raised his index finger, making a useless attempt at getting Genie's attention among his theatrics.

"Genie?" Aladdin asked softly, only to be interrupted.

"Al, you've been putting on weight?" Genie asked slyly, still focused on Pete, "Ah, of course, what am I saying? You're living at the palace now! I can just picture it!"

Genie summoned a second version of himself, re-enacting Aladdin and Jasmine embracing as he sent fireworks into the air, glorifying Aladdin's happily ever after. He proceeded to hover above Pete, who was still in a daze albeit annoyed.

"Wait a minute, tell me. Am I being a pest? Just a big blue pest? Aw, who cares, Al, I'm just happy to see you!"

"Genie?" Aladdin called from behind him.

Genie froze, confused. He shifted glances between Aladdin beside him and the person he was embracing. With a gasp, he knocked Pete away, causing him to fall squarely on his back.

"I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!" he cried, waving his fist.

Genie ignored his threat as he went on to embrace the real Aladdin, greeting his old team mates in the process. Pete, on the other hand, was consumed with anger; if they didn't believe he was threatening enough to pay attention to, he would _make_ them believe.

"I'm finishing you mugs off right now!" he hollered as he stamped his fist to the ground.

Pete was done with sending them hordes of Heartless that don't leave a mark; he was pulling out the big guns this time around, giving the group a run for their money. From his arsenal of deadly Heartless, he summoned a lethal combination of fire and ice. Both Heartless hovered in the air, looking very similar in their structure; yet, their colour shadings gave off their magical prowess. One of them burned with bright orange and red while the other donned a cool blue and white. They flicked their staves in unison, prepared to incinerate and freeze their competition.

* * *

Sora thrust his Keyblade upwards, creating a shield with his weapon as the Volcanic Lord came bounding towards him. The Heartless enjoyed bouncing towards their targets, leaving gaping holes of lava or frost wherever they landed. Sora would deflect them with his Keyblade and send them flying backwards, giving the group a few seconds to take a few hits. After knocking out the Volcanic Lord, he took a step back and checked on his allies. Donald was alternating between fire and frost as he came in contact with both Heartless while Akyra cast a spinning fire spell on Goofy, who was frozen in a block of ice. Consumed with anger over his friend's unfortunate situation, Sora darted towards the Heartless, unleashing all the power of the Keyblade onto the denizens of darkness. They were never a match for the Keyblade master, and fell under his weapon, defeated.

"You've messed with me for the last time!" Pete called as he scampered off, "I'm going to get you yet!"

The team sighed as his unfortunate demise. He seemed to be making quite a habit out of running away. In the meantime, Genie cheered alongside Aladdin and Carpet, with Iago joining in on the festivities from behind. As happy as they were, they knew there were still a few things that needed to be done. After all, the Heartless may have been defeated, but the threat still lingered.

And so, Aladdin escorted the group to the deepest cellar in the palace where stood one solitary stone coffin. They tossed Jafar's magic lamp in the chest and used all of their strength to close it, Goofy watching solemnly as the lamp disappeared from his view.

* * *

"I promise you won't regret giving me a second chance. Honest!" Iago pleaded to the princess once they made their way back outside to the palace gates.

"Uh, Princess Jasmine? You sure you want that pigeon in the coop?" Genie asked worriedly.

Jasmine laughed. "Oh, I think Iago's shown that he means well."

Genie nodded. "I understand. Then, I guess you're right. How much trouble can one noisy bird cause?"

"What happens next, Sora?" Jasmine asked over the sound of Genie's laughter and Iago's squawks of protest.

"Well, we still need to find Riku and the King, so we may need to be heading off…"

Sora wasn't able to continue his sentence. The group was surprised by Abu, squealing as he raced around the courtyard, holding a precious gem from the Cave of Wonders as Aladdin attempted to catch him.

"Abu! Catch him!" Aladdin screeched as Abu came darting towards them.

Without a second thought, the group flung themselves into the air, tackling Abu with a thunderous crash. They lay one on top of the other, squashed like a stack of flapjacks and in an incredible amount of pain. But hey, at least they caught him!

"He must have secretly stolen it from the Cave of Wonders," Aladdin pointed out, referring to the priceless gem.

"Abu!" Donald quacked as he snatched the gem away.

"I guess some things are hard to resist," Goofy said with a chuckle, referring to Donald's obsession with precious jewels. Donald was admiring the gem with a twinkle in his eye before he understood Goofy's reference. In a fit of rage, he made a point to toss the jewel away, showing that he has no addictions he needs to address.

"Aw, who needs it!"

The group searched around for the gem and listened closely for a clank, but found it much closer than they thought. Right beside them, in the palm of Donald's hand.

"Oh… I guess it got stuck… heheh," he said nervously amidst Abu's screeches of protest.

"Well, THAT's a surprise," Akyra added sarcastically, crossing her arms in disappointment.

Donald grumbled, but he wouldn't have been able to keep the treasure anyways, for it had revealed itself to be the portal to Agrabah's Keyhole. Sora flicked his Keyblade effortlessly, locking the Keyhole and keeping Agrabah safe for another day.

"Sora… what is it?" Aladdin asked, already dreading the answer.

Sora sighed. "I think it's time for us to go."

"Will you be back?" Jasmine asked solemnly, feeling the pain of missing her friends already.

The group nodded in unison, smiling excitedly. How could they not visit their dear friends again? With an encouraging smile, the team huddled together.

"We will. I promise," Sora said with a wink.

* * *

Flashy, neon signs are nice; but they cannot light a darkened city at night. Especially not one with ominous, narrow alleyways and puddles of rain littered across the paths, even though it hadn't rained in days. Shops had their lights open at full capacity yet not a soul occupied any of the buildings. The city was completely empty; devoid not only of life but of spirit as well. A city balanced between light and darkness, into nothingness.

Pluto, King Mickey's loyal dog, walked slowly among the alleyways, keeping his head low with fear. He had been searching for any sign of life he could follow since he found himself away from his familiar home. With his ears perked up, he watched and listened for any clue as to how to get home.

With a stroke of luck, he found someone striding across the opposing alleyway. Pluto frantically pursued him, ignoring his identity. A loyal pet cares not for anyone other than their master; but, when the master is away, any sign of life is a good sign. After all, they may point back home.

The figure Pluto followed was a member of Organization XIII, with the signature dark robe and brooding look. He didn't notice the happy mutt skipping at his side as he summoned a portal of darkness pointing to his next destination. With a flick of his crimson red hair, Axel stepped into the portal, closing it just as soon as Pluto prepared himself to follow. Perhaps he knew the dog was beside him all along; and his current mission did not require the alarm of Keyblade Masters of any kind.

With a whimper, Pluto slumped to the ground, back at square one. Yet, his spirits were lifted when he heard a whistle, one resembling the whistle King Mickey used to call on him all the time back home. Pluto tripped on his feet as he whirled around to face the direction of the whistle. He could not see a person of any kind; but a new portal of darkness had opened itself up, waiting for him to cross it.

With a strengthened resolve and his tongue hanging out in excitement, Pluto darted towards the portal, oblivious to where it would lead him.

* * *

While an ocean stretching far into the horizon could signify freedom and choice, Kairi never felt free when she watched the sun set behind the waves. School had ended and the day was coming to a close. She changed out of her uniform into a zippered pink dress she seemed to wear more often these days. She liked to think it was because it sat in her closet for so long and she felt bad for having never worn it. But that was the dress Akyra told her to buy on their last shopping trip.

"It looks so pretty on you, Kairi! Like it was made just for you!"

The dress remained, but Akyra was gone. Sora was gone. Riku was gone. Off into distant worlds, fighting for their lives just to keep her safe. And all she could do was stand on the beach and look out into the ocean. If only she could help them. What she wouldn't give to fight by their side. It was nice of them to protect her; but she yearned for the chance to turn the tables.

"Maybe… waiting isn't good enough," she said to herself as she watched the rolling waves find solace on the shore.

"My thoughts exactly!"

Kairi wasn't sure if she had heard this voice in her head. It felt too close, too real, to be a figment of her imagination. She whirled around, searching for the owner of that mocking yet sweet voice.

"If you have a dream, don't wait – act. One of life's little rules. Got that memorized?"

The man materialized before her in a plume of thick, black darkness. He wore a long, hooded coat that contrasted with his fire red hair and deep green eyes. He had a flair to him that seemed familiar to Kairi, as if they were the same in some way. But, his rude appearance and unfriendly talk kept her on the defensive.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Axel," he said coolly, "I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Why don't we go see him?"

He stretched his hand out to her, causing her to reflexively take a step back. As much as she did not trust him, the fact that he mentioned he may know Sora in any way soothed her nerves. She watched Axel, in a stupor, thinking hard about her situation. What if she can see Sora? What if Axel does bring her to him? Even though he does seem sketchy, what if what he says is true? She could finally get off the island; she might finally be able to fight by their side like a true friend.

Her answer came like a sign from the other world; a barking dog caught her attention, and she spun around to face it. Sure enough, Pluto stood behind her, barking playfully beside a dark portal, as if he meant to tell her he wanted her to follow him. She couldn't exactly tell, but she could have sworn she heard a whistling sound as well, exciting the dog that much more.

Axel, desperate to divert her attention to him, summoned Dusk Nobodies around her, threatening to advance in on her if she did not make a decision soon. Pluto barked and growled at the Dusks while still attempting to get Kairi to follow him.

"We have something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about," Axel said sweetly as his minions advanced towards her, "Hey, I feel like we're friends already."

That last bit angered her more than anything. She scowled as she made a run for the portal beside Pluto, gritting her teeth in anger.

"You're not acting very friendly," she spat furiously as she blindly dove into the portal, completely unaware about where she would end up.

* * *

Kairi felt they were far from home. She and Pluto walked forward into the new area but to no avail. The floor seemed like looking glass and each horizon looked exactly like the last; a pale, aqua-blue wash with odd, heart-shaped symbols spinning through the walls. It was an endless abyss yet it seemed to float in a balance. No light, no darkness; just nothing.

"Hey, what is this place?" she asked softly.

The same whistling sound that prompted excitement within Pluto rang through the area once more. Without a second thought, the dog raced towards the source of the whistle, which turned out to be a large, bell shaped portal of light. Kairi followed Pluto into the void, seeing as how the dog was her best bet at finding her way to her friends. Yet, this portal was so grand and inviting; how did she not notice it before?

Before being consumed by the light, Kairi took one last look at the previous area, where she caught a glimpse of a robed figure, dressed quite like Axel, yet with his face completely covered and hidden. She thought for a moment she might have recognized the person's build… but he was much too far away to tell.

As the light consumed her, she never once averted her gaze from the man in the black robe. He must have been the one to show her this portal. And even if he was… why would he go to such lengths?

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Kairi lazily opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being consumed by light but she didn't exactly remember passing out. She slowly sat herself upright as Pluto came to take a seat beside her, his tongue hanging out in excitement.

She was in a stuffy, old hideout littered with boxes and old posters. Three young teens her age watched her carefully as she fully awoke, looking genuinely concerned. Although Kairi had never met them before in her life, they held very special ties with some of her best friends.

"What..?" she asked softly, confused by the scene.

"You and that dog came flying out of a hole in the wall," Pence said enthusiastically, "You nearly gave us heart attacks."

Kairi watched the three of them as they examined her closely, trying to figure out what had just transpired. Yet, Kairi felt an odd soothing feeling. As if these three could be trusted – as if they truly knew Sora, without them ever mentioning it.

She gave them a smile and sighed. She may be far from home but they say home is where the heart is. And her heart definitely felt safe here.

* * *

KHA: See? I put a little Kairi in there to soothe the boringness of it all :D  
Audience: The Kairi part is required in the storyline, lady -_-  
KHA: MUST YOU RUIN EVERYTHING?


End file.
